Seeing Double
by Aeryn Phoenix
Summary: KOTOR, LSF, Please R&R, I don't own anything. A slightly different take on the events of KotOR. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

This is my very first fan fiction, a very different take on the events of KOTOR and KOTOR2, starting just pre-KOTOR. Yes, this is KOTOR 1, I promise. For fans of the games, the story may be a bit confusing at first, but hopefully all questions will be answered in time. Please, read and review, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue – Finding a Phantom

The inside of the cantina was hazy, loud and uncomfortably warm, but despite all this, the place was packed, though that was typical of a smuggler's planet on the Outer Rim. Drunks shouted for another round, gamblers cursed loudly in a variety of languages, and the twi'lek dancing girls swayed slowly to the nearly inaudible music, a perpetual look of boredom on their thin faces. As smugglers whispered their secret dealings and prostitutes made "special deals" for their new clients, one woman seemed oblivious to the chaos swirling around her. She sat alone at a tiny corner table, her filthy black hair pulled sloppily back into a ragged braid, her clothing so worn and dirty, it was clear she had been living in them constantly for some weeks. In spite of the dim lighting inside the cantina, she wore a very dark visor over her eyes, though she appeared to be transfixed on the half-empty Juma in front of her.

With a resounding _BANG_ the front door of the cantina was flung open, revealing a wild haired, wide eyed old man panting in the doorway. A tense silence descended on the crowd as the man's mouth moved frantically, yet no sound emerged. He finally managed in a half-shriek, "Th-th-there's a-a _Republic War-warship_ here! I saw…_JEDI_!" Giving in to his terror with a squeal, the man fled toward the refresher, followed by scornful shouts of "Drunken fool!" by the irritated patrons. The noise level resumed and everyone returned to his or her business. All except the woman in the back corner whose head was turning frantically as she searched for another exit from the building. Before she could move, however, the front door opened again, this time slowly, almost hesitantly.

Again silence fell over the cantina, this time gradually, but so completely that it almost seemed that everyone had stopped breathing. A petite, brown haired young woman dressed in simple brown robes stood calmly just inside the door, two similarly dressed men standing solemnly behind her, blocking the doorway. The woman's face showed obvious disgust, but her sharp blue eyes were systematically scanning the crowd of faces, most curious, but some terrified and others openly hostile, until her gaze finally rested on the raven haired woman who sat utterly still at the corner table.

Moving as one, the three Jedi strode confidently toward her, the crowd of onlookers, now whispering curiously to one another, completely ignored. The singled out woman rose slowly but defiantly from her chair as the group approached, her expression hard, her eyes still hidden behind her visor. The brown haired Jedi, who, despite being the youngest, was clearly the leader, studied the other, slightly taller woman with an air of mixed disdain and pity as she stopped in front of the table. Several patrons made for the exits in a hurry, while the rest turned resolutely back to their own business.

After several long seconds of mutual study, it was the brown haired Jedi who finally said in a low, slightly accented voice, "The Council needs to speak with you, Exile."

The other woman sneered and shook her head mockingly as she hissed, "I am no pet of the Council, _Padawan_." She spat the word as if it were poison. As she lowered herself back into her seat, she added dismissively, "You just run back to the Council now, little one, and tell them they should have locked me up when they had the chance."

The brown haired Padawan ground her jaw in anger, but struggled to reign in her temper as she planted her hands firmly on the table and leaned aggressively toward the other woman. Her voice still low, but now edged by her irritation, she said, "It is about Revan."

It would not have taken Jedi senses to see the immediate effect the name had on the Exile. Her head jerked up as she inhaled sharply and her bottom lip trembled slightly as she studied the Padawan intently. In a whisper, she asked, "What…what about Revan?"

Feeling smug that she'd finally gotten the woman's attention, the Padawan pushed herself off the table and said arrogantly, "Well, now, Exile, there is much to explain and I am sure the Council will answer any -."

Rising so quickly, the chair beneath her tipped over backward, slamming to the floor, the black haired Exile shouted, "Damn you, _Jedi_, you will tell me what's happened to my sister!" Once again the cantina patrons stopped to stare, now hoping to see some blood.

The Padawan took a defensive step backward, her two accompanying Knights reaching instinctively for their lightsabers, but the Exile remained aggressively defiant as she waited for her answer. Seeing no alternative but violence, the Padawan sighed grudgingly and said, "It is over. She has been defeated." She watched in surprise, and a twinge of sadness, as the other woman seemed to wilt, her shoulders slumping, her head hanging in sorrow as she leaned on the table for support. She remained that way for several minutes as the cantina again resumed its normal speed and volume before finally straightening up and gazing at the Jedi.

"If it really is over, why are you here?" Her voice was flat and emotionless with none of the former bitterness. "I mean if this is about Revan and Revan is dead, what could the Council want with me?"

The Padawan shifted nervously, feeling impatient as she explained, "I know you have many questions, Exile, and I know you have no reason to trust me or any of the Jedi, but time is of the essence now. Suffice it to say, Revan left quite a mess in her wake and the Council believes you may be the key to cleaning it up. All I am asking you to do is come with me to Dantooine aboard the Republic vessel we arrived in, the _Endar Spire_, and listen to what they have to say. I will answer what questions you have to the best of my knowledge along the way, but as it is, it will take several weeks for us to get back. Please, come with me." Though it nearly made her gag to be so overly pleading, the young Padawan found herself holding her breath in anticipation as she awaited the Exile's answer.

Sighing in resignation, the black haired woman shrugged listlessly as she slowly said, "I will come with you to Dantooine and hear what the Council has to say. That is _all_ I promise, however."

The Padawan released her breath in relief, smiling slightly as she said, "Wonderful. We can accompany you to gather your belongings and then we will take the shuttle back to the ship, if that is acceptable to you, Exile."

The Exile snorted and shook her head at the other woman, reaching under the table to produce a small, black bag, which she slung over her shoulder. "Belongings gathered, Padawan. Lead the way."

-

Captain Carth Onasi mumbled angrily to himself as he furiously paced the main deck of the _Endar Spire_. Being sent to the Outer Rim territories with no explanation whatsoever from his superiors was bad enough, but taking orders from the Jedi was even worse. His every question had been answered with a question, and the clearest reason he had heard for their presence on this Force-forsaken planet was the existence of a "Person of Interest." Now it had been three hours since he had last heard from the Jedi on the ground and his anger was mixing with worry.

Carth was so involved with his internal tirade that he didn't notice the approach of one of his officers until the man cleared his throat loudly. Trying not to glare as the private saluted him stiffly, Carth pushed aside his thoughts as the man explained, "Sir, we have just received word from Padawan Bastila. They have found their objective and are returning to the ship, heavy one passenger. They will be docking in a few moments in bay 14 if you…wish…to…." The officer trailed off as his Captain strode by him determinedly with a curt, "Thank you, Private," and headed for the docking bays.

Never slowing his pace for a moment, Carth arrived at bay 14 just as the shuttle landed. Determined to finally get some answers, and to see for himself this all-important "Person of Interest," Carth steeled himself for his confrontation with Bastila, who was now emerging from the shuttle. She was followed closely by the other two Jedi who had accompanied her, and behind them was what looked like a beggar woman. Though she was not old, the woman was filthy and ragged, the smell of old Juma and spice clinging to her hair and clothes. She wore a very dark, narrow visor over her eyes and walked slowly and carelessly, as if without a purpose. Carth was so confused, he found his well-prepared speech fly out of his mind.

Bastila asked one of the Knights to escort their "guest" to her quarters, to which said "guest" nodded half-heartedly and followed the Knight obediently from the room. Though she frowned when she noticed Carth, Bastila said calmly to him, "Captain Onasi, we are ready to return to Dantooine as soon as possible, at best possible speed."

Carth stared at her in blank, open-mouthed shock for several seconds before gesturing wildly after the filthy woman in rags and exploding, "_THAT_ is the reason we came all the way out here!?!?"

Bastila squared her shoulders, swallowing her sigh of frustration as she stared defiantly up at the exasperated man and coolly explained, "Yes, Captain, _she_ is the reason we came all this way, and _she_ is vital to any and all efforts being made in the war at this time. Though I know it is nearly impossible for you, I must ask that you trust the Council in this matter and simply do your duty."

Staring down at those icy blue eyes, Carth felt the urge to strangle the arrogant Jedi, and not for the first time. Though all Jedi were cryptic, and many were impatient, Carth had never met anyone with a higher opinion of themselves than Bastila Shan. Forcing himself not to act on his instinct, he said slowly, "Look, Bastila, I have been patient, put up with all this Jedi hoop-jumping, left combat to look for what, a beggar woman on the Outer Rim? I'm sorry, but I think you are going to have to give me more than just a brush off this time."

Though she glared at the man menacingly, Bastila's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. Sounding weary, she explained, "I know, Carth, but not now. I am to meet with that woman you just saw at 09:00 hours tomorrow in my quarters and you are welcome to join us. Hopefully that will bring you both up to speed on the situation and I will not be forced to repeat myself. Is that acceptable?"

After a grudging nod, Carth tried a persuasive smile as he attempted, "Well, can I at least know this mystery woman's name so I can change it from "Person of Interest" in the mission file?"

Carth was surprised to see Bastila tense and avoid eye contact as she mulled over the question. Finally she answered very quietly, "You may know her name, but you cannot input it into any of the ship's databases, understand?" At Carth's quick nod, she continued, "That woman's name is Aeryn. Aeryn…Raelis."

Bastila waited as first confusion, then surprise followed closely by suspicion washed over Carth as he stammered, "Raelis? As in…_Revan_ Raelis? As in _DARTH Revan_?"

Holding up her hand to calm the agitated man, Bastila said, "Yes. She is Revan's sister, twin sister, in fact, and the Council believes she may have vital information." Clearly uncomfortable, Bastila snapped, "Now, if you do not mind, I am in dire need of a shower after being exposed to that filthy hole of a planet, especially for that amount of time."

Pushing aside his shock at their new passenger's identity, Carth forced his attention on the moment, responding, "Yes, you know we were getting quite worried about you up here. What exactly was the hold up? I mean, I though Jedi were supposed to just _know_ where someone is at all times?" Though his tone was teasing, he was sincerely curious about the long delay.

Narrowing her eyes at the man, Bastila practically snarled as she responded, "If you think you could do any better, Captain, you would be welcome to try." Seeing Carth's teasing smirk, she relaxed slightly as she explained, "Planets like this are…crawling with life. It makes the individual difficult to track – it is probably why she came here in the first place. Finding one person here is like finding a phantom in the mist."

-

Alone in her private quarters, Aeryn Raelis stared at her reflection in the refresher mirror, her mind a jumble of confusing emotions and thoughts. Though it had been five years since she last saw her sister, she had always tried to delude herself into thinking that someday Revan would come to her senses and turn from the dark side. They hadn't parted on good terms, either….

"So, what? You're just gonna order him to follow you and he's just supposed to jump at your command? Who the hell do you think you are, Revan?" Aeryn's face was a mask of shock and disgust as she studied her twin's cold, passionless expression.

_Revan smiled darkly at her sister, amused by her indignation. "He will follow me, as he always has, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You did not actually believe he loved you, did you, Little Sister?" Her smile turning into a wicked sneer, Revan chuckled mockingly at the other's pain._

_Shaking, Aeryn turned to the tall man beside her, her eyes pleading with him to see reason. "You said you would come with me. Leave it all behind. The war is over now and we can be together. I…I don't understand." Her confusion and fear threatened to overwhelm her._

_The man merely gazed down at her, silent and unfazed. "This war is far from over, Aeryn," he finally said before turning his attention back to Revan._

_Aeryn nearly stopped breathing as Revan's evil laughter filled the room, so shocked that she felt numb to the core of her being. "The Jedi were right, Little Sister. We should avoid emotional attachments. Just look what it has done to you." Without another word, Revan turned her back on her twin, followed closely by the tall man._

Fighting back her agony, Aeryn watched as the two people she loved most walked out on her, left her to face her exile alone. As tears ran freely down her face, she whispered, "I will always love you, Malak."

Choking back a sob, Aeryn shook the tears from her eyes as she fought off the unwelcome memory. She reached for the scissors on the counter, prepared to remove the tangled mass of hair from her filthy scalp. She had always worn her hair very short, almost a necessity for a Jedi Guardian, but in the years of Exile, nothing had mattered, especially her looks. _Revan would be proud,_ she thought, somewhat bitterly. _She always begged me to grow my hair long, told me I looked like a boy with my short hair._ Sighing, she moved the scissors to her hair, but found that she could not bring herself to cut it. Confused, she tried again, but for some reason, she felt an attachment to the dirty mess on her head. Grudgingly she thought, _Fine, this one's for you, Rev,_ as she traded the scissors for a stiff bristled brush.

After twenty minutes of struggling, and a rather creative string of curses in a variety of languages, Aeryn stood under the near-scalding water in the shower. She watched the muddy water swirl down the drain with a twinge of guilt. As she ran her hands over her protruding ribs, feeling the numerous scars covering her bony frame, she wondered, _How could I have let myself fall this far?_

-

Carth stared at his nervously drumming fingers, his gaze occasionally flickering indecisively to the information terminal in front of him. Leaning forward suddenly in his chair, he began to type _R-A-E-L_-.

"No, no, no, no," he chided himself quietly, leaning away from the panel. _Bastila said not to enter her name into the computer. _He frowned. _Yes, she said not to enter her name, but she didn't specifically say I couldn't look up her records, right? _Finally giving in to his much-less-rational side, Carth finished typing _-I-S, A_ and pulled up their newest passenger's record.

Though he was disappointed to see that most of the really useful information required very high security clearance, Carth did find a fairly thorough biography on Revan's twin. He skimmed through the information, impressed by the number of languages the woman spoke, and pacified by the rather large number of missions she had successfully led. Carth was deeply surprised to read that she was a General during the Mandalorian Wars, and that it had been her order that destroyed Malachor V.

Letting out a low whistle as he leaned back in his chair, Carth wondered at the last line on her bio, which read, "Status: Exiled."

-

Bastila Shan knew she should be meditating. The sharp _click_, _click_, _click_ of her shoes on the floor as she paced her quarters nervously was driving her mad. Finally, she sighed and tried for the fifth time to settle down into a comfortable meditation position. As soon as she felt herself begin to relax, the long-range communicator shrieked loudly, causing her to startle and gasp.

She activated the console, breathing a sigh of relief to see the calm smile of Master Zhar. Her last communiqué had been from Master Vrook, and it had been…unpleasant, to say the least. Bowing respectfully, Bastila said, "Master Zhar, I have news. We have achieved our objective and are making all haste back to Dantooine. The Captain believes we will arrive in sixteen days time."

The blue twi'lek nodded kindly, "That is good to hear, young Padawan. And tell me, just how is she?"

Bastila tried to hide her nervousness as she answered, "As well as can be expected, I suppose. She has many questions and I will do my best to answer them when I meet privately with her tomorrow, but…." Master Zhar waited patiently as she hesitated. "Master, I do not question the wisdom of the Council, but I must ask: How can we be sure this is the right way? She has not been gone all that long, and already she looks so…so…undone." She was unable to hide the tremble in her voice.

Master Zhar tilted his head slightly as he asked, not unkindly, "Are you truly fearful that she will fall to the dark side, or that _you_ will?" Seeing Bastila's shocked indignity, he continued, "The only way one stays on the path is by questioning oneself constantly. Do not fear, young one. The Force finds a way." He smiled again as his image faded, leaving a frowning Bastila staring at a blank wall. She shook her head as she tried to return to her meditations. _Why must Jedi be cryptic even with each other?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Getting to Know You

Aeryn awoke late the next morning, only twenty minutes before her meeting with Bastila. After she rushed to wash her face and tie her hair back, she was pleased to discover several sets of clothing in her relative size hanging in the closet. Quickly donning a plain black T-shirt and black pants, she pulled on her boots and headed for the door. She hesitated before reluctantly reaching for her visor, putting it on before leaving the room. She gazed uncertainly down the quiet corridors and thought, _Okay, where can I get a Hutt-sized cup of caffa in two and a half minutes?_

-

As Aeryn was just waking up, Carth was making his way to Bastila's quarters. He had decided that it would be best if he showed up before their new arrival so he wouldn't accidentally interrupt anything. Now that he was standing in front of the door, however, Carth hesitated, not relishing the idea of that much time alone with Bastila, and in her rooms nonetheless. He had almost made up his mind to head to the mess hall to burn some time when the door suddenly opened.

Bastila regarded the man coldly as she said, "Well, were you planning to knock or were you just going to stand here all morning?" Without waiting for a response, she gestured toward the room impatiently, ushering the sheepish looking Carth into her quarters. "I believe the Exile will be a bit late, so make yourself comfortable."

Carth was at a loss for words as he sat down on one of the couches in the small drawing room, fidgeting in the oppressive silence that followed. Bastila paced slowly, her face creased with worry lines. Carth suddenly realized that she must be very nervous about this, and that she had probably opened the door on him because she was afraid of this confrontation with the Jedi Exile. He figured that was probably the main motivation for inviting him to this meeting in the first place. Though he was unsure how to feel about being the third wheel out of desperation, he felt a twinge of pity for the young woman.

"So tell me, Bastila," he began casually, "why didn't the Jedi send a Master to oversee this mission if this woman is so important? I mean, you seem capable and all, but you are still just a student, right? What do you Jedi call it? A…Padawan?" His tone was sincere, but he waited expectantly for Bastila to misinterpret his question anyway.

The young woman appeared startled by the question, and hesitated for so long, Carth began to wonder if she were going to answer at all. Finally she said very quietly, "For reasons I cannot speak to, I _had_ to be sent on this mission. I am unsure why a Master was not sent to accompany me, other than perhaps the mere presence of one could draw unwanted attentions to us. And, yes, I am still a Padawan, though I am quite capable," she finished, her eyes flashing with pride.

Carth ran one hand through his thick, brown hair as he pondered her response. "Had to be you, huh? I don't know if I like the sound of that, Bastila. This whole thing has been way too hush-hush for my tastes, and the past twenty-four hours have only added more to the mystery." He leaned forward, studying her intently as he asked, "Tell me this: Do _you_ even know everything that's going on here, or are you in the dark too?"

Bastila resembled a cornered animal, her eyes frantically searching for anything to look at besides his face and her mouth struggled to form some kind of excuse. "Carth, you know I cannot -."

A sharp rapping on the door caused both of them to jump, but Bastila sighed in relief as she rushed to open the door. Carth watched her, frowning deeply to himself and thinking angrily that he had gotten his answer: she was lying to him.

"Sorry I'm late," said Aeryn as Bastila welcomed her inside. "I had to stop for, uh, breakfast." She carried two insanely large cups of steaming caffa into the drawing room where she stopped to regard Carth in surprised silence.

Carth rose quickly to his feet, so startled by the change in the woman he had only briefly seen the day before that he couldn't help but stare. Her hair was clean, smooth and pulled together at the nape of her neck, forming a shining ebony cascade flowing to her waist. The clothes she wore were plain, but couldn't hide her very feminine frame: full breasts and hips, though her tiny waist and slightly sunken cheeks revealed it had been a while since her last decent meal. Her skin was pale, almost unnaturally so, as if it had been years since she'd seen the sun – any sun. She was tall, probably only a few inches shorter than Carth's 6-foot frame, and moved with a subtle grace – an enormous change from the uncaring, weary woman he'd seen the day before. He was particularly surprised to see that she still wore the dark visor over her eyes, though they did little to cover a vicious scar that stretched diagonally from her left eyebrow, across the bridge of her nose, and ended in a long gash on her right cheek.

Bastila stepped forward and began, "Carth, this is former Jedi Knight Aeryn Rae-." She found herself cut off by Aeryn's disgusted snort. The taller woman's tone was icy, as she demanded; "You had no problem calling me 'Exile' yesterday, so why stop now, _Padawan_?"

Bastila shifted nervously before straining, "Aeryn, this is Captain Carth Onasi. He is the military commander of the _Endar Spire_." Aeryn gave a short, polite nod to Carth, her hands still occupied by the caffa cups. "Captain Onasi has asked for more information on my mission, so I thought it would be best to fill you both in simultaneously."

"Then let's get started," Aeryn said. She offered one of the caffas to Bastila, who wrinkled her nose in disgust and tried to sound polite as she declined. Aeryn shrugged and turned to Carth, "What about you, Captain, or is caffa not good enough for you either?" Carth chuckled, seeing Bastila color out of the corner of his eye, as he graciously accepted the offered drink. "No, no. Actually, I drink about ten of these every shift. And please, call me Carth."

Aeryn flashed him a grin as she sat before turning a serious face to Bastila. "I need to know what happened to Revan, from my exile on to…to the end." Her voice faltered for a moment before she pressed on, "I've only heard rumors in my travels, but I need to know the truth – at least the truth as you know it."

Bastila frowned at the implied slight before she began, "After your exile, Revan, Malak and the Jedi that followed them vanished. We were unsure exactly where they went, and to be honest, we still know nothing except that it was a place deeply shrouded in the dark side of the Force. Whatever the truth, when they returned, they were so completely changed as to be unrecognizable to everyone who knew them."

Aeryn mumbled to herself bitterly, "They were changed beyond recognition even before they left." Returning her focus to Bastila and ignoring the curious looks of the other two, she asked, "And that's when they began attacking the Republic?"

Bastila nodded sadly, "Indeed. At first, the Republic was too shocked to know how to respond." She abruptly fixed Carth with a pointed look as she said, "I believe it was Telos, Carth's home world that first fell to Malak's fleet, is that not correct, Carth?"

Aeryn turned to regard Carth, who was clearly startled and unhappy with being put on the spot. Eventually he managed, "Yes, Telos was the first to fall. I…_we_ lost everything that day. They bombed the planet into oblivion and there wasn't a damn thing we could do about it." Pain mingled with cold hatred contorted his features, his fists clenched painfully.

Aeryn gazed at him sympathetically for a long moment before turning back to Bastila. "You said 'Malak's fleet' bombed Telos?"

"That is correct," Bastila confirmed. "From what we understand, he was acting without Revan's orders. In fact, we had heard rumors that she nearly killed him for his insolence. Such is the way of the Sith." Her face showed her loathing plainly.

Aeryn's jaw worked painfully for a few seconds before she finally asked, "So how was Revan killed?"

Bastila shifted uncomfortably, breaking eye contact repeatedly as she explained, "The Jedi Council formed a strike team that was to infiltrate Revan's ship during a decoy attack. The mission was to capture her alive in the hope that she could be redeemed."

Aeryn scoffed, her voice angry as she said, "'Redeemed?' More like manipulated. The Council may talk of redemption and forgiveness, but how often have _you_ seen it, Padawan?"

Bastila stiffened, suddenly bold, and responded, "Perhaps your opinion is tainted by your own punishment for your crimes. It must be difficult for you to be objective on such matters, but I assure you, their intentions were as I said, redemption."

Hearing Aeryn's sharp intake of breath as she prepared to continue the battle, Carth quickly intervened, in spite of his instinct to stay out of a catfight. "Listen, this is clearly something you two are not going to agree on, but you did ask for the truth as Bastila knows it, Aeryn. Perhaps it would be best to agree to disagree for the moment."

Both women glared at him menacingly, but he breathed a sigh of relief when they both eventually nodded. Bastila continued coldly, "As I was saying, we were to capture Revan alive. When we finally confronted her on the bridge of her ship-."

"Wait one damn minute," Aeryn interrupted, leaning forward aggressively. "_You_ were there?"

Bastila glanced away as she nodded shortly. "I led the strike team. My Battle Meditation ability gave us the edge we needed to get to Revan before she realized what was happening." She fidgeted under Aeryn's suspicious gaze before slowly continuing, "Once on the bridge, we felt confident in our success, but the feeling was short lived. Malak chose that moment to fire on Revan's ship, seizing his opportunity to take over the mantle of Master."

A shuddering sigh escaped Aeryn's lips as she dropped her head into her hands. Her hoarse whisper was barely audible, "So you betrayed us both." Eventually she lifted her head and removed her visor so she could wipe the half-formed tears from her eyes. Both Carth and Bastila sucked in a shocked breath.

Her face was entirely normal, but for the long scar: attractive, with rich lips, long black lashes and high cheekbones, all of which were completely forgotten at the very sight of her eyes. The color was best described as silver, though in truth her irises were pure white, while the cornea covering of her eyes seemed to carry a strange almost reflective shine, giving the eyes the silver appearance. Yet all of this merely attracted attention – the truly disturbing part was the dead appearance behind the eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of a corpse, or someone who has no soul. It was disturbingly hypnotic, yet utterly terrifying, sending chills down the spine.

Chuckling bitterly to herself, Aeryn replaced the visor and mumbled, "Well, at least you know now why I wear this thing."

As if unable to stop herself, Bastila said quietly, "The Masters…they told us your eyes, and Revan's eyes, reflected the Force, that it could be _seen_, like a window, but your eyes are…are…."

"Dead." Aeryn's voice was flat. "Take one such as I was and _rip_ away the Force and this is all that's left." Her voice struggled to stay neutral, but the longing was there.

Bastila, still sounding strange, implored, "If you could reestablish your connection, perhaps-."

With a horizontal slash of her hand, Aeryn stopped her. "Enough of this pointless tangent. Tell me why you came for me."

Though she looked prepared to argue the issue, Bastila finally surrendered the topic and began to detail her true mission. "I was sent to retrieve you because the Council believes you may be the key to tracking Malak's movements. He has what seems like an unlimited number of ships, and for every fleet we destroy, three more seem to take its place. The Council hopes you will be able to give them some insight as to where this army is coming from."

Aeryn nodded slowly in understanding. "Because of my connection, my bond with Revan, right? Does the Council not understand that that bond was severed at Malachor V, nearly five years ago?"

Bastila sighed before she struggled to explain, "Yes, this they do know. I do not understand fully what they intend to do, but they still believe you may have this knowledge even if you do not know you have it."

Aeryn leaned back in the couch, eyeing Bastila with a scornful half-smile as she said, "So, they plan to _manipulate_ me, with or without my cooperation, is that it? What happened to redemption, Padawan?"

The sound of Bastila's teeth grinding was audible. "I have answered your questions to the best of my ability, _Exile_. I hope that will be sufficient until we arrive on Dantooine. The Masters will be more than happy to fill in the blanks once we arrive." Turning to Carth, she added, "And I hope that answers enough of your questions for now as well, Captain."

Carth nodded, "Yes, that does clear a few things up, though I have to say a lot of this Force mumbo-jumbo is way beyond me."

Aeryn laughed good-naturedly as she teased, "Don't worry about it – even Bastila doesn't understand half the stuff she rambles on about!" Without waiting for the indignant Padawan to respond, Aeryn stood and asked Carth, "So, how about a tour of this magnificent vessel, Captain Carth? I've heard that men like you love to show off their ships like a trophy girlfriend, is that true?"

Carth chuckled, as he too stood, responding, "Well, now, I'm not too sure about that, but I'd be happy to show you around. As long as our first stop is the mess hall because this caffa hasn't been a good replacement for breakfast."

Aeryn flashed him a smile. "I could eat for a week, I think. It's high time I put some meat back on these bones. Bastila, would you like to join us?"

Bastila declined politely, feeling a wave of relief wash over her as silence filled her empty quarters once more. _Thank the Force, that went better than I could have hoped._

-

Carth reclined casually back in his chair as he regarded his companion with amusement over the table. Aeryn had apparently not been joking about eating for a week – so far she had downed three full servings of breakfast, and was now working on some fruity pastry things for "desert," as she called it.

Since she had slowed down enough to take a breath, Carth decided to take a stab at casual conversation. "It must be nice to be back in civilization," he commented.

Aeryn snorted as she swallowed her bite before responding, "You got that right. Who'd a thought living off Juma for a few years wouldn't be good for a girl?" She chuckled along with Carth before turning serious and adding, "But, really, I'd forgotten just how wonderful a hot shower and clean bed can be. I suppose we take those things for granted until we don't have them anymore."

Carth nodded in agreement. "You know, I wouldn't have recognized you as the same woman who crawled out of that shuttle yesterday. Life on the Rim must be tough."

A flush of shame crossed Aeryn's face before she smirked, trying to act casual as she said, "Yeah, well you didn't exactly see me at the height of my glory yesterday. There are some things you wish you'd never seen that you'd do anything to wipe from your mind. I guess everything else just took a back seat to that effort. And to be honest, life on the Rim isn't so bad. I mean, it's much more…_honest_ than the dealings within the Republic. Out there, the guy with the knife is probably the one who stuck it in your back, whereas back home, the one you trusted most is often the one with your blood on their hands." Her brow knit together in a frown as she lapsed into silence.

Carth hesitated before asking quietly, "You're…talking about Revan, aren't you?"

The woman turned her face away, shifting in her chair uncomfortably. "In a way. But look, I think I've eaten enough to keep me full for a couple hours, so how about helping me walk some of this off and give me the grand tour, okay?"

Carth smiled, his warm brown eyes filled with understanding, "You got it."

-

Aeryn retired to her room early that evening and was now stretched out comfortably on her bed. Carth had showed her around the ship for several hours, but she'd been surprised by how quickly the walking tired her out. Bastila, who'd "accidentally" met up with them that afternoon, had suggested that Aeryn join her and the other Jedi in their group meditation. Aeryn had responded with a suggestion of her own: as to where Bastila could stick her suggestions the next time that she had one.

A smile broke across the Exile's face as she recalled her conversation with Carth as they'd toured the training facility.

"…And over here is the dueling ring," Carth explained. "We use it mostly for hand-to-hand combat training, but we also train in the use of longswords and vibroblades."

_Aeryn nodded, "That's smart, especially considering how useless blasters are against a Force-trained Sith." She regarded two young men as they prepared to begin a duel and said bitterly, mostly to herself, "I probably couldn't even stand against these green recruits, it's been so long since I held a weapon of any kind."_

_Carth smiled as he teased, "Oh, come on. You said you were a Jedi Guardian, right? From what I hear, there is no match for them in melee combat." He raised an eyebrow in challenge as he continued, "Why not spar with me? I'll go easy on you."_

_Unable to restrain a bark of laughter, Aeryn answered, "Maybe after I get some of my strength back. I mean, I can hardly walk the length of your ship without breaking a sweat. Give me…a week. Then ask me again."_

_Smiling, the man said, "I'm gonna hold you to that."_

Lying in her bed, Aeryn suddenly realized she was smiling happily at the ceiling. She shook her head and frowned as she wondered, _What are you thinking? You're allowing yourself to form attachments again. You're even getting fond of that annoying little Padawan. Do you want to end up in the same place again?_

Fighting back the tears that stung her eyes, Aeryn rolled over, Revan's words echoing in her mind: _"The Jedi were right, Little Sister. We should avoid emotional attachments. Just look what it has done to you."_

-

"So what exactly would you suggest?" Carth asked, feeling exasperated.

Trask Ulgo, ship's supply manager, shifted his weight uncomfortably at the Captain's tone. "Well, Captain, I know we're in a rush and all, doing this Jedi stuff, but I still think it'd be a good idea to stop and re-supply along the way. I took the liberty of looking for a suitable stop along our route…." The young man paused uncertainly until Carth nodded for him to continue, then moved to the nearby terminal. "As you can see, Captain, we're about nine days time from Taris. I know it's only a week more to Dantooine, but I'd rather not press our luck, especially since Dantooine isn't exactly the best place to restock a ship of this size."

Carth frowned. "Exactly how long of a delay are we talking here, Trask?"

The blond scratched the back of his neck, "Well, sir, I'm not sure, but no more than four, five hours at most. It'd be shorter if I could send them a long-range communiqué with a list of our needs before we arrive." Seeing his Captain's indecision, Trask pressed, "I know it's a pain Captain, but it'll be a lot more painful if we run out of rations. Plus," the young man leaned forward with a conspiratorial grin, "from what I heard, our new passenger ate enough rations for twenty men just today!"

Carth laughed in spite of his concerns. "Okay, okay, we'll stop off at Taris to resupply. BUT, you contact them and tell them what we need so we can be in and out in less than two hours, do you understand?"

Trask smiled widely as he responded, "Absolutely, Captain. Don't worry, sir, you are making the right decision."

-

Bastila sat perfectly still, her legs folded beneath her, her hands resting comfortably on her knees as she slipped into her meditations. Though the past few months had been a struggle, she had always been able to stay balanced, no matter the distractions, but tonight something was wrong. Frowning in concentration, she searched the ship through the Force, trying to locate the source of the imbalance, the source of the…fear. Focusing in this manner left the young Padawan open and vulnerable to the darkness stalking her.

_Looking for something, Little Padawan?_

Bastila stiffened, every muscle in her petite frame tensing at the voice…no, the presence in her mind, all previous intentions forgotten. _Who…who are you?_

The presence chuckled menacingly. _Oh, come now, you already know the answer to that, don't you? I've always been here, always kept you strong, even as you denied me._

Bastila responded with suspicion. _You lie. You are her._

And somehow that makes what I just said a lie? You and she are no different – she just let it all out in the open instead of denying it was ever there, like you do. That's why you are weak. She was strong enough to embrace her true self. You? You are nothing but a Jedi pawn.

Pushing down the anger that threatened, Bastila shook with effort, sweat appearing on her forehead. _You are right. What you say is not the lie – YOU are the lie. And I will ALWAYS fight you!_

Summoning every ounce of her will, the young Padawan pushed the presence aside, emerging from her meditations with a gasp. Rising shakily to her feet, she wiped at the sweat on her brow with the sleeve of her robe and she wondered fearfully,_ Will any of this be worth the sacrifice?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – K.O.

"You sure you're up for this, kid? I mean, I know I said I'd go easy on you and all, but if you need some more time, I'd completely understand." Carth flashed a cocky grin as he stretched his powerful leg muscles.

Aeryn continued her own stretches on the floor mat as she shook her head, smiling back at the man wryly. "Carth, I'm about five seconds younger than you, so knock that trash talk off. Besides," her smile turned wicked, "I'm about to spread your arrogant behind all over this dueling ring, old man."

"Yeah, we'll see about that now, won't we." Carth frowned as he glanced around the unusually crowded room. "This place is really packed today."

"Someone must have heard your overly confident challenge last week and spread the word. You can't blame them – it's not every day these guys get to see their commanding officer put down a peg." Aeryn smirked as she rose gracefully to her feet.

Carth chuckled, "Now whose being arrogant?" They both moved to the practice weapon rack where Carth immediately retrieved a plasteel practice longsword. Aeryn hesitated, studying the available weapons before reaching for a plasteel double-bladed sword. Carth raised his eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing as they moved to opposite ends of the dueling circle and faced one another.

Aeryn smiled widely and asked loud enough to be heard throughout the training facility, "So, you really up for your lesson, Captain Carth?"

Carth rolled his eyes and responded with equal volume, "You're all talk, General. Let's get this over with."

Simultaneously, the two dropped into well-practiced combat stances and began slowly circling one another. Though her eyes were, as always, shielded behind her visor, Carth could feel Aeryn's intense gaze watching him, following his every movement and inflection. He suddenly rushed toward her, testing her abilities with several quick slashes, all of which she easily dodged before spinning around on his now exposed right side and giving him a sharp smack on the back of his thigh with her sword.

Laughing as she backed away, the Exile taunted, "That'll teach you to try to come at me halfway. Now, if you're ready to take this seriously…." She dropped back into her combat stance.

Narrowing his eyes in irritation, embarrassed to realize that most of those who had been training were now crowding around the edge of the dueling ring, Carth fell into his own stance, determined not to leave himself open again. As they resumed circling one another, the world seemed to fade as they focused only on each other. Patiently, they moved slowly around, ever closer, looking for the flaw, the misstep, the tiny opening. They danced together as their blades crashed against each other. With each parry returned they backed away ever slightly, panting but unsuccessful. Finally, after fifteen minutes of struggle, Aeryn began to tire and Carth saw his opening.

Driving in hard to her left, swinging his blade toward her waist, Aeryn was forced to turn the double-bladed plasteel sword completely vertical, blocking Carth's attack with the lower blade. Gripping his longsword with both hands, Carth continued his swing toward Aeryn's right, forcing her blade to twist and her grip to slip. Feeling victory within reach, Carth attempted to flip the blade out of Aeryn's hands and disarm her, but what he did not expect was for her to refuse to let go.

Instead of allowing the sword to flip away, Aeryn tried to correct her grip, jerking the wayward blade toward herself with the tips of her fingers. The movement accompanied by Carth's two-handed shove, caused the bottom blade to flip upward, smashing brutally into the right side of Aeryn's face. Her visor flew away from her as a deep gash opened on her cheek, blood flowing freely down her face. Shocked by the impact and the pain, Aeryn stumbled back several steps, while Carth stood stunned, unsure what to do.

Aeryn pinned Carth with her gaze, her terrifying, dead eyes holding him in place. As he stared back, he saw a change in her eyes, like a sudden light in the darkness. Carth's breath caught in his throat, curiosity growing in his heart, as those eyes slowly turned a deep, vibrant purple. Moving too quickly to follow, Aeryn flung her right hand toward Carth, who found himself flying across the room before slamming painfully into the far wall, where he slumped to the ground, unmoving. Aeryn stared after him, a triumphant smile on her face, before her body suddenly began to sway and she collapsed into darkness.

-

Carth groaned as he tried to open his heavy eyelids, thinking that he hadn't felt this much pain since the destruction of Telos. The world around him was bright and blurry, but slowly the room came into focus and Carth realized he was in the ship's medbay. Bastila's worried, displeased face appeared over him.

Pressing a hand to his forehead gently, she asked, "How are you feeling, Carth?"

Groaning again, Carth managed to croak out, "Well, I'm not dead, so that must count for something. What happened?"

Bastila frowned deeply as she explained, "I was not present during your sparring match with Aeryn, but from what I was told -."

Suddenly his memory of the battle rushed back to him. Carth felt a chill travel through him as he said, "Her eyes…Bastila, she tried to kill me."

Sighing heavily, Bastila admitted, with a hint of irritation in her voice, "And she very nearly succeeded. She broke seven of your ribs, two of which punctured your right lung. Though I was not there, I felt a tremor in the Force when her abilities came back to her, and I was able to get to you and heal the worst of your injuries before it was too late. It will still be several days before the bruising fully heals, however."

Carth cautiously touched the bandages around his ribs as he asked, "I don't understand. What do you mean 'when her abilities came back to her?' She said the Force was lost to her, or something like that."

The young Padawan sunk wearily into the chair beside his bed. "I am not entirely sure what happened, Carth. The Masters said something like this could happened, but they did not believe -."

Sitting up part way, in spite of his pain, Carth asked in disbelief, "Wait, you _knew_ this would happen?!"

Although she looked like she would rather slap him, Bastila rose and patiently pushed Carth back onto the bed, forcing him to lie still. "I said it _could_ happen, not _would_ happen, and I was going to finish by saying that the Masters thought it would take much more time, as well as their help. Now…things are different." She chewed her lower lip pensively, her eyes unfocused and fearful.

Frowning, Carth asked, "Wait, is Aeryn okay? Where…." He trailed off as he caught sight of her, two beds down from him. She lay flat on her back, unconscious, her fair skin deeply flushed, beads of sweat pooling on her forehead before being wiped away by a dutifully attentive nurse. She was so still that only the shallow rise and fall of her chest showed she was alive. "Bastila, what's happening to her?"

Wearily, Bastila admitted, "I am not entirely sure. She is in some kind of Force-induced coma, of sorts. It is almost as if she has been separated from her body…it is very difficult to explain," she finished in frustration.

Feeling concerned, in spite of the fact that the woman had tried to kill him, Carth asked, "Is there anything we can do for her?"

The young Jedi looked terrified and uncertain, whispering almost to herself, "Perhaps, but it is too soon to know. For now, we must wait."

-

Bastila stared down at the silent feverish woman. Aeryn had been unconscious for over twenty-four hours and her fever steadily rose as the time passed. The ship's physician had declared that there was nothing medically wrong with her and there was nothing they could do to help her. That was why Bastila had made the decision to move the ex-Jedi back to her own quarters, where Bastila now sat in the near darkness, undecided.

_What you are proposing is dangerous for even a Master to attempt, let alone a Padawan! You could do more harm to her, and be lost yourself in the effort!_ Bastila stopped chiding herself long enough to examine the older woman, seeing through the Force that Aeryn's body would not last much longer in this state. _I have to take the risk. I am the only one who can do this, the only one who shares this bond with her. I have to try._

Pushing aside every doubt and second thought, Bastila lowered herself into a meditation position beside the bed, slowing her breathing, calming her heart, and diving into the Force.

-

Darkness.

No. Emptiness.

Nothingness - pulling, swirling, penetrating.

_Am I dead?_

Nothing, for so long…then:

_Do not be afraid. I am here to help you._

_Who…who are you? Why should I trust you? What is this?!_

_I know you are afraid. You must let go of that fear and trust me. Something has happened to you that no one expected and now we must work together to get you home._

A flaw. Something…wrong.

_You're not telling me everything._

_No, no I am not, but it is not because I do not wish to, but because I cannot. I am sorry, but we all have secrets._

_I can't deny that. Still…how do I know I can trust you?_

_Come. Walk with me and you will see…._

-

A wide, proud smile broke across Bastila's face shortly before her eyes fluttered open. Rising, she moved to the bedside, thrilling at the sight of Aeryn's hands twitching slightly. She leaned in close, the flush fading from Aeryn's skin even as she watched. Finally, with a deep intake of breath, the raven-haired woman slowly opened her unfocused, brilliant purple eyes.

Blinking the haze from her eyes, Aeryn stared at Bastila, surprised, uncertain, grateful. Her voice a choked whisper, she simply asked, "Why?"

Still smiling, unable to hide her happiness at her success, Bastila answered, "I could not let you die. We need you, but it is more than that. Perhaps it is your time for redemption." Bastila was relieved to see Aeryn smile slightly at the jab.

"There is so much you are hiding from me, Bastila," Aeryn continued in a whisper. "I know you can't tell me what's really going on, but…don't lie anymore. Just tell me you can't say. Don't make up something, or say what the Master's told you to say, just tell me it's not something you can talk about, okay?"

Bastila looked worried, but nodded. "It was not my desire to keep anything from you…in fact, it is quiet difficult, with our bond."

Now Aeryn frowned as she asked, "I don't understand how we became bonded, Bastila. I mean, is that how you found me on the Rim?"

"Partially," Bastila began hesitantly. "The Masters believed the bond formed when Revan fell." The Padawan suddenly stopped, looking uncertain about how to voice what she was thinking.

Raising her eyebrow at the other, Aeryn asked, "So, what, Revan's bond with me passed on to you? That's a bit of stretch, don't you think?"

Bastila looked like she wished she could disappear as she said meekly, "That is how it was explained to me." Reacting to Aeryn's heavy, disapproving sigh, Bastila continued, "I know this must be very difficult for you to accept, especially given your history with the Council, but you must have seen that my intentions were pure. I do not seek to manipulate you, but to work with you to stop Malak and the Sith."

Still looking uncertain, Aeryn ventured, "I believe that's what you want, but I'm not so sure about the Council. If they asked you to lie…I just don't know, Bastila." She looked away before continuing in a low tone, "I know there is a darkness in you, buried, but not dormant. I have the same kind of thing in me, always have, and maybe all Jedi do as well. I guess I just hope you and I can help each other out, keep each other strong until we get to the Masters and figure this whole thing out."

Bastila had paled at Aeryn's words, but found herself nodding in agreement. "That is my hope as well."

-

Aeryn stepped from the shower, reluctant to leave the warmth, but determined to seek out Carth and apologize, though in truth she wasn't sure a simple expression of regret was good enough. Bastila had explained that they were only six hours away from Taris, where they would be resupplying the ship, and Aeryn was determined to talk with the Captain before their arrival. Quickly toweling the moisture from her hair and pulling on some casual clothes, Aeryn jumped at a loud knock on her door.

Though Carth smiled easily as he saw Aeryn's surprise as she opened her door, she could feel the apprehension rolling off him. "Wow, you are either really brave or a glutton for punishment," Aeryn teased before inviting him inside.

Carth relaxed slightly at her easy tone. "Yeah, well, when Bastila said you were better, I just had to see it for myself," he explained as Aeryn closed the door behind him. Noting her wet, uncombed hair, he said, "I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Oh, no, no," Aeryn assured him. "In fact, I was about to come looking for you. I…well, I wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened." She frowned and wrinkled her nose as she said, "That sounds incredibly inadequate, doesn't it?"

Carth tried to chuckle, but it sounded forced, "No, it's alright. I mean you didn't do in on purpose or anything…right?" Now he was genuinely nervous.

Sighing, Aeryn signaled for him to sit down, which he did willingly. "I owe you an explanation, Carth," she started slowly, "and I will do my best to give you one, but you have to understand something. I don't really know the whole of what's going on. But, here goes." She floundered for a moment, then seemed to grasp onto an idea, pacing as she spoke, gesticulating emphatically. "Imagine this: years ago, when you were very young, you discovered you could breathe fire. It came slowly at first, and was dangerous and unpredictable, but with time, you were able to control it, master it, and use it when you needed it most. Then one day, it was gone. For years you had depended on this 'secret weapon' of sorts to help you, strengthen you, and save you when you were in dire need, and now it's just gone. Now, at first, you're bitter about it – how dare this gift, _your_ gift, be taken from you! But after time, you accept it and learn to adapt, and though you still long for it, and often wish you had it back, you become accustomed to its absence. You lay low, play it safe, and keep out of trouble, till one day, trouble suddenly finds you. You feel yourself forced into a corner you can't get out of when suddenly, miraculously, you feel that old tingle, that tightening in your chest you used to get right before you'd roast your enemy. So, without thinking, you do it. Like a dormant instinct, it all rushes back. And I guess that's the closest I can explain to what happened out there. I knew we were only sparring, and I knew you weren't my enemy, but I felt the Force, rushing, _screaming_ through me and I just…acted." Her eyes, those swirling purple orbs, pleaded with him to understand.

"I think I understand," Carth nodded softly. "But what happened to you afterward? You were out for a long time, and Bastila said something about you being disconnected?"

Aeryn hesitated, not quite comfortable with sharing too much with a man she'd known for such a short time. "That's pretty accurate, I guess. I was lost and I could not remember who I was or where I belonged. Bastila helped me find the path." Seeing Carth's confusion, she smiled kindly, "Look, I can't give you much more than that, but I am sorry, and I swear to you I will never do something like that again. I do hope you can learn to trust me."

Carth smirked as he grumbled, "That's not exactly one of my strong suits." Changing to a more friendly tone, he added, "I still hate this feeling of being kept in the dark, but there's not much I can do about it. So, we'll just put this behind us and go from here. Fair?" He offered her his hand.

Shaking his hand firmly, Aeryn smiled widely and responded, "Fair."

Carth winced as he stood up, placing a hand on his ribs. Aeryn frowned, moving to support him as she demanded, "Didn't she heal you? Bastila said she did."

Straightening painfully, Carth explained, "Bastila said she healed the broken ribs and internal injuries, but that the bruising would have to heal naturally." He frowned, uncertain, as Aeryn's brow wrinkled in concentration, her eyes unfocused for several long seconds.

With an annoyed sigh, Aeryn's attention returned to Carth and she snapped, "That Bastila is a childish brat. She wanted to teach you a lesson for sparring with me and not letting her know before hand. She said it was 'what you deserve!'" She laughed at Carth's indignant look before continuing kindly, "Look, it's been a long time, and this was never my strength, but…." She placed one hand gently on each side of his chest and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Carth winced as a jolt of heat coursed through his body, but relaxed as the heat turned to a soothing cool. Within seconds, all signs of pain were gone.

Carth was smiling when Aeryn opened her eyes. "That was incredible," he said, but stopped when he noticed the strangely concerned look on the woman's face. "What's wrong?"

Dropping her hands to her side, Aeryn shook her head in confusion as she said, "That was easy. _Very_ easy."

Now also confused, Carth asked, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Turning to pace quickly in front of him, Aeryn responded, still frowning, "No. Well, I mean, yes, it is a good thing, but it's not…normal. Not for me anyway. I mean, my connection with the Force focused more on combat. Revan was always the one with a deeper connection…." She stopped pacing as she trailed off, shaking her head.

Wanting to be helpful, Carth suggested, "Maybe it's just because you've been out of the game for so long. I mean, I don't know anything about the Force, but I heard somewhere that the Force uses you as it needs you. Maybe before your exile, you were needed as a Guardian, but now the Force has other plans for you." Carth waited, hoping he didn't sound like a complete idiot.

Aeryn started at him, a slow, surprised smile appearing on her face before she commented, "I never knew you were so wise, Captain Carth. And maybe you're right. I guess we'll just have to get to Dantooine and find out."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Let Down

Darth Revan shook with rage as she used the Force to drain the last glimmer of life from the Padawan's body. Her fury fueled her movements and turned the air around her into a blood-red haze as she Force-choked the Jedi who charged toward her. "How dare you think to board my ship," she snarled, her voice only slightly muffled behind her Sith mask, as she broke the man's neck. "Not one of you will leave here alive."

_The last of Darth Revan's assassins was cut down, leaving the Dark Lord to face the final three Jedi alone. The youngest, an attractive young woman with ice blue eyes, glared at the black-clad figure as she announced, "You cannot win, Revan."_

_The dark lord smiled malevolently, her sinister laughter sending chills of fear through the remaining Jedi. She twirled her crimson double-bladed lightsaber and prepared to finish them off, but her plans were interrupted by a white-hot explosion behind her that threw her several feet…._

-

Aeryn cried out as she was thrown violently from her bunk and slammed to the floor, still reeling in confusion from the vivid dream. A second explosion forced her back to reality, and staggering to her feet, she dove for her closet, yanking on her clothes as the ship trembled and shook. She jumped as Carth's voice came loudly through the ship's Comm system.

"Abandon ship! I repeat, abandon ship! The _Endar Spire_ is under attack by a fleet of Sith warships. They are attempting to board as we speak. You have approximately two minutes to make your way to the escape pods before they take control."

Cursing under her breath, Aeryn desperately wished she had commandeered a weapon, any weapon, but decided she would just have to make a run for the escape pods. Before she could get to the door, however, she could sense Bastila screaming in her head.

Do not use the Force! Some of these Sith will be able to sense you, and possibly even see who you really are. You must not let that happen, no matter what, do you understand? From this moment on, do not even attempt to use our bond.

Before Aeryn could respond, Bastila's presence faded. Stifling a growl of frustration, Aeryn rushed out of her quarters and ran down the hallway, joined in her flight by several other passengers and crewmembers. She wasn't far from the pods when something forced her to stop.

Though she had taken Bastila's advice and was not actively using the Force, she was still bombarded by the mass of emotions around her. Through the understandable confusion and fear, something rang out above the rest, something completely out of place: guilt - self-loathing, miserable guilt. Aeryn followed the feeling, ducking into a small storage area, and was confronted by the sight of a young blonde man, sitting in the darkness, clutching a blaster in one hand as he rocked slightly, forward and back.

Approaching cautiously, Aeryn waited until the man focused his tortured blue eyes on her before she asked very calmly, "What have you done?"

The man flinched as if struck, then responded shakily, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, but they didn't give me much of a choice. They said they would kill them…I just wanted to protect my family. That's a man's duty, isn't it? To protect his family?" His eyes were pleading, but filled with despair.

Kneeling in front of the distraught man, Aeryn frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. Who has your family, and what did they make you do?"

His jaw tightened, anger and hatred briefly replacing his pain as he snarled, "The _Sith_! They have my wife…my baby daughter. They said if I didn't help them, they would torture and kill them. So I did it. I betrayed the Republic." His face paled in shock, as if the truth of his actions only then became clear to him.

Leaning back on her heels, Aeryn contemplated the broken traitor before her. Finally, she rose quickly to her feet, offering the surprised man her hand to help him up. "Now is your chance to redeem yourself. I think the Sith have already boarded, but we can still get to the escape pods, if we work together." She waited until the man nodded in agreement before asking without much hope, "You wouldn't happen to have a spare weapon lying around here somewhere, would you…um, what's your name?"

"Trask," he said quietly, surprising her by producing a second blaster from a holster on his lower back. "Trask Ulgo."

Aeryn smiled encouragingly as she gratefully accepted the weapon. "Very well, Trask Ulgo, let's get out of here." She turned to leave the room, but was stopped when Trask grabbed her elbow suddenly, a desperate look on his face.

"They're already dead, aren't they?" came his agonized whisper. Aeryn opened her mouth to tell him not to think that way, that he must have hope, but something in her expression must have given her true thoughts away. Bowing his head sorrowfully to his chest, he mumbled, "They were probably dead from the start. All of this…for _nothing_."

Though she shared his sorrow, Aeryn felt her patience being pushed to the limit. As gently as she could manage, she said, laying one hand on his shoulder, "I know this is difficult. I know better than you could imagine, but if we don't get ourselves out of here right now, we'll soon be dead as well. I don't want that, and I know if you think about it, you'll see that you don't want that either." Trask finally nodded, following Aeryn into the now empty hallway.

Moving with as much speed and caution as possible, Aeryn and Trask made their way toward the escape pods, encountering only minimal resistance. "These Sith are idiots," she commented, handing Trask his blaster back as she retrieved a vibroblade from one of the Sith they had just killed. "Why are they breaking their search parties down into only two or three? Not that I'm complaining, it's just very strange."

Pointing, Trask said, "It's a left in this next room, then the pods are in the second room from there, straight through." Aeryn moved toward the indicated door, but froze before turning to stare at the door at the far end of the room. As the door opened, Aeryn moved herself instinctively in front of Trask to shield him from the dark Jedi.

Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, the tall, black-robed man said, "You…." Aeryn felt him push his way into her mind, slithering like an eel through her every attempt to stop him. Gritting her teeth, Aeryn struggled against the probe, but was quickly brought to her knees.

Suddenly the pain vanished as a blaster bolt ripped through the dark Jedi's shoulder. Sprinting around Aeryn, who was still gasping on the floor, Trask called out, "Get out of here! Save yourself!" He ran straight for the now seething dark Jedi, pausing only to blast the controls to seal the door behind him, before locking eyes briefly with Aeryn, grim acceptance set in his features.

Shaking her head, her eyes wide in disbelief, Aeryn cried out, "No! No, not for me. Please, not for me," she pleaded, tears stinging her eyes as she stared at the closed door. A wall terminal beside her hissed and crackled suddenly, causing her to jump to her feet.

"Aeryn, are you there?" Carth's voice faded in and out. "Aeryn, please respond."

Mashing a few stubborn buttons on the damaged terminal, Aeryn finally managed to get the thing to work. "Yeah, I'm here Carth. Where are _you_?"

Sounding very relieved, Carth said, "I'm waiting for you by the escape pods. Bastila wouldn't leave until I promised her I'd get you safely out of here. I've been monitoring your life signs, but you stopped moving – are you injured?"

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Aeryn said quickly, "No, I'm not injured. Do I have a clear run to the pods?"

"Unfortunately, no. There's a pretty damn big group of them guarding this door – I'd say seven or eight at least. I'm not sure how good you are with computers, but I do know there is a power conduit right beside them. If you could find a way to overload it…."

"Already on it," Aeryn responded as she typed in the commands. "Okay, Carth, it would be a good idea to get as far away from that door as possible."

"You got it," he responded. After several seconds of silence, a sickening popping sound, followed by several screams of agony split the air. Aeryn waited until she was sure the conduit was dead before opening the door. Swallowing a gag, she pulled her shirt up over her nose in a vain attempt to block out the smell of roasted Sith before opening the final door.

Emerging from behind a plasteel bin at the end of the room, Carth's face mirrored her disgust as he said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

-

Carth paced the large bedroom, fearful and worried. Their landing on Taris had been less than ideal, and he'd been forced to carry Aeryn from the wreckage of their escape pod, blood dripping from a wound on the back of her head. Luck had been with him, however, and the first place he'd stumbled into turned out to be a run down apartment building used by refugees. After bribing the custodian, a slightly addled old man, with the few credits he had on him, Carth had laid claim to an abandoned apartment. Though the place was filthy and reeked of mold, it was actually pretty large, having two bedrooms, a front room and decent sized 'fresher and kitchen, and hopefully it would be inconspicuous enough to keep them safe until they could plan their next move.

Startled out of his thoughts by a groan, Carth knelt beside the bed Aeryn was curled up on. The mass of her hair had made it difficult for him, but he'd eventually been able to stop the bleeding of her wound, though he was still uncertain just how bad the damage was. For the past several hours, Aeryn had been still, but now she was thrashing around, groaning and mumbling to herself. Carth strained to make out the words.

"No, please…why? I don't…please don't…NO, MALAK!" With a retching sob, Aeryn jerked herself upright, dazed. Before he could react, Carth found the desperate, trembling woman clinging to his chest, her sorrowful wails striking an all-too-familiar chord within him. It was the cry of one who has lost everything. Stroking her blood-matted hair, Carth whispered reassuringly into her ear as he rocked her ever so gently, like he would a fearful child. Though it scared him to see this tough, resilient, take-nothing-seriously woman so distraught, somehow he suspected this was the first time in her life she had really grieved.

It was much later when Carth suddenly awoke with a jerk. At first, he thought he was back home on Telos with Morgana's warm body curled against his chest. But just as quickly, the smell of the foul apartment invaded his senses and he remembered with the familiar sickening twist in his gut that Telos was gone, and so was his wife. Feeling a stab of guilt, Carth looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, wondering just how worn out they both must have been to fall asleep like this. He was trying frantically to figure out how to disengage himself without disturbing her when he suddenly found himself pinned by those deep purple eyes.

A mischievous smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, Aeryn whispered playfully, "I always wanted my first to be a military man." She snickered as Carth turned a deep shade of red, but stopped suddenly with a groan as she clutched at her forehead. "I feel like my head's gonna explode."

Carth couldn't hide a smirk as he helped steady the woman into a sitting position. "Well, you took a serious blow to the head when we hit the ground. We're both lucky you didn't have a concussion."

"Actually, I think I did," Aeryn said as she dug her fingers into the matted hair-scab on the back of her head. "The wound is healed, thank the Force, but it's going to take me a lifetime to wash all this blood out. I'm going to hit the 'fresher."

Carth watched her leave the room, biting his tongue to keep from asking about her dreams. _It's not every day you hear the twin of the former Dark Lord cry out for the newest Dark Lord of the Sith in her sleep. _

Aeryn dug through the cabinets in the refresher until she found a few towels. They were old and didn't smell very good, but they would do the job. She was relieved to see that only a few drops of blood had gotten on her clothes, most of it having been soaked up by her hair. Just before she stepped into the shower, she cracked the 'fresher door open slightly.

"Hey, Carth," she called out, suppressing a shiver under the lukewarm drizzle of water, "what do you know about this planet?"

Leaning against the wall outside, Carth shrugged as he spoke, "Well, this is Taris. It's…well, it's actually a pretty twisted world, from what I read before we arrived. I guess the nobles live on the surface, Upper Taris, which is where we are now, but things get continually worse the lower you go. Lower Taris is overrun by swoop bike gangs, who control the day-to-day politics of the place. There are even some rumors that the Exchange is involved. Below that is the Undercity, which I guess is as bad as it gets. I don't know much about it, though – the Republic records were pretty vague, which means it's probably not a place we'd want to be."

Aeryn struggled with her hair, watching a crimson river flowing down the drain, as she digested the information. "You said we're in Upper Taris? But this place, it's clearly a dump – not to sound ungrateful."

"No, you're right," Carth agreed, casting a distasteful look around the common room. "It looks like this building was entirely abandoned several years ago. Since the Sith occupation moved in and they aren't letting anyone off the planet, I guess they decided to turn this place into a 'sanctuary' of sorts for alien refugees. At least that's what the custodian told me."

"Kind of makes you wonder, huh?" Aeryn said as she finished her shower and began toweling herself off. "I mean, the economy on a planet like this must be a joke, separating the rich and the poor. If there are whole buildings abandoned on the surface, I guess they must be running out of people who are 'good enough' to deserve the high life. Makes me sick that planets like this still exist in the Republic."

Pulling on her clothes once more, Aeryn quickly twisted the length of her hair into a knot on the back of her head before heading out the door. "We should probably scout around, see what we can find out about this Sith occupation, and try to track down where Bastila's escape pod crashed," Aeryn told Carth.

Looking uncertain, Carth asked, "Couldn't you just find her using your bond?"

Aeryn frowned, "I can't. Bastila warned me that some of these Sith are Force trained, and maybe they will be able to recognize me – in fact, that very nearly happened on the _Spire_." Her face twisted in pain at the memory.

"What are you talking about?" Carth demanded. "When was this?"

Taking a deep breath, Aeryn slowly told Carth exactly what had happened from the moment she was thrown out of her bed until the moment Carth had made contact with her over the Comm terminal. The stunned Captain sat down hard on the small, stained couch, his eyes filled with shock and confusion.

"Trask?" he said to himself. "He was…a good man. I trusted him. He was a traitor? But…I don't see how I could have done anything different in his shoes. They had his family." Carth lapsed into silence for a long while before giving Aeryn a hard, thoughtful look. "He sacrificed himself to save you."

Letting out a shaky sigh, Aeryn nodded, "Yeah, I'm still trying to digest that one myself. It's not an easy thing for someone like me to accept…it was always _my_ job to make the sacrifices." Her voice trailed off, but she finally finished solemnly, "I just hope I can prove worthy of his sacrifice."

Carth nodded absently, but suddenly feeling the weight of time on his shoulders, he directed the conversation back by asking, "Look, I understand why Bastila wants you to lay low, but don't you think it's worth the risk? I mean, what if she's injured, or being held by someone? Don't you think -?"

Aeryn stopped him with a hard stare. "Carth, what about me makes you think I would listen to a spoiled Jedi princess nearly half my age? Of course I already tried to contact her, but something is interfering. I can't seem to get a connection with her, though I do know for certain that she's alive. That's why we need to start looking around, as well as the more immediate need of food and water."

Carth agreed and retrieved their weapons: his own personal blaster and the vibroblade Aeryn had taken off the Sith before their escape. Before he could head out the front door, Carth was stopped by Aeryn's hand on his shoulder. He turned to regard her uncomfortable expression.

"I just wanted to say…thank you," she struggled, "for before. Letting me cry on you. And sleep on you. I've never…well, just thanks."

Ducking her head in embarrassment, Aeryn half-sprinted to the door, leaving Carth to smile at the back of her head. "You're welcome," he murmured.

Following her closely, Carth nearly slammed into Aeryn's back as she froze just outside the doorway. A tall, thin man in a black robe approached them slowly, almost casually, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Ah, there is the disturbance," he purred to Aeryn. "You may have escaped me once, but it will not happen again…Jedi." His smile widened as Aeryn flinched, thinking he had guessed correctly.

The ex-Jedi strained to control her rage as she hissed, "You killed Trask, you bastard. And now I will kill you." She readied her weapon.

The dark Jedi laughed malevolently, pacing slowly across the width of the hallway as he spoke. "Oh, yes, I killed that fool. He was the traitor, was he not? The one who led you to this backwater planet? I heard he actually believed Darth Bandon when he told him we had his family. Ha, we didn't even know for sure if he _had_ a family!" His laughter turned maniacal, feeling her struggle to keep her emotions in check.

Aeryn sized the dark Jedi up, realizing he carried no lightsaber, only a vibroblade like her own. "You must have greatly displeased your master," she taunted coldly, "for him to have 'unmanned' you by taking away your 'saber. I've heard the Sith only do that to their most incompetent apprentices."

The man's smirk turned to a sneer as he snarled, "You will pay for your insolence, Jedi scum! My master will greatly reward me for capturing you alive." Drawing his weapon with inhuman speed, the dark Jedi lunged for Aeryn.

Carth had been waiting, waiting for Aeryn's signal, any signal, to tell him what to do in this fight. He'd been warned during the Mandalorian Wars to _never_ interfere in a fight between Jedi, but this wasn't the same…was it? When the Sith suddenly lunged for Aeryn, he didn't even think – he merely acted. Leveling his blaster at the man's head, he fired, watching in satisfaction as the man dropped with a sickening thump to the metal floor.

Aeryn stared at the corpse in confusion before turning to stare at Carth, and then back at the corpse again. "Well," she said slowly, "that was…anti-climactic."

Carth scoffed, "Would you have preferred a long, drawn-out sword fight with lots of blood and a crowd of spectators?"

"Well, no," Aeryn admitted, "but still…." She sighed sadly. "Come on, let's get this body out of here before someone sees us."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Star Wars or KotOR. That's just crazy talk. I probably have to claim responsibility for Aeryn's attitude, though…that one's mine.

To everyone who has reviewed: THANK YOU so much for reading and giving me your honest opinions. This story is just something that's been rattling around in my head for a long while that I decided to write for myself, but I'm glad I decided to start posting it. Please keep up the feedback!

Regarding the deviations from the original story: I promise that all questions will be answered regarding the unusual spin(s) I've given this story…though maybe not the way everyone expects…or maybe it will be just how everyone expects, I guess we'll just have to see.  I have thought extensively about this story, so there shouldn't be any loose ends when all is said and done.

Oh, and it's been an age since a played KotOR, so if I get someone's name wrong (very likely), feel free to correct me.

* * *

Chapter Four – Any Length

"Just what in the hell were you thinking!?" Aeryn stormed into the apartment, hurling her bag of newly acquired supplies at the couch in frustration. Carth stalked after her, grinding his teeth as he punched the button to close the doors behind them before returning Aeryn's glare with one of his own.

"Oh, I don't know," he spat sarcastically. "I guess I thought it might be a good idea if _I_ defended your honor, since _you_ seem so determined not to!"

Aeryn took a sharp step forward, raising her right hand to slap him but Carth refused to back down. Her hand trembled indecisively, then dropped to her side, though the anger on her face did not diminish. "You assaulted a Sith officer in front of an entire cantina full of witnesses," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"A Sith officer who just happened to be putting his hand up your shirt!" Carth shouted. "Or am I the only one who noticed that fact?"

Aeryn threw her hands up in frustration as she shouted back, "I had the situation under control! I'm thirty-three years old, for Force sake, please give me some credit!" She glared at him adamantly for several more seconds before sighing softly and glancing away. Her tone much quieter, almost pleading, she said, "Carth, you heard that guard. Most of the pods crashed into the Undercity, and the only way we can get in is in uniform – _Sith_ uniform. I thought, if I could soften that guy up, maybe -."

"No," Carth interrupted harshly. "Not like that. It's not worth it."

Aeryn tried to hide just how offended she was, but the venom was in her voice nonetheless. "I wasn't going to sleep with him, _Captain_. He was telling me about a Sith party tonight, right after their shifts are over…meaning they'll be showing up in uniform. I thought we could make our way over there and wait for them to drink themselves stupid, use a stealthfield generator and steal a couple uniforms. I was _about_ to excuse myself _without_ the use of violence when you decided the guy needed a broken nose!"

Carth looked dumbfounded as he struggled, "I…well, I'm sorry for assuming. I just saw…and thought…and then you said…." His tone hardened as he shook his fist. "But I'm not sorry for punching the guy! He was scum, to treat a woman like that."

In spite of her irritation, Aeryn could not help but be gratified by Carth's protective stubbornness. Turning away to hide her smile, she began unpacking their supplies. "Yeah, well, you're lucky I was able to convince him you're my bodyguard and just doing what you're paid to do or you'd probably be in a Force cage right now."

Deciding it would be best to let the topic drop, Carth helped Aeryn unload their supplies – mostly dried rations and drinking water. Carth had vehemently protested when Aeryn stripped the dark Jedi down to his undershorts before dropping his corpse off the nearest platform. "This stuff is valuable," Aeryn insisted. "So unless you're willing to sell your body on the street corner, we have to take advantage of what we have." Though he looked unhappy, he stopped complaining.

Carth stopped suddenly, his surprised stare fixed on an object he had not noticed Aeryn purchase earlier. "Um…Aeryn? Is that…what I think it is?"

The woman followed Carth's gaze, and said, tensing slightly, "Well, I guess that depends on what you think it is, Carth."

Hesitantly, Carth reached for the black metal object, handling it as if it were a venomous creature about to bite him. "Aeryn, this looks like a Sith mask," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Trying to act casual, Aeryn responded, "Then, yes, it is what you think it is – a Sith mask. Or, at least, most of one." She retrieved the damaged item from him, examining the melted edge that stretched from under the right eye socket, slightly diagonally across to the left cheek, effectively removing the lower part of the mask. Though she would never admit it, as soon as Aeryn noticed it, tossed into a box of junk in the corner of the Emporium, she was fascinated by the mask, drawn to it. Something about it appealed to her, though she could not define what, and she justified the purchase by telling herself, _It's only filling a need._

Seeing Carth's half-horrified, half-confused expression, Aeryn impatiently explained, "I'm going to wear this thing to fight in the dueling arena. The Hutt that runs the arena said he's willing to pay pretty well for fresh meat, but I'm not comfortable using my name or showing my face openly like that. Who knows, someone could have seen a holovid of me or Revan during the war."

Carth shifted uncertainly. "I may be wrong, but I thought Sith artifacts like this were _bad_ for Jedi. Isn't it…tainted or something?"

Aeryn tilted her head, narrowing her eyes as she said coldly, "I am no Jedi, Carth." When he would have interrupted, Aeryn continued, "There is a taint on items like this, but the damage done to this mask has diminished its power. It will not affect me." She turned away, dismissing the conversation.

Carth, however, was not satisfied. "That mask is familiar, Aeryn," he said in a mock casual tone. "Looks just like the one your sister used to wear – you know, when she became the Dark Lord of the Sith?"

Seething, Aeryn whipped back around to face him, causing the startled man to take a step back. "And I suppose you think that's what will happen to me, right? That a broken exile will suddenly gain ultimate command of the dark side through half a Sith mask she found in a box of trash? You know nothing of what you speak, and you would do well to keep your mind off such matters, _Captain_." Without another word, the woman grabbed her vibroblade, and stuffing the mask into her pack, strode purposefully from the apartment, leaving a bewildered Carth in her wake to worry at the slightly red-rimmed appearance of her eyes. After several minutes of internal debate, Carth armed himself and followed her to the dueling arena.

-

"That cheap-shot throwing, back stabbing, cold-hearted vindictive bitch!" Aeryn snarled, struggling to hobble one arm around Carth's shoulders, as blood pumped from her ruined knee with every step.

Struggling under the woman's weight, Carth snapped irritably, "I guess that's why they call her Ice, huh? You should be happy – you did win the match. Now this would be a lot easier if you would just shut up." She shot him a glare, but closed her mouth and focused on coordinating their efforts to get her to the medical facility.

As soon as they entered the small building, a dark skinned, impatient middle-aged man who introduced himself as Zelka Forne, ordered Aeryn to lie down on an examining table. Probing the wound mercilessly as Aeryn ground her teeth and bit back a groan, Zelka grumbled, "Looks like a blaster wound – _and_ cuts from a vibroblade? Ah, you must be one of those fool Offworlders competing in the arena. Well, I hope it was worth it, miss. Let me get a kolto wrap and some injections you can take with you – it will be a few minutes."

The doctor left Aeryn lying awkwardly on the table, Carth leaning against the wall with his back to her, arms crossed over his chest. He was still angry over their conversation back at the apartment, but watching the woman fight in the arena had only served to exaggerate his feelings. The woman had been out of control, taunting and humiliating the first duelist, almost cruel in her attitude and actions. The second round, she'd been careless, taking several hits simply because she was trying to draw the match out to give the crowd a better show so that, as she put it, she could "get a few more credits out of that slimy Hutt." The third, and thankfully last round of the day, was a lesson in underestimation. The woman, Ice, had watched both previous rounds and taken complete advantage of everything she observed. The moment the round started, as Aeryn moved in with her melee weapon, Ice had fired two consecutive shots from her blaster into Aeryn's left knee. The pain seemed to fuel Aeryn's recklessness more than slow her down. Ice had drawn her vibroblade as Aeryn closed in, mercilessly attacking the wounded joint, but through sheer luck, Aeryn had been able to get the upper hand and defeat the other woman. Carth had never seen anyone that enraged before, knowing that if it weren't for the lifesign regulators on the arena, Aeryn would have killed the woman without a second thought.

"Carth?" Aeryn's hesitant voice startled him out of his memories. He turned to face her, watching with some satisfaction the shame and uncertainty she seemed to be suffering. "I'm sorry, about before. Back at the apartment, I didn't mean to come across so harsh, and I let my anger get to me in the arena. It was childish, and it's certainly not going to help us get off this rock, so I'm sorry."

Carth eyed her for several seconds, his expression unreadable, before shaking his head, "You sure run hot and cold, don't you?"

A strange expression crossed the woman's face and she mumbled, "Funny – I used to tell Revan that all the time." Ignoring Carth's inquisitive gaze, she said, "Well, I am sorry, for what it's worth. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess," Carth said. "But I still don't like that damn mask!"

Sighing, Aeryn nodded as she looked down at the floor where her pack lay, the Sith mask inside. "I don't either, to be honest. There are only a few more rounds in the arena, then I'll chuck the thing off the same platform that we threw the dark Jedi down, okay? Besides, I thought we'd look in to acquiring some uniforms tonight, try to get into Lower Taris in the morning, so I'll be mask-less for a few days at least, okay?"

Though he felt like he was a child being pacified, Carth finally agreed, and they were soon rejoined by Zelka. The man looked strangely nervous as he worked the kolto wrap around Aeryn's damaged knee, and kept glancing at Aeryn as if he were trying to work up the courage to speak. Finally he said in a near whisper, "I couldn't help but overhear you – did you just say you were trying to get into Lower Taris?"

Eyeing the man suspiciously, but feeling no deception from him, Aeryn finally answered, "Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

Glancing around, more nervous than before, the man leaned close as he explained, "I have heard that the Sith patrols have a cure for the rhakghoul disease." His gaze was intense and expectant, as if she should know what he was talking about.

Stealing a glance at Carth, who looked just as confused as Aeryn felt, she asked the doctor, "That's…great. What's rhakghoul disease?"

The man blinked at her as if she were mentally incompetent. "You really aren't from around here, are you? Rhakghoul disease is an illness that plagues those who live in the Undercity. It turns those who are bitten into rhakghouls: hideous, bloodthirsty monsters who live only to feed on the flesh of others. It is a cruel fate, especially considering that those affected most by the malady are already suffering under such horrific conditions."

Her face twisted in disgust and anger, Aeryn grumbled to Carth, "Just another reason to hate this planet," before turning back to Zelka. "You said the Sith have a cure? Just how did they get that?"

The care-worn man shook his head bitterly. "I had nearly perfected the cure when the Sith took over. They scoured my lab and stole everything worth anything – you're lucky I was able to hide these kolto injections or your recovery would be much longer than it will be. I believe they were looking specifically for my notes on the rhakghoul disease cure so they could search for those Republic escape pods. They must have used my work to complete the cure – something I could have done months ago if I had even half their resources."

Frowning, Aeryn asked, "So, just to clarify, you'd like us to get a sample of this cure for you?"

His eyes widening fearfully, Zelka hissed, "Shh! Don't say that so loudly, or they'll think I'm suggesting you attack the Sith patrols!" Glancing around, he continued, "However, if I _did_ have a sample of the cure, it would be a simple matter to synthesize more…." He let the words hang as he began to remove the kolto wrap, revealing a bruised and sore but intact knee. "Well, young lady, it looks like you'll be making a full recovery. Just take these injections every four hours for the next twenty-four, and stay out of the ring for a few days. Doctor's orders."

Flexing her knee slowly, Aeryn asked, "So, how much do we owe you?"

Looking almost offended, Zelka responded, "Oh, no, no. No charge. That's not what I'm about. Helping people who need it is enough for me."

Carth and Aeryn exchanged a look of surprise. _Maybe not everything is rotten on this planet._ Carth asked, "Are you sure there's nothing we can do to repay you?"

Looking thoughtful, the doctor said quietly, "I believe we've already covered the only thing I lack."

Smiling, Aeryn nodded, whispering under her breath, "Don't worry, Doc, we'll find your cure," before limping slowly toward the door. Before she could leave, however, a weasely looking young man with shifty eyes accosted her.

Curling his upper lip in what Aeryn supposed was a smile, the man said, "I just overheard your talk with Zelka about the rhakghoul disease cure. I know of a better deal for you, if you're interested."

"A better deal how?" Aeryn asked.

His smile widening, the man leaned uncomfortably close to her as he explained, "Davik Kang is also looking for a sample of the cure."

Trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, Aeryn snapped, "Look, everyone keeps going on about how obvious it is that we're Offworlders, and yet all of you seem to expect that we know every damn thing about this planet! Who is Davik Kang?"

Raising his brows in surprise, the man said, "Why, he is the Exchange boss on Taris. An…efficient man, if only a _bit_ ruthless."

Narrowing her eyes at the slimy man, she asked, "And just what does Davik want with the cure?"

Smiling maliciously, the man said simply, "Why, to sell it of course."

Turning her appalled expression to Carth, who looked like he was debating just how much trouble he would be in if he put a blaster bolt through the man's skull, Aeryn mused, _And just when I thought we'd found something redeeming about this place. _Finally turning back, she asked, "I thought that the only people really affected by this disease were the poorest of the poor. How could they afford to pay anything for the cure?"

"Oh, there are…alternative forms of payment when the Exchange is involved. They have no problem accepting…'living credits,' if you understand my meaning."

Aeryn stared at the dreadful man, her rage boiling just beneath the surface. Her anger must have shown in her eyes because suddenly the worm of a man looked very nervous and said quickly, backing away, "If you're interested, go to Javiar's Cantina in Lower Taris and speak with Zax. He's the Exchange contact down there, and I know he's been authorized to pay an exorbitant amount of money for the cure."

Watching the man scurry fearfully away, Aeryn jumped when Carth gently touched her shoulder. Though she could feel his outrage mirroring her own, he smiled slightly and said, "Come on. Let's get you back to the apartment to rest that knee before our little heist in the morning, okay?"

-

After struggling to remove the helmet of the Sith uniform, Aeryn dropped it onto the floor of the elevator, pushing her sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes impatiently. "How the hell do these Sith function at all in these things? I could barely see anything, let alone breathe!"

Carth was having similar thoughts as he struggled out of his uniform. "We'll have to find a place to stash these once we get down there. Can't afford to lose our biggest asset now."

The theft of the uniforms had been surprisingly easy since every Sith at the party had tried to drink their weight in Tarisian Ale. Their unconscious forms littered every room of the apartment, yet not one of them had so much as rolled over while Aeryn slipped into the place and took the two uniforms. _You must be the pride of the Sith fleet, _she thought in disgust.

As Aeryn pulled the torso of the uniform over her head, Carth tried not to notice how her shirt rose up slightly, revealing the taut, smooth muscles of her stomach. He struggled not to stare at the way her hair had come loose and hung in wild waves around her face, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the uniform. Turning forcefully away, he chided himself, _What's the matter with you? We're stuck on this planet, surrounded by Sith, I've just lost my ship and my entire crew, and I'm ogling her like a teenager._ His thoughts turned darker from there. _I couldn't protect Morgana and Dustil, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let myself start caring about some crazy ex-Jedi!_

Carth was so caught up in his internal tirade that it wasn't until the elevator doors slid open that he realized Aeryn was staring at him, a frown of concern on her lips. "Um…you alright there, Carth?" she asked hesitantly.

Feeling the heat rising in his cheeks as he realized she could probably feel his emotions, as well as being annoyed that nothing is secret from a Jedi, even an Exile, Carth hoisted his uniform and said gruffly, "Fine. Let's find somewhere to put these."

Shaking her head in frustration, Aeryn watched Carth make his way down the dim, narrow hallway. _Is it that the guy doesn't trust me…or that he doesn't trust himself?_ Stifling her irritated sigh, Aeryn lifted her uniform and followed the sullen man.

-

"Wait a minute! Who are you? How did you get in here?" The purple twi'lek glared darkly, gripping her blaster rifle tighter as she eyed Aeryn and Carth suspiciously.

Her own hostility creeping into her voice, Aeryn said quietly, "Through the front door."

Raising her lip in a sneer, the twi'lek snapped, "Cute – and you'll be walking right back out it unless you'd rather be dragged out."

Forcing her anger down, Aeryn said tensely, "We are here to see Gadon."

The twi'lek snorted in derision, her grip on the weapon never wavering. "Yeah, you and half the rest of the scum in Lower Taris – and most of them are assassins. Is that what you are?"

Aeryn was saved from having to respond to the accusation by a gruff, "Zaedra!" snapped in a deep, gravely voice. The twi'lek jumped like a scolded child, looking shamefaced as the speaker, a dark skin, middle-aged man approached them, shaking his head in disappointment. "What is going on here? You don't even know what these people want and you're ready to fight? If we go around attacking everything that moves, we are no better than Bre'jik and his Vulkars!"

The twi'lek, whose name was apparently Zaedra, mumbled, "Gadon, sometimes you are too trusting – I've never even see these people before, they could be Sith for all we know!"

Aeryn stiffened defiantly and declared, "We are _not_ Sith."

Zaedra turned back to her angrily, "Oh, really? Well I happen to know that only Sith are allowed to go between levels on Taris now, and since I've never seen you in Lower Taris before today, I can only assume you just got here. Which would mean you took the elevator down here, past the Sith guards. If you're not Sith, just how'd you pull that off?" The woman crossed her arms smugly across her chest.

Aeryn's eyebrows shot up in surprise, strangely pleased by the woman's logic. "Actually, we stole them from a bunch of drunk Sith," Aeryn answered honestly.

It was the twi'lek's turn to look surprised, but Gadon stepped in before she could respond. "I'm sorry about that, but things have been tense here lately, especially since the Sith decided to take over."

Despite the stern set of his mouth and jaw, Aeryn noticed the corners of the gang leader's white, blind eyes were heavily creased with laugh lines. She decided she liked him, and felt herself relaxing as she responded, "It's understandable. Having the Sith around would put anyone on edge, I suppose."

Gadon smiled widely, "Ah, you speak the truth there, my friend. But tell me, if you aren't with the Sith, just who are you and what are you doing here in my home?"

"I am Aeryn," she answered cautiously, "and I'm here for information. I heard some rumors that you might know something about the Republic escape pods that went down in the Undercity."

Shrugging noncommittally, Gadon said, "Well, I might know something about that, Aeryn, but I think you'll have to be more specific about what you're looking for…or should I say who?"

_He knows exactly what I'm looking for,_ Aeryn abruptly realized. Ignoring Carth's warning glance, she answered in a half-truth, "We are looking for a woman, a republic officer named Bastila. She's young, petite, long brown hair, blue eyes. We know for a fact she was on one of those escape pods, we just don't know what happened to her after the crash."

Nodding appreciatively at her openness, Gadon confirmed, "Yes, that's the one. She was taken, captured by Bre'jik, the leader of our rival gang, the Black Vulkars." As he spoke the name, Gadon's face contorted in a mixture of anger, disappointment and sadness. "He's got her as a slave and is putting her up as the top prize at the Season Opener."

Carth frowned, "The Season Opener?"

Zaedra snorted, rolling her eyes as she snapped, "Swoop bike racing, Offworlder."

Aeryn was shocked. "She's a slave? How is that possible? She's a very powerful…" realizing her near mistake, she quickly covered, "…fighter. How could she have been taken like that?"

Gadon explained, "She's on a neural inhibitor. Wouldn't matter how strong she is, those things make you a vegetable. She probably doesn't have any idea what is going on around her."

_Well, that explains why I can't use the Force to locate her. I'd bet she's not as helpless as she's letting on, though._ Turning her focus back to the gang leader, Aeryn asked pointedly, "So, what can we do to get her back?"

Laughing good-naturedly, Gadon said, "Win the Season Opener. Only problem is, no matter how fast a bike you could find or build, you'd never beat the Vulkar's – that's why Bre'jik's not worried about putting that woman up as the prize. He knows he's gonna win."

Carth asked incredulously, "And just why is he so confident?"

The same mix of emotions crossing his face, Gadon explained, "Bre'jik stole something from me – a prototype accelerator that makes any bike unbeatable." The older man frowned thoughtfully, debating internally before continuing, "I have a proposal for you, if you are interested, that might help us both."

Aeryn nodded, "I'm listening."

"I want you to break into Bre'jik's base and steal that prototype back for me," Gadon said. "If we had the part, we could win that race, no problem, and then you'd have your friend back. You can't get in the front doors, though – it's literally locked down from the inside. You'll have to find a way through the sewers in the Undercity."

Carth cut in, his anger obvious by his sharp hand gestures, "You can't be serious!" Turning to Aeryn, he demanded, "You cannot be seriously considering this! Crawling through the sewers to find some back door to a gang stronghold? This can_not _be the only way!"

Placing a calming hand on the fuming man's shoulder, Aeryn asked softly, "Carth, do you see any other way?" She watched as Carth slowly deflated, shaking his head slightly before she continued, "I don't either, but I think this is probably our best chance. Crawling through human excrement is not my idea of a good time, but if this guy Bre'jik has Bastila, we're going to have to face him sometime anyway. Might as well be by surprise." Turning back to Gadon, who was smiling patiently at the exchange, Aeryn asked, "Just how do you expect us 'Offworlders' to find our way around the sewers?"

"There's only one person who knows those sewers well enough to guide you where you need to go," Gadon mused.

Zaedra stiffened, whispering loudly to her boss, "Oh, Gadon you can't be talking about Mission! She's just a child!"

Overhearing the name, Aeryn asked, "Mission? The young blue twi'lek with the Wookie friend? We just met her in Javiar's Cantina a few hours ago. Actually, she was the one who recommended we talk to you."

Gadon looked pleased as he answered, "Yes, that's her. Bright girl, if a bit strong-willed. She and that Wookie have been everywhere there is to be on this planet, and I'm sure she could take you right to Bre'jik's back door. Problem is now, you'll have to find her. If she's not in the cantina, she'll probably be in the Undercity somewhere."

Preparing to leave, Aeryn said, "Alright, then. We'll head to the Undercity and find this prototype for you and be back soon."

Gadon frowned, "Well, unfortunately, it won't be that simple. You see, the guard from Lower Taris to the Undercity is much more thorough – he won't care how authentic your Sith uniforms are if you don't have the proper paperwork."

Feeling her ire rising at the increased delay, Aeryn said impatiently, "And just where are we supposed to get paperwork?"

Smiling slyly, the gang leader said, "Well, we just happen to have a set of papers – a recent acquisition. The thing is, we just met. And though we have similar goals, I can't just give away such a valuable commodity to a stranger. So, I propose a trade: my paperwork for your Sith uniforms."

"What!?" Carth was livid. "Are you out of your mind? Just what good are your papers without the uniforms?"

"They won't care," Gadon assured him. "People go down in plain clothes all the time – just so long as they have proper clearance." He paused before asking Aeryn, "So, what do you say?"

Aeryn chewed her bottom lip fretfully. She didn't like the idea of giving the uniforms away any more than Carth, but something was telling her this was the right decision. Lifting her chin decisively, she said firmly, "On one condition – you let us stay here, on your base. Our apartment on the surface is not secure, and now quite inconveniently located. You give us a safe place to crash, we'll make the trade and get your prototype accelerator back, deal?"

Aeryn was relieved to see the gang leader smile broadly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Making Friends

Aeryn moved silently through the shadows of the Lower Taris hallway, grateful to be alone for once. After a brief but heated argument, she had finally convinced Carth to return to their apartment and bring everything to Gadon's base – including both Sith uniforms. "I need to see for myself just how tight these Sith defenses are and make sure Gadon is being honest," Aeryn had explained when Carth demanded what she would be doing. "I can take care of myself, Carth."

Startled by angry voices ahead of her, Aeryn quickly activated her stealthfield generator before cautiously peering around the corner. Two bothans were arguing loudly with a smugly calm human who didn't appear ruffled in the least by their threats.

"_The Black Vulkars don't answer to Davik,"_ one of them growled. _"Brejik has made us strong and we no longer need to pay tribute to the Exchange. You just run and tell your boss that."_

The human smiled while he asked, "You sure about this?"

The other thug raised his weapon threateningly in response. His smile widening, the human said, "Okay, I asked nicely." He let out a sharp whistle and Aeryn immediately heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the opposite hallway.

As she studied the massive man who strode confidently, almost arrogantly, from the shadows, Aeryn pressed her back against the wall warily. She knew instantly that he was a Mandalorian – even before they joined the war, she and Revan had done extensive studies on the warrior race. He was probably twenty years her senior, a Mandalorian in his prime. Holding the huge repeating blaster easily in the crook of one, the gray-haired, gray-eyed man planted his six foot five inch frame several feet from the thugs, eyeing them contemptuously. "Is there a problem here?" he asked in a quiet, but deep and threatening voice.

Stepping back nervously several paces, one thug stammered, _"Canderous? We…we didn't know you work for Davik now."_ Shoving the other thug forward roughly, he continued, _"No, no problem at all. We were just about to pay our tribute."_

The human smiled broadly as he accepted the offered credits. "I knew you guys would see reason."

The Mandalorian shook his head in disgust. "Too bad," he said as the two thugs hurried away. "I was looking forward to cracking some heads."

The human grinned fretfully at the warrior, moving to leave as he said, almost apologetically, "Yes, well, some other time, I'm sure, Canderous."

Left alone, or so he thought, the Mandalorian muttered under his breath in Mando'a, "Those Vulkars are dumber than a Coruscant granite slug to think their little gang is anything compared to the Exchange. If Davik knew -" he stopped talking abruptly, his sharp eyes snapping to the shadows where Aeryn stood.

Cursing herself for not leaving sooner, Aeryn moved slowly forward, deactivating her stealthfield generator and keeping her hands away from her weapon. The Mandalorian studied every inch of her, though his gaze seemed to be determining her threat level rather than admiring her more feminine qualities. Finally meeting her unflinching gaze, he said, "This is a dangerous place to be spying on someone, especially someone like me."

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Aeryn asked pointedly, "Who are you?"

Letting a dark, humorless smile creep across his face, the Mandalorian stated, "I'm someone you don't want to get on the bad side of and that's all you need to know. I don't have time to stand around chatting – I'm on an assignment." Without a second glance, the Mandalorian turned and strode toward an apartment building.

Catching sight of a faded tattoo on the man's arm that signified his clan, Aeryn said just loud enough for him to hear, in perfect Mando'a, "I'm sure we will meet again, Canderous of clan Ordo." She activated her stealthfield generator and slipped away down the hall as the surprised Mandalorian spun around to stare at the empty hallway.

-

It was the smell that hit them first as they exited the elevator to the Undercity. The warm, wet stench of too many bodies living together in utter squalor combined with the tingle of fear and desperation in the air, putting Aeryn completely on edge. The second thing to hit them was the nasal whine of a filthy beggar.

"Hey, this is _our_ elevator, Upworlder!" he shouted as he and another man approached. "It'll cost you five – no, no _ten_ credits to pass!"

Carth muttered angrily, "What is it with this planet? Even the beggars are giving us a hard time!"

Narrowing her eyes dangerously, Aeryn said threateningly, "I will not be trifled with. Get out of my sight."

Seeing his first tactic fail, the beggar tried again by immediately falling prostrate before them, pleading loudly, "Please, miss, have pity on us! We haven't had anything to eat for days, we have no medicine, please can't you spare just a few credits?"

Her expression softening, Aeryn started to reach for her credit pouch, but suddenly removed her pack instead, withdrawing several days worth of rations and a few medpacks. "Here," she said, holding them out to the men. "If these are what you truly need, I have more than enough to spare."

She was pleased to see them take the items gleefully. "Look at all this – we can eat for weeks!" one of them declared as they scurried off into the darkness without so much as a glance backward.

"Huh," Carth said thoughtfully. "So they weren't just stim-addicts looking for a quick credit, then? That was pretty good of you, Aeryn."

The woman shrugged modestly as she resettled her packs and started walking. "It was a small thing only." she explained.

Carth remembered how Aeryn had recently given an old man with a debt to the Exchange one hundred credits without a second thought, and how even more recently she'd helped a twi'lek dancer by being her dance partner for her big audition. Scrutinizing her closely, Carth asked directly, "Then why do you do it? Help these people, I mean?"

Aeryn stopped, her forehead wrinkled in a deep frown. "It would be better to teach those two men to do something to earn their meals," she said slowly, almost as if she were explaining the concept to herself. "But I can't help…but _help_ them." She looked at Carth, willing him to understand her perspective. "That's why Revan led us to war – though we could feel them same feeling as the Council, that something else was going on, something darker than the Mandalorian threat, we just couldn't sit back and do nothing. And though we won the war, Carth, I wonder if the sacrifice was worth it – I lost the Force, I lost myself, I lost my sister, first to the Dark Side, then to death, I lost…" _Malak._ Swallowing the pain that surfaced unbidden, Aeryn resumed walking as she said hastily, "To answer your question, I don't know why I help people, Carth. But I don't think I'll be changing anytime soon – you can't teach an old kathhound new tricks, right?"

Despite his almost overwhelming desire to press the subject, Carth matched her stride, grinning as he said, "I'd hardly call you and old kathhound…an old cannok, maybe, with that appetite of yours."

Aeryn's attempts to look wounded failed as she cracked a smile, a laugh bubbling up. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special, there, Captain Carth."

Before Carth could respond, a woman's frantic scream split the air. Exchanging a quick glance, Aeryn and Carth both broke into a run, stopping when they reached a gate in the perimeter fence where the source of the screams was sobbing desperately in between her words.

"You must open the gate!" she shrieked at the gate guard. "He's being chased – you have to let him in!" She turned toward the darkness outside the gate. "Run, Hendar, run! You can make it!"

Aeryn could feel his guilt and fear as the gate guard shook his head adamantly. "He'll never make it. I can't risk letting the rhakghouls inside the compound. I'm sorry."

Acting on instinct, Aeryn instructed him, "Open the gate. We will go find this man and kill the rhakghouls so you can let him inside."

The guard blinked at her, a clear "who the hell are you?" expression on his face. "I can't let you do that! It's suicide."

Stepping close to him and locking her eyes to his, Aeryn said, "It is my decision to make. Open the gate." The authority in her voice left nothing to argue, so the gate was immediately opened.

Struggling to see in the darkness, Aeryn was finally able to see the man, running as fast as possible toward them, chased by a horrible mutant of some kind. Though it looked vaguely humanoid, the creatures skin was a sickly gray tone, stretched and distorted over its hairless body. Running in a surprisingly fast four-legged lope, the snarling, salivating beast was nearly on top of the terrified man.

Throwing caution to the wind, Aeryn used the Force to propel herself toward the two, screaming loudly in hopes of getting the rhakghoul's attention. It worked. The beast left off pursuit of the man and came running straight at her. Carth's blaster rang out, but every hit on the creature only seemed to enrage it further. Aeryn stopped, planting her feet firmly as she waited for the beast to reach her. As she had hoped, it lunged for her throat, to which she ducked low, just under the creature's arms, using her hands to flip it up over her back. She had already drawn her vibroblade and was rapidly approaching when the creature landed with a sharp _crack_ on the ground. Without hesitation, Aeryn used that second of confusion to drive her blade into the creature's skull.

_You were once a human, a rational being, a feeling being. Now you are a monster. By the Force, Revan, how could you fall so far?_

Jerking her weapon out of the corpse, Aeryn stumbled back, shaking her head to clear the strange thoughts – strange, because they were not her own, or rather, the words were not. Someone else had said them before, someone familiar, but….

"Are you hurt?" Carth demanded as he ran up, panting from the exertion.

"No," Aeryn answered her voice hollow and distracted.

Carth gazed at the dead rhakghoul in disgust. "No wonder he wouldn't open the gate."

Shaking her head coldly, Aeryn muttered, "He wouldn't open the gate because he is a coward." Avoiding Carth's curious gaze at her icy tone, she added, "Let's go make sure he got through alright."

They approached the woman as she embraced the man they had saved. "Oh, thank you so much, stranger!" said the woman whose tears of terror had turned to joy. "There is no way we could ever thank you enough."

Aeryn inclined her head in acknowledgement, but did not smile. "I could not let him die."

The man shook his head sadly, declaring, "It was not dying that I was afraid of – it was becoming like…them." He pointed to a cage that held over half a dozen people.

Carth looked confused. "I just thought those were prisoners, criminals of some kind."

The gate guard snorted. "The only crimes they've committed is letting themselves be infected. They will soon become rhakghouls…and then we will be forced to kill them while they are caged."

A shiver ran up Aeryn's spine as she realized that this was probably the kindest way to deal with a disease that had no cure like this one. At least, no cure that these people could acquire. She said farewell to the couple, turning back to the guard. "We're looking for two things – first, have any Sith patrols gone out there lately, and second, have you seen a young blue twi'lek girl named Mission here recently?"

Scratching his head thoughtfully, the guard answered, "Well, several patrols have gone out today, but none have returned yet. As for Mission, she and Zalbar went out a few hours ago, but they can be gone for days at a time. Probably in the sewers."

-

Aeryn held the small vial of green, bubbling liquid up triumphantly. "I'll bet you my weight in credits this is what Zelka is looking for," she told Carth excitedly, ignoring the shredded Sith bodies she now stood amongst, victims of the rhakghouls. "We should get it back to him immediately and see how fast he can get us enough to bring down here. Maybe some of those people can be saved."

Carth voiced his agreement, and the two cautiously began the long walk back to the elevator in the compound until a shrill shout startled their weapons right into their hands.

"Please help me!" a young female voice called from the darkness. The sound of running boots, then Aeryn relaxed as she recognized the form of Mission, the very twi'lek they'd been searching for. "They've taken him, and no one will help me! He's my friend – I can't leave him!"

Aeryn pressed her hand firmly over the distraught girl's mouth, whispering calmly, "If you promise to speak so that only half the rhakghouls in the area can hear you, then please start from the beginning and tell us what's going on."

Mission nodded, seemingly much more relaxed as Aeryn removed her hand. "The Gamorrean slavers have Zalbar. They live in the sewers, but we never had much trouble with them since, well, Zalbar's a wookie and all. They must have been waiting for him this time, though, because there were so many of them, and when Zalbar shouted at me to run, I just did." The teen struggled to blink away the tears. "He's my friend…I can't just leave him to be a slave."

Aeryn smiled encouragingly as she squeezed the girl's hand. "And we won't, I swear it. Can you lead us to where they have him?" The girl nodded, but Aeryn suddenly remembered the rhakghoul serum. "Mission, I hate to ask you this, but do you think they'll try to move him in the next few hours?" She quickly explained about the cure for the disease.

Though she looked worried, Mission agreed that getting the cure distributed was more urgent. "It'll be a long time before Zalbar lets them get close enough to put chains on him, so I think we'll be okay for a while."

Aeryn was relieved. "Thank you, Mission. I swear we won't forget about him – as soon as Zelka finishes, we will return. In the meantime, I want you to stay with Gadon while Carth and I go back to Upper Taris."

Mission nodded reluctantly, smiling suddenly as she admitted, "I'm really glad we met you guys in the cantina – I don't think anyone else would have helped me."

Aeryn turned away to hide the dark anger that simmered in her eyes as she muttered, "And that is what is wrong with this planet."

-

Zelka Forne stared at the rhakghoul serum in disbelief. "This is…really it?" he whispered.

Aeryn smiled widely. "Absolutely. I'm a woman of my word. Now, we have to return to the Undercity as soon as possible, but I'm going to need enough of that for a least a dozen people, can that be done?"

The doctor frowned as he calculated in his head. "Yes, it will take me about three hours for that many, but it can be done."

"At what expense?"

Zelka waved the question off. "Nothing to you, of course – this is more than I could have hoped anyone would do for these people. The cost to me will be nominal, don't worry."

Aeryn slapped a five hundred credit chip onto the stunned doctor's table. "You need it more than I do. I'll be back in three hours." Without waiting for a response, Aeryn marched out of the facility.

Carth caught up a few strides later. "So, what now?" he asked. "We've got three hours and nothing to do."

Aeryn grinned slyly. "Maybe you have nothing to do, but I still have two more rounds in the dueling arena to win."

-

The wind whipped several loose strands of hair across Aeryn's face as she gazed off the platform into the fathomless depth below. Her hand trembled as she ran one finger almost lovingly over the Sith mask in her hands. She had defeated the best the dueling arena had to offer, and now she was ready to rid herself of the tainted object. Carth leaned against the railing several feet away, and though he appeared casual, Aeryn could feel his worried glance landing on her every few seconds.

So you wear a dark mask to cover your darkness, is that it? Sounds a bit…illogical, even for a Sith Lord. Perhaps your vanity prevents you from reveling in the sight of your twisted features, hmm?

Aeryn gasped, shaking as another voice and words she'd never remembered hearing came upon her mind again, once more not her own, but familiar none the less. Suddenly sure, the ex-Jedi hurled the mask into the depths to join the dark Jedi who had killed Trask. She was vaguely aware of Carth's sigh of relief, wondering to herself if she was going mad. She knew the words, the voices, but she did not know why.

Carth's voice interrupted her internal musings. "We should head back to the medlab. It's nearly that time." Aeryn nodded absently, falling mutely into step beside him.

Carth hesitated several times before finally blurting out, "Why don't you ever talk about Revan?" When Aeryn locked her surprised gaze onto him, he tried to explain, "It's just that – she was your twin. I thought twins were supposed to be extra close. I know things were…unusual between you, to put it mildly, but you've barely said two words about her. I'm just wondering why."

Gazing at her feet, Aeryn asked quietly, "Why don't you ever talk about your family, Carth?"

She could instantly feel his discomfiture as he stalled with, "My…family?"

Aeryn laughed a harsh, mirthless sound. "Not an easy thing, is it, to speak of the dead?"

Carth frowned uneasily, "How did you know I had a family?"

The woman shrugged, trying not to smirk as she explained, "Well, part of it is the fact that you feel guilty every time you notice that I'm a female." She grinned at Carth's blush, but sobered again as she said gravely, "But mostly because of how you spoke of Telos. You said you lost everything. People don't generally say things like that unless it's something big." Carth bobbed his head in response, but when he didn't offer anything more, Aeryn asked hesitantly, "You…had a wife?"

Again he nodded, adding in a quiet, strained voice, "And a son."

Aeryn squeezed her eyes shut briefly, shamed that Malak, and Revan indirectly, was responsible for the man's pain. "I'm so sorry, Carth. I wish…" but there was nothing she could offer.

"Yeah, I know," Carth said, not ungrateful. "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry you lost your sister like that. And Malak, too." The last words were out before he could stop them, and he felt her vice-like grip on his elbow pulling him to a stop.

"Malak?" She looked like a caged animal, wild and dangerous. "What do you mean by that?"

Stumbling to cover, Carth said innocently, "I just assumed you were close, you being Revan's general, him being her right hand and eventual apprentice. I'm sorry if I'm wrong." He held his breath as she stared at him with those razor sharp eyes.

She finally released him and sighed, looking at the ground as she spoke. "We were close, all three of us. I'm sorry, but this conversation is…too much. Another time, perhaps." Carth watched her stride the last few yards to the medlab, cursing himself for putting his foot in his mouth.

-

"S-stop right there! I'm n-not afraid to use this thing if I have to!" The blaster pistol shook violently in spite of the young mercs words, but Aeryn hardly noticed – she was watching every move their leader made, just as he was watching her.

"Calm down, kid," Canderous growled. "We've lost enough men tonight. No need to lose any more to a needless firefight." He walked calmly toward Aeryn, stopping only a foot or so away before speaking quietly in his native tongue. "I recognize you. We were shown holovids of you during the war, _Revan_. Thing is, you're supposed to be dead."

If Aeryn was surprised at his words no one could tell, though Carth was visibly startled by the name the Mandalorian called her. She smiled coldly as she paced slowly in an arc in front of him, looking remarkably like a predator stalking its prey. "And this, Ordo, is a prime example of why your people lost that war," she replied in the same language. "You assumed much, both about the Republic and about the Jedi. I am _not_ Revan."

Canderous narrowed his eyes angrily as he hissed, "You lie. I would know your face anywhere, and you shame us both with your denial."

It was now Aeryn who was angry. "I do not lie, and it is you who are shamed by your lack of knowledge. I am General Aeryn Raelis," she declared, using a name she believed he would recognize. "Revan was my sister."

Apparently he knew the name because he stiffened and whispered, "Malachor."

Aeryn's cold smile returned. "Indeed."

Mission hesitantly appeared at Aeryn's elbow, looking nervously between her and Canderous before she whispered, "Look, I'm sorry to interrupt this, but we're not exactly in a safe place, here."

A faint rustling, followed by a low growl from nearby followed the twi'lek's words. "Damn it, rhakghouls!" Carth shouted just before the world exploded into a flurry of claws and blaster bolts.

-

"So…you and Revan look so much alike that Canderous actually thought you were her?" Mission's voice was quiet, but awed as the three of them crept slowly through the sewer tunnels.

Aeryn smiled indulgently. "Well, we were identical twins, so it's not that surprising, I guess. I used to cut my hair really short so people could tell us apart, but I guess that's kind of pointless now." Though she had meant it to be lighthearted, the statement made Aeryn feel incredibly alone.

Mission tilted her head, frowning as she studied Aeryn, before she declared, "I like your hair long."

Aeryn's smile broadened, her affection for the honest teen growing the more she was exposed to her. Stopping at a junction, Aeryn clarified, "Okay, you said Zalbar's in this next set of rooms, right? I want you to stay back and let me and Carth do the fighting here." Seeing the twi'lek start to protest, Aeryn added, "I think your wookie would probably rip my arms off and beat me to death with them if I let something happen to you…so please stay back." Though Mission crossed her arms like a pouting child, Aeryn could see the glimmer of a smile as she turned away.

Aeryn charged into the room, the three Gamorean guards so surprised they didn't have a chance to grunt before they'd been killed. She moved to the door, examining the locking mechanism.

Mission nudged her aside, her nimble blue fingers tracing around the mechanism deftly. "These old locks are tricky – you'd never be able to bypass it without my help. All…you have…to do…is…" _click_. The twi'lek smiled broadly as door slid open, revealing a bewildered looking wookie.

"_Mission!"_ Zalbar shouted as he swept the girl into a crushing embrace. _"You are safe. But who are these people?"_

Pulling her clothes straight in an effort to look more dignified, Mission said, "This is Aeryn and Carth – you remember, the ones from the cantina this morning? They helped me find you."

Bowing slightly in respect, Aeryn spoke in the wookie's native language, which caused both Carth and Mission to stare in disbelief. _"It is an honor to meet you formally, Zalbar. I am Aeryn."_

"_An outsider who speaks my language? I am impressed – that is not an easy feat for your kind."_ The wookie returned her bow and said, _"You have saved me from a life of slavery, and for that I owe you a life debt. I will travel with you until I have fulfilled my commitment."_

Mission blinked in shock. "Are you sure about this, big guy? I mean, this is huge."

Aeryn smiled as she responded, _"I am grateful for your protection. As such, I will take Mission under my protection as well. Will that be acceptable?"_

Pleased, Zalbar readily agreed. "Now," Aeryn began, turning to the twi'lek. "I need your help."


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed - it looks like the e-mail alert system is down, so if I didn't respond to your reviews, please rest assured that I still appreciate the comments! I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas, and have a safe and Happy New Year.

* * *

Chapter Six – Racing

"Excellent work." Gadon's smile couldn't have been wider as he ran his hands lovingly over the prototype accelerator. "I have to admit, I'm damned impressed. Did you find anything about your friend Bastila while you were on Brejik's base?"

Aeryn sighed wearily as she shook her head, allowing Carth to answer the question. "One of Brejik's slaves told us she'd heard about her, but had never seen her. She's probably in some secure location until the race."

Gadon was nodding even before Carth finished. "Yes, that's what I figured. But now we have the means to win this race." He frowned before asking hesitantly, "Aeryn would you please speak with me privately? There is something I need to ask you." Carth watched unhappily as the ex-Jedi accompanied the blind man to his office near the back.

"So what's the story between Brejik and Gadon?" Carth finally asked Mission after a few moments of silence.

"Well," Mission started, leaning forward in an overly dramatic, conspiratorial kind of way, "Gadon raised Brejik since he was just a boy. He was training Brejik to be his replacement as leader of the Hidden Beks, you know? Problem is, Brejik's not a patient guy. When Gadon was blinded in a swoop accident, Brejik came right out and declared him unfit to run the Beks properly. Gadon told him he wasn't ready to turn over command – said Brejik was too impulsive to be in charge." The twi'lek paused and shook her head sadly. "Brejik didn't take too kindly to that – he walked out right then and there, took half the Beks with him. Started calling themselves the Black Vulkars and attacked everything in sight just to make a few creds. It's pretty much a full blown war between the two gangs now."

Carth looked worried as he mulled over her words before he finally asked, "Do you think Gadon wants to win this race out of revenge for Brejik's betrayal?"

The twi'lek snorted, eyeing Carth scornfully as she responded, "Not everyone cares about revenge, Carth. To be honest, Gadon's sad more than anything else – I mean Brejik's like a son to him! I think if Brejik would just give up this stupid war, Gadon would welcome him back with open arms."

Carth was about to respond that Brejik would probably just use that opportunity to stick a dagger in Gadon's back, when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to face Aeryn's disapproving gaze, feeling certain she knew what he was about to say. "I'm going to be gone for a few hours tonight," she said shortly. "Try to get some rest. I'll be back later."

"Uh, just where do you think you're going?" Carth asked suspiciously.

Aeryn wavered indecisively between the truth and the half-truth. She'd been sure Carth wouldn't let her get away with such a brief excuse, but she had to go, and he needed to stay and rest. Finally she relented, her weariness and his stubbornness wearing her down. "I'm going to the swoop track tonight to get a feel for the circuit. I'm going to be the Hidden Beks entry in the Season Opener tomorrow."

Just as she'd expected, Carth's eyes went wide as he yelled a loud, "_What?!_" at her declaration. "I don't…what are you…_why_?" he finally managed to sputter.

Rubbing her forehead, as if that could relieve the massive headache building, Aeryn said, "There's a lot of reasons, Carth, and you're just going to have to trust me on this."

Carth blinked, his expression twisting with disgust as he repeated, "'Just going to have to trust you?' Aeryn this doesn't make any sense! Have you ever even been on a swoop bike?"

Aeryn sighed in exasperation before starting quietly, "That's not the point here, Carth. I have to-."

"Not the point?!" he interrupted loudly. "How can that not be the point? I mean, this is Bastila's life we're talking about here – or does that mean nothing to you? Is this just like the dueling arena – for credits and glory?"

Up until those words, Aeryn had control of her temper, but something inside snapped at that moment. Before the raging man could even think to react, she slapped him viciously on the cheek, so hard that Carth stumbled backward, white dots exploded in the corners of his vision. In a low voice, full of barely controlled fury, Aeryn hissed, "Bastila is exactly the reason it must be I who races tomorrow. You would do best not to judge my motivations, Captain, lest I be forced to judge yours." She left the stunned man staring at her retreating backside, as he wondered at her strange words.

Mission appeared beside him, a scandalous grin on her face. "Ooh, Carth, you owe somebody an apology. I can't believe you said that to her!"

Carth snapped in disbelief, cradling his throbbing cheek in one hand, "_I_ owe _her_ an apology?! She just slapped me!"

The twi'lek managed through barely-controlled giggles, "Yeah, only because you deserved it! Man, she is scary when she's angry – I hope I'm never on the receiving end of that hand!" The girl recovered her composure and scolded, "You shouldn't talk to her like that, though. She's done a lot of good for a lot of people, Big Z and me included. It's just not right, you calling her an uncaring, glory-hunting, cred-hound."

Carth shook his head in astonishment as he stammered, "But…but that's not what I said at all!"

Mission wagged a finger at him as she headed for her room for the night. "Maybe that's not exactly what you said, but that's sure what I heard – and probably closer to what she heard, too. G'night, Carth."

The Republic pilot stood rooted as he pondered the wisdom of teenage girls versus the wisdom of grown men.

-

Aeryn stared at Bastila through the bars of the cage. The young Jedi was upright, but completely catatonic, the neural inhibitor band around her forehead. _Probably for the best,_ Aeryn thought as she eyed the slave outfit that barely covered Bastila's most intimate of places. _She is not going to be happy about this at all._ Sighing in frustration, Aeryn turned to approach the race coordinator and caught sight of Mission, Zaalbar and Carth sitting in the front row of the stands. A twinge of guilt flared in her as she saw the purple bruising under Carth's eye, and the dark red swelling beneath it in the perfect shape of her palm. She'd offered to heal the injury when Carth had confronted her that morning….

"Aeryn, wait up a minute!" Carth jogged after her, pulling her to a stop by her arm when he finally caught up to the hurrying woman. "Damn it, woman, just wait!"

_Though she stopped, Aeryn refused to look at him as she spat icily, "I'm kind of in a hurry Carth – I have a race to win."_

_Swallowing his pride, Carth said, "Look, I'm sorry. For what I said – I didn't mean to hurt you, especially after all the good you've done around here. I guess I'm just stressed and worried and -"_

"_Paranoid and accusative," the ex-Jedi mumbled, still staring straight ahead._

"_-and that's no excuse to take it out on you. So, will you please forgive me?" The proud man's tone was almost pleading._

_Aeryn ground her jaw, trying to remain angry, but she finally sighed and rolled her eyes. For the first time, she finally looked at him and her mouth fell open in shock at the sight of his face. "Oh, Carth," she breathed, reaching for the injury, causing Carth to flinch backward. "I'm so sorry. I totally lost it. Here, I'll heal it, okay?"_

Carth grasp her hand, moving it from his face. "No Force powers, remember? You're supposed to be lying low. Besides, Mission tells me it's a good reminder of my 'pig-headedness.'" He smiled at Aeryn's surprised laugh, then turned serious as he asked pensively, "Aeryn, what did you mean last night? What you said was…well, it just didn't sound like you at all."

_The woman seemed to abruptly realize that Carth was still holding her hand. Pulling the limb from his grasp nervously, she said with uncertainty, "It was actually something Revan said once. She was…well, that doesn't matter. What I meant was do you really care about getting Bastila back in one piece or is it more important to you to find a way off this planet so you can get your revenge on Malak for killing your world, and your family?"_

_Carth stared, his thoughts filled with indecision. Finally he admitted quietly, "It's not Malak I want revenge on." He fell silent before his resolve hardened. "But that's not what matters here. Of course I care about Bastila – and not just because she's pivotal to the Republic war effort. She's only, what, twenty-two years old? She doesn't deserve to have her life shortened like this. I…well, I hope that answers your question."_

_Aeryn offered a brief, humorless smile as she said, "Well, then I hope we have both pacified each other's paranoia."_

Aeryn sighed, pushing away her memories, dismissing her emotions. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, calming herself until she felt centered. Focusing her passive violet eyes onto the race coordinator, she said, "I'm ready for my first run."

-

Panting from the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Aeryn couldn't stifle the proud smile plastered across her face as she faced the roaring crowd.

"_That was incredible, human,"_ the Duros race coordinator said, shaking his head in awe. _"I think perhaps you are not entirely sane, to race like that. But, no matter – I am sure that will be the fastest time for this race. In fact, I doubt anyone will come close to beating the new track record you have set any time soon."_

Aeryn's smile only widened her face almost childlike in excitement. She winked in the direction of her friends: Carth smiling an "okay, so I was wrong" smile while he clapped, Mission bouncing and screaming wildly, and Zaalbar offering a roar of victory, his long arms waving in the air. Her moment of triumph was short lived as Brejik himself stepped forward.

"This woman cannot be declared the winner!" he shouted as silence descended across the stands, his face arrogantly calm. "I have proof that she was using a prototype accelerator on her bike – something clearly not sanctioned by the rules of this race!"

Her smile turning wicked, Aeryn sniped, "Oh, Brejik, you're just angry that you couldn't hold on to what you stole."

Glowering at her, he continued, "If the officials insist on declaring her the winner, the Black Vulkars will be forced to withdraw their prize from the race."

The coordinator immediately interceded, _"Brejik, you cannot withdraw a prize once the race has commenced! It is against the rules!"_

All joy vanished from her features, Aeryn's expression and stance turned dangerous as she rested her hand on the hilt of her vibroblade. "You're trying to cheat me, Brejik. Now that's no way to treat a lady."

The arrogant man sneered at her, "You are no lady! And I will not surrender my prize!" Brejik drew his blaster, as several Vulkars appeared from the shadows, weapons ready. Aeryn slashed her way through the thugs toward their leader as Carth, Mission and Zaalbar vaulted the railing and joined the battle.

Though Brejik managed to land a few shots, Aeryn soon brought the man to his knees, her vibroblade pressed to his neck as she stared down at him, her face impassive. "Why, Brejik?" she asked quietly. "Why did you do this? Why have you made Gadon your enemy?"

Keeping his bravado alive in spite of the fear in his eyes, Brejik snarled, "Gadon? You think I ever cared about that old man? Ha, he was just an easy way for me to get power."

Surprised by the hatred rolling off the man before her, Aeryn said to herself, "And so you started a war."

"_Started a war? As I recall, it was the Mandalorians who started the war. Then the Jedi kept it going through their pacifism. Then we finally acted, almost too late, and at great cost. And now I fight a war you cannot understand, and you will never know if I am successful."_

Stunned by the vividness of the memory, Aeryn stumbled backward blindly, tripping over the body of a Vulkar and landing hard on her backside. Brejik took advantage of her disorientation and lunged for her, but was knocked aside by a mass of moving hair. The force of Zaalbar's backhand sent the man flying into the wall, where he collapsed, unconscious.

Still unnerved, Aeryn offered Zaalbar a slight smile as he hauled her to her feet. "Thanks, big guy."

Mission had deactivated the locking mechanism on Bastila's cage and Carth was easing the young Padawan to the ground. "She doesn't look so good, Aeryn," Carth noted as she approached and examined Bastila's sunken features and listless limbs. "I've seen people with a neural inhibitor before, and they didn't look like this."

Aeryn frowned, the distinct feeling that something was very wrong flooding over her. "Let's try to remove the band – maybe it's not as bad as you think."

Carth nodded reluctantly and gently reached for the device, slowly loosening it from the young woman's head. He felt a slight _click_ as the device deactivated, and expelled a relieved breath, but Bastila showed absolutely no change. Carth was about to voice his confusion when the silence was split by Aeryn's blood curdling shriek. He turned in time to see her clawing violently at her own face, a look of agony and terror etched on her features before she suddenly collapsed to the ground and lay motionless.

-

She was screaming, but the sound that emerged was more akin to a strangled gurgle than a true scream. She could feel the rush of blood from her nose, flooding her sinus cavities and threatening to flow down into her lungs.

"Aeryn, stop struggling!" Her head was held forward by large, strong hands that continued to hold her by the shoulders as the river of blood from her nose drained onto the muddy grass in which she knelt. "We're going to heal you, but you have to hold still."

Two hands, one large, one small, gently probed the gasping, groaning woman's face. The pain intensified, white hot, for a brief moment, then a soothing, calming rush of healing force brought forth a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she managed to mumble as she felt the flesh of her face drawing back together.

The small hands cupped her chin, forcing her to look up into the stern but feminine face, so identical to her own. "Don't thank us yet," Revan said with a frown. "You're going to have a nasty scar, though I suppose that's better than drowning in your own blood, or ending up with only half a nose, right?" She offered her sister a weak grin.

Aeryn used the sleeve of her robe, soaked through from the unending rain, to remove the sticky blood over her eye, nose and cheeks. "It is my own fault," she grumbled.

The tall man beside her shook his head. "You couldn't have known," he offered sincerely.

She shook her head, angry with herself. "I underestimated our enemy, something we cannot afford to do. This scar will now remind me of the cost of such a mistake – you both would do well to remember that every time you see my face."

Malak frowned, but nodded before resuming their march up the slippery slope, stepping unceremoniously over the bodies of several dead Mandalorians as he went. Aeryn turned to see her sister's face turned upward, the rain plastering her short, black hair to her scalp, as she gazed up at the sky through half-lidded eyes.

Aeryn turned to follow the tall man when she suddenly froze. Short hair? she thought, doing a double take at her twin. But there stood Revan, her hair braided into a long, wet tail down her back, staring at her curiously with one brow raised. "Everything alright?" she inquired.

Aeryn sighed, weariness seeping into her bones as surely as the unrelenting Dxun rain soaked her robes. "It never is, sister. It never is."

_-_

_Then nothing but darkness._

_Aeryn sighed impatiently. "Not again."_

The empty void around her swirled and twisted, but still there was nothing.

"_Where the hell am I!"_

_Aeryn sighed again, resigned to the nothingness, when suddenly she heard voices. She followed the sound to the source and soon saw a light – no, two lights. One was red, pulsating and reeking of tainted power. The other was white, new, and though powerful, it was flickering with uncertainty._

_The white light spoke in a calm, firm voice, "I have given you my answer and I will not waver."_

_A dark laugh came from the red light before it spoke softly, "Ah, but you already waver, Little Padawan. You cannot deny what you so clearly desire. The Jedi are holding you back, just as they do to all in their care. They are afraid of you, of what you could become if you truly live up to your potential."_

_The white light seemed to fade slightly, flickering, flickering. "You are a lie, a deception," it finally said, though the words lacked conviction. "Nothing you say is real and I will continue to fight."_

_Again the red light laughed, this time louder, with more confidence, "Ah, but for how much longer, Little Padawan? How much longer?"_

Aeryn moved to stop the tormentor, to aid the white light in its battle, when suddenly she felt a strong pull wrenching her from the void. "No, please, not yet!"

-

"I must help her!" she screamed as she sat up sharply. Carth gripped her shoulders firmly to hold her steady. Confused, Aeryn took in her surroundings – Gadon's base, medical center. She was lying on a bed, Bastila beside her on another bed. The neural inhibitor was back around her forehead.

"Easy, there, Aeryn," Carth soothed. "You're safe now."

Aeryn looked at him with troubled eyes. "What happened?"

Carth sighed heavily, "You passed out when we took the inhibitor off Bastila. As far as Gadon's people can tell, it looks like Brejik somehow damaged Bastila's mind when he put the damn thing on her. We figured your bond with her was somehow transmitting whatever was happening to her into you, so we put it back on her to hopefully block your bond again. I'm glad it worked."

Aeryn gazed sadly at the young Padawan. "And she was no different without the inhibitor?"

Shaking his head, Carth said, "No, not at all. That's why we put it back on – even if she's out of it, we're still going to need your help or we'll never get out of here."

I'm so sorry, Bastila, Aeryn thought, fighting off tears. I wish I could help you, but I think you're beyond my power. We have to get you to the Council. Aeryn pushed herself out off the bed, saying, "We don't have much time. Bastila cannot last much longer in this state – we have to find a way off this hole of a planet right now."

"Agreed," Carth said as he sat down, dropping his head into his hands as Aeryn rifled through her pack. "Problem is, I just don't know where to look now." A long silence followed before Carth turned to see Aeryn frowning down at a datapad in her hands. "Aeryn? You alright?"

She nodded as she lay the datapad aside. "Yeah," she answered distantly. "Hey, where are those Sith papers Gadon gave us? I need to make a trip to the surface."

"Why?" Carth probed.

"I've got something to do, is all."

"What?"

"Carth, where are the papers?"

"In my pack. Now what's the deal?"

Sighing in irritation, she picked up the datapad and practically threw it at him. "I've got a date with a Mandalorian Merc."


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, a lot of this chapter is a total bunch of Mandalorian semi-fluff crap…sorry if you don't like that kind of stuff. But on the bright side, NO MORE TARIS! Just as a note, if Aeryn and Canderous are speaking, assume they are speaking Mando'a, unless otherwise noted. On a wonderful suggestion by Jedi Knight Kel Axmiris, I will be throwing in a splash of Mando'a words – I'll provide a translation after the chapter, in case something is vague.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Exit

Carth glared at the untouched glass of Juma in front of him, wondering for the tenth time why he had insisted on coming with Aeryn to her meeting with Canderous in the Upper Taris cantina. He glanced up at them from his corner table to where they were talking quietly at the bar. She'd forced him to stay away while she talked with the merc, which infuriated Carth to no end, though he'd eventually seen her point: "You're not exactly Mandalorian-friendly, Carth." _They're probably speaking his language anyway, _he thought to comfort himself. _You wouldn't know anything more if you were standing right next to them. _Carth clenched his fists when the huge Mandalorian leaned closer to Aeryn, whispering in her ear. _Who knows what a guy like that is really after! _he told himself in an attempt to rationalize his jealousy.

Finally the two parted with a firm handshake, and Aeryn made her way toward Carth's table, smiling for the first time since the swoop race. "I think we have a way out of here," she whispered excitedly, grabbing Carth by the arm and practically dragging him from the cantina. "Canderous says that his boss, Davik has a ship-."

"Wait, wait," Carth interrupted. "Davik? As in the Exchange boss, Davik? Please tell me your new buddy is not suggesting we steal a ship from the Exchange."

Aeryn shot him a dark look at his tone, but said lightly, "Yes, that's exactly what he's suggesting." Ignoring Carth's attempts to argue she barged on as they moved quickly through the city streets. "All we need to do is obtain the Sith launch codes so the ship doesn't get blown out of the sky the second we take off. Lucky for us, Davik's already commissioned a droid capable of hacking into the Sith base, so-."

"Oh, I see," Carth said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, we're going to steal a _droid_ from the Exchange first, _then_ break into the Sith military base, and _then_ steal Davik's ship…okay, it makes perfect sense now."

Aeryn stopped and faced the irate man, her expression hard and unreadable. "I don't have time for this, Carth. We have to do something, and this is the only thing that's open to us right now." A deep pain, accompanied by a strange fear, flashed behind her eyes as she whispered hoarsely, "Bastila is dying, Carth. But it's worse than that. She's being…attacked by something…o-or someone, I should say, through the Force. We have to get her out of here, get her to Dantooine, and we can't afford to wait for the Sith to just go away."

Carth stared at the worried woman, guilt gnawing at him for being so hard on her. "Look, I'm sorry for being a pain, but I just don't trust that guy. He's a Mandalorian, first of all, but he's a merc as well! His kind has no problem stabbing someone in the back."

Aeryn resumed walking, a frown of disappointment forming as she chided, "You are letting your own opinions formed in the past prejudice your outlook on the present. Canderous wants to get out of here just as badly as we do."

"So, you trust him?" Carth's expression was unreadable, but Aeryn could feel his concern and frustration.

Giving him a pointed stare, Aeryn replied, "As much as anyone can trust someone they've only known for a short time."

-

"That was fast," Canderous commented, a pleasantly surprised smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. He was lounging back in his chair, his feet up on the table in Javiar's cantina, eyeing Aeryn approvingly.

"Yeah, I do good work," Aeryn responded irritably with a dismissive wave of her hand as she seated herself across from him. "Here are the codes – so what now?"

Carth stationed himself behind Aeryn's chair, glaring with open hostility at the merc. Canderous ignored him completely, dropping his feet back to the floor and leaning forward to speak quietly in Mando'a, "Well, now we need to-."

Aeryn held up her hand, "Speak basic, please – save me the hassle of translation and reassurances, okay?" She cast a scornful glance over her shoulder at Carth as she spoke.

The Mandalorian looked annoyed, but obliged her anyway. "I dropped your name to Davik-."

"Not my real name, I assume," Aeryn asked.

"No," he replied with a smirk. "Just said you went by 'Aeryn.' I told him you are an assassin who was stranded here when the Sith took over. After your little show at the swoop race, he's very interested in meeting you, possibly making you an offer to join the Exchange."

Aeryn was nodding before he finished. "So, you plan to get us inside, then steal this ship right out from under his nose?"

"Well, sort of." He acknowledged Carth for the first time with an icy glance. "I can get _you_ inside, as my guest, but it can _only_ be you."

Carth leaned protectively over Aeryn's shoulder to glare at the Mandalorian as he intoned, "Not a chance."

The merc grinned lecherously, "What's wrong? Don't trust your woman alone with a real man?"

His expression darkening with anger, Carth growled, "I wouldn't trust a gizka alone with scum like you."

Canderous responded quietly, his eyes glittering dangerously, "I think your cyar'ika is old enough to make her own decisions, kin jag."

Carth opened his mouth to respond, but Aeryn shoved him back roughly, pointing her other hand at Canderous firmly. "Gev!" she snapped. "First of all, Carth and I are _not_ lovers. And second of all," she turned her displeased gaze to Carth, "I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself." Slowly Carth relaxed, standing back a little, looking slightly hurt at her rebuff. _He'll get over it,_ Aeryn thought as she turned back to a bemused Canderous. "I understand," she said, redirecting the conversation. "The less people on this kind of operation, the better – less unwanted attention."

Canderous gave her an appreciative grin. "Guess I shouldn't forget that you were a General, even if you are a jetti."

Aeryn found herself grinning back. "That's right, verd. So when do we leave?"

-

The second the doors closed to Canderous' private chambers, Aeryn sunk down wearily into a fancy, overstuffed chair, groaning. "That man is the most repulsive, obnoxious, insipid creature I have ever been forced to spend time with – and I've been a lot of foul places! How could you possibly work for someone like him?"

Canderous shrugged, stifling the shame her words inadvertently conjured up. "It pays the bills. Besides, the Exchange treats its loyal employees well," he added, waving his arm to indicate the extravagant living quarters.

Aeryn smirked up at him. "And what about the disloyal ones?"

The Mandalorian smirked back as he began putting his weapons and equipment aside, "They go on a hit list, of course. But that's fine by me. Better than hanging around this hole waiting for Davik to pay me my back dues or for the Sith to figure out what they're doing." He glanced at the time. "23:00 - it's early still. The best time to make our move will be the early morning hours when all of Davik's guests are passed out…I'd say 02:00."

Frowning, Aeryn asked quietly, "Are we being watched?"

His smirk turned to a wicked smile as Canderous responded, "Well, we would be. If _someone_ hadn't arranged for the men in the security room to receive a very special dinner – complete with a strong dose of a rare sleeping drug. By the time they wake up and realize something's wrong, we'll be long gone."

Aeryn flashed him a wide smile. "I'm impressed – a Mandalorian with muscles _and_ a brain. You're a real find, Canderous." She stood up, taking her pack with her as she said, "I'm going to shower – it's amazing how dirty I feel after being near your boss." Canderous grunted in acknowledgement as he settled down to disassemble and clean his repeater.

Aeryn couldn't help but be awed by the extravagant refresher – an enormous tub with bubbling jets, a shower with several different heads at different heights, exotic soaps and oils from many worlds. _Time to take advantage of the Exchange before I screw them sideways._

When she emerged over an hour later, feeling relaxed and calm, Canderous was staring at the 'fresher door, tapping his foot impatiently. His irritated expression vanished at the sight of Aeryn, her hair unbound and damp hanging over one shoulder, a T-shirt and shorts her only attire. Though she was still pale, her skin had finally reclaimed its healthy glow, slightly reddened now from the heat of the water. Her long legs had redeveloped the powerful musculature she used to boast, as well as gaining just the right amount of flesh due to her overcompensating appetite. She was humming absently to herself as she began going through her pack, lost in her own thoughts.

Annoyed with himself for being distracted, Canderous grumbled, "Women," as he made for the refresher, slamming the door soundly behind him. Aeryn snickered, well aware of the Mandalorian's thoughts. _It's kind of nice to have a man look at me and not feel guilty for it,_ she thought with a touch of bitterness. She sighed heavily, pushing her thoughts aside as she organized her pack and cleaned her vibroblade. She worried momentarily about Carth, Mission and Zaalbar, even sparing a thought for their newest addition, T3-M4, the astromech droid they had "stolen" from Davik. _I sure hope they're ready when we are – this plan has so many possible flaws._ She was pulled from her thoughts a few moments later by the 'fresher door opening.

If Canderous had been less than subtle in his ogling of Aeryn, then she was downright blatant. The muscular merc emerged in a pair of loose-fitting casual pants…and nothing else. His heavily scarred body still glistened with moisture, the dark nest of hair across his chest narrowed to a downward trail between his defined abs until it disappeared into his waistband._ If I'd known what Mandalorians looked like under that body armor, maybe I would have pushed harder for a…diplomatic solution._ Aeryn exhaled a slow, deliberate breath as she drank in the sight – his ribbed stomach, his powerful, broad chest, his defined jaw covered in a short layer of stubble that surrounded his…smirking mouth. His gray eyes glinted as he taunted, "Been a while, huh?"

_Five long, agonizing, interminable years…and counting._ "Something like that," she replied forcing her gaze to stay on his eyes.

Canderous looked surprised. "I thought you Jedi weren't allowed to enjoy those kind of things, or was I misinformed."

_The Jedi were right, Little Sister. We should avoid emotional attachments. _Aeryn snorted, trying to ignore just how much pain his statement caused. "Jedi _aren't_ allowed to have…attachments, including anything sexual in nature. But…I wasn't exactly a model Jedi, even before Revan and I defied the Council."

The Mandalorian chuckled, turning his back as he looked for a shirt. "Well, maybe if the Mando'ad had known just what you females were hiding under those bulky robes, things would have worked out different, huh?"

Aeryn laughed aloud at the unintentional echoing of her own thoughts. Studying the man's back, she suddenly noticed something that interested her more than his bare skin. "That is one hell of a scar," she breathed, walking up behind him and placing her fingers lightly on the two, one-and-one-half-inch diameter scars. Located approximately four inches apart, just below his left shoulder blade, one was through the outer edge of his ribs, the other only a hairsbreadth from his spine. "I can't believe this didn't kill you."

Canderous stiffened under her touch, but didn't turn. "We Mando'ad are made of sterner stuff than your Republic soldiers," he grunted defensively, but eventually admitted, "but you're right. It almost did kill me."

Intrigued, Aeryn pressed, "What happened?"

"I was a young warrior," he began slowly. "I don't remember the planet, or the people for that matter. I do remember that they were pretty strong fighters, capable in their own right, especially since they stood about twice our height, but also farmers – content to ignore the galaxy and hope the galaxy would ignore them. A foolish notion." His voice lost its bitter edge as he continued, "We were winning the battle with little resistance - our basilisk wardroids were just too much for them. My squad was working our way through a field of tall crops when a few of their men tried to ambush us. One of them picked up a piece of broken farm equipment and threw it like a spear at my back, hard enough to pierce my armor, my back," he turned to face her, "and come out through my torso."

Aeryn gaped at the scars on his upper abdomen, one right below his heart, the other near the outside edge of his ribcage, both much smaller than those on his back, perhaps only one-half inch in diameter. "It…straddled your lung, went right under your heart. That's…amazing, Canderous."

He chuckled, pulling a T-shirt over his head. "Yeah, try telling that to a twenty-year-old Mando'ad with a fifty pound piece of metal sticking out of both sides of his body. But, even though the coward attacked me from behind, I have to compliment him on his creative use of farm equipment." He gazed down at Aeryn as she smiled and nodded. Almost hesitantly, Canderous reached out and ran one callused finger briefly over the deep scar on her nose before dropping his hand away again. "This one's pretty serious too. Any deeper, and you'd be blind."

Aeryn froze, both from the unexpected touch, and from the recollection of the all-too-vivid memory. "It's a reminder of Dxun," she murmured. "I…we'd never fought Mandalorians in close combat before, and I was foolish enough to underestimate one who attacked me with a double-bladed sword. Revan and…the Jedi with us were able to heal the worst of the damage, but I kept the scar as a reminder of my failure." She looked up into the warrior's steel-gray eyes, suddenly acutely aware of his proximity, the heat radiating from his skin, the unspoken comfort that his strength provided her. She glanced away, wishing she had the power to simply step away from him, and stammered lamely, "I…it took me a while to get used to it. Feminine vanity is a hard animal to kill."

She felt his hand slide along her jaw, gently tilting her face upward so he could look at her. He frowned and scrutinized her face, tilting his head thoughtfully. "I think it's distinctive. It adds to your…"

"…_beauty, something you already have in great abundance."_

_She shook her head irritably. "You're just trying to get on my good side," she snapped. "Besides, if my sister heard you speaking to me like that, she would-."_

"_She would what?" he interrupted, his voice like silk as he moved to stand in front of her. "She would do nothing, and you know it. She is weak…the lesser twin. But you," he moved closer, cupping her face in both hands as he leaned down and whispered, "you have true power in your veins. I can feel it, drawing me to you, intoxicating me…." She did not pull away as he bent his lips to hers._

Canderous was so close she could feel his breath upon her mouth. Their eyes were locked together, and though she longed to consume the distance between them, Aeryn began to tremble as yet another memory washed over her. Canderous' expression turned worried. "Me'bana?" he asked. "One minute you were here, looking at me, the next, you were somewhere else – I could see it in your eyes."

Aeryn backed away reluctantly, shaking her head uncertainly. "I…it's nothing."

The Mandalorian grabbed her firmly, pulling her back to him and forcing her to look him in the eye, his expression now fierce. "Tell me what just happened – I need to know I can depend on you because things are about to get really bad around here."

Seeing no other way, Aeryn started doubtfully, "I've been having…flashbacks, and…memories. Some are my own, some are…Revan's." Seeing Canderous' startled expression, she explained, "Though that's not really that odd. Revan and I were always able to share our memories with each other, communicate over great distances, that sort of thing…but it's different now. It's like…I can't tell the difference between her and me. It's hard to define where I end and she begins…or the other way around."

"Why do you think this is happening?" he pressed, his grip and expression softening slightly.

Frustrated, she answered, "I don't really know. It must have something to do with Revan's death…and Bastila's injury…but I can't figure it out." She pushed away from him again, and this time he let her go. She turned suddenly and said, "You promised me that if we worked together, you'd help us get to Dantooine first. I said it was because of Bastila…but the truth is, it's because of me, too. I need the Council as much as Bastila does right now, as much as it kills me to admit it." She moved back to stand in front of him again, her expression determined. "Swear by your honor that you will make sure we get to Dantooine as soon as possible."

The Mandalorian stood straighter, his face set, as he vowed, "I will get you safely to Dantooine as soon as we are off this planet. I swear it."

-

"What in the hell are the Sith thinking!" The _Ebon Hawk_ shuddered and shook with every explosion, forcing Aeryn to cling to the back of the pilot's seat, where Canderous gripped the controls desperately. "All their people are still down here!"

The Mandalorian grunted, straining with the effort to keep the ship on course. "I don't really think they give a damn about that – besides, if they evacuated their people, everyone would know something was about to happen. This is meant to be a slaughter."

Aeryn shuttered at the truth of the words before moving toward the cockpit door. "I'm going to open the loading ramp – we're nearly to the rendezvous point. They'd better be ready."

She'd told Carth to have everyone ready and waiting at midnight – _Early, just to make sure they all get there on time_ – on a little-used Sith landing platform she'd noticed. Opening the ramp, Aeryn clung to the wall, squinting into the wind as they approached the…completely destroyed platform. Terror and pain filled her as she stared at the empty space where she'd told her companions to meet her. Then, mentally slapping herself, she snapped, _Fool, there is no point in hiding yourself now – use the Force to find them!_ She closed her eyes, stretching out with her awareness…and there they were, around the corner, taking refuge from the Sith bombardment under a metal overhanging. Slamming the Comm button, Aeryn screamed directions to Canderous and clung tightly to the ship as they swung around.

Mission and Carth came first, T3-M4 between them, leaping the gap between the ship and the ground. Zaalbar emerged from the shadows, Bastila carried like a limp doll in his massive arms. The second they were aboard, Aeryn screamed into the Comm again, "Go, Canderous, go! Get us out of here, now!"

Aeryn ordered Mission and T3-M4 to strap in, Carth to relieve Canderous, and Zaalbar to carry Bastila to the ship's medbay and then strap himself in. Aeryn strapped the pale, fading woman to the bed, whispering a brief, "Hang on, there, Bastila," into her ear before sprinting to the cockpit.

"Well, we've made space," Carth said from his place in the pilot's seat, Canderous now in the co-pilot's chair. "But we're not getting out of here without a fight. Look," he pointed to several dots on the ship's radar, "It looks like five – no, six Sith fighters, coming in fast." He glanced at Aeryn, "I hope you're good on the gun turrets, sister, because it's going to be at least another minute before the hyperdrive comes online."

"I'm on it," Aeryn shouted over her shoulder, already halfway down the hallway. She practically leaped into the seat behind the turret, leaning into the weapon and quickly finding a comfortable zone.

"_It's all about finding your zone, sis," she was explaining. "You just have to relax and let the Force work through your actions. Trying to twist it to do what you want just doesn't work very well…well, unless you're a Sith, I guess."_

Aeryn ground her jaw, trying to shake off the memory. "Not now," she grumbled.

"You alright up there?" Canderous' voice in the Comm was stern.

Realizing he must have heard her talking to herself, Aeryn snapped, "Fine. Now where's my target?"

It took less than a minute, and only minor damage to the _Hawk,_ before Aeryn took down all six ships. She was grinning widely in satisfaction when she swung the gun around the port side to see twenty fighters coming straight for them. "Uh, Carth?" she said, her voice squeaking slightly in desperation.

"Everyone hold on," he responded. "We're making the jump to hyperspace."

* * *

cyar'ika – sweetheart

kin jag – little man

Gev! – Stop it!

jetti – Jedi

verd – soldier

Mando'ad – Mandalorian

Me'bana? – What happened?


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, in case no one can tell, I hate Master Vrook…I know, big shocker. It might be a while before next update because I've got some plot issues to hammer out. As always, my sincere thanks for all reviews.

* * *

Chapter Eight – The Road to Recovery

"We'll be landing on Dantooine within the hour," Carth explained as Aeryn dropped heavily into the co-pilot's seat beside him. Shooting a worried glance at the exhausted, ashen woman, Carth asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Aeryn offered him a weak smile. "No, Carth, but thank you," she murmured. In the two days it had taken them to come this far from Taris, Aeryn's flashbacks had become more frequent, more realistic, and far more damaging. She'd been unable to sleep, waking every few minutes, sometimes screaming, sometimes drenched in sweat. She'd even taken Canderous' suggestion to try sleeping drugs, but that had only succeeded in making her unable to break out of the memories once they started. On a few occasions, she'd even lashed out at the crew, so she'd taken to locking herself into the port dormitory for long periods of time. Now that Dantooine, and hopefully relief, was so close, she was anxious to be out of her room.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you," Carth offered impotently. "I mean, I don't really understand the whole of it, but I can't imagine how hard this must be. So, for what it's worth, I hope this works."

Aeryn sighed shakily, looking uncommonly childlike as she put her feet into the seat and hugged her knees to her chest. "I do too, Carth, for me and for Bastila. It sounds strange, but even though we all just met…it also feels like we've been through hell and back, you know?" Carth stole a glance in her direction, relieved to see that her eyes were still clear and focused, not lost in another memory. "I mean, poor Mission," Aeryn continued. "I can't do anything for her right now, not when I'm like this, but…" she turned to Carth imploringly. "You know what it's like to lose your world. Promise me you'll talk to her? I know, she's got the whole teenager, 'I-don't-need-nothing-from-you' attitude going on, but she needs someone to get her to talk about it. Please, Carth, especially if something happens to me…."

"Stop talking like that," Carth interrupted. "The Council will know how to help. As for Mission, of course I'll talk to her. It's kind of ironic…she's actually about the age my son would have been."

He turned to see Aeryn staring at him sadly. In a detached voice, she said, "Then maybe it's time to heal, for both of you." The two shared a companionable silence for several minutes before Carth asked irritably, " So, where's Canderous?"

Aeryn shrugged noncommittally. "Around somewhere, I'm sure."

Fighting back a scowl, Carth grumbled, "I'm surprised you don't know – I thought you two were attached at the hip." The Mandalorian had practically been Aeryn's shadow for the past two days, keeping her company during her long hours of wakefulness, restraining her when she became violent, acting as her personal protector. It drove Carth crazy.

Aeryn shot him a bemused glance. "He's just fulfilling his vow," she said absently.

"Vow?" Carth looked worried. "What vow?"

Aeryn gave him a frank look. "I had Canderous swear on his honor that he'd get us to Dantooine in one piece. Now, I know you don't put much stock in the word of a Mandalorian…but I do. He's just protecting me until we get there." She turned away, hoping her face wouldn't betray the truth: she was becoming more and more reliant on the Mandalorian's presence, she really enjoyed talking with him for hours, sharing stories of the war, and learning about what life as a Mandalorian had really been like. Though it pained her, Aeryn added, "He'll probably leave as soon as he sees me to the Council."

_I wouldn't bet on it,_ Carth thought, but said instead, "That would probably be for the best. He's not exactly a good influence on any of us – I heard Mission asking him to teach her some Mandalorian insults this morning."

Shaking her head in disappointment, Aeryn rose to leave, saying, "Not everyone can live up to your standards, Carth. We're all just doing what we can to get along."

-

"We are ready to begin if you are." Master Zhar's voice was low and kind as he stroked Aeryn's hair back from her damp forehead in a gesture of fatherly concern. She nodded weakly, enjoying a brief moment of clarity as she watched the Jedi Master check the restraints holding her to the bed. Since landing on Dantooine, she'd been bombarded almost constantly by memories, mostly Revan's since Dantooine had been her home. Carth and Canderous had half carried her to the medbay while the Masters had gathered. Now she was lying beside Bastila on a separate bed as the Masters stood in a circle around the two, preparing to remove the neural inhibitor and hopefully heal whatever damage had been done.

Zhar leaned over her again, his voice still low and soothing, "This will not be easy. I am sorry in advance." He quickly removed the inhibitor from Bastila's head, stepping back as he watched Aeryn scream and gnash her teeth, her body arching against the restraints. Beside him, Master Vrook muttered angrily, "I warned you this was a bad idea. And now we may lose them both."

-

_Aeryn leaned over the railing, watching the sunset through the myriad of buildings, a content sigh on her lips. "The sunsets on Coruscant are so beautiful," she breathed._

_Her companion smiled his agreement, his blue-gray eyes glinting in the fading light. "Made all the more beautiful by your company," the young man said with a teasing smile._

_She rolled her eyes, trying vainly to hide her pleased blush. "Malak, you have to stop talking like that. If one of the Masters heard you, they'd…."_

"_They'd what?" he asked, smiling playfully as he inched closer to her. "Oh, come on, Aeryn. You can't tell me your Master Kavar has never broken the rules once or twice. I'm pretty sure Master Vash has…maybe they even broke the rules together, hm?" He nudged her with his elbow suggestively. "And aren't we supposed to emulate our Masters?"_

_Aeryn giggled wildly, stepping reluctantly away from her friend. "I swear, Malak, you're like a firaxa shark!"_

-

Someone was holding her hand – someone with large, rough palms was cradling her fingers with surprising care. Then he spoke quietly in Mando'a.

"I don't think you can hear me. The Jedi say you can, but what do they know? But…well, there's no one else worth wasting a breath on, so…." He snorted in what was probably a laugh. "And there's only so much of that little blue chatterbox that a man can handle." He sighed heavily, leaning closer. "Your little friend keeps telling me I should leave, says I've done enough and there's no reason for me to stay. I don't know…maybe he's right. Or maybe he's an idiot." His grip on her hand intensified briefly. "Or maybe I'm the fool. But for some reason, I feel like my job's not done. You've got me _interested_…and that's something that hasn't happened since…." His voice broke momentarily before he started again. "Since we lost the war to you, nothing has mattered. Lots of times I wished I'd died out there. But I didn't, and so I just went through the motions, living just to survive, doing jobs I hated for men I hated even more. But when I saw you come out of the shadows in that hallway…and then you said my name, my clan…you _surprised_ me." His laugh was bitter. "Nothing surprised me anymore, but you did." He paused for a long time, only the warmth of his hand in hers to show he was there. Finally, "I don't know what you've done to me, woman, but I just can't leave yet. Something big is going on, and you'll need my help." He leaned forward and whispered as he rose to leave, "So, you have to wake up soon and tell your Republic lapdog to get off my back before I put a blaster to his skull, okay?"

-

_Revan pulled the cowl of her robe lower, feeling strangely exposed even with the mask over her face as she studied the runes on the doorframe. Malak's tall, pale form appeared beside her, his expression and aura uncertain. "Revan, are you sure about this? Perhaps your sister was right – the war is over, perhaps the Council-."_

_Turning viciously on her apprentice, Revan growled, "The Council are cowards, afraid of every threat, content to hide behind their rules and traditions! They will never understand what we are about to do." Her voice lowered, became threatening as she said, "Am I to understand that my apprentice is a coward as well? Would you chase my sister's shadow even now?"_

_Malak glared down at her, his resolve hardening, as he stood straighter. "I swore allegiance to you, and I stand by my vow, Lady Revan. I only wished to point out the seriousness of our actions here."_

_Revan smiled coldly behind the mask as she turned back to the door. With a wave of her hand, it slid open, revealing the relic they so eagerly sought. "Believe me, my apprentice, I am fully aware of the consequences."_

-

Aeryn opened one eye a sliver, and then slammed it shut again with a groan. "Why does the light hurt so much?" she whined, her voice hoarse from disuse.

Carth's chuckle came from nearby as he moved to dim the lights. "Probably because you've been unconscious for nearly a week now." He moved up next to her, squeezing her hand briefly as he said sincerely, "Damn it's good to see you awake."

Curling onto her side to face him she dared to open her eyes a crack and answered, "Well, it's good to be awake…I think. What happened?"

He leaned back with a dramatic sigh before starting, "Well, your Jedi friends aren't exactly being forthcoming with information. They basically told us we are on a need to know basis…and there's nothing we need to know. All they would say is that they healed the physical damage to Bastila's mind and were waiting for the two of you to wake up on your own, which Bastila did about two days ago. She seems her normal, charming self," he grinned, "but she's been very worried about you. I just showed up a while ago to relieve her for the night." He paused as Aeryn nodded, taking in the information. "So…you don't…remember anything about it? No memories or anything?" he pressed curiously.

Aeryn frowned. "Not really…I mean, there was one memory of when I was sixteen or so back on Coruscant, one strange memory of Revan after I left for my Exile, and…" _Canderous._ She lifted her head, looking around the room. "Where's Canderous?" she asked, a thrill of worry shooting through her as she wondered if he'd gotten tired of waiting for her to wake up.

Carth looked displeased but responded grudgingly, "Well, he spent the first few days in the medbay here almost constantly. But he rubbed one of the Jedi Masters the wrong way-."

Aeryn chuckled softly, thinking that irritating a Jedi Master was not a difficult thing to do. "Which one?"

"Uh, I think his name is…Brook or something like that?" Carth offered.

Her smile threatened to split her face as Aeryn sang out in a cracking falsetto, "Ah, what a wonderful way to wake to the world! The image of Master Vrook facing off against Canderous…" she dissolved into girlish giggles. Finally regaining control of herself, she asked, "So what did Vrook do to him…insult him to death?"

"Um, he sort of banned him from visiting you," Carth continued, not understanding her mirth. "He said he was too much of a disruption. So Canderous spent a day or so on the ship, then just disappeared one morning. Mission said he'd mentioned something about other Mandalorians on Dantooine. I guess he went to find them, though I can't see why." Aeryn frowned, but didn't respond. Finally Carth said, "The Council will want to see you in the morning. It'll be best if you try to eat something and get a few more hours sleep before then. I have a feeling they're going to be grilling you as much as they have Bastila."

-

"And you are certain that is all you remember?"

Aeryn let her head fall to the table with a resounding _thud,_ folding her hands over her hair as if to block out the room. Her voice muffled, she repeated, "Yes, Master Vrook. Like I said ten times already, all I remember was arriving here, hearing some people talking to me while I was unconscious, and that strange vision about Revan. If there were anything more I-." She stopped abruptly, jerking her head up to stare at the Master suspiciously. "Unless…you're talking about the memory of Coruscant…but how could you know about that?"

Several of the Jedi gathered around the table relaxed visibly, but Vrook narrowed his eyes, snapping spitefully, "So you _are_ keeping things from us." He turned to Master Zhar, "You see, I told you she could not be trusted."

Aeryn fought back the urge to launch herself over the table and strangle the old man, saying instead in a measured tone, "I did not intend to keep anything back. I suppose I just wonder what business my personal memories are of yours."

The Master replied hotly, "You gave up every right to personal secrets when your bloodlust led you to war!"

Zhar rose, holding his hands up commandingly. "That is enough," he intoned. "We have more important matters at hand. This endless bickering could go on for days, but we must focus. Agreed?" He waited for all present to nod before continuing. "Aeryn, as you have no doubt realized, you and Bastila have formed a Force bond. We cannot be sure, but it was probably forged when she fought Darth Revan a few months ago. We need to use this bond, your ability to access Revan's memories, and Bastila's Battle Meditation to stop Darth Malak."

Aeryn was frowning as he spoke. "Okay…what exactly are we talking about here?"

Zhar continued, "You've been apart from the Force for far too long, young one. Since the Force has chosen to work through you once again, you will need training to remember what you once knew."

Aeryn pushed back from the table, her face blank. "You…want me to be a Jedi again?" she whispered. _No, not again, not that path. So much blood, so much death._

Bastila, who had been seated silently beside Aeryn, reached out, taking the older woman's hand. Her voice trembled slightly, "I cannot do this without you, and you would limit yourself to deny this opportunity. Please, Aeryn, take what they offer."

Aeryn studied Bastila for a moment, thinking with a touch of surprise, _She is so different when she's with other Jedi – it's like she has a chip on her shoulder that only appears around non-Jedi._ Sighing in resignation, she turned back to Zhar, "Fine, but please tell me I'm not going to be starting as a Padawan! And there's no way I'm going to spend the next several months cleaning robes like Master Kavar used to make me do!"

Master Zhar barely stifled a smile as he nodded in agreement, even as Vrook mumbled something about "disrespectful as always." "No, that certainly would not do. We will help you find your way through combat refinement and meditation. We will then do a very simple trial, probably only one test, to gage your progress. Once these things are done, we will meet again to discuss this…vision you had of Revan. Meet me tomorrow morning in the meditation room and we will begin."

Aeryn practically flew from the room, the feeling of suffocation fading as she walked briskly down the hall. _What are you doing, woman? This isn't what you want…is it? I don't know how-._

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she emerged from the Enclave into the bright sunlight to see Canderous leaning against the wall in the courtyard, watching her intently. She smiled in relief as she took in the sight: he was in full armor, muddy and blood-splattered, several new weapons slung over his shoulder or strapped to his belt, an enormously full pack lying at his feet. As she approached he couldn't suppress a small smile. "Finally decided to get out of bed, huh?"

She kept smiling. "Well, I had to take advantage of the old Jedi hospitality – I heard you got a good dose of that." She laughed as anger flashed in his eyes for a brief moment. "Don't take it personally. If you heard how Vrook talks to me, you'd feel like his favorite child." She paused before gesturing to his bloodied armor, saying, "So…been making friends?"

The Mandalorian chuckled, "You could say I was getting reacquainted with my kin. The damn cowards were extorting some farmers, raping their wives and daughters – weak creatures, not warriors. They bring my people such shame, lowering themselves like that." His face clouded before he shook the thoughts off. "I think I've tracked down the dar'manda hut'uun leading them, though, so I'll be leaving again soon. I suppose you'll be busy, though, won't you?"

Aeryn nodded in surprise. "You know they have asked me to rejoin the Order. How?"

Canderous regarded her scornfully, saying, "It doesn't take the Force to see what these Jedi want from you. Why else would they have gone through all that trouble to find you? You agreed to help them, didn't you?" He didn't sound pleased.

Frowning, Aeryn explained haltingly, "I…didn't really have much of a choice. They need me…but a big part of me wants to help, doesn't just feel obligated to. Revan has done so much damage, and if I hadn't run away the first time…look, this is just something I have to do," she finished firmly, looking him eyes.

Though his scowl only deepened, Canderous nodded in acceptance. "But," he said, leaning in close, his face only inches from hers, "if you get killed doing these 'good deeds' for your Jedi friends, I'm coming back for them, understand?"

Aeryn smiled impishly, but suddenly became acutely aware that several Jedi were watching them, whispering curiously. She moved reluctantly back from Canderous, jerking her head in the direction of the _Ebon Hawk_. "Come on, verd, you look like you could use a shower. Then we'll share a cup of caffa before you continue your hunt, what do you say?"

Hoisting his load, Canderous fell into stride beside her, grinning lewdly as he suggested, "How about you share the _shower_ with me, and keep the _caffa_ for yourself?"

Aeryn laughed even as she blushed, elbowing the overburdened Mandalorian in the ribs, causing him to careen sideways. "I think _she_ just might have something to say about that," Aeryn said as Mission came running down the loading ramp, squealing with delight before tackling Aeryn in a bear hug and asking a million questions at once.

* * *

verd – soldier

dar'manda – Mandalorian outcast, stripped of title and honor

hut'uun – coward (worst possible insult)


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Um, yeah. I keep forgetting this. I don't own anything, except Aeryn.

Okay, so I lied – this chapter came fast. Sometimes these things just work themselves out. For those wondering, I'm probably going to stick with the Canderous thing I've started, mostly because I feel like Carth is overused…but don't worry, I'm not planning on tearing Carth apart, either. Thanks again to all reviewers.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Trimming Claws

Aeryn trudged up the loading ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_, the light of the setting sun warming her back. She was exhausted, having spent the past two weeks neck deep in training, and had rarely seen any of her companions. Hoping to find at least someone not wearing a robe to talk to, she was delighted to find everyone, minus Bastila and T3, gathered in the ship's kitchen. Mission and Carth appeared to be cooking something that smelled surprisingly good, while Canderous and Zaalbar were deep in a conversation about Zaalbar's home world. All four greeted her warmly as she entered, rekindling a sensation in Aeryn's chest that she'd thought long forgotten: family.

"How goes the training?" Carth asked in between directions to Mission.

Aeryn sighed, "It goes. I've been given the instructions for my final test, so that's where I'll be tomorrow."

"Where?" Canderous looked concerned.

She smiled, shaking her head, "No, you can't come with me – no one can. Trust me, this is something I must do alone. But I'll be fine, you'll see." She patted the man's hand, making him frown even deeper.

"Hey, there's something I've been wondering about," Carth chimed in abruptly. "Well, Bastila keeps going on about how attachment is forbidden, family is forbidden, feelings are forbidden, and I was wondering: if that's all true, why did the Jedi train both you and Revan? Wouldn't that have been against the rules?"

A second, heavier sigh escaped Aeryn's lips. "That is…a very long story." She looked around to see everyone regarding her with an expectant interest, so she lowered herself into a chair beside Canderous and began speaking. "Revan and I were around twenty months old when the Jedi discovered us, though we were a bit advanced for our age. Originally, they thought we were one person, very powerful, a little older, but they believed the disturbance they felt in the Force was just one. A Jedi Master and her Padawan came to Deralia. When she discovered that there were two of us, she chose Revan, seeing in her a stronger bond with the Force. I remember…" she paused at the painful memory, "…screaming at her to leave my sister alone. I didn't understand why we were being separated."

Mission shook her head angrily. "I don't get it, separating families, especially kids like that? Who do the Jedi think they are?"

Aeryn explained, "Well, our parents were actually relieved to have less to worry about. They loved us, but we could be…difficult at best, downright dangerous a worst. When we got angry, which happens a lot when you're a toddler, we would cause some pretty scary things to happen." She faded off for a moment before resuming her tale. "Anyway, after a few days, the Padawan suddenly showed up, alone. He said the Jedi had changed their mind and wanted to take both of us. I didn't want to leave my parents, but I felt like I was broken in half without Revan, so it was decided that I would go with him. When we arrived at the temple on Coruscant, the Padawan brought me before his Master, who was furious. It turned out that he didn't have permission to bring me there, and he'd broken many rules just to take the risk."

"So you and Revan were reunited?" Mission asked, ever the optimist.

"No, not exactly," Aeryn said sadly. "After much debate, it was decided that both of us could be trained, but we would still have to be separated. Revan came here, to Dantooine, and was eventually taken as Master Zhar's Padawan."

"Ah," Carth said, "so that's why you like the guy so much."

Aeryn smiled fondly, "Yes, I don't think Revan could have found a finer Master. He was always like a father to her. Anyway," she steered back to the topic, "she came here while I trained on Coruscant. They seemed to think that this would be enough to get us to forget each other…but they were wrong. When I was about seventeen, my Master and I were sent on a mission to come here. I could feel the worry rolling off of him the entire trip," Aeryn smiled at the memory. "I'll never forget his expression, or Master Zhar's for that matter, when Revan and I ran to each other, hugging like close friends, and chattering incessantly! They didn't understand that Revan and I _couldn't_ be separated. Our minds, our thought, our feelings, we shared them, and training us in the Force had only made the bond run deeper. She was…my best friend…" her voice faltered as she stared sadly at the table in front of her.

In a desperate attempt to redirect the mood, Carth asked, "So, whatever happened to the Padawan who came back for you? You never said."

Aeryn chuckled. "Well, he was punished for his disobedience, but was allowed to continue his training. Eventually, he was granted the title of Master and I…became his Padawan."

"Kavar?" Canderous asked, surprised.

Pleased that he would remember the name, Aeryn nodded. "When I asked him later why he came back for me, he said he didn't really know why, but that the Force had led him to it. He said I had an important destiny." She gazed off thoughtfully before adding quietly, "Perhaps that's why I'm taking this so seriously now. Maybe this is what he was talking about." She shook her head then, throwing off all seriousness as she smiled to Carth and Mission, "Now, I'm starving – when's that stuff going to be ready?"

-

Aeryn was smiling as she made her way back to the port dormitory after dinner. Bastila had shown up shortly after they'd started eating and Aeryn had been delighted when the reluctant Padawan had been convinced to join them. She'd even caught Bastila smiling a few times, mostly when Carth and Canderous would start arguing about some trivial thing. _It's good to be around people again,_ she decided. _Especially…_she sighed wistfully. _Sometimes he reminds me so much of -._

Her body jerked to a stop as she slumped against the doorframe in disbelief. _No. Please tell me I am not attracted to Canderous because he reminds me of Malak! Okay, so they are about the same height, same build, similar eye color, but that's just physical, and that's where the similarities end, right? I mean, Canderous is much older than I am, and Malak was actually a few months younger…good, at least that means I don't have an older-man complex. Well, sure, they have the same moodiness, although Malak had that whole silver tongue thing going on that Canderous most certainly lacks. I mean, they are both really good at goading people on, but they have totally different ways of going about it…don't they?_

Aeryn shook her head, confusion turning to anger, mostly at herself. _You never learn woman. When trouble turns and walks out on you, what do you do? You go find even bigger trouble with an even greater chance of leaving! No matter what he said before you can't rely on him – or anyone for that matter. _She stormed through the doorway, prepared to throw her pack on her bed when she froze.

Lying on her bed was the freshly shined hilt of a double-bladed lightsaber. Aeryn approached it almost fearfully, her anger forgotten, before reaching out reluctantly for the weapon and staring at it in her hand.

"I hope you like it." Aeryn jumped, turning to see Canderous leaning against the doorframe, his arms behind his back. "I pulled it off the body of the Mandalorian leader. Bastila had mentioned something about you and Revan using double-bladed sabers, but all I've seen you with is that." He nodded toward the single hilt she had constructed a few days earlier hanging on her belt. His eyes burned into her, "Something told me you would need it."

Aeryn was still reeling as she attempted, "Canderous…I don't-."

"Try it out," he interrupted.

Aeryn swallowed hard wondering, _Why is this so difficult for me?_ Canderous simply watched her patiently, as if he understood her fears. Finally she sucked in a deep breath and activated the twin violet blades, twirling them deftly. Her smile was radiant as she deactivated the weapon a moment later.

Though his face remained neutral, Canderous' eyes smiled as he commented, "I think it's your color."

Aeryn smiled in sincere appreciation as she stepped toward him a few paces. "Canderous, thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay such a gift."

Now the Mandalorian smiled suggestively, clearing the distance between them and sliding his left hand around her waist to pull her against him. He gazed down at the surprised woman and murmured, "I can think of a way."

Trying to still her hammering heart, Aeryn raised an eyebrow and teased breathlessly, "So I should beware Mandalorians bearing gifts?"

Canderous only smiled wider, lowering his face ever closer. Aeryn leaned into the embrace, feeling her eyes flutter closed in anticipation, only to fly open again at the sharp _crack_ of electricity. She leaped back fearfully from the snickering Mandalorian who produced a now activated electrostaff in his right hand from behind his back. "You can show me your moves – by sparring with me. Why, what did you think I wanted?"

Aeryn glared at him, forcing her body to calm down, both from his proximity and from the surprise. "You're on. Just make sure to ask Carth what happened to the last man I sparred with."

Canderous scowled. "I hope you didn't just compare me to Carth. Tomorrow, then, after your test."

-

The vast golden ocean of grass swayed in waves as the wind swept over the surface of Dantooine. Aeryn paused for a moment in her march to admire the beauty of her surroundings. _I might be a city girl, but I guess I'm beginning to see why Revan loved this planet so much. It certainly is peaceful._ Two hungry kathounds broke that peace springing at her, clawing and snarling at her in savage fury. Caught off guard, Aeryn cursed loudly as she dodged their swiping claws, drawing out her new lightsaber. When the creatures finally lay dead at her feet, Aeryn stood panting, thinking,_ Okay that cured me. I hate the wilderness._

Continuing her journey, Aeryn realized she was near the grove where Master Zhar had said she would face her final test. As she entered the grove the tainted pull of the dark side washed over her in waves, radiating from somewhere in the center of the ruins just ahead of her. Frowning with uncertainty, Aeryn stopped, planning her next move carefully. Finally she lowered herself to the ground, folding her legs neatly beneath her, placing her hands on her knees as she took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She reached out cautiously toward the ruins, allowing the Force to see for her. With a sharp gasp, she opened her eyes again. _A woman is causing this taint? And she's Jedi. But why is she here?_

Throwing caution to the wind, Aeryn rose and strode through the grove until she saw the woman with her own eyes. Slowing, Aeryn gripped her lightsaber warily as she approached the kneeling woman, stopping several paces away. _A Cathar Jedi? I thought their kind was wiped out by the Mandalorians?_

Aeryn didn't have much time to wonder, as the woman suddenly opened her yellow, bloodshot eyes, her mouth twisting into a hate-filled smile. "You are a fool to come here," the woman growled in a low, threatening accent, her sharp canine teeth glinting in the morning light. "You cannot defeat me here, in my place of power. And for your arrogance, you will…DIE!"

The Cathar launched forward, a blue lightsaber springing to life in her hand. Aeryn barely managed to bring her own weapon up in time to parry the vicious blow, backing uncertainly away as the incensed woman struck again and again. "I don't want to hurt you!" she screamed as she defended herself.

This seemed to only enrage the woman farther as she snarled, throwing her hand up and sending Aeryn toppling backward with a Force wave. Grunting in pain, Aeryn quickly regained her feet._ Okay, we'll do things your way._ She launched her own Force wave, but the Cathar leaned into the blast, resisting its effects. The momentary distraction proved to be enough, however, for Aeryn to rush the woman and knock the lightsaber from her hand. Beyond all reason, the Cathar shrieked in fury, hurling herself at Aeryn's neck, her claws extended. Surprised yet again, Aeryn managed to jerk herself to the side out of the Cathar's path, but not before four claws raked deep gashes in the soft flesh of her neck. Pain blinded her for a moment as Aeryn screamed and clutched the wounds, but she knew she would have to kill the woman or find a way to subdue her. Sending a pleading thought to the Force, Aeryn threw a Force stasis at the woman, who froze in mid-attack.

Her knees went momentarily weak with relief as Aeryn took a moment to examine the now contained woman. Though she was sure the woman was the cause of the grove's taint, there was something wrong about the darkness. Instead of radiating from within her, the dark side seemed to swirl around her, like a cape she clutched to her. _It's like she's forcing herself to be consumed by evil…but she herself is not evil._ Still uncertain, Aeryn faced the Cathar, speaking calmly.

"I will not fight you," she began. "All I wish to do is understand your presence here. I want to help you. Will you please speak with me?"

Aeryn watched as the fury drained from the woman's features, her eyes losing their bloodied appearance as they faded to deep amber, sadness replacing the rage in those eyes. Aeryn nodded in satisfaction and removed the stasis, watching cautiously as the woman stumbled, then slowly regained her feet, gazing at Aeryn strangely. "You are Revan," she suddenly whispered, her deep accent exaggerated by her excitement.

_This is getting old,_ Aeryn thought with a sigh. "No, I am not. Revan was my sister. My name is Aeryn. Who are you?"

The light faded from the Cathar's eyes as she recognized the name. "Yes," she nodded absently. "I have heard of you. I am Juhani. And this is my grove, my place of dark power. Why are you here?" All of the fight vanished from the woman – now she seemed little more than an empty shell.

"I was sent to cleanse the grove of its taint, Juhani," Aeryn answered simply.

The Cathar managed a weak, pained smile. "So, they have sent you to kill me. I am glad. It will be good to leave this all behind."

Aeryn stared in surprise, asking, "You mean, you _want_ me to kill you? But…why? What you could you have possibly done?"

Juhani shook her head, staring at the ground in shame. "I embraced the dark side. I lost my temper in combat with my Master and slew her in my anger. I deserve death." Her voice lacked conviction.

"'Deserve death?'" Aeryn echoed incredulously. "The Jedi do not slay those who surrender. And what of redemption? Is that not what you've been taught since your first day as an apprentice?"

The Cathar snorted, eyeing her disdainfully. "Redemption is just another word for failure. I have failed!" She began pacing agitatedly. "I have failed myself, and I have failed my Master, who now lies dead for my anger! I deserve the same!"

"No!" Aeryn shouted angrily. "You are wrong. The Jedi are not perfect, and neither are you. To pretend that perfection is obtainable is vanity, and that is far worse than any other mistake you could make. Part of being a Jedi is learning to forgive…and that includes yourself."

Juhani had stopped pacing, watching Aeryn speak with deep interest. Finally she whispered, her face downcast in sorrow, "But…my Master…she…."

Aeryn hesitated only a moment before reaching for the Cathar, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "Your Master knew the risks. She was not training you because she was forced to, but because she wished to. It would certainly not be her wish that you throw aside all her teachings and seek death in this way." She paused, smiling sadly before she added, "And death is not the end for us…you know this as well."

Trembling, Juhani sighed, the dark mantle slipping invisibly from her shoulders. "I have been such a fool," she whispered sadly. "What should I do?" she asked imploringly.

"Return to the Council," Aeryn answered certainly, seeing for the first time the purpose of her test. "Lay yourself before their judgement."

Juhani looked fearful, asking, "Do you…do you think the Council will give me another chance?"

Aeryn smiled brightly, saying only, "Redemption."

Juhani nodded, and Aeryn started to move away, but the Cathar stopped her suddenly, pointing to the until-now forgotten scratches on Aeryn's neck. "Please, allow me to…" she said, reaching out and gently touching the wounds, healing the damage she had done. Aeryn smiled in appreciation, to which the Cathar merely nodded, stepping away. "Thank you," Juhani said suddenly before turning quickly to run back toward the Enclave.

-

Aeryn stood outside the kinrath cave, feeling the familiar tightening in her stomach at the sight of such a small, enclosed place. _Whoever heard of a claustrophobic Jedi, _she chided herself. _Besides, if this is the same place Revan told me about, it's worth checking out…in spite of the fact that I'd rather be stepped on by a ronto at this point._

A twig snapped behind her, causing Aeryn to sigh and roll her eyes in annoyance. "Okay," she sang out, "you can stop following me now. I know you're there."

She turned to face the empty space behind her, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. After several long seconds, the air wavered unnaturally as a stealthfield generator deactivated, revealing a shamefaced Mission. "Uh…hi!" she tried brightly. "How…did you know I was here?"

"Oh, please," Aeryn snapped teasingly. "I heard you stomping your way down the loading ramp when I left for my test this morning…and every five minutes after that. You know, normal people might find you stealthy, but I'm not normal people." She turned back to the cave entrance, ignoring Mission's mumbled, "That's for sure." Squaring her shoulders in determination, Aeryn asked, "So, you little sneak, are you ready to help me clear this cave?"

Mission paled, a neat trick for a blue twi'lek, as she stammered, "Y-you're going in there? Maybe this is a dumb question but…why?"

"There's something special about this place, something Revan told me once," she explained. "It'll be worth the effort, trust me." Her words seemed as much to assure herself as the girl beside her.

"You're the boss," Mission conceded, drawing her blaster as she reluctantly followed Aeryn into the darkness.

"So," Mission whispered as they crept along through the caves, "what happened between you and that cat chick? That place gave me the creeps, so I stayed too far back to really hear anything."

Aeryn frowned thoughtfully before responding carefully, "Juhani was being tested, I think. It's like…she knew she needed to head north, but until someone showed her where west was, she couldn't get her orientation. She'll be fine now."

Mission wrinkled her nose at Aeryn's back. "You Jedi are all the same – crazy and cryptic. Well, I was sure she was going to rip out your heart and eat it for breakfast. It was pretty neat to see you talk her down like you did…even if I couldn't hear you."

Aeryn paused to smile back at the girl before continuing on. "Everyone can be redeemed, Mission, and it works to our advantage to give them the chance." A hint of bitterness crept into her voice as she mumbled, "The Jedi don't always follow that belief, though they sure are quick to spout it to others."

The conversation ended abruptly as the narrow cave suddenly widened into a massive cavern, lit along the sides with strange glowing crystals in a variety of colors. "Wow," Mission breathed, drinking in the sight. "You were right. This was so worth-."

A dozen or so kinrath crested the small rise in the center of the chamber. Drawing her lightsaber, Aeryn shouted, "Stay back!" to Mission before charging the aggressive creatures, sending a Force wave ahead of her to knock them back. All but four went down with the wave, stunned, and Aeryn slew those easily, with the assistance of Mission's surprisingly accurate blaster shots. The other four circled Aeryn cautiously, looking for an opening. When one lunged, Aeryn moved with inhuman speed around to its backside, slaying it and the creature beside it with ease. She turned to one of the other two, and in a moment of hesitation on her part, the other struck out at her with its poisoned mandible, sinking the limb firmly into her thigh. Aeryn growled, biting back the pain as she sliced off the mandible leaving the remains in her leg. She then killed the offensive creature, while Mission managed to take down the last one.

"Aeryn, are you alright?" Mission sprinted forward as Aeryn wrenched the creature's poisoned limb from her body, screaming as the flesh tore mercilessly. Mission stopped, turning a distinct shade of green when she saw the fountain of blood shooting from Aeryn's thigh. Though she pressed both her hands over the wound, thick blood streamed between her fingers, pooling darkly on the ground beneath her. "I think I'm gonna puke," Mission groaned, gripping her stomach as she started to double over.

Aeryn hissed through gritted teeth, "Yeah, well while you're down there, find me an antidote kit in my pack – hurry!" The twi'lek rushed to obey, locating the necessary item and injecting it into Aeryn's shoulder. As soon as she felt the drug begin to take effect, Aeryn called on her last reserves of the Force, willing her body to mend. For a moment, doubt clouded her mind, telling her it was pointless, that she should just lie down and die…but then she felt Mission's hand on her arm, saw the terrified expression in the girl's eyes, felt her horror at the thought of losing yet another friend. Grinding her teeth so hard her jaw ached, Aeryn willed the gaping wound to close.

Slowly, the bleeding lessened, the muscle drew back together, the tendons reattached, and the skin re-grew over the wound. Panting, Aeryn collapsed backward on the ground, staring dazedly at the mosaic of colored crystals on the ceiling. She felt Mission crouch over her, moving her leggings aside to examine her thigh. "I…I can't believe it," the girl breathed. "It's healed. You're alive!" Before Aeryn could protest, Mission tackled her, practically smothering her in her felicity.

Laughing, Aeryn wheezed out, "Well I won't be for long if you suffocate me!" She gently shoved the teenager who rolled over to lie beside her, smiling joyfully up at the crystal formations.

"Sorry," Mission said happily. "I just don't think I can lose anybody else I care about right now. I mean, my brother only left a few years ago, and with Taris being destroyed-."

"You have a brother?" Aeryn interrupted, lifting her head to study the twi'lek in surprise. "I didn't know that. Where is he?"

Mission blanched, turning her head away shamefully. "My brother's sort of a…sensitive subject."

"Okay," Aeryn started, sitting up slowly before rising and testing her leg experimentally. Satisfied, she continued, "You can tell me all about it on the way back to the Enclave – just as soon as we get what we came for." With that, she approached the nearest crystal formation, running her fingers gently over the cool surface.


	11. Chapter 10

I know the dialog with the ancient droid is not so great, but that part of the story was just too much for me to rewrite. Thanks for all the positive feedback, and woo-hoo, we're off to Kashyyyk next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Ten – The Ruins

Canderous leaned over the edge of the Ebon Hawk's upper hull, wiping the sweat and grease from his forehead as he watched Aeryn and Mission return. "I thought no one was allowed to come with you," he shouted gruffly in basic.

Aeryn smiled up at him, shielding the afternoon sun from her eyes. "Yeah, well, not everyone can take orders like a Mandalorian."

He scowled back as Mission giggled behind her hand, until he noticed the massive amount of blood on Aeryn's robes. Shifting his weight, the powerful man dropped with surprising agility the good twelve feet to the ground. "What the hell happened out there?" he demanded.

"Ohmigosh, you wouldn't believe it," Mission started eagerly. "Okay, so first there were these kathounds, right? They totally caught her by surprise. But they were no problem at all – Aeryn took 'em down fast. Then, she went into this totally freaky ruin or something where this cat woman tried to rip out her throat…."

While Mission continued to ramble on, Canderous sent Aeryn a pleading look that read, "Make her stop, or I will." Aeryn only smiled and shrugged, leaning close to whisper innocently, "But she tells it so much better than I ever could."

"…and so she got some of these really cool crystals for her lightsaber. And then we came back." The twi'lek practically glowed with excitement. "It was so cool."

Canderous rubbed his temples, saying, "Uh, yeah, it sounds like it." Turning to Aeryn, he switched to Mando'a and asked, "So, has enough of your blood been spilled today, or are we still on for a sparring match?"

Aeryn grinned, "I'm all in, big boy. Just let me change and I'll meet you there now." Canderous nodded and boarded the _Hawk_ to change and retrieve his weapon. Mission sidled up beside Aeryn, smirking and nudging her in the ribs playfully, prompting a confused, "What?" from Aeryn.

"Oh, please," the girl said with a roll of her eyes. "If you guys were more obvious, you'd have his name tattooed to your forehead!" Aeryn tried to look indignant, but a smile crept out anyway, causing Mission to laugh mockingly. She frowned suddenly, saying, "Carth thinks Canderous is dangerous."

Aeryn sighed, putting one arm around the girl's shoulders as they walked up the loading ramp. "Carth is entitled to his opinion, but sometimes our opinions can be twisted by perceptions that are just not true. I don't think it's Canderous that he distrusts so much as _all_ Mandalorians, and that's not right." Turning the twi'lek to face her, Aeryn gripped her shoulders and said firmly, "Look, Carth is a good man, and he has pretty good instincts as well. Anything he tells you is because he wants to protect you, but that doesn't mean you always have to agree with him, okay?"

Mission nodded before trotting off. After changing into a light under robe, Aeryn poked her head into the cargo hold just in time to hear Mission telling Carth and Zaalbar, "No, I'm telling you, she should have died! There was like her entire weight in blood on the ground, but she healed herself! It was crazy."

Carth looked furious. "I can't believe you two went in there alone! That was very dangerous and-." He stopped abruptly when he noticed Aeryn staring at him from the doorway.

"Oh, please do continue," Aeryn said pleasantly, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall. "Don't stop your rant on my account."

Carth scowled, "Look, I'm just saying that you should have asked for help. I mean, you both could have been-."

"But we weren't," Aeryn interrupted, her voice suddenly soft. "We're fine. And torturing yourself over what might have been will drive you crazy…trust me." She shared a long, pointed look with the man before smiling and announcing, "Now, I'm going to spar with Canderous, if anyone is interested in watching him get what's coming to him."

Carth frowned, something strangely akin to jealousy creeping into his voice, "Oh, are you going to break seven of _his_ ribs, too?"

Aeryn grinned wickedly as she winked at the man, "Maybe more."

Behind her, Canderous emerged, saying, "Yeah, well I might have something to say about that."

Aeryn turned her smile to him, eyeing the simple clothes he wore. "No armor, huh? I thought a Mandalorian was supposed to be married to his armor."

The Mandalorian shook his head at her, smiling knowingly. "Come on, mir'sheb, it's time for your lesson."

-

_How the hell do I get myself into these situations?_ Canderous' body was pressed firmly to Aeryn's backside, his breath hot against the side of her face, which would have been pleasant if not for the shaft of the electrostaff pressed against her neck, slowly depriving her of oxygen. She tried to push the weapon away, but his strength was simply too much for her, and try as she might, she could not break away. _Well, like I always say, if you can't beat them…fight dirty._

Leaning her body into the man suggestively, Aeryn freed her left hand and lowered it to his inner thigh, sliding her fingers upward to gently caress his-.

"HEY!" the Mandalorian bellowed, shoving himself away from her. Aeryn stumbled forward, gasping for air and blinking the water from her vision as she searched for her lightsaber, which had been cast toward the outer edge of the ring during their fight. "So what do you call that low blow, cyar'ika?" Though he sounded angry, Canderous' face was now flushed from more than exertion. Around them, several Jedi were feigning disinterest, while Mission, Zaalbar, Carth and even Bastila snickered and jeered.

"Low blow?" Aeryn wheezed between breaths, speaking in basic for all to understand. "I thought you would have come to expect those kinds of things from my kind."

Raising an eyebrow as he responded in basic, "'Your kind?' You mean Jedi…or women?" There were several not-so-subtle chuckles from those watching.

Aeryn smiled, finally regaining most of her composure, as she taunted, "Oh, come on Canderous. We all know you have very little experience with either." The chuckles turned to outright laughter as the Mandalorian reddened, shooting her a glare that would have terrified most sane people.

Before either the banter or the sparring match could continue, Master Vrook stepped scowling into the ring, his presence caused an instant hush over all the spectators. "If you two are quite finished," he grumbled, "the Council is waiting for you, Aeryn." He said her name as if it caused him physical pain.

Aeryn nodded respectfully, "I will come immediately, Master."

Vrook paused, eyeing her warily before casting a disdainful glance at her companions. "Your…'friends' are permitted to come, if you wish. Do not delay." Without waiting for a response, he turned back toward the Enclave.

Carth frowned as they moved to follow, "What a cheery guy."

Aeryn decided it would be wise not to respond, and instead moved to walk with Bastila. "I just finished my final test today – do you think they're finally going to tell us what's going on?"

Bastila looked nervously away. "Yes, I certainly hope that is the case."

For the innumerable time since meeting the young Padawan, Aeryn knew she was being deceived. She sighed to herself, wondering just how much suspicion she could handle. Giving the other woman a sideways glance, Aeryn whispered for her ears alone, "You know, one of these days, you are going to _have_ to trust me," before moving ahead of the group determinedly.

"It is time for your mission to truly begin," Master Zhar explained as they gathered in the Council chambers. "You have done very well over this short period of training, and you have done us a great service by leading Juhani back from the Dark Side and into her true self. Well done, young one."

Aeryn's appreciative smile vanished as Vrook snapped, "How hard could it have been for a fallen one to lead another fallen? Juhani will forever be tempted to return to the darkness…just as you will be."

Aeryn stiffened, struggling to keep herself calm. "We are all tempted, Master. I do not believe I fell to the darkness before, and I will not do so now."

Lifting one eyebrow cynically, Vrook pressed, "Really? So you still believe you went to war out of your own benevolence? Then you are truly blind!" He stepped forward aggressively. "You went to war to satisfy your lusts, both for blood and for another Jedi! You soil us with your very presence!"

Aeryn felt the blood rush to her face as anger pulsed through her. All eyes were on her, watching her grind her jaw and flex her fists rhythmically as she debated all possible ways to silence this man she so detested. Several long minutes passed before she took a deep breath, relaxing her body, controlling her emotions. "You are wrong," she said in a soft, measured tone.

Vrook continued to glare at her contemptuously for a few seconds, before he suddenly turned away, nodding to Master Zhar. "I am satisfied…for now," was all he said.

"Very well," Zhar said, looking displeased at the other Master's behavior. "We will provide you with the location of the ruins you saw in your vision of Revan. Return after you have visited them and report what you find. May the Force be with you."

Aeryn nodded shortly, then turned and marched from the room quickly, leaving her companions behind. Instead of heading back to the Ebon Hawk, she stormed out of the front doors of the Enclave, plunging gratefully into the late evening darkness.

Her legs carried her far, though she had no real destination. As she wandered through the tall grasses, the first stars appeared on the horizon, twinkling with an unyielding intensity. A part of her longed for solitude, to disappear and chase those distant stars, to hide herself from the past, the present, and the uncertain future…but another part, newly reawakened, pulled her back toward the Enclave and her companions. Where once there was only herself, she now could see Mission's smile, Carth's protectiveness, Zaalbar's loyalty, Bastila's uncertainty, and…Canderous – things worth protecting, worth defending. _Leaving now would only prove Vrook right. Besides, I can't run forever. If Malak succeeds…._ Refusing to let herself finish the thought, Aeryn returned to her ship, seeking the only companionship she truly desired at the moment: her bed.

-

"Okay, I take it back," Mission whispered fearfully. "The place you found Juhani was a flower garden compared to this place."

The ancient ruins sprawled before them, mysterious and foreboding. Bastila was withdrawn and pale, her face tight with worry, and Aeryn was certain that she must look the same. Sucking in a deep breath, Aeryn turned toward her companions. "Okay, Bastila and I will enter the ruins with Carth and Canderous. Mission and Zaalbar, I want you to stay outside and listen for trouble. If you hear anything, or if we are not out in one hour, do _not_ come after us! Go back to the Enclave and tell the Masters, okay?" She lanced Mission with a fierce stare. "Promise me."

The twi'lek frowned, but mumbled, "I promise."

Satisfied, Aeryn cautiously led the way through the crumbling pillars. The area was strangely devoid of wildlife, the only sound the soft rustling of the wind through the grass. As they approached the only entrance, a massive stone door that was carved with intricate symbols, Aeryn heard Carth mutter, "How are we supposed to get in?"

As if in response, the door clicked, creaking loudly as it rumbled open. As the dust settled, Bastila whispered, "Well, I believe that answers your question," before following Aeryn into the unsettling darkness beyond.

The group paused, allowing their eyes to adjust to the dim interior. Several passages, some partially collapsed, others in complete ruin, opened before them. Frowning as she shook head in frustration, Bastila declared, "I am unsure of where to go from here."

Aeryn moved a few steps away from the group before speaking in a detached, low voice, "Revan was here."

Canderous grunted, "I thought we already knew that."

Ignoring him, Aeryn moved farther into the chamber, her head turning slowly to study her surroundings. She could feel Revan around her, her presence, her trace marked the floor, the walls, the air itself. Closing her eyes, Aeryn breathed deeply, taking in this place. With the Force as her guide, Aeryn pushed gently through the layers of time, seeking…seeking…Revan. There she stood, Malak beside her, ever proud, moving quietly and confidently through the maze of corridors and chambers until they reached….

Aeryn opened her eyes with a gasp to see Bastila standing in front of her, watching her intently. Aeryn began, "I saw where-."

"As did I," Bastila interrupted, her face even more pale after seeing Aeryn's flashback through their bond. "Let us move quickly and be free of this tainted place."

The two women walked confidently abreast, leading the slightly confused and hesitant men through many rooms until they stood before an ancient droid. It whirred to life as they entered, rising to stand on spider-like legs as it spouted an entirely unfamiliar language.

"Uh, did anyone catch that?" Aeryn asked, resting her hand on her lightsaber hilt uncertainly.

Yet another strange language spouted forth as Canderous leaned in to her and said, "I thought you were the language expert."

Aeryn shot him a glare as Bastila spoke up, "No, I do not know any of these languages."

Listening to the droid try another, Aeryn mused, "It seems to be trying random dialects, cycling through its database."

"_Attempting to establish communications,"_ the droid droned tonelessly.

Aeryn moved toward the droid as she declared, "Hey, I understood that!"

Approaching more cautiously, Bastila agreed, "As did I. It is a form of an ancient Selkath dialect. The question is, why does an ancient machine on Dantooine speak the language of Manaan?"

"_This is the language of the slaves."_

Aeryn stared, incredulous, "The Selkath were slaves? I've never heard such a thing."

"_Your understanding is irrelevant."_

Bastila raised a brow in surprise, "Certainly is a friendly construct."

"What are you?" Aeryn demanded.

"_I am the Keeper. I await the return of the Builders."_

"Builders? Who are they?"

"_The Builders are the conquerors and rulers of this galaxy."_

Exchanging a confused glance with her companions, Aeryn denied, "There are no such rulers, and never have been in my understanding."

"_Your understanding is irrelevant."_

"Okay, enough of this," Aeryn snapped, impatient. "We're looking for something." She described the vision she'd seen of the ruins.

"_You seek the Star Map."_

Aeryn nodded uncertainly, "O-okay, we seek the Star Map. What is the Star Map?"

"_The Star Map is a guide to the Star Forge."_

"And what's the Star Forge?"

_"The Star Forge is the pride of the Builders, their most powerful accomplishment. It is a tool of unspeakable design."_

"That's rather…vague," Aeryn said. When it did not respond, she motioned toward the sealed door behind the droid. "How do we get inside?"

"_It will be permitted if you are deemed worthy."_ The doors to the right and left of the droid slid open with a rumble. _"Enter and be tested."_

"Tested?" Aeryn asked. "Tested how?" The droid remained silent, its duty seemingly fulfilled.

Aeryn sighed and led them into the left chamber , where they were immediately attacked by a highly advanced combat droid. Despite the challenge, they managed to take down the machine with only minor injuries. Bastila moved to study the console that the droid had apparently been guarding.

"I believe this is the test," Bastila said. After several minutes of experimentation, they were able to communicate with the console and answer the surprisingly easy question it asked. The room opposite was practically identical. Once the riddles were solved, Aeryn led them back to the Keeper.

"_You have survived. You are worthy to pass." _The final door slid open as the droid again lapsed into silence.

The group cautiously approached the ancient device before them, clutching their weapons tightly as it clicked and hummed to life. A brilliant blue light radiated from its center as the machine unfolded like the petals of a flower. Suddenly the light took shape, forming into an image of the galaxy, several planets pulsating emphatically.

"The Star Map," Carth breathed. "I've never seen anything like it."

-

"And you believe that the rest of this map is located on these worlds?"

Aeryn nodded, "Yes, Master Zhar. The Force is telling me that Revan visited them, that any answers we seek are to be found there."

Master Vrook was frowning at the datapad in his hand. "Manaan, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Korriban. You do realize the time it will take to cover all of these planets. If you're wrong-."

Aeryn faced him fully. "Master Vrook, I know, you and I have our problems, but I can assure you that this is our best chance to stop Malak, or at the very least to gain a better understanding of his power. I know it is much to ask, but you have to trust us."

The Jedi Master snorted, far from convinced, but ceased his complaints. "Then you are free to leave as soon as you are ready," Master Zhar announced. "Bastila will accompany you, and of course you may continue to travel with your other companions as well. Juhani has requested that she be allowed to accompany you on this mission."

Aeryn was clearly surprised. "Why? I mean, I'd welcome her help, but isn't she training here?"

"She has learned all we can teach her here. It will be good for her to join you in this. I believe your meeting was the will of the Force." Zhar's smile was enigmatic but kind.

Nodding, Aeryn said, "Very well, then. How soon can she be ready to leave?"

Master Zhar chuckled. "She is already aboard your ship."

"Good," Aeryn said, turning to go. "Because we're leaving within the hour."

* * *

mir'sheb - smartass

cyar'ika - sweetheart


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, next chapter will be Kashyyyk – figured I'd throw this in first. The alerts are still down, but I do appreciate everyone's reviews and support.

-

Chapter Eleven – En Route

"So we're still two days out from Kashyyyk?"

Aeryn nodded absently at Juhani's quiet inquiry as she poked experimentally at the soupy mess in the bowl before her. "Are we sure the synthesizers are working properly?"

Canderous snorted, "Don't be such a adiik. It could be worse."

She responded sullenly, "I doubt that." For the hundredth time since their departure from Dantooine two days prior, Aeryn could feel Mission staring at her curiously, some question barely restrained on her lips. Aeryn had done her best to avoid most of the crew, choosing instead to spend her time meditating with Bastila and even Juhani when the Cathar was willing. She felt guilty about avoiding the others, but they had questions, questions she was not ready to answer about the things Master Vrook had said, and strangely enough, Bastila and Juhani were content to leave her past alone. The only time she felt comfortable around them all was as a group, like now as they met for their morning meal. Finally, unable to shake Mission's stare, Aeryn lay aside her spoon and faced the girl. "What?"

As if she'd simply been waiting for an invitation, Mission blurted out, "Your eyes are a different color."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and leaned toward the surprised woman, inspecting her like a new species of insect. "Look at that," Carth murmured. "I never even noticed. Back on the _Spire_, when the Force came back to you, they were purple."

Mission was nodding emphatically, "Yeah, exactly. They were on Taris too…well, maybe a little more blue than purple, but still. What's the deal?"

Aeryn leaned back, more than a little uncomfortable with the close inspection of all her companions. "Well, uh, my eyes are rather sensitive to my relationship with the Force. It was the same with Revan. When Carth and Bastila first met me, my eyes had no color at all because the Force had left me."

Carth suppressed a shudder at the memory. "Yeah, I remember that. They're like blue-green now – what does that mean?"

Aeryn glanced away in indecision. A part of her had not wanted to talk about the path she had chosen, fearing what it could mean, but the rest of her wanted to share her worries with those whom she was coming to depend on more and more. Finally she confessed, "For me, it means that I am a Jedi Consular, one who has a very deep connection to the Force."

Canderous frowned, "But I thought you were a Guardian before."

She avoided his gaze as she answered, "Yes, I was. But," she cast a meaningful glance at Carth, "perhaps the Force has other plans for me now." The man offered her an understanding half-smile as she continued, "Revan was a Consular. It was…a struggle for her, having that much power over the Force. She fought the temptation every waking moment, and it caused her to be introverted and reclusive. In a way, I think that's why she fell so fully to the Dark Side."

"How so?" Juhani asked with keen interest, causing Aeryn to rise and began pacing the room.

"Revan was…frustrated," Aeryn began, clearly agitated, but determined to speak her mind. "I think she expected that someday the Dark Side would stop tempting her, that it would suddenly be easy to glide through life as the model Jedi."

Juhani and Bastila shared a look before Bastila declared, "That is an impossible goal."

Aeryn smiled sadly, "Yes, it seems easy to see from where we stand." She drifted off, a lonely expression on her face before she slowly began again, "For Revan, the breaking point came when the Jedi refused to act on the Mandalorian threat. She idolized some of the Masters, strove to attain the peace she believed they had, but when they themselves told her she could not defend the innocent, could not fulfill the one commitment she held above all else…she couldn't handle it. She was disillusioned, the rug pulled out from under her, and she started to believe that everything she had been taught was a lie."

Juhani nodded in understanding, "Yes, I heard many Jedi express those exact thoughts."

Aeryn turned to the Cathar, a painful fear in her eyes as she explained quietly, "They expressed those 'exact thoughts' because of Revan. She used her power to influence anyone she could, which turned out to be many, many Jedi. Even those who never thought to join the war effort were suddenly passionate supporters, diehard soldiers for her cause. Revan was the sole reason the Jedi joined the Republic against the Mandalorians."

A tense silence fell over the companions as they digested the words. Finally Aeryn slid back into her seat on the bench beside Canderous with a sigh. "Listen, Revan and I were very different…but we were also alike in many ways. This journey that we have started, it's the journey that Revan took as she fell – chasing these Star Maps sealed her descent into darkness. If I ever…" she paused, working her jaw as the others waited anxiously. "If it ever seems that I am no longer myself, _stop me_ before it's too late." Before anyone could respond, Aeryn rose from her seat and moved quickly toward the port dorm.

"Wow," Mission whispered to the stunned group after a long silence. "I just wanted to tell her I thought her eyes were pretty."

-

Aeryn sighed at her foggy reflection in the refresher mirror as she pulled a brush roughly through the dripping mass of her hair. _That was really stupid. Now your whole crew thinks you're crazy._ She had said what she felt necessary, but that knowledge offered little comfort as the increased tension of her companions filled the _Ebon Hawk_. In the day that had passed since her speech, Aeryn had avoided everything living, occupying herself instead with doing minor mechanical repairs with T3. She was surprised to find the little droid had quite the personality, and with his help, the time had flown by.

The freshly bathed Jedi, still naked from her shower, was startled out of her thoughts by the refresher door suddenly opening a crack. Frantic, she grabbed her towel and threw it around herself, preparing to berate whomever stood outside since she was certain the door had been locked. Instead, her mouth fell open in shock as she heard Canderous whisper, "Thanks kid," before the man himself slipped inside the tiny room.

Mission's giggle could be heard outside before her stifled response, "Good luck!"

Backing up as far as the room would allow, which was only a few inches, Aeryn demanded, more surprised than angry, "Just what in the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?"

The Mandalorian turned to face her, his eyes drifting over her half-covered body only briefly before he locked her in a determined stare. "How long are you going to keep avoiding everyone?"

"What?" she looked away nervously. "I-I'm not avoiding anyone. I've just been…busy."

Canderous scowled, his tone edged with disappointment, "You know how much I hate it when people lie to me." Pulling the towel tighter self-consciously, Aeryn didn't answer. Canderous leaned back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest as he asked, "You said Revan was a recluse, right?" Aeryn nodded, confused. "And you also said that if you stopped acting like yourself, we should do something, right?" Aeryn nodded again, this time worry appearing in her expression. "Okay then," he said with a nod, "don't you think avoiding everyone and spending all day with a droid means you're a little off?"

Aeryn opened her mouth to respond, then snapped it shut again, surprised. "Haar'chak!" she grumbled, "I hate when you're right."

Canderous merely nodded before pushing, "There's more to it than that, though, isn't there?"

Uncomfortable with the questions, Aeryn stammered, "Look, Canderous, I-."

"I know why you don't want to talk to me," Canderous interrupted. "You think I'm going to ask you a million questions about your past, try to pick apart what that bastard of a Jedi Master said. Am I right?"

Still unable to hold his gaze, Aeryn managed a weak smile as she muttered, "Well I guess you're not a dumb as you look."

Canderous smirked, "You know, if anyone else said that to me, I'd break them in half." Stepping forward suddenly, the Mandalorian cupped Aeryn's chin in his large palm, forcing her to look up at him. "I'm not a weak fool who needs reassurances. I don't need to know everything about who you were or what you did. I don't care about your past – I care about you."

The confession seemed to surprise Canderous as much as it did Aeryn. Before she could respond, he bent his face to hers, covering her lips in an ardent kiss. Aeryn stiffened at the unexpected contact, but it took only a fraction of a second for her to lean into him, rising up onto her toes to deepen the kiss. Her towel forgotten, Aeryn snaked her arms around his neck, raking her nails lightly through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her against him slightly as his tongue longingly caressed her lips. A sudden wave of cold air caused the pair to wrench apart, dropping Aeryn's towel into a heap at her feet.

Carth stared at the two in unblinking shock, turning an unrealistic shade of red as Aeryn cursed and dove for her towel. "I…I…I didn't know anyone was in here," he managed to stutter before slamming the door, the sound of his quickly retreating boots echoing down the hall.

Canderous chuckled as Aeryn groaned and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, son of a – this isn't good." She pulled away from the smirking Mandalorian suddenly, slapping him half-hearted on the arm as she accused, "You forgot to re-lock the door on purpose!"

Pulling her back to him firmly, Canderous asked, his voice low and husky as he ran his fingers through her still-wet hair, "Did I now, mesh'la? So you think I _wanted_ the lapdog to walk in on us like that?"

Aeryn relented a bit, "No, probably not…but still…."

Grinning lustfully, Canderous ran one hand lightly over her bare shoulders and across the tender skin of her neck as he proposed, "You know…I could lock the door now…."

Laughing in spite of herself, Aeryn pushed away fully, securing her towel as she shook her head at him. "You're a wicked man, Canderous. Now, get out so I can dress and go apologize to my pilot, okay?"

Canderous scowled as he moved toward the door, but suddenly suggested, "You know, I could help you get dres-."

"OUT!" Aeryn shouted, fighting back her laughter at the Mandalorian's dark look that undeniably resembled a pout. Before he could close the door, she reached out, seizing Canderous by his shirt and dragging him into a brief but sensual kiss. "Thank you," she whispered as she closed and locked the door in his face.

-

"Uh, hi there," Aeryn tried as she entered the cockpit.

"Hi," was Carth's short, unpleasant response from his seat in the pilot's chair.

Stifling a sigh, Aeryn slumped into the co-pilot seat, swiveling the chair to face the unhappy man. "Carth, can we talk?"

"Sure," he responded in the same false tone. "What's on your mind?"

Confused, Aeryn started, "Well, I just…I didn't want you…to get the wrong idea…about me and Canderous."

Carth turned his chair now to face her, ire radiating through his eyes. "The wrong idea? And just what would that be? You were naked in his arms, kissing him in the refresher. How could I possibly get the wrong idea about that?"

Frustrated, Aeryn leaned back in the chair as she calmly explained, "Canderous came in there to confront me about avoiding everyone. I guess he thought it was the only way he could keep me from escaping while he said what he needed to. The kiss…well, that was…an afterthought."

"Some afterthought," the pilot grumbled, turning back to study the console before him. "Look, it's none of my business. Just…try to remember to lock the doors. Nobody else wants or needs to see that."

As the man proceeded to disregard her presence, Aeryn could feel the walls going around his heart, the same walls she used for so long to keep everyone away. Determined not to allow him to shut her out, she abruptly demanded, "Who is Saul?"

Carth stiffened visibly, the name itself causing a jolt of pain through his mind. "What are you talking about?" he muttered, still refusing to face her.

Aeryn leaned forward, her stare boring into the side of his head. "Every time I am near you, I can hear the name 'Saul.' Your mind is practically screaming it, and the name brings you so much pain. Please," her voice softened with compassion, "tell me who he is."

Carth's jaw flexed as he debated her question. Finally he turned to face her and answered in a cold, emotionless tone, "Saul Karath was my mentor, and my commanding officer during the Mandalorian Wars. Now, Saul is an admiral of Darth Malak's fleet."

Aeryn drew in a slow breath, stunned by the revelation. "Oh, wow," she whispered. "Carth I'm so sorry. I can't imagine-." She sat up straight suddenly as it dawned on her, "Wait, if he's Malak's admiral, then…_he_…led the attack on Telos, your home world?"

Suddenly a small amount of the pain Carth was trying so desperately not to free leaked out into his expression. "Yes," he answered weakly, slouching back in his chair. "He killed my family, destroyed my life." His eyes went distant as Aeryn sat across from him, comforting him with her presence. "You know," he finally said with a bitter laugh, "Saul tried to recruit me into Malak's forces before they hit Telos. He actually came to my home and stood in my living room while he pitched the Sith to me, as if I'd just sign up right there."

"What happened?" Aeryn asked searchingly.

Carth looked at her in surprise, as if he'd forgotten she was there. "I told him the Sith weren't for me," he answered simply. "We shook hands and he walked out the front door." His sigh was tortured as he added, his voice quiet and detached, "I should have just killed him then…it would have saved so many lives…my wife-."

"No," Aeryn said firmly, leaning forward to rest her hand on his arm. "You couldn't have known, Carth. You could no more have foreseen his betrayal than I could see Revan as the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Carth raised a cynical eyebrow at her as he asked, "Maybe, but that doesn't make it any easier, does it?"

Aeryn sighed, "No, I suppose not." Offering him a sad smile, she stood and moved toward the door, pausing to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "For what it's worth, Carth, you're not alone here. There are a lot of people on this ship who understand loss and betrayal. I, for one, am here if you need to talk."

-

"Those are some really big trees," Mission declared as she stared out the viewport during their slow descent onto Kashyyyk.

"_I've never seen trees to rival those of my home world," _Zaalbar said proudly, but with a hint of sadness. _"It is…good to see them once more."_

"So, what kind of welcome can we expect here?" Canderous asked.

"_I am afraid I do not really know," _the wookie admitted, shifting uncomfortably. _"It has been many years since I was last here, and I did not part on good terms with my tribe."_

Aeryn turned to him, concerned. "Something we should be aware of?"

Looking decidedly more agitated, Zaalbar finally conceded, _"Yes, perhaps it is time for me to explain my situation, since it will most likely catch up with us anyway. You must first understand that Kashyyyk is overrun by slavers of the Czerka Corporation. They capture my people and sell them like objects."_ The tall humanoid shook with ill-constrained rage.

Mission flew to her friend's side. "Oh, Big Z! I had no idea. I mean, I knew you hated slavers and all, but who doesn't, you know? That's just terrible."

The others nodded their agreement as Zaalbar continued, _"When I discovered that my brother, Chuundar, was actually helping the slavers to capture my people, I flew into a rage. I…attacked him with my claws."_

Juhani nodded, "Well, that is understandable. He was betraying his own people."

Frustrated, the wookie said, _"You do not understand. To do such a thing…is the most shameful thing one can do – a sign of madness, even. My father was the chieftain. He had no choice but to banish me, labeling me as a madclaw. He refused to hear my claims of my brother's treachery."_

Bastila spoke up, "If you are exiled from this world, what do you believe they will do to you now that you have returned?"

"_I…am not sure,"_ Zaalbar admitted. _"It has been a great many years since I left. Much could have changed in that time."_

Aeryn nodded her understanding. "We'll deal with things as they come. But remember," she patted the wookie fondly on his massive paw, "you're not alone now. We will help you in any way we can."

Zaalbar's face formed into the wookie equivalent of a smile, a truly frightening sight for those who could not understand, before he concluded, _"Then I see again that I have made a good decision when I swore my life-debt to you."_

-

adiik – child

Haar'chak! – Damn it!

mesh'la – beautiful


	13. Chapter 12

Second part of Kashyyyk coming soon, but things will probably slow up after that. Real life calls, and I must answer. :) Updates will be farther between, but I'm still very much determined to finish this, so never fear. As always, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Left Behind

Mission struggled against Carth and Canderous as each man grabbed one of her arms and half-carried her from the wookie village. "I will NOT leave him behind!" she snarled, digging her boot heels into the wooden walkway, wrenching and twisting frantically.

Aeryn's voice hissed in her ear, "They aren't going to hurt him, and we don't have a choice. Now, stop struggling!" In spite of her plea, the infuriated twi'lek only fought harder, inspiring creative curses from both Carth and Canderous. Many of the wookies turned and stared at the ruckus, the guard at the front gate growling a warning to keep themselves under control as they left. It wasn't until they were halfway to the _Ebon Hawk_ that Aeryn allowed the men to release Mission.

Casting her companions a scathing, self-righteous glare Mission demanded, "We are going back for Big Z. I won't leave him behind!"

Carth tried to pacify her, "Mission, we can't do anything for him right now. Chuundar holds all the cards, and I don't think he intends to hurt Zaalbar anyway."

Focusing her anger on him, Mission retorted, "Chuundar is helping the slavers, and you just want to abandon Zaalbar to him! Isn't it you who always insists that no one gets left behind, Carth?"

Carth blanched at the use of his own words against him, stammering until Aeryn stepped in. "Look, Mission, I understand how you feel. I don't want to leave him there anymore than you do, but what are our options?" She gave the girl a moment to realize for herself before Aeryn answered her own question, "We'd have to attack Chuundar, Zaalbar's own brother. Now, they may have exiled him, but this is still his family. Is that what you want, for us to attack his home village?"

Glowering at her feet, Mission mumbled, "No." After another moment of silence, the twi'lek looked up at Aeryn, her expression pleading, tears trembling in her eyes, "What are we going to do now?"

Aeryn sighed heavily, partially in relief at the girl's understanding. "Carth," she said turning to him, "I need you to take Mission back to the _Hawk_ while we go look for this crazed wookie in the Shadowlands."

Instantly indignant, Mission stomped her foot as she shouted, "I do NOT need a babysitter!"

Seeing that Carth was about to disagree, Aeryn quickly cut in, "I know that, but we're going to need to stay as inconspicuous as possible down there. The less people with us, the better."

Mission was determined to argue when Bastila suddenly surprised them all. "I will accompany them both back to the ship," she offered. When everyone stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown wings, she straightened her shoulders and tried, rather unsuccessfully, not to look offended as she explained her decision. "I agree with Aeryn that this trip to Shadowlands should be done by a small group. It is very likely that our Comm system will not work with all of the interference from the trees, but Aeryn and I will be able to contact one another through our bond should anything happen down there. Therefore, it would be wise for us to split our forces at this time."

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Bastila. Finally, Canderous chuckled, "I have to say, princess, I'm impressed. Makes sense to me." It was agreed, and Carth and Bastila escorted a sullen Mission back toward the ship, though not before Aeryn pulled Bastila aside and whispered, "Make sure Mission doesn't try to go back to that village. Do whatever it takes – even if you have to put her in a stasis field!"

-

_Why am I the one tramping through five-mile high trees, while Bastila gets to sit her pretty butt back on the ship?_ Aeryn grunted as she tripped over yet another tree root, grateful when Juhani reached out to gently steady her. Suddenly, Canderous signaled for them to stop, crouching low in the brush as he pointed into a clearing.

Both Aeryn and Juhani were startled as they watched an old man defending himself from several beasts with a lightsaber. "What is a Jedi doing here?" Aeryn whispered.

"I'm not sure," Juhani responded uncertainly. "Perhaps he is not a Jedi at all. Should we…offer him assistance?"

Canderous shook his head, smirking in amusement, "I don't think he needs our help."

Aeryn and Juhani watched through the foliage to see the old man finish off the last of the beasts before he straightened up and put away his lightsaber. Though he was very advanced in years, made obvious by the deep wrinkles on his dark skin and the sparse tuffs of white hair on his head, he was in remarkable physical shape, his posture was that of a man much younger. All three observers leaned back into the shadows slightly as his gaze swung in their direction.

"Well," he snapped in a gravelly, deep tone laced with annoyance, "you're not going to make an old man come traipsing through the underbrush to find you, are you? Come out where I can see you." Aeryn exchanged a glance with her companions before leading them from the brush, stopping several feet from the old man as he eyed her impassively. "Should have known you'd return here," he grumbled with a shake of his head.

Aeryn blinked in surprise. "Return?" she asked, glancing at Juhani in confusion. "I've…never been here before."

Tilting his head to one side, the old man stepped up to her, his eyes narrow and curious. The smell of long-unwashed skin and tree fungus wafted up to her, but she held her ground as she felt a gentle probing in her mind, not in such a way as to violate, but merely to gain an understanding._ Okay, so he _is_ a Jedi,_ Aeryn decided. Finally he stepped back a bit, frowning as he mumbled, "Hm, guess you're not the same. Sure do look like her, though."

Aeyrn stiffened at the words. "Her? You mean Revan, don't you? She was here?"

"Yep," he answered, smirking as he added, "but you already knew that, didn't you, kid? Come on," he moved toward a path leading from the clearing, "it's not safe to talk here. Follow me to my home and we'll have a chat." Before they could argue, he was off at a surprisingly fast run, giving them little choice but to follow.

After what felt like miles, the old man finally stopped in front of a massive log with a jagged door cut into its face. "Welcome to my humble home," he smiled as the other three propped themselves against the log, red-faced and panting.

Juhani grumbled as she tried to slow her breathing, "Running through this jungle is nothing like running over the plains of Dantooine. I feel like an apprentice again." Aeryn cast her a sympathetic glance while Canderous grunted his agreement, both still struggling with their own overexertion.

"Oh, come now," the old man snapped, "it's not that bad. Kids these days…."

"Who are you?" Aeryn demanded, though she was far more curious than irritated. "You carry a lightsaber – are you Jedi?"

"My name's Jolee, Jolee Bindo. And before you start fawning all over me, no, I'm no Jedi. I've had some training, but I couldn't stomach the politics."

Juhani studied him skeptically, "You say that, yet I do not sense the taint of the Dark Side on you. I believe you to be a servant of the light, where you will say so or not."

Jolee chuckled at the Cathar, warming slightly, "Believe what you will, young lady. I assure you, I see more gray than black and white. Now," he turned to Aeryn, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm Aeryn," she waved a hand at her companions, "and this is Juhani and Canderous. You mentioned something about Revan?"

"No," her corrected irritably, "_you_ mentioned Revan. I just agreed that she was here. It was about…oh, four years ago? Hard to tell, you know, the mind isn't what it used to be."

Aeryn couldn't hide her chuckle, but turned serious as she pried, "Revan was seeking something while she was here, an ancient device. You wouldn't happen to know where such a thing might be, would you?"

Jolee eyed her warily, "Now why would you be looking for that, I wonder?"

Aeryn sighed, suddenly weary as she explained, "It's…a very long story."

Snorting in disgust, Jolee waved her off, "Then by all means, give me the short version. I'm an old man, and I could drop over at any moment, so I haven't got all day."

Chuckling again, Aeryn obliged him, explaining as briefly as possible of their mission and the purpose of seeking the Star Map. Finally she concluded, "So we're following Revan's tracks, so to speak, and trying to undo all the damage she's done."

Jolee grunted, "An impossible goal, but…" he studied her again for a long moment. Finally, "I'll help you find this thing you seek, but you're going to have to do something for me first."

Canderous smirked, "Nothing in life is free, eh?"

"Of course not," the old man snapped. "Now, there are some people in the way that I want you to deal with…."

-

Carth sat in the cockpit, his mind wandering as a routine maintenance program checked the ship for problems. Bastila and Mission were in the kitchen finishing a mid-day meal, and Carth was grateful to be alone for the moment. As much as he felt sympathy for Mission, he also felt incredible guilt for leaving her friend, her only family, really, in the hands of a back-stabbing traitor like Chuundar.

His mind wandered to his other companions, wondering how they were faring, hoping nothing bad had happened, though it wasn't in his nature to be optimistic about such things. Eventually his thoughts led him to Aeryn, and the unpleasant scene from a few days earlier. While he knew he liked Aeryn – after all she was a likeable woman, and attractive, too – he was pretty sure his jealousy came more from the idea of seeing a jerk like Canderous find happiness with her, than from an actual affection toward the woman. He felt very protective of her, especially after all they'd been through, and how she'd been more than willing to listen to him and put up with him…well, for the most part. For some reason, though, Carth knew he was not ready to move on from his wife, and maybe he never would be.

The hiss of the cockpit door opening startled the man right out of his reverie. Half-standing as Bastila walked in, he asked, "What's wrong? Where's Mission? Is she okay?"

Smiling at his concern, Bastila said, "She's fine, Carth. She's sleeping, so I thought I'd check on you."

"Sleeping?" Carth asked, sliding back down in his chair as Bastila took the co-pilot's seat. "How'd you manage that one?"

A light blush crept up her face as she explained, "Well, I…took the liberty of drugging her food. She should be out for several hours."

Carth's mouth dropped open in shock before he laughed raucously, Bastila's blush deepening. "Oh, Aeryn would be proud!" he proclaimed. Calming himself as he noticed Bastila's frown, Carth ventured, "Speaking of which, have you had any contact from them?"

"Yes, actually," Bastila nodded. "Just a few moments ago Aeryn informed me that they have met an old man – a human – who has offered to help them locate the Star Map."

Surprised, Carth said, "Wow, that's a pretty convenient twist of luck."

Casting him a sly glance, Bastila chided, "Oh, come now, Carth. There is no such thing as luck…there is only the Force."

"Huh," was Carth's response, deciding it was wiser not to argue with the stubborn young woman. Bastila suddenly looked nervous, tugging at one of her short braids absently. "Something on your mind?" Carth asked quietly.

Bastila stiffened, glancing at him uncomfortably. "No, of course not. I mean, well…" she took a deep breath before facing him fully. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me on Taris. Aeryn said she could not have rescued me if not for your assistance, and I realized I never thanked you for it. So…thank you." She turned away, staring through the front viewport at the trees.

A large, surprised smile spread slowly across Carth's face. "You're welcome," he said pleasantly before he teased, "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sending him an irritated glare, Bastila snapped, "Hard? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chuckling at her, Carth continued, "Oh, come on. Getting a kind word from you is like pulling teeth on a rancor, princess!"

Though his tone was light and playful, Bastila was instantly furious, turning to him as she exploded, "Do NOT call me that! You sound like Canderous – an arrogant, hairy savage!"

This sent Carth into near hysterics, clutching at his sides as he gaffed at her description. Something in the back of his mind told him, _It's been far too long since you really laughed,_ but his merriment was cut short by Bastila's indignant snort as she rose angrily to leave. Grabbing her arm and half dragging her back to her seat, Carth struggled through his laughter, "No, no! Wait, I'm not laughing at you! I'll never call you 'princess' again just because you compared me to Canderous for it, but I don't think Aeryn would take kindly to your description of him!" He started chuckling again.

It seemed his laughter was infectious because after a short struggle to keep her angry expression, Bastila too began to snicker, a half-smile on her lips. "No, she would not," she conceded, "even if it is the truth."

Both of them laughed harder, and for a brief moment their quest was forgotten as two people found humor in something not really all that funny. But, just as quickly as it came, the moment was gone as the console suddenly began beeping incessantly. Carth glanced over, nodding, "Well, the ship's clean, so that's good news. I can only hope things are going well for the others."

Bastila nodded as she rose to go, "I will contact Aeryn again, but first I will go see to Mission, make sure she is still sleeping soundly."

Carth nodded, watching the young Jedi walk down the hall. _I didn't believe it until now, but Aeryn was right – Bastila is a nice woman. Hell, she even has a sense of humor! Who'd of thought that?_ He was about to turn back to his console when Bastila shouted his name from the other end of the ship.

They met halfway down the hall, Bastila wide-eyed and stumbling as she said, "Carth! Mission is gone!"

-

Aeryn flashed her best "I'm pretty…you can trust me" smile at the aging, scowling Czerka employee as she stood a bit closer than necessary to the man. "Isn't there _something_ we can do to make your job easier?" she purred, batting her eyes innocently.

The man, an officer leading the poachers Jolee had asked them to dispose of, let his gaze linger on her figure as he murmured suggestively, "Well…I know something you could do for me to make the time pass more quickly." Canderous moved just a step closer, his expression neutral, but his eyes lit with a dangerous fire, enough to send the man stumbling over his words. "Wh-what I meant to say, of course, is that if we fulfill our quota of tack-glands, we can leave. So…if you're looking for work, I could pay you a small fee for each one you kill."

Aeryn nodded thoughtfully, ignoring the searing stare she was getting from Juhani. "I'll see what we can do for you," Aeryn said in the same overly friendly tone.

As she led her companions into the Czerka camp, Juhani suddenly grabbed Aeryn roughly by the elbow, her nails digging painfully into Aeryn's flesh as the Cathar hissed, "You would deal with a disgusting creature like this man? You would kill these innocent creatures for his profit!?"

Ignoring the pain, Aeryn whispered back, "I most certainly would not. I needed a way for us to move around his camp without attracting suspicion. Our only other option is to slaughter them. Is that what you prefer?"

Though her eyes answered differently, Juhani relaxed, dropping her hand from Aeryn's elbow, as she admitted, "No, that would not be the Jedi way. I…apologize for my assumption."

Aeryn smiled, "Don't. You were watching me, just like I asked everyone to do. Keep doing it because the one time you don't second guess me is the one time I will be wrong."

The surprised Cathar nodded, but was kept from responding by Canderous' harsh whisper in Aeryn's ear, "I, for one, am all for the 'slaughter them' option, especially after your little show out there."

Flashing him a girlish grin, Aeryn asked sweetly, "I thought you said the past didn't matter."

Canderous snorted, "Yeah, the past. Not what's right in front of me."

Still with the same sweet tone, Aeryn pointed out, "Yes, but that was, what, three minutes ago? That would make it in the past right?"

Shaking his head, Canderous surprised both women by smacking Aeryn soundly on the behind and pulling her close against him. "You might think you're clever," he growled in her ear, sending tingles down her shoulders, "but I know better, woman. Next time you test me, I might not be there to scare the guy off."

Pressing her lips to his earlobe, Aeryn murmured, "Liar," before she moved ahead, leading Juhani, who was shaking her head in exasperation, toward some equipment on the border of the camp. Canderous watched Aeryn walk for a moment, the suggestive sway of her hips above those incredible long legs bringing back the memory of her in the 'fresher. Shaking the thoughts away, Canderous forced himself to follow her, thinking, _She's gonna be the death of you._

Aeryn was talking to a nervous young man who was apparently guarding some kind of emitter. To Canderous' great annoyance, Aeryn seemed to be successfully using her charms on this man as well. "But you can't possibly _like_ being stuck down here, can you?" she was asking in a dulcet voice, all concern and innocence.

"Well…no," the man admitted. "But, it's what I get paid for, so…."

Frowning, Aeryn asked, "But, you'd get paid the same doing a less dangerous job, wouldn't you?" Seeing the wheels of uncertainty turning in the young man's mind, she pounced. "Look, if a few of these emitters were to 'accidentally' malfunction, that wouldn't be your fault, would it? And then your commander would be forced to pull you out of here until the camp was secure again…right?"

The man wavered for only a moment before he leaned close and whispered, "Well, I certainly couldn't be held responsible if someone told you that the codes to deactivate all these emitters are right over there in that handbook…now, could I?"

-

"What do we do?" Carth slumped down onto Mission's empty bunk, running one hand through his hair in frustration. "What is she thinking?!"

Bastila paced in front of him, her face filled with anger and disappointment. "She is so irresponsible. Not only could she get herself killed, but she risks our safety as well if they catch her sneaking around that village! How can she be so selfish?"

Rising to catch the agitated woman by the arms, Carth frowned down at her. "Now wait just one minute. She was acting irrationally, but Zaalbar is her family, Bastila. She's just trying to protect the one thing she has left."

Frowning, Bastila shrugged him off as she snapped, "And that is precisely why Jedi avoid emotional attachments. It causes people to act like fools. It is better to live without such liabilities."

"That doesn't sound much like living to me," Carth mumbled, ignoring the childish eye-roll that Bastila sent his direction. "Still, we have a big problem now. Do we go after her?"

Bastila frowned in thought for a long time, her eyes unfocused as she tried to feel out the currents of the Force and where their possible choices could lead them. "I think…" she began, "perhaps it would be best for us to do nothing. It seems to me that our presence at the village could only cause more problems, and there is always the chance that she will not be caught at all."

Carth looked surprised, but eventually nodded, slumping wearily back onto the bunk. "Then we wait."

-

The second Bastila had left the room, Mission had opened her eyes. She had known full well that her food was laced with something to make her sleep, so she'd only pretended to eat the meal. _Jedi are pretty gullible, _she had thought as she rose and grabbed her equipment. Activating her newly-acquired stealthfield enhancer, Mission had slipped silently from the room, pausing for a moment as Bastila and Carth's laughter rang out from the cockpit. _Selfish jerks! My friend is a prisoner, and they're up there flirting and living it up!_ Stifling her outrage, Mission had slipped unnoticed from the ship and headed toward Chuundar's village.

Now she stood at one end of the meeting hall, completely invisible to everyone she'd encountered. She was watching fearfully as Zaalbar and Chuundar spoke at the other end of the hall, their voices too low for her to hear anything other than the occasional grunt or growl. Zaalbar looked upset, that she knew for sure, and she was determined not to leave him here another minute more than necessary. _Well, you don't get to be a good sneak without learning some patience,_ she reasoned, leaning back against the wall as she waited for her chance.

-

"You didn't kill them, huh?" Jolee studied the three closely as they returned, his expression neutral.

Aeryn shrugged, "There was no real purpose in killing them."

"Really?" the old man snorted in annoyance. "I think the local wildlife might disagree with you on that. But, you did what I asked, so I'll help you find what you came for." Without another word, he led them from his home.

After traveling in silence for a time, Aeryn asked hesitantly, "So, you said you met Revan, didn't you?"

Jolee grunted in what Aeryn assumed was an affirmative. "Her and that walking wall of an apprentice she has. A real piece of work, those two."

Aeryn's expression froze at the mention of Malak, but she managed a small, "Yes, they certainly are. So, uh, did you help them find the Star Map?"

Casting her a scolding look, Jolee snapped, "Now what do you think, kid? Of course not. I tried to make friendly, but Revan took offense when I commented on her choice of wardrobe, so I left them to stumble around on their own."

Aeryn chuckled as she asked, "Not a big fan of the 'Dark Lord' look, are we?" Suddenly something dawned on her and she stared at the old man intently as she asked, "What exactly did you say to her?"

"Exactly?" he snorted incredulously. "Well, I doubt I could remember _exactly_ what I said five minutes ago, but I think it was something along the lines of her covering her darkness with darkness. Didn't seem to make much sense to me."

Aeryn shook her head in awe. _The memory I experienced on Taris! What are the chances that I would meet the very man who said that to Revan so many years ago?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jolee's voice. "We'll be entering the deepest parts of the Shadowlands soon – best stay as quiet as possible from now on."


	14. Chapter 13

Okay, I know someone's going to mention it, so I'll just say it: I totally cut the Star Map scene, mostly because I'M LAZY. And this chapter was going long. And I'm still not done with Kashyyyk. sigh Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Reunited

The sounds of battle echoed through the darkness of the Shadowlands, accompanied by the pained roars of an angry wookie. Aeryn rushed forward to burst upon the scene of a lone wookie, surrounded by the bodies of his dead companions, defending himself from several heavily armored attackers. Moving quickly to aid the wounded wookie, Aeryn watched with a twinge of jealousy as Juhani used the Force to leap the distance in a single bound, throwing herself into the fray. It took only a few seconds for the surprised attackers to be overwhelmed.

Turning in concern to the wookie, who swayed unsteadily as blood poured from several deep cuts on his body, Aeryn asked, "Who are you and why were those men attacking you?"

"_Please,"_ the wookie pleaded, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he collapsed to his knees. _"I am dying…please…."_

Aeryn and Jolee quickly caught the wookie, both using the Force to bind and heal his flesh. Aeryn was certain she caught the flicker of a smile from the old man as they worked in tandem to save the wookie's life. As the wounded wookie recovered, Canderous scowled in annoyance. "Generous," he snapped. "A little too generous if you ask me."

Irritated, Aeryn shot back, "Oh, yes, and would it be so wise to let him die without finding out who these men are and if there are more of them out there."

Canderous seemed surprised at her logic, but grumbled, "I could have told you that. These are…dar'manda. They are Mando'ad who fled when we lost the war."

"_They are cowards!"_ the wookie suddenly roared, rising to his feet, now fully healed. _"They stalk us with stealthfield generators and attack when we have no weapons. They kill us for our fur…" _he gazed mournfully down at his fallen companions before his eyes took on a murderous light. _"Please, outsider, you have healed me, something I did not expect from your kind. Help me again and destroy these foul men, wipe their taint from the Shadowlands."_

Aeryn was prepared to answer, but everyone turned in surprise as Canderous spoke, a frightening smile on his face as he growled, "With pleasure."

-

It seemed that Chuundar had finally finished chewing Zaalbar's ear off. Mission watched, as her friend was lead from the main hall, slipping unnoticed out the door to follow them. Zaalbar was escorted to an out of the way building, where he was led inside and shackled inside a small cage, apparently where the slaves were usually kept. Mission managed to slip inside the building just as the guard left, closing the door behind him.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim interior, Mission was relieved to realize that Zaalbar was alone in the room, slouched against the back of his cell. She moved forward, but before she even got close, Zaalbar's head shot up as he sniffed at the air. _"Mission?"_ he growled quietly in disbelief.

Deactivating her stealthfield enhancer, Mission moved quickly to kneel beside her friend's cells. "I'm here, Big Z," she whispered, squeezing his paw tightly. "I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? You just sit tight and-."

"_Mission, you shouldn't be here," _Zaalbar groaned, slumping back down weakly. _"You need to go back to the ship where it's safe. There's nothing you can do for me now."_

Mission smiled nervously, fear tightening in her chest as she tried, "Wh-what are you talking about? You know I can't just leave you here. Besides, you know if anyone could get you out of a jam, it would be me, right?"

Zaalbar gazed at her sadly. _"Mission, you need to go back now. This is something I have to face on my own."_

A wave of despair swept over the young twi'lek, tears shimmering in her eyes before she suddenly raised her chin defiantly. "No!" she hissed angrily. "I'm not gonna lose you too, Zaalbar! Not now, not ever! I'm getting you out of here and that's final, and then we're leaving this backward planet for good, do you hear me?"

Surprised at his friend's vehemence, Zaalbar regarded her in silence for a moment. _"I can't leave now, Mission," _he insisted, his voice low and depressed. _"This is my home, this my family. I brought this on myself and now I must face it."_

"What are you talking about?" Mission demanded, still angry. "_I_ am your family, Zaalbar! You may have been born here, but they threw you out when you stood up for them. Now your brother, the _traitor_ who sells your people to slavers, is in charge! There is _no reason_ to let them lock you up like this!"

Zaalbar's eyes filled with uncertainty. _"Chuundar…he told me many things. He said he made the deal with Czerka to protect our village. He said that if he hadn't, many more wookies would die in a war with the slavers. Making a deal with them ensures peace…less life loss. I don't know…I just don't know what is right anymore, Mission."_

Mission stared in disbelief. "I can't believe what I'm hearing," she whispered, heartbroken. "You are the one person who never gave a slaver an inch, Big Z. Of everyone that has come and gone in my life, you were the one constant that I never thought would change." She gazed at him with eyes much older than her years, tears flowing freely as she strained out, "There are some things worth fighting for, Zaalbar."

The wookie blinked in shock as her words hit him. _"I…you are right. You are completely right, Mission, and I can't believe I listened to my brother's deception!" _Though he suddenly felt sure of his stance, Zaalbar insisted, _"I can't leave now, Mission. I have to stay. I have to see this through, no matter what. This _is_ worth fighting for, but I can't do it if I run. Please,"_ he looked into her eyes pleadingly, _"please return to the ship. If something happened to you now, I don't know what I'd do, but you have given me the strength to see this through. Please. Go back, for me."_

It was the last thing Mission had wanted, but seeing the renewed conviction in Zaalbar's eyes finally convinced her. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll go back, but I'm not giving up on you. I _will_ get you out of here, one way or another…I swear it." Giving his paw another quick squeeze, Mission reactivated her stealthfield enhancer and slid into the shadows beside the door, awaiting her opportunity to escape.

-

The head of the Mandalorian leader dropped with a sickening thud to the soft ground at the wookie's feet. Aeryn offered him a grim smile as she confirmed, "They will no longer be a bane on your tribe."

The wookie growled low in approval. _"You have twice earned my respect, outsider. How can I possibly repay this debt?"_

"Actually," Aeryn said thoughtfully, "we are looking for someone. We were told that there is a crazed wookie hiding down here somewhere and we hope to find him, sooner rather than later."

The wookie's expression turned suspicious, but it was Jolee who responded with an irritated snort. "Crazed? No, maddened by grief, perhaps. What would you want with him?"

Aeryn shared a surprised glance with Canderous and Juhani before answering, "Well, Chuundar wants us to find him and kill him but, to be honest, I have no intention of doing anything for that slave dealer. It is my belief that this wookie he wants eliminated is actually fighting back against Czerka…and I'd like to see how we can help."

Jolee smirked, but allowed the wookie to answer now. _"It is good that you would do this thing, outsider. I will tell you how to find him, since you have proven yourself honorable."_

As the group made their way through the underbrush, Aeryn sidled up beside Canderous, casting him a wary glance as she asked, "You okay?"

Without looking at her, the Mandalorian answered shortly, "And why wouldn't I be?"

Trying not to be exasperated, Aeryn said, "Well, I don't know. Maybe because we just killed a dozen of your kinsmen, cowards though they were. It can't be as easy as you make it sound, Canderous."

Scowling angrily, Canderous marched in silence for several minutes. Finally, "It disgusts me that my people have fallen so far from their former glory. At best, they are high paid mercs, at worst…they are cowardly poachers, striking from the shadows for a few credits." His jaw worked momentarily in fury, "It is shameful."

Aeryn nodded in understanding. "When Revan and I joined the war, we weren't sure we could defeat you. Mandalore had his men so well organized, so devoted, that we feared we were going to our graves." She looked at him sadly, though there was no pity in her voice as she said, "It must be painful for you to see them like this."

Canderous glanced at her, his expression softening. "It doesn't seem right that this is how the Mando'ad must end," he admitted.

Smirking at him mysteriously, Aeryn answered, "Maybe it isn't." Before he could question her, she moved ahead as they entered a small glade.

A predatory growl came from the deepest shadows of the undergrowth. _"Outsiders?"_ a deep, savage voice snarled. _"Here, in my one place of respite?"_

Jolee backed away cautiously as a large, aged wookie moved slowly from the shadows. "Freyyr!" he muttered. "Careful, after all this time, he's practically feral."

"_I will not hear any more of your lies!"_ the wookie screamed in fury. _"I will die before I let you take me!"_ With that, Freyyr threw himself upon them, slashing at them in a blind rage with his warsword.

After a brief struggle, a combined effort from the three Jedi managed to restrain the wookie. "Please, stop!" Aeryn implored. "We are not here to harm you! We came here with Zaalbar, your son."

His struggle lessening considerably, the wookie snarled, _"My son? Zaalbar is exiled, and therefore dead to me. And all because I didn't listen when he warned me of Chuundar's deception."_ His shoulders slumped in defeat suddenly, all fight draining from him. _"There is nothing I can do now, and I have lost both my sons because of my blindness."_

After a shared look, the Jedi dropped their hold on the wookie, who rose unsteadily to his feet. "There must be some way to unite them, Freyyr. Your people are miserable – they don't want to be slaves! They would join you if you would only lead them."

Shaking his head sadly, the old wookie said, _"The traditions are clear. I have no right to lead anymore, and if I tried, they would not follow, no matter how they feel about Chuundar. If only we had the blade of Bacca's Sword…but it is long gone."_

"Tell us of this sword," Juhani asked curiously.

Freyyr explained that Bacca had been a great wookie hero, one who had united them. _"I have the hilt of the sword,"_ he said, _"but the blade is buried deep in the hide of a creature I dare not face. It is far older than I, or even my grandfather, and cannot be slain."_

Aeryn smiled at him, "Perhaps? Where can we find this beast?"

-

"I hate this," Carth complained as he downed the last drops of cold caffa from his cup. "I don't think I'm going to agree to ship-sit again any time soon."

"Nor I," Bastila agreed darkly, drumming her nails loudly on the plasteel countertop. They'd been sulking silently around the kitchen for hours, speaking only when necessary, mostly lost in their own worries. "If crawling around through the Shadowlands is as bad as Aeryn makes it out to be, it would still be better than sitting here."

Carth nodded in agreement, "She contact you recently?"

"Yes," Bastila confirmed. "They are fine, or so she says. She hopes to return to the surface before nightfall."

"You haven't told her about Mission, have you?" Carth asked, trying not to sound patronizing.

Casting a glare his direction, she admitted, "No. That would only cause her undo worry, and right now they desperately need to concentrate." She paused before conceding, "It does make me uncomfortable keeping the information from her, though."

"Then don't bother." Mission emerged from the hallway, her shoulders slumped, her face streaked with tears. "I'm fine."

Carth and Bastila both rushed to the girl, but any words of reprimand they had, were instantly turned to concern at the terrible sadness in Mission's eyes. "Thank the Force you are safe," Bastila said.

Carth gazed at her worriedly, "Mission, what happened?"

The twi'lek moved away, slumping onto a bench and propping herself up against the table. "I went to get Zaalbar. He…he wouldn't leave. He says this is something he has to see through. So I came back." Her sigh was hollow, and though all of her tears were already spent, her voice trembled as she whispered, "He's my only family, and now I'm gonna lose him, too."

Determined Carth moved past the uncertain Bastila, reached toward the twi'lek and turned her to face him as he knelt on the floor beside her. "That's just not true, Mission, any of it. Zaalbar will be fine, we're going to see to that, so you can stop worrying. And as for him being your only family, that's just not true either. You have us, this crew, we are your family, now too. Don't ever think you are alone."

A spark of hope shined in the girl's eyes briefly before being replaced by a suspicious glare. "Yeah, right," she scoffed. "I've heard that one before…right before my brother ran out on me for a table-dancing hussy. Just…leave me alone!" She jerked from Carth's grasp and ran toward the dorms.

As Carth moved to follow, Bastila placed a hand on his shoulder to restrain him. "Give her time, Carth," she said. "In time she will see the truth of your words."

-

Aeryn shook violently as she stared at the corpse of the creature she had been told was the Ritual Beast. _It's…a terantatek…I'm sure of it._ The battle had been fierce and bloody, made all the worse by the surprise of discovering that the creature was virtually immune to every Force power they tried against it. Canderous had taken the worst of the beating, by far, and it had taken the strength of the three others to put him back together afterward. Now, with a triumphant, "Ah-ha!" the Mandalorian held a long bloody piece of an ancient sword up, hopping down from the corpse to show them. "This looks like it," he said as they prepared to head back to Freyyr.

Something out of the ordinary just off their path caused Aeryn to stop and stare. At first, the huge curve of dark metal protruding from the ground blended well into their surroundings, but as she approached, a massive ruin took form in the darkness around them. Aeryn sucked in a surprised breath as she caught sight of the Star Map, closed and silent in the midst of the ruin.

Jolee spoke up, "Well, I was going to tell you where to find this infernal thing, but you seemed so keen on helping the wookies, I thought it could wait. Might as well deal with this now, though, since we're here."

Aeryn nodded absently as she made her way in a near trance toward the Star Map. A flat, nasal voice beside her suddenly caused her to jump. "Lifeforms detected. Scanning for match."

Whirling to face the hologram that had suddenly appeared beside the Star Map, Aeryn tried in vain to place what possible species it depicted. _I've certainly never seen anything like it before…I wonder if it is an image of the Builders that the Keeper spoke of._

Jolee grumbled, "Hmm, that's the confounded thing. Couldn't get it to do a damn thing I wanted."

"How many times did you try to access it?" she questioned quietly, her eyes fixed on the hologram.

The old man shifted uncomfortably, responding, "Well…I, um…one hundred thirty seven times…give or take." As everyone stared at him in disbelief, Jolee scowled, "Well, what can I say, I'm stubborn!"

The hologram spoke again, "Scan complete. Neural pattern recognized. Access granted."

"What the – pattern recognized!" Jolee threw his arms up in disgust. "It always muttered something about no match found for me."

"It must be because of Revan," Juhani suggested quietly. "Perhaps it believes you are her."

Aeryn nodded in agreement. She turned back to the hologram and said confidently, "I wish access to the Star Map."

The hologram did not respond, but slowly the Star Map unfolded, its eerie blue light radiating from the core as it hummed to life.

"So that's the Star Map," Jolee said, for once the bite gone from his tone. "I've never seen anything like it."

-

Mission was headed for the refresher, sullen and angry, when Bastila suddenly rushed down the hallway. "Hurry," she told the twi'lek, breathless and worried. "Aeryn is returning to the surface, and apparently she is helping to lead a revolt against Czerka. We have to meet her at the elevator to the Shadowlands. I have to find Carth – meet us outside right now!"

Mission stared in disbelief at the back of the Jedi, wondering if she could possibly have heard right. Finally, a joyful smile broke across her face as she whooped in delight and ran to retrieve her equipment.

Carth and Bastila arrived only seconds after Mission, and the three set off immediately, watching the Czerka employees warily just in case the rebellion had reached them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, however, and they reached the elevator without incident.

"They are only a few minutes below us in the lift," Bastila confirmed, though looking over the side, one could see nothing but darkness. The Padawan looked grieved as she continued, "They have already been forced to kill some of the wookies loyal to Chuundar. I am afraid that this will not be an easy revolution."

Mission waved her off, still smiling as she insisted, "Not easy, but worth the fight."

Carth cast her an admiring glance as he said, "I couldn't agree more. The only tragedy is that Czerka was allowed to be here in the first place."

"Yeah, well we're going to rectify that." Aeryn's shout was barely audible from the dark depths, but their shadowy forms were quickly coming into view.

Carth smiled widely. "It's great to have you back, all of you. We were worried."

Canderous' gruff response came, "How sweet, kin jag, I didn't know you cared."

Bastila rolled her eyes as Carth retorted, "I don't care about you, Mandalorian, I…" he suddenly caught sight of Jolee. "Hey, who's that?"

The old man raised an eyebrow indignantly at him as the elevator lurched to a halt at the top. "That," Aeryn explained, "is Jolee Bindo. He's a crazy old hermit who loves living in tree stumps…right?"

Jolee shook his head at her, muttering, "Damn kids and their smart mouths," before shaking Carth's hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you, son. Now, we'd better get moving – Freyyr could be well ahead of us by now."

-

It was well after nightfall when the group reached the wookie village. Everything was eerily quiet in the streets, but the sounds of shouting could be heard from the main hall. Mission ran to free Zaalbar from his prison as the others moved toward the noise.

"_You will step down – I have Bacca's Sword and the right to challenge your leadership," _Freyyr was shouting at his son as Aeryn led them into the main hall. _"Unless your bloodlust knows no bounds you will step aside, my son."_

Chuundar shook with rage, backing up several steps to stand among the terrified Czerka employees behind him. _"I will never step down! I know what is best for this village, I have kept them safe from a war with the slavers, I am their rightful leader! You…you are nothing but a naïve old fool!"_

"_You will not speak so to my father!" _Zaalbar's angry roar came from the doorway. _"For too long have I second guessed my choices, wondering if I was right to try to expose you, wondering if it was worth being exiled. Now I no longer question. Now I will defend my people, from these slavers, and from you!"_

Freyyr patted Zaalbar proudly on the shoulder before turning back to Chuundar. _"So, what is your choice, slave dealer? Will you step aside peacefully and allow us to reclaim our freedom, or is your corruption beyond repair?"_

Chuundar's answer was a vicious snarl as he launched himself at his brother in rage. Freyyr threw himself between his sons, Bacca's Sword gleaming as he blocked Chuundar's warsword.

When the intense battle finally ended, Freyyr gazed down at the broken body of his son, the traitor who had dealt with slavers. _"I do not know how to feel," _he growled quietly. _"Though I have gained one son back, and thrown off the shackles of these slavers, I did it at the cost of another son."_

Aeryn nodded at him sympathetically. "I understand your pain, but now is not the time to dwell on it. We killed the slavers in the village, but we must take the battle to Czerka, now before they have a chance to regroup."

Freyyr nodded grimly. _"Then let us together wipe their taint from the face of this world."_


	15. Chapter 14

This chapter is nothing but silly, fluffy, a little dirty, occasionally angsty nonsense, but I like it anyway. This will probably be it for a few weeks for me – being seven months pregnant is taking it's toll right now, on top of nonstop doctor's appointments, sick kids and husbands, blah, blah, blah. So, I will be back, and keep those reviews coming – they are VERY much appreciated, and they're keeping me on track.

-

Chapter Fourteen – Celebrations

Aeryn leaned backward against the railing, her head thrown back to gaze at the stars that peeked through the tree branches. The battle had gone well, and despite the death of his traitorous son, Freyyr was delighted at their success of driving Czerka from their planet. He had insisted on throwing a celebration, despite Aeryn's insistence that they were all exhausted. The thumping drums and hoots and howls of jubilation filled the night air, bringing a satisfied smile to Aeryn's lips.

"You're not hiding, are you?" Canderous' face was masked in shadow as the fires flickered behind him. "How would it seem if the hero of the day was hiding from her own party?"

Aeryn tilted her head at him thoughtfully. "It's not me they celebrate, but their freedom," she said honestly before turning her face back up to the sky. "I just came out here for the view."

Canderous walked toward her, his eyes flickering to the stars briefly before focusing on her face once again. "You should come back to the party," he suggested, smiling wickedly. "Carth finally convinced Bastila to try the wookie ale, and she's drunk already. Zaalbar and Freyyr have been singing…if that's what you call the whining wailing nonsense. It's the best entertainment I've had in years."

Aeryn smiled at him, sliding her arms around his waist and pulling him close. "You're certainly in a better mood," she noted teasingly. Canderous gazed down at her, expressionless as he rested one hand on the small of her back, the other lifting her hair to caress the base of her neck gently. "It's a good thing I like my men brooding."

Canderous answered by bending his face to hers, kissing her with surprising tenderness. Aeryn felt the heat rising in her body in response to him, but after a brief moment, she pulled away, somewhat reluctantly. Smiling up at him, she took his hand and led him back toward the fires. "Come on, big boy. The party's just getting started."

He'd been right about Bastila: the uptight, arrogant Padawan was swaying and spinning with several female wookies as they tried to teach her the steps to a dance. Carth also looked fairly inebriated as he smiled widely, his eyes unfocused, "Decided to join the festivities after all?"

Aeryn laughed as she sat beside him on the bench, pulling Canderous with her. "You're drunk, Captain Carth!"

Carth made a "pfftt" sound, accompanied by an exorbitant amount of spit, as he waved her off. "Now her," he grinned like a fool as he pointed at Bastila's antics, "_she's_ drunk. Never thought I'd see the day."

Aeryn and Canderous exchanged an amused glance before Aeryn noticed Mission sitting on the other side of the fire near Zaalbar. "She hasn't left his side, has she?" she asked no one in particular.

"Nah," Carth said sadly. "When she ran away, Bastila and I were sure-."

"When she _what_!?" Aeryn yelled in disbelief. "She ran away!?"

Carth put on his best guilty-drunk face, "Uh…oops. I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Bastila didn't want you to worry. Sorry."

Aeryn glared at the oblivious woman dancing as she snapped back at Carth, "I'm going to worry more every time I'm away from her, now. She lied to me!" She seethed in silence for a few more minutes before sighing and standing up. "Come on," she told Canderous, "I really need to get drunk."

-

Aeryn sat beside the dying embers of a fire as the party slowly ground to a halt. Canderous was stretched out flat on his back beside her, staring up at the stars she had so recently been fascinated by, his face showing no trace of his thoughts. She glanced over to see Jolee sitting beside her and suddenly she spoke up, "I've been wondering something, old man."

Jolee grunted without looking away from the fire-pit. "And what would that be, young lady?"

"You said I looked like Revan," she said hesitantly, her slightly drunken thoughts threatening to confuse her. "When we first met. But if she was wearing her oh-so-becoming Sith Lord robes and mask and all that…how would you know?"

Jolee chuckled, "Come on, girl, you're not that dumb. I didn't mean you look like her physically," he turned to stare at her intensely, "I meant you look like her on the inside."

Aeryn swallowed hard, turning to stare at the dying flames once more. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment…or as a sign of trouble."

Nodding, Jolee agreed with a small smile, "Neither am I."

Mission abruptly rushed over, giggling as she whispered, "Look at Carth and Bastila!"

Canderous sat up and squinted in the dim light in the direction the twi'lek was pointing. He burst out laughing at the sight of Carth and Bastila passed out from their shared drinking binge on one of the benches, Carth's arm protectively around the young woman's shoulders as she leaned against his chest, a small line of drool darkening the front of Carth's shirt. "Well, when the prudes party, they do it right, huh? It could only be better if she woke up in his bed."

Mission and Aeryn stared at each other wide eyed for a moment before Aeryn said, a smile of pure drunken mischief on her face, "Why, what a splendid idea, Canderous!"

-

Aeryn grunted as she flopped Bastila unceremoniously onto her bed, whispering, "This is the hardest I have ever worked for a practical joke in my life!"

Struggling to help Canderous drag Carth into the women's dorm, Mission responded, "Yeah, but it will be worth it!"

Aeryn gazed down at Bastila and tried not to giggle as she thought of the woman's reaction in the morning. "Okay, for this to be really believable, we're going to have to strip them – at least to their underwear."

Canderous dropped Carth with a thud and backed away as he growled, "I'm leaving."

Aeryn rolled her eyes. "I'll do Carth, you can do…" she paused glaring at the Mandalorian in suspicion before changing her mind. "Mission, _you_ can do Bastila. Canderous…you just stand there."

Trying to ignore Canderous' eyes on her back, Aeryn stripped Carth down to his Republic-issue undershorts. By the time she turned around, Mission had figured out how to remove Bastila's Jedi robes, leaving the young woman in a set of rather revealing underwear.

Shaking her head, Aeryn muttered, "She is going to kill me."

Mission nudged her, giggling, "Yeah, but it will be _SO_ worth it!"

After a few minutes, Aeryn managed to persuade Canderous to help them tuck the couple into Bastila's bed. Finally satisfied, Aeryn stepped back and grinned at her handiwork. "You're right Mission…this will be worth it."

"I know," the twi'lek agreed. "Now, I'm going back to the village – Big Z's staying there tonight, so I want to keep an eye on him."

Aeryn nodded, "That's fine – Jolee and Juhani are there as well. Just make sure you're back in time for the show!" She smirked as she took one last look at Carth and Bastila, his arms wrapped around her, her face buried in his chest, before escorting Mission down the loading ramp.

After the twi'lek left, Canderous walked up behind Aeryn, wrapping his arms around her as he whispered in her ear, "Where are you sleeping now that Bastila and Carth are in your side of the ship?"

Spinning in his embrace, Aeryn gazed up at his simmering gray eyes, his desire sending her heart pounding. Smiling seductively, she responded, "With you, of course."

The Mandalorian smirked back before surprising the tall woman by sweeping her into his arms. She teased his neck with unbearably soft nibbling kisses as he carried her toward the men's dorm on the starboard side of the ship. She tugged his shirt loose and ran her nails across the bare skin covering his muscular stomach and chest. He struggled to carry her the last few feet before depositing her onto his bunk. "You," he groaned down at her, "are an unbearably cruel woman."

Aeryn smiled wickedly, "I try." He knelt beside the bed, leaning over to kiss her mouth passionately as he ran his hands down the soft curve of her side before tugging at the knot that held her robe closed. A sudden shrill beeping from somewhere on board caused him to jerk away.

"Sounds like…an alarm," Aeryn said, confused. "Where's it coming from?"

Canderous shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I better find out." He turned back to her and said pointedly, "Don't…move."

Aeryn winked, "Yes, sir."

Canderous soon discovered the source of the noise was the cockpit, where apparently Carth had forgotten about some diagnostic or other. After a few experimental tries, Canderous was able to deactivate the alarm and head, rather quickly, back toward his bunk as he vowed to somehow repay Carth's little interruption. Canderous grinned as he saw that Aeryn had quite literally not moved since he left, but the grin vanished as he discovered why. She was asleep. He sighed, disappointed, until he realized just how completely exhausted he was as well – it had been an eventful day.

He bent to gently remove Aeryn's boots and outer clothes, careful not to disturb her rest. He hesitated at her under robe, but with a shrug, he figured, _Hey, I'm a man,_ and finished stripping her to her underwear. He sucked in a long, slow breath at the sight of her, so vulnerable and beautiful. Removing everything but his own undershorts, Canderous slipped carefully onto the small bunk beside her, covering them both with a blanket. She mumbled wordlessly in her sleep, turning her back and snuggling into him. Sighing, Canderous draped on arm over her and dropped off to sleep within seconds.

-

Canderous woke late the next morning with one arm completely numb, a crick in his neck, and something tickling his nose. His backside was freezing, while the front of him was nearly sweating, and no matter how he moved his face, that tickling just wouldn't go away. He was about to smack the annoyance when he opened his eyes to a sea of shiny blackness. Shifting to avoid Aeryn's mass of hair, the Mandalorian realized she was completely wrapped in the blanket, leaving his bare back fully exposed. Canderous thought to himself, _This is exactly why I don't spend the night with women,_ as he tugged at the blanket, which Aeryn seemed reluctant to relinquish even in her sleep. She rolled over, tucking one arm around him as she continued to sleep.

Finally relatively comfortable, Canderous just looked at her. She was beautiful, any fool could see that, but there were lots of good-looking women in the galaxy. Sure, he'd had sex with his share of women, pretty and otherwise, but there was just something about her…something that made him want to sleep next to her, an urge he'd never felt before. He could see how her scars, especially the one across her face, might turn off some weak men but to him, they only made her more attractive because they marked her as a warrior. There was something about her…something that made a hardened Mandalorian want to protect her. _Mando'ad don't protect,_ he tried to tell himself, _We attack. We don't defend…we bring war!_ Yet still, the feeling lingered. He tried again, _Yes, but you're very different from her. She's always looking to help people, even the weak who won't stand up for themselves._ He remembered how she'd slammed him down for questioning her choice to save the wookie in the Shadowlands. Her compassion was calculated, but not without kindness. Rather, she didn't pity those she helped, but she genuinely seemed to bring about a change…the wookie revolt being the perfect example. Desperate, he tried one last time, _But she's a Jedi!_

He was roused from his thoughts as Aeryn stretched slowly, raising her arms over her head as she arched her back and groaned slightly, the blanket falling away from her upper body and giving Canderous quite the show. Her deep blue-green eyes opened almost hesitantly, dazed and unfocused until she finally looked up at Canderous in mild surprise, a faint smile curling her full lips. "Good morning," she murmured, her voice low and gravelly.

_Stop arguing with yourself – she's perfect, even if she is a Jedi._ "Good morning," he responded, planting an affectionate kiss on her forehead. She started to snuggle into his chest, but she jerked back, her mouth an "O" of horror. "I…I fell asleep, didn't I?" she looked mortified as she stammered out. "Last night…I fell asleep!"

Canderous chuckled low in his chest, running one finger across the scar on her face as he confirmed, "Yes, you did. I was gone all of three minutes, and when I came back, you were out."

Aeryn shook her head at herself, disgusted. "And you…undressed me…and covered me…and stayed with me." She looked at him in confusion for a moment, as if she'd never seen him before that day. Finally, relaxing into her playful self, she teased, "Well, I guess all those rumors about not being able to trust a Mandalorian with a half-naked woman were exaggerations."

Canderous smirked at her, "Actually, those were probably true. If I hadn't been so exhausted after you dragged us all over this planet, I'm not sure what would have happened." Aeryn gasped in surprise as he slid one callused palm over her bottom, pulling her roughly closer, a hungry gleam in his eye as he growled, "Maybe I do know what would have happened."

Aeryn groaned as he buried his lips in the soft flesh of her neck, raking her nails over his back longingly. He moved to roll on top of her when suddenly she pulled away, a strange disconnected look in her eyes for a moment before she started laughing madly. Confused, and a little annoyed, Canderous stared at her until she finally managed, "Bastila…Bastila is awake!"

Shoving him aside, Aeryn grabbed the blanket, throwing it around herself for modesty as she ran from the dorms, leaving Canderous cold, irritated and aroused. _Yes, she IS going to be the death of me,_ he decided as he snatched a blanket off another bunk and followed her.

Aeryn was delighted to discover that not only was Mission in the kitchen eating breakfast, but so were Juhani and Jolee. Breathless, she barely paused to announce in a hushed shout, "Bastila's awake!" before barging on down the hall. Mission squealed in anticipation, shoving Canderous aside as she charged after Aeryn, Juhani and Jolee following more slowly behind, confused as the significance of Bastila's wakefulness. Aeryn shushed them all just as they reached the door, cracking it just enough to peek inside.

They could see that Bastila was indeed awake by the small, irregular movements coming from her side of the bunk, but it appeared that Carth was still very much asleep, his much larger body practically smothering the tiny Jedi. Suddenly he jerked in his sleep, waking with a small cry of pain. Aeryn barely controlled her mirth as she realized that Bastila had actually pinched him! Carth stared at Bastila in utter disbelief, his expression reading, "This has to be a dream. There's no way…." Bastila's expression was not much different, but had searing undertones of panic.

Simultaneously, the pair lifted the blanket fearfully, slamming it down again as they saw their state of undress. They both lifted their heads to gaze in shock at their various gear flung carelessly around the room. They were so stunned, neither one even slightly blushed as they looked at each other again.

"There is no way we could have…" Bastila began, just as Carth started, "We're still in our underwear, so we couldn't have…" before they both finished, "Could we?"

"I mean, we were pretty drunk last night," Carth admitted, running a hand through his hair as Bastila sat up, clutching the blanket to her like a lifeline. "But still…I don't remember anything."

"Nor I," Bastila whispered, confused as she stared off for several seconds, her mind filled with thoughts of what the Masters would do to her when they found out. Suddenly very angry, Bastila turned to Carth and shouted, "Oh, this is all your fault!"

Carth's eyebrows shot up, "My fault? And just how do you figure that…cause I'm pretty sure I couldn't have gotten here alone!"

Bastila glowered furiously as she lowered her voice to mimic his, "'Oh, lighten up, Bastila. It won't kill you. Just try a drink.'" She snorted in disgust, eyeing him suspiciously as she accused, "You probably wanted to get me drunk on purpose so you could lure me back here!"

Furious, Carth rose quickly from the bed, hunting for his pants among the collage of clothing on the ground as he shot back, "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. As much of a charming peach as you usually are, I'm not that kind of guy."

"Right," Bastila snapped, still clutching the blanket as she snatched up her under robe. "I'm sure that's what all you Republic officers say when these things happen."

Mission tugged at Aeryn's arm, whispering in her ear, "Should we stop this? It's getting pretty ugly…it's not funny like I imagined."

Aeryn frowned in concern for a moment before answering, "No, I don't think telling them this was a joke will be a good idea. They'll know soon enough that nothing happened, but stepping in will only make the embarrassment worse." With that, she shooed the others back down the hall toward the kitchen, leaving the fight to resolve itself.

Hurt to the point of losing his stubbornness, Carth gazed at her sadly as he declared, "You want to know the truth of the matter, sweetheart? I've only been with one woman: my wife of eleven years. And she's dead now. So maybe I'm not who you think I am." He hurriedly gathered the remainder of his gear, avoiding eye contact with a now contrite Bastila, and quickly left the room.

-

Aeryn was startled out of her meditations by a gentle knocking at the dorm door. She smiled at Bastila as the young woman came in saying, "I do not wish to disturb you, but there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Motioning to the floor beside her, Aeryn said, "Of course. Sit with me." As the Padawan lowered herself beside her, she asked, "What's on your mind?"

Bastila looked decidedly uncomfortable, staring at her fidgeting hands before she finally began, "I am concerned for you." She looked up, gazing at Aeryn imploringly. "Specifically, for your relationship with Canderous."

Aeryn immediately felt the walls rising in her mind, the deviant voice that screamed, _And just what right do you have to tell me anything, girl?_ Forcing herself calm, she asked carefully, "What exactly are you worried about?"

Looking back down at her hands, Bastila struggled to explain, "Being exposed to Revan's memories, and to yours as well has given me a unique perspective on what lead you to war." She appeared even more uncomfortable, if that was possible, as she admitted, "I know of your relationship with Malak. I know that it played a major role in almost everything you did."

Aeryn's stare was icy, her voice neutral as she pressed, "You think you know that, do you? What exactly is it you understand?"

"I know that he used you," Bastila said, her bluntness putting Aeryn off edge for a moment. "I know that you truly loved him, despite his flaws, and that he used that love to manipulate and bend you to his will. Perhaps a part of him cared for you as well, but the greater part of him was ambition…at any cost."

Aeryn stared in complete disbelief at Bastila's words. She was right, of course, but Aeryn had never had anyone to discuss Malak with, and certainly not someone who could experience her memories as well.

When Aeryn didn't respond, Bastila continued, "I am worried that the Mandalorian has a similar agenda for you, perhaps more subtle, but there none the less."

Shaking her head, Aeryn immediately retorted, "No, Canderous is nothing like Malak. He would never do something like that."

Turning a sad, level gaze to her companion, Bastila asked softly, "You believed the same thing about Malak not long ago, did you not?"

Aeryn sighed, forlorn and defeated. "But…I care about him, Bastila," Aeryn admitted, her voice suddenly young and alone.

Another piece of the wall Bastila had spent years building around herself came crumbling down. "I do not believe love is wrong," she conceded, though she could practically hear Master Vrook telling her otherwise. "I am merely concerned that you will let your love be twisted into something dark once more. I want to watch out for you, and not allow you to stray down old paths." She reached for Aeryn's hand, giving it a brief squeeze, before she silently left Aeryn to her meditations once again.


	16. Chapter 15

So much for two weeks off...I think fanfiction is more of an obsession than anything else. For all the fans of the plot twists, I hope this suits your fancy. I do hope it's believable, so I'd love feedback.

Unlike the game, I assume that people know what Revan looked like without the mask. I think the mask was just a plot gimmick for the game, but it doesn't make sense that Revan and Malak saved the Republic from the Mandalorians, and yet no one knows what Revan looks like! So, just to cut off anyone asking about that, there it is. And, I never liked that a female Sith is called "Lord" – and I also figure any female Revan would be narcissistic enough to demand being called "Lady."

By the way, I noticed when I was looking at the posts of my previous chapters that sometimes the italics disappear for some reason. It's very strange, because not only is it correct on my computer, but when I preview the document before I add it to the story, it looks right. Very weird.

-

Chapter Fifteen – Lady Revan

"Are you sure going to Korriban next is the best choice?" Carth asked doubtfully as he turned around in the pilot's seat to frown up at Aeryn and Bastila. "They're sure to recognize you both, so we'd better have one hell of a plan to find this Star Map."

Aeryn nodded after she shared a glance with Bastila, "I couldn't agree more. It's by far the most openly hostile place we will have to go, which is why I think we should tackle it now. Bastila and I have come up with something that might work, but it's going to take some time to get all the details straight. Get this bucket pointed the right direction, Carth, and join us in the common room."

Carth nodded, turning to the console as Aeryn left the cockpit, but Bastila lingered uncertainly. Finally she closed the door and sat down at the co-pilot's seat. After drawing in a deep breath, she began bluntly, "I want to apologize for my behavior this morning. I was very upset, but the way I acted was completely unacceptable."

Carth didn't look up as he prepared the ship for takeoff. "That's okay, Bastila," he said shortly. "Forget about it." Though he was hurt by the things Bastila had said, the overly private man was more humiliated by his own outburst about his wife.

Bastila reigning in the urge to yell at him, her lack of experience with awkward moments like this straining her self-control. Instead, she said reluctantly in a forced calm voice, "Carth nothing happened between us."

Carth glanced at her briefly, frowning in irritation as he muttered, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing happened between us," she repeated quietly through clenched teeth. She looked away with a sigh, blushing slightly as she tried to explain, "I know because I am a…well, that is to say, I've never…I mean…" she faded off helplessly as Carth finally turned to her fully, staring at her in numb silence.

"Wow," he said finally, raking one hand through his hair several times. "I mean, I know Jedi aren't supposed to do those kinds of things, but I guess I just figured…. And you know nothing happened because you're a…and you're not…?"

Bastila nodded, staring at the floor as her face burned with embarrassment. "I'm still not sure how we ended up…the way we ended up," she conceded quietly, "but I thought you should know that nothing happened."

"Well, thanks for telling me," Carth said honestly, leaning back in his chair, relieved, yet slightly…wait, was that…disappointment? _No, _he told himself firmly,_ you're probably just still a little drunk_. After pushing those thoughts aside, Carth continued, "If you're still a…well, I guess that explains why you were so upset at the idea of us…hey, look I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't-."

"No," Bastila insisted firmly. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. It was I who acted like a child, and I who should be sorry."

"That's big of you, thanks," he said sincerely, but couldn't resist as a sly half-smile curled his mouth. "And don't worry about it. After all, I did get to see you in your underwear. I didn't know Jedi were allowed to wear skimpy little things like that. Does your Master know that you wear those, young lady?"

Bastila stood up, indignant and furious. "You, Carth Onasi, are an impossible man!" she hissed as she stormed out the door, Carth chuckling behind her. Suddenly she whipped around, her anger now laced with amusement as she murmured, "And don't forget, _Captain_, those Republic-issue undershorts don't leave much to the imagination – even that of a virgin Jedi!"

-

"Have I told you how much I hate this plan?" Canderous scowled as Aeryn finished tying the heavy black robes around her body.

She frowned nervously at her reflection as she tugged the robes straight, "Yes, Canderous, repeatedly." She finally turned away from the mirror and beseeched him, "This is the only way. Please trust me."

His scowl deepened as he asked, "Aeryn, what if they don't go for it?"

Aeryn smiled, a cold, humorless thing, as she explained simply, "Then we fight. That's our only alternative anyway, but I think it would be better to try this first. Besides, you'll be with me the whole time, so if anything _does_ go wrong…." She let the thought hang in the air, unwilling to elaborate. Pulling the hood of the robe up over her head, she tugged the cowl low over her eyes. Standing straight and tall, she turned to the Mandalorian and asked, "Okay, how do I look?"

Canderous sighed heavily before responding, "Like a Sith Lord."

-

Aeryn squared her shoulders before striding arrogantly down the loading ramp onto Korriban, the hem of her black robes swirling around her feet, the deep shadows of her cowl covering most of her face. Canderous and Jolee followed several steps behind, wearing simple clothing and bearing no obvious weapons, their eyes downcast in the role of obedient slave. The docking officer shrank back fearfully at her approach, and she demanded in a low, threatening voice, "Who is in charge of my Academy?"

"Uh, th-that would be Master Uthar," he stammered, doubt and fear rolling off him in waves.

Tilting her head to one side as she studied the man, Aeryn murmured, her voice laced with impatience, "And just where can I find this Uthar?"

The docking officer shook his head, taking another step back from her as he explained, still stumbling over his words, "H-he never leaves the Academy grounds." Something about her stance must have impressed him to continue hurriedly, "B-but h-his apprentice, Yuthura, though…y-you can find her in the cantina."

The man cowered as Aeryn brushed past him without another glance. She hadn't gone but a few feet when he fearfully called out, "Th-there's a…docking fee, and, uh…."

Aeryn stopped and turned on him very slowly. Moving toward him like he was prey, she hissed, "You do not know who I am, do you?"

"N-no, sir, uh, ma'am, I mean, miss," he stuttered, sinking back against the wall as beads of sweat appeared on his brow. "I-I'm just trying to do my job," he pleaded.

Aeryn smiled icily, a frightening flash of teeth in the shadows of her face, as she turned away, saying, "Then I shall forgive your insolence just this once."

Canderous chuckled softly as they walked down the empty hallway, but Jolee grumbled just loud enough for Aeryn to hear, "Overactor."

She shot him a fiery glare as she snarled, "Silence _slave_!" Aeryn managed to hold the vicious expression for a few seconds before she broke into a wide, teasing grin and winked, eliciting an eye-roll and quiet "Hmp!" from the old man.

As she moved confidently down the corridors, Aeryn was relieved to see that anyone they encountered quickly got out of her way, whispering amongst themselves, "Who is _that_?" The whole of their plan depended upon believability and surprise. At the first sign that someone doubted her, Aeryn would contact Bastila, who would bring the rest of the crew straight to them. For many reasons, Aeryn wished to avoid this battle, but they would fight if they had to.

When they reached the cantina, it took only a moment to recognize who Yuthura was. The pale purple twi'lek, her face and neck covered with many Sith tattoos, was the only patron sitting alone, and everyone who passed gave her a wide berth. As Aeryn strode up to her table, the woman was reading a datapad, ignoring the hustle around her.

Her voice low and commanding, Aeryn said slowly and quietly, "You will take me to Uthar now."

Without bothering to even glance up from her reading, the twi'lek snapped, her laughter a short, biting sound, "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day. Now run along before I lose my patience."

Sparing a quick glance at Canderous, Aeryn decided, _It's now or never – time to see if this plan will work._ Steeling herself, Aeryn used the Force to drive the datapad from the woman's hands, and before the startled twi'lek could even think to respond, Yuthura found herself being lifted from her chair by the throat, though no hand had touched her. As Aeryn used the Force to slowly cut off the woman's air supply, she tilted her head back slightly, allowing the light to fall on her features as she smiled cruelly. "Is it possible that you do not know with whom you speak?"

Recognition dawned in the helpless twi'lek's eyes, and she managed to wheeze out, "M-my…Lady…Revan…but…y-you're…."

"Dead?" Aeryn snarled in fury. "Though I am sure that is what Malak believes, I can assure you I am quite alive. Shall I kill you to prove it?" She tightened her hold on the woman's neck slightly as she spoke.

"N-no, please!" Yuthura strained out desperately. Suddenly she found herself kneeling on the floor, gasping for air and blinking away tears.

Aeryn stood over her, gazing down thoughtfully as she raised one brow and said flatly, "A Sith who begs for her life? How amusing. Now," she pulled the woman roughly to her feet, "you _will_ take me to your master."

Her eyes downcast in humility, Yuthura replied, "Yes, Lady Revan."

-

Master Uthar, a sickeningly pale man with even more Sith tattoos than Yuthura, appeared to be in the middle of a speech to the newest Sith recruits when Aeryn was brought to him.

"This is a competition," he was saying, waving his arms grandly, a twisted smile on his face. "There are no rules, and only one goal: to win. Do what you will, but…" he broke off abruptly, as he noticed the sudden arrival of his apprentice. Narrowing his eyes at Yuthura in anger, Uthar demanded, "Who is this person that you would interrupt me?"

"Master Uthar," Yuthura began with a fearful glance at Aeryn, "this is-."

Aeryn strode purposefully past the twi'lek, snarling, "I can speak for myself, woman." She quickly closed the distance between herself and Uthar, coming to stand only inches from the man as she regarded him coolly. Slowly, recognition, followed closely by near panic, spread across the Sith's face. Trying not to enjoy watching the Sith squirm under her gaze, Aeryn said calmly, "Have I come at a bad time, Uthar?"

"M-my Lady Revan?" he gasped, causing a ripple of fear to run through the Sith recruits in the large room. "I…I was told…." He quickly regained most of his composure, saying, "No, of course not, my lady. It is never a bad time for you, of course. I am just rather…surprised. Lord Malak-."

Her face twisting into a terrifying snarl, Aeryn cut him off angrily, "Malak said I was dead, yes, but I am not, and I tire of repeating that obvious bit of information to every fool who stands before me!"

Uthar cowered back, trying to look dignified. "Of course, Lady Revan. It has been many months since anyone heard from you." The indecision in his eyes was obvious as he tried to discern if this were some sort of trick.

Aeryn chuckled softly, a sound so cold and twisted it caused the Sith recruits to take a step back. "It takes time to properly plot revenge, Uthar…but I assume you understand that."

"Certainly, my lady," Uthar said quickly, his doubt fading slightly. "I meant no disrespect. But…I do not understand. If Lord Malak discovers you are here-."

"Was that a threat?" Aeryn asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously at the man as she stepped even closer. "The last man who made such a comment and I allowed to live, tried to kill me by firing on my ship." Her voice lowered, becoming even more dark and threatening as she hissed, "I will not repeat that mistake twice, Uthar."

Swallowing hard as he inadvertently backed away, Uthar stumbled out, "N-no, not a threat, my lady, I swear it! I just fear that you may be in great danger here."

Aeryn pursed her lips and studied him closely for another moment before turning her back and pacing slowly. "That is my concern, Uthar, not yours. But let me make sure we have an understanding. At the first hint of betrayal on your part, I will personally disembowel you and give your students an anatomy lesson with your innards. After that, I will give your job to Yuthura. Am I making myself clear?"

Stifling a shudder, Uthar nodded, "Perfectly so, my Lady Revan."

Aeryn smiled, a cruel twisted thing. "Now, escort me to Malak's chambers. I know the arrogant fool has rooms here. I have need of privacy." She was secretly relieved when Uthar readily obeyed, leading them to a set of very opulent rooms.

After dismissing the Sith Master and sealing the doors behind her, Aeryn exhaled a long sigh of relief and sank into the nearest chair.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, girl," Jolee admonished. "That Uthar almost didn't buy it."

Pushing the hood back from her head, Aeryn nodded in agreement. "He's surprisingly loyal to Malak. Threatening to replace him with Yuthura will only work for a short time before he contacts Malak anyway and tells him we're here. We need to find that Star Map." She sat down at a ridiculously large, carved desk and began typing in the information terminal, frowning as she read.

"Anything?" Canderous asked impatiently after several minutes of silence.

Still frowning at the screen, Aeryn shook her head slowly. "There are several tombs on this planet, four of which have been excavated. The Map must be in one of those, but I can't be sure which one. It seems that everyone who goes into the tombs doesn't come back out."

Suspicious, Canderous asked, "What kind of tombs are we talking about here?"

Aeryn pinned him with a determined look as she answered, "This is the Valley of the Sith Lords. All of these tombs belong to ancient Sith Lords from ages past."

Jolee rubbed his forehead as if his brain hurt as he muttered, "Don't you people know how to do _anything_ that's not life threatening?"

Sighing, Aeryn approached the two men, her face pleading, "Listen, we have to do this. The surprise factor will wear off very quickly and then these Sith will start asking questions. We need to be gone before that happens. I asked you two to come with me because I believe you are the only ones who can handle what we're about to face. Please tell me I can count on you." She didn't want them to know just how afraid she was, but in truth, she could hear the Dark Side whispering at her since they landed on Korriban. It didn't help that she derived a twisted sense of satisfaction from seeing these murderous Sith cowering from her in fear. The place called to her, resonating with a piece of herself she wished would simply die off. It was for this reason that she had forced Juhani to stay behind, fearing the woman's brush with darkness would make her all the more vulnerable.

Canderous raised an eyebrow at her, "You know I'm your man, Aeryn. Just remember what I said about getting killed." He tried not to let it get to him, but Canderous was bothered by the adaptability of Aeryn as she took on the role of Sith Lord. It was like looking at a different person altogether.

Aeryn offered him a quick smile before turning to Jolee. The old man grumbled under his breath for a moment before, "Okay, young lady, but I'm telling you – we won't get out of this unchanged."

-

Aeryn leaned over Master Uthar's desk, planting her hands firmly as she glared down at him. The Sith dropped the datapad he'd been reading onto the desk and shrank so far back in his chair, it looked as though he wished it would swallow him. "Are you denying me access to the tombs, Uthar?" Aeryn asked quietly in incredulous rage. "Because, let me assure you, that would be immensely foolish and most certainly fatal."

Shaking his head violently, Uthar stammered, "N-no, no, please hear me out, Lady Revan! The only tomb I am restricting access to is Naga Sadow's Tomb, and only because it will be used as the final trial for the young Sith I have chosen to join our ranks. He is to be tested this evening." He hesitated for only the briefest of moments, but long enough to make Aeryn worry if he was suspicious of her, before finally saying, "You are, of course, welcome to join us, Lady Revan."

Aeryn scowled darkly, glancing at the time before she turned her back to the man and stalked toward the door, Canderous and Jolee right behind her. "I will meet you in front of the tomb in four hours," she threw over her shoulder as she left. "Do _not_ be late, Uthar."

Back in Malak's chambers, Aeryn explained, "Okay, with the way things have been going for us lately, I'm sure the Star Map is inside Naga Sadow's tomb, but just to be safe, I'd like to check the other three. Four hours should be plenty of time for…us…to…" she drifted off as she noticed that Jolee wasn't paying attention. In fact, the old man was frowning down at a datapad in his hands.

Moving closer to glance over his shoulder, Aeryn asked, "What is that?"

Distracted, Jolee barely spared her a glance as he mumbled, "It's the datapad Uther was reading." He continued to scan the device urgently.

Surprised, Aeryn laughed outright as she teased, "Well, I didn't know you were a thief, too, old man!" Her expression quickly sobered at the intense, worried look on Jolee's face. "What does it say?"

Shaking his head as he finished reading the final line, Jolee offered her the datapad, saying, "You'd better read it for yourself."

Aeryn frowned at him before looking down at the datapad, reading quickly what appeared to be a memo of some kind before she shrugged uncertainly. "I don't get it. So they killed this girl because she was standing in the way of another student. It sounds like an average day at the Sith Academy to me."

Trying not to sound impatient, Jolee urged, "Look at the name, girl."

"Selene?" Aeryn said, still confused. "I don't understa-."

Sighing haggardly in frustration, Jolee snapped, "Not _that_ name, you blind twit. Read the subject line!"

As Aeryn did as he said, her free hand flew to cover her mouth as she paled in shock. Stumbling back, she collapsed into one of the chairs, the datapad still trembling in her hand.

Canderous knelt beside her, confused and concerned. "What is it? What's going on?" Aeryn handed him the datapad wordlessly and squeezed her eyes shut as he read aloud, "'Subject: Onasi, Dustil.'" He looked up to scrutinize Aeryn, "'Onasi' as in Carth? I don't understand."

"He thought he died on Telos," Aeryn whispered distractedly as she stared off at the far wall. "He thought his son was killed…and now he's a Sith? This is…."

Jolee interrupted softly, "He's not just any Sith, Aeryn. Read the addendum at the bottom of the memo." He waited for the other two to do so before continuing, "He's the Sith who is going to be tested in Naga Sadow's tomb tonight."

-

Bastila's eyes snapped open as she pushed herself almost violently from her meditations. She'd been following Aeryn's every move since she left the ship, determined that if she were going to be left behind again, she would at least keep an eye on them as they put their lives at risk. Now….

"_You have to tell Carth, Bastila!"_ Aeryn's plea echoed in her mind, but Bastila was at a loss. How do you tell a man who believes his only child is dead that not only is the child alive, but he's almost a full-fledged Sith apprentice? Bastila had begged Aeryn not to put her in this position, but Aeryn had stood firm.

"_He deserves to know, Bastila. He's been through so much. He needs to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to bring him his son, but if I can't…please, you have to tell him!"_

After drawing in a deep breath, Bastila walked slowly toward the cockpit, the one place she could always find Carth. She paused briefly outside the door to compose herself before opening the door, stepping inside, and making sure to close and lock the door behind her – this was one conversation that could not be interrupted.

Carth smiled up at her as she sat across from him. "Aren't you supposed to be meditating?" he asked innocently. "Or did you come up here to yell at me about seeing you in your undies again?" Noticing that his teasing didn't elicit the usual irritated comeback, or even a hint of a smirk, Carth quickly grew concerned and asked, "Bastila, what's wrong? Did something happen in the Acedemy?"

Shaking her head slightly, Bastila leaned forward across the isle and gently took the surprised man's hand between her own. "Carth," she began slowly, "there is something I have to tell you."


	17. Chapter 16

Shorter than my other chapters – and I know, I'm getting addicted to cliffhanger endings.

-

Chapter Sixteen – Like Father, Like Son

Aeryn paced anxiously in front of Naga Sadow's tomb as they awaited the arrival of Master Uthar, Yuthura, and…Dustil Onasi. The revelation that Carth's son was alive and well, and a Sith, no less, had sent shock waves through the entire group. Even far from the ship, Aeryn could feel the torment in Carth's mind as Bastila attempted to explain their findings to him.

As planned, Aeryn had led Canderous and Jolee through the other three tombs, and as she had predicted, there was no sign of the Star Map, although the tombs themselves proved quite dangerous. Now, nervous and anxious to be off of the tainted planet, Aeryn couldn't stop pacing even when Canderous taunted her, "I thought Jedi were supposed to have iron nerves."

"That's your cue, _Lady_ Revan," Jolee mumbled under his breath, straightening up and staring at the ground. Canderous followed his example, though as always since landing on Korriban, his face held a "you owe me for this" expression as he glanced at Aeryn.

Finally stopping her agitated pacing, Aeryn looked up to see three figures crossing the Valley toward them. She stood tall and scowled in annoyance at the delay, yet still she could not stop her eyes from straying to the young man she had not yet met. Dustil carried himself with the cold arrogance of any decent Sith despite the fact that he was probably only sixteen years old. The resemblance between the young man and his father was entirely uncanny – even if she hadn't learned his identity, Aeryn would have seen the likeness in him immediately.

"My Lady Revan," Uthar began in a smooth, polished tone, a slight smirk turning up the corners of his mouth, "I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting."

Aeryn now knew they had already been betrayed. Something about the boldness in the man's step, or the way he calmly met her gaze told her that they did not have long to finish their business on Korriban before Malak himself showed up. Deciding it would be best not to tip her cards just yet, Aeryn sneered, "Spare me your pathetic ramblings, fool, and let us get on with this."

Smirking, the Sith Master ducked his head slightly and said, "As you wish…my lady. This way, if you please."

As Uthar led the way into the tomb, Aeryn's eyes were continually drawn to Dustil until suddenly the youth turned to watch her as they walked. His gaze was unwavering as he coldly studied her, and though Aeryn could sense a small amount of dread from him, it was well hidden and yet overridden by curiosity. _Fearless and stubborn,_ she thought grimly, _Just like his father. This will not be easy._

Not far inside the tomb, Uthar explained to Dustil what was expected of him. "You are to make your way through Naga Shadow's tomb and retrieve a lightsaber hidden in the main burial chamber. I warn you, my boy," the Sith Master laid one hand on Dustil's shoulder in what could almost be called a fatherly gesture if it weren't coming from such a monster of a man, "getting there will be most difficult."

Dustil nodded shortly, "I understand, Master Uthar."

_By the Force, he even sounds like Carth!_ Stepping forward, Aeryn announced, "I will accompany the boy."

Dustil raised an eyebrow curiously, but it was Master Uthar's suspicious voice that cut in, "Lady Revan, that would be highly unusual. All Sith must pass their own trials and-."

Approaching aggressively, Aeryn sneered at him, "I did not ask your permission, fool!" He backed away a step and averted his eyes. _Well, at least he's still scared of losing his life before Malak arrives._

Aeryn was surprised to hear Dustil say quietly, "I assure you, Lady Revan, I have no need of your protection."

As she turned to him, Aeryn smiled coldly, openly appraising the young man from head to toe. "It is not your safety I am concerned for," she explained softly. "It is your competence." She wasn't surprised to see Dustil stiffen with indignation, a proud retort on his lips, so she smoothly added, "I am responsible for the quality of my troops. And besides perhaps your skills would be better put to use for…special assignments. I would like to see for myself."

Her words seemed to intrigue the proud young man, and he stared back at her unflinching, lifting his chin arrogantly as he said softly, "Very well…my lady."

-

Carth had been pacing the small interior of the cockpit for what felt like an eternity, muttering under his breath, his hand periodically raking through his brown locks. Bastila watched helplessly from the co-pilot's seat, at a loss as to what she should do to comfort him. He'd been so elated to hear that his son lived that it had broken her heart to shatter his joy in the next sentence with the news that Dustil had become a Sith. He'd stared at her in disbelief, then vehemently denied that it could be true, then finally hung his head, the terrible sorrow rolling off of him with such strength that it had brought tears to the young Padawan's eyes. Now that he was pacing…she had no idea if she should stay or leave him to his thoughts.

Just as she was about to excuse herself, Carth stopped, kneeling suddenly in front of her chair and taking her hands into his own. His eyes, filled with tears and worry, pleaded with her as he asked in a broken voice, "What…what is Aeryn going to do to him? Is she going to…?"

Bastila sighed, trying her best to reassure him as she answered, "Aeryn has vowed to do everything in her power to turn him from his path. She feels quite passionately about this, and I know she will not harm him unless she has no other choice."

Carth tried to find comfort in her words, but the idea of Aeryn being forced to hurt Dustil at all broke him in half. "How…" he choked out, still kneeling and clutching her hands. "How could he be a Sith, Bastila? They…killed his mother…I-I thought _he_ was dead! I know the Sith are our enemy, but…" he gazed up at her, lost and broken, "how can I forgive her if she has to…_kill_ him?"

Unsure, but desperate to convey her feelings, Bastila freed one hand from his tight grasp and cupped his jaw firmly, forcing the distraught man to look her fully in the eyes. "I do not claim to wholly understand the ways of the Force, Carth," she said slowly, emphatically. "But it is not an accident that led us here, nor is it blind luck. I do not know what the future holds, but I cannot believe that we would find your son here only for him to be lost."

Carth simply stared at her, fear and pain slowly pierced by a sliver of hope. After a very long pause, they both seemed to become acutely aware of each other's proximity, yet neither moved away. Bastila could feel her hand begin to tremble against the rough stubble of his cheek as Carth's eyes strayed to her lips then back to her eyes questioningly.

A loud _thump_ outside the cockpit door, followed closely by a frantic tapping, brought Carth staggering to his feet, struggling not to black out from the sudden rush of blood to his head. Blushing furiously and avoiding Carth's gaze, Bastila quickly unlocked and opened the door to find Juhani, who raised her eyebrow slightly at Bastila's flustered appearance.

Straightening herself up proudly and forcing her emotions under control, Bastila asked, as kindly as she could, "Yes, what it is?"

"There is a disturbance in the Force," Juhani informed her quietly. "I felt it in my meditations. We are in great danger."

Bastila frowned, focusing momentarily on her bond with Aeryn. "I sense nothing unusual from Aeryn – are you certain?"

Shaking her head slightly, Juhani corrected, "The danger is not to Aeryn – it is to us. The Sith are surrounding the ship."

-

The terantatek's claws whistled through the air above Aeryn's head as she ducked just in time to avoid being decapitated. _I am so glad I decided to tag along for this little excursion into Sith hell. At least I convinced Canderous and Jolee to wait for us with Uthar and Yuthura._ Striking a solid blow on the beast's heavily plated torso, she sprung backward and sneaked a glance at Dustil, who was, thankfully, holding his own against the other terantatek. Summoning the Force to hasten her movements, Aeryn sped around to the backside of the slow beast and twisted at the last moment to sink her lightsaber up to the hilt into the soft flesh between the plates on the creature's neck. She then leapt away to avoid the plume of noxious gas emitted by the dying creature's body. By the time Aeryn turned to aid Dustil, she was pleasantly surprised to see him strike the final deathblow on the other terantatek.

He glared at her as he said quietly, "You are not supposed to interfere with the trial."

Refusing to be goaded by his attitude, Aeryn raised an eyebrow as she coolly responded, "I was defending myself. Do not mistake self-preservation for charity, boy."

Grumbling something Aeryn couldn't quite make out, Dustil stalked into the adjacent room emerging a few moments later with two unusual looking grenades. Without so much as a glance, he marched past her back out the way they had come in, turning right down a corridor that opened into a small room they had discovered earlier that contained a steaming pool of acid in the center. As he shifted first one, then the other grenade in his hands thoughtfully, Aeryn fought back the urge to advise him, instead backing out into the corridor again cautiously.

Finally, the young Sith nodded to himself and activated one of the grenades, lobbing it into the center of the pool. Catching sight of it in the air, Aeryn cursed to herself and ducked back against the wall just as the pool violently exploded. Covering her face with the sleeve of her robe, she tried not to gag on the toxic fumes as she crawled toward Dustil's prone form. Seizing the top of his uniform, Aeryn dragged the young man from the room, collapsing backward as they emerged into the clean air of the corridor.

Dustil's face and neck were severely burned from the acid, and his breathing was shallow and erratic from inhaling the fumes. Hoping she wasn't making a fatal mistake, Aeryn closed her eyes and laid her hands on the young man's chest as she used the healing power of the Force. She could feel his body responding, cleansing itself of the poisons as the wounds closed. Finally, with a sigh of relief, she slumped back against the wall and watched as Dustil's eyes fluttered open.

At first, he merely stared, expressionless at the ceiling of the tomb. Finally he turned his head in her direction and studied her before he finally asked, very quietly, "Who are you?"

Frowning, though she now dropped the cold Sith façade, Aeryn responded slowly, "It doesn't really matter. You and I have a common goal – getting into that burial chamber."

Looking very unsatisfied with that answer, Dustil sat up slowly, pulling himself to lean against the wall opposite her. "Why do you look like Revan?" he asked suspiciously.

Smirking bitterly, Aeryn replied softly, "It's in my blood." Suddenly lancing Dustil with her fierce, blue-green gaze, she murmured, "None of us can escape our blood, Dustil." Before he could ask what she meant, or even how she knew his name, Aeryn rose and peered back into the room. "Your little chemistry experiment appears to have cleared out, and the acid is gone. Let's go."

Rising easily to his feet, Dustil followed. Abruptly he asked, "Did you know which grenade I should have thrown?"

"Of course," she answered flippantly as she walked.

Irritated, the young Sith pressed, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Aeryn stopped, facing Dustil fully, as she answered with a smirk, "You didn't want me to interfere."

Showing an expression other than cold indifference for the first time since she'd met him, Aeryn watched Dustil smirk wryly, shaking his head before striding into the main burial chamber. Aeryn sucked in a sharp breath as the Star Map in the center of the room slowly hummed to life. As she slowly approached, Dustil whispered, "What is that?"

Without thinking, Aeryn answered flatly, "It is a Star Map and it is why I am here."

Dustil frowned and moved around her, searching the room as she entered the Star Map's information into her datapad. Finally he returned, smiling triumphantly as he activated a deep crimson lightsaber. Aeryn stepped away, feeling the taint flowing from the Sith artifact, and she was relieved when Dustil deactivated it and clipped it to his belt. "We should return to Master Uthar," he said calmly, to which Aeryn mutely agreed.

The first thing Aeryn noticed as they entered the chamber where they had left the others to wait was that Master Uthar and Yuthura both held their lightsabers at the ready. The second thing was Jolee's still form sprawled across the floor and Canderous slumped against the sealed door behind the two Sith.

-

Zaalbar roared victoriously as he jerked Bacca's Sword from the gut of the Sith in front of him. Mission and T3 stopped firing from their place on the loading ramp as the last of their attackers was cut down. Carth, Juhani and Bastila, with Zaalbar trotting behind, joined them on the loading ramp to discuss their options.

"Aeryn is in danger," Bastila said, her eyes wide and fearful. "Something is wrong inside the tomb. We must make our way to them immediately."

Trying not to sound worried, Carth nodded in agreement, "We should leave now. Mission, you, Zaalbar and T3 stay with the ship – hold them back!"

"No," Bastila's voice was commanding. "Carth, _you_ must stay with the ship. Zaalbar will come with Juhani and myself."

Staring at her in shocked disbelief, Carth exploded, "_What_?! No way! I have to help them, Bastila, and there is no way in hell-."

"He does not know you are here, Carth," Bastila snapped, wishing she didn't sound so impatient. "And that is for the best. _You_ have to fly this ship out of here when we return. _You_ are needed _here_!"

Carth's mouth opened to respond, but Juhani said in her quiet, calm tone, "I agree with Bastila. Your emotions are erratic, Carth, and you would put us all in great danger in your current state. It would be best if you remain on the ship."

Glaring in anger from one Jedi to the other, but seeing their determination, Carth finally yelled, "Fine!" Leaning in close to Bastila, he hissed, "Just don't make yourself another person I have to forgive!"

Sighing sadly as she watched Carth stalk back onto the ship, Bastila turned to Zaalbar and Juhani and said, " Let's go."


	18. Chapter 17

Another slightly shorter chapter, but I wanted to get Korriban done. Loving the constructive criticism - I couldn't ask for better reviewers...not that I'm kissing your butts or anything. :) Next few chapters will be less progression, more dialog, so will probably take me longer. Until then...

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Entrapment 

"Ah, I was hoping you would arrive soon, _my_ _lady_." Uthar's smile made Aeryn's skin crawl, but her concern strayed to Jolee and Canderous. Stretching out with the Force, she was relieved to find that they were both alive and merely unconscious, probably from a surprise Force attack. As her eyes snapped back to the Sith's face, Uthar purred, "Oh, yes, your 'slaves' are intact. Such _unusual_ company you keep these days, my lady - an ex-Jedi and a Mandalorian. No, no, it would not do to hurt such companions. Lord Malak wishes them alive…I assume he intends to 'extract' information from them."

Aeryn felt her blood turn to ice as he cackled maniacally. In a soft but threatening tone, Aeryn said, "You will have to kill me, Uthar, or I will kill you. I will not be Malak's prize."

"I'm sure you have no choice, my dear," Uthar hissed maliciously. "As we speak, my men have taken control of your ship and your remaining companions. You will cooperate, or they will all die."

Aeryn quickly reached out for Bastila through their link, and was deeply relieved to learn that either Uthar was lying or did not know that his attempted betrayal had failed. At that time, Bastila, Juhani and Zaalbar were fighting fiercely at the front gates of the Academy, and making good progress. Leveling her cold stare at him, Aeryn said to Uthar flatly, "You will not survive this."

Raising his eyebrows, Uthar smiled widely as he asked, "Me? My dear, I do believe it is you who are out numbered three to one."

Aeryn then remembered that Dustil was still behind her, but as she maneuvered herself around to face all three, she felt an emotion she had not expected coming from the young Sith: guilt. Focusing on that as her one chance, Aeryn asked him, "Do you intend to strike me down after I saved your life, boy? Have the Sith sucked that much of your soul out of you?"

Dustil was a swirling mess of confusion and doubt as he looked from Aeryn to Master Uthar and back again. Finally, setting his jaw stubbornly, the young man stepped back, saying softly, "This is your fight, Master Uthar."

A low growl of anger rose from the Sith Master's throat as he threw his hand toward Dustil, manipulating the Force to fling the young man savagely against the wall. "You actually believe you are something special, boy?" Uthar railed at him as Dustil squirmed in the dirt, trying to recover from the wind having been knocked out of his lungs. "You are nothing but a pawn! And now you will die for your disobedience!"

Aeryn threw herself at him, positioning herself between the two Sith and Dustil. Uthar's face twisted further with rage as lightning sprang from his fingertips, streaking through the air and crackling through Aeryn's body. As she buckled and writhed under the burning agony, Aeryn drew in as much strength as she could and thrust out with the Force, throwing the Sith Master and his apprentice back several feet. Yuthura fell to the floor, dazed, but Uthar resisted her attack, recovering quickly and rushed at Aeryn with his lightsaber raised. Blocking his blows, Aeryn danced around him, sensing that Yuthura was approaching her from behind. To her surprise, Dustil suddenly leaped to her defense, blocking the purple twi'lek's lightsaber with his own. Ducking under Uthar's saber, Aeryn leapt nimbly over Jolee's prone form, still lying face down on the floor. Uthar stepped on the old ex-Jedi slowly, his focus solely on Aeryn, which turned out to be a fatal mistake. As he lifted his foot, Jolee's hand shot up and grabbed the Sith Master firmly by the ankle, jerking him forward, his arms waving wildly to keep his balance. In less than a second, Aeryn sprang forward and sunk her lightsaber into Master Uthar's chest, gazing down into his dying eyes as he rasped his final breath.

Aeryn helped Jolee shove the dead Sith off of him, then helped him to his feet. She turned to see Yuthura cowering crouched against the wall, her lightsaber gone, as Dustil raised his weapon to strike her down.

"Stop!" Aeryn commanded, running toward them.

Dustil's hand froze, but he did not lower the crimson blade. As she came up beside him, he calmly told Aeryn, "She is a Sith, even if you are not. She would have killed you. There's no reason to spare her."

Aeryn frowned as she murmured to him, "There is always a reason." Without waiting for him to respond, Aeryn knelt beside the trembling twi'lek and asked, "Do you wish to die as a Sith? Is this what you really wanted for your life?" She could sense something in the woman, something she'd felt from the first moment they'd met, something that just didn't fit with a Sith Master's apprentice.

Yuthura stared at her, sorrow and regret rolling off of her. Finally, she lowered her eyes shamefully and whispered, "No, this is not how I imagined it would be. But it is…too late now."

Aeryn's passion surprised even herself as she grabbed Yuthura by the arm and shook her, forcing her to meet her eyes. "It is _never_ too late. Do not propel this fate upon yourself!" Indecision wavered in the twi'lek's eyes as she glanced at Dustil, still poised and ready to strike her. Aeryn turned to him and said firmly, "Lower your weapon, Dustil."

Dustil stared down at her, his face impassive and his emotions hidden. Finally, to Aeryn's relief he lowered and deactivated his lightsaber. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind that whispered, _He is being far too compliant. Something is wrong._ In a situation like this, she decided, it was best to count her blessings and not question things too deeply.

Hauling the reluctant twi'lek to her feet, Aeryn stated, "We must leave, now. Malak is nearly here – I can sense his presence approaching." Sweat was beading on her forehead as her anxiety grew with each passing moment.

Aeryn finally turned to where Canderous was slumped against the door, trying to avoid the concerned stare Jolee was giving her as she passed. As she knelt beside the Mandalorian, Aeryn reached out to his mind, gently coaxing his thoughts to consciousness. Groaning and muttering Mando'a curses, Canderous eventually opened his eyes and slowly focused on her face. Pushing off the wall, he leaned forward, still unsteady and rolled his neck painfully as Aeryn supported his arm. Finally he croaked, "I'm glad you're not dead, mesh'la."

Flashing him that quick, rueful grin, Aeryn murmured, "The feeling is mutual. Now, let's get the hell out of here before Malak arrives. Can you walk?"

The Mandalorian grunted sarcastically, "For you? Anything." Pushing her gently aside, he staggered proudly to his feet, shaking his head to clear the haze that still clung to his thoughts. Only then did he notice Yuthura and Dustil standing behind her and as he pulled a hidden blaster from his pants, expertly raising it he asked, "What about them?"

Aeryn turned to them, her voice implying that she would stand for no arguments, and said, "They are coming with us." She gave Canderous a "_don't argue, we'll talk later_" look, to which he merely shrugged, hid his weapon and walked, still a bit unsteady, out the open tomb door.

As they immerged into the dark night, Aeryn tensed herself, ready to fight, at the sight of three figures hurrying across the Valley toward them, but just as quickly, she relaxed as she recognized the undeniable form of Zaalbar. Aeryn could feel Bastila with them, and her thoughts were in torment as she felt Malak's approach, even closer to the planet now. Breaking into a trot, Aeryn told her group, "We must hurry."

As they met the other three halfway across the vast Valley, no one paused, but Juhani, Zaalbar and Bastila merely changed direction to run with the rest. Bastila's eyes widened as she spotted Dustil, but Aeryn was relieved when she said nothing and focused instead on leaving as quickly as possible. They met no resistance as they fled, but Aeryn was practically forced to drag Yuthura past the dead Sith that Bastila and the others had left in their wake, her face twisted in horror at the sight of so many she had known now dead. Aeryn briefly wondered just how she'd become a Sith in the first place, but the urgency she felt to flee forced such thoughts to wait.

As they bolted through the front doors of the Academy, Aeryn stopped, followed almost immediately by Bastila, as she realized that Dustil was no longer following. He leaned casually against the main doorway of the Academy, his arms folded over his chest, and he gazed back as Aeryn looked questioningly at him. The rest of the party stopped several feet away, anxious, but unwilling to leave anyone behind. Finally Dustil said, "I'm not coming with you."

"Oh, really," Aeryn said, trying to keep her emotions neutral. "And why is that?"

A chilling smile curled on the young man's lips as he shrugged and said, "Well, it seems that I have passed my test, plus with Uthar dead and Yuthura…" he eyed the twi'lek contemptuously for a second, "kidnapped, I do believe that makes me the ranking officer in charge of this facility. Thank you _so_ much for your assistance." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Aeryn scoffed as Bastila moved to stand beside her, "You're in charge of an Academy of dead students!"

The young man shrugged again, "More will come. They always do."

Bastila narrowed her eyes at him, "And you are willing to simply let us leave? That does not seem to be true to your Sith teachings."

Dustil stared straight at Aeryn, his mouth twisted into a dark smirk as he responded, "Do not mistake self-preservation for charity. When Lord Malak hears all I have to say about your little visit, and that very _interesting_ artifact you were looking for, and sees that I am the only one to survive your little assault…I believe he will be most pleased."

Quickly exchanging a glance with Bastila, Aeryn shook her head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Dustil, but I just can't allow that to happen."

Dustil chuckled and his mouth twisted as he prepared to respond, but the combined stun from Aeryn and Bastila that struck his mind left his body collapsed face down in the dirt. "Zaalbar," Aeryn called to the wookie, "please carry him to the ship and get him to the medbay immediately. Malak's ship has just arrived."

-

"Lord Malak, we are now in orbit around Korriban," the Sith officer said, bowing low and backing away to return to his post.

Staring out the front viewport of the ship, Malak did not seem to register the words as his pale ice blue eyes stared at the planet, scanning it for…her.

When Uthar had sent word that a woman claiming to be Revan had appeared at the Academy, Malak had been furious.

"_How dare you allow some masquerading fool into my Academy!" he screamed at the holo image of the Sith Master. "I should kill you now for your stupidity!"_

_Despite being many light-years from the Sith Lord, Uthar cowered back fearfully, stammering, "B-but my Lord! You do not understand – this woman, she looks exactly like Revan, acts like her in every way!"_

_Glaring at Uthar, Malak growled in his low, metallic voice, "That is impossible, Uthar. Revan is dead, I killed her myself, and there is no possible way…." His voice faded as he realized the only other possible alternative. "Aeryn…" he whispered, his brow knit in a tortured frown._

"_M-my Lord?" Uthar asked, frightened and uncertain in the face of Malak's sudden change._

_Malak straightened up and commanded him, "Keep her there. Do not let her escape, no matter what the cost, but I want her alive! I will be there in a few hours."_

_Bowing ridiculously low, Uthar said, "Of course, Lord Malak."_

Now the Sith Lord stretched out with the Force, desperately seeking her familiar touch. _It has been so long. Why has she returned now? Has she come for me? Is that why she came here, to my Academy? Does she seek revenge against Revan's death, or is she simply looking for…**me**? _Somewhere in his twisted, warped mind, Malak longed for Aeryn, loved her in his own way, and desperately hoped she wanted to take her place by his side. _If only she had followed us to war against the Republic…._

Suddenly he sensed something very familiar. Exhilarated, he focused on the disturbance, but was mystified when he first touched the mind of someone he had not expected. His voice a low, hate-filled hiss, he whispered aloud, "Bastila Shan…."

-

Aeryn worked frantically beside Juhani to secure Dustil to the medbay table as the ship lifted off from Korriban. As soon as the metal leg, arm and torso restraints were in place, they backed away and Aeryn activated the Force cage that covered the table with a shimmering yellow dome. Satisfied that the young Sith would be secure if he awakened, Aeryn sprinted past Juhani toward the cockpit.

Carth was in the pilot's seat, Bastila clutching the back of his chair, and Canderous had taken control of the main gun in case they encountered resistance. Aeryn threw herself into the co-pilot's seat, ready to assist, but she gasped and her face paled as she gazed through the front viewport at a Sith battlecruiser. "Carth, you have to keep us as far from that thing as possible!" Aeryn commanded. "If we get too close, they can get a tractor beam on us and we're done for."

Frowning as he banged the ship's controls, Carth grumbled, "Gee, I don't know what I'd do without your advice, Aeryn."

Ignoring him, Aeryn slammed the Comm switch and called out to Canderous, "We've got six targets, approaching off the port bow."

"I'm on it," the Mandalorian responded, grinning as he opened fire on the Sith fighters.

Bastila's nails dug deeply into the seat, sweat beading on her brow, tracing lines down the edges of her all-too-pale face. "Malak…" she groaned through clenched teeth. "No…no!" She screamed in sudden pain, collapsed to her knees and clutched frantically at her head.

-

"_Where is she?"_

"_I will tell you nothing, Sith!"_

"_Brave words, young one, but they mean nothing. Where IS she?"_

"_I will fight you, as she fights you, and nothing you can say or do will change that!"_

"_You are a weak fool, and soon you will be mine, but now, you will tell me: WHERE IS AERYN?!"_

-

"Jolee, Juhani, get in here NOW!" Aeryn screamed, trying to calculate the jump to hyperspace while looking after Bastila. The two Jedi appeared almost immediately, kneeling beside the writhing Padawan as Aeryn quickly explained, "Malak's attacking her – try to block him! We're almost out of this!"

Both Jedi frowned in concentration as they closed their eyes and stretched out to Bastila. Jolee mumbled, "I can't…Aeryn, there's nothing we can do to help her. She won't even let us try!" The old ex-Jedi shook the Padawan roughly, demanding, "Whatever you're hiding, girl, it's not worth this! Let us help you."

Bastila groaned, mumbling, "No…can't," as Aeryn cursed loudly and finished the final calculation.

"We're…almost…there…" Aeryn whispered hoarsely.

Without warning, the ship lurched up and back before leaping ahead into hyperspace, sending Juhani, Jolee and Bastila careening into the back of the cockpit. The second their momentum stabilized, Aeryn rushed to Bastila, pulling the trembling woman back up to her knees.

"I'm sorry," Bastila whispered, her eyes distant, almost vacant as tears spilled down her cheeks unchecked. "I am so sorry."

Holding the distraught woman to her shoulder as she cried, Aeryn asked gently, "Sorry for what, Bastila?"

Shaking her head, Bastila whispered back, "For everything. I'm sorry for everything, Aeryn." And no matter how she tried, Aeryn could get nothing else from her.


	19. Chapter 18

Don't say I didn't warn you about dialog-heavy chapters on the horizon. This one actually came out with very little resistance, so the next is already well on its way.

-

Chapter Eighteen – Connections

"How is she?"

Aeryn looked up at the sound of Jolee's voice as she wandered into the Ebon Hawk's kitchen, mildly surprised to see almost the entire crew gazing back at her in concern. Dropping her hands from where they had been massaging her throbbing temples, Aeryn sighed heavily and shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure. She won't tell me anything, and I think she's blocking our bond. Thankfully, I managed to convince her to rest."

Frowning, Canderous grumbled, "Malak really did a number on her, huh?"

Scowling at the floor as she nodded in answer, Aeryn muttered to herself, "Yeah, he's good at that."

Canderous eyed her with something akin to suspicion as Juhani asked quietly, "I am curious of your choice in destinations, Aeryn. Why are we returning to Dantooine?"

Aeryn turned to where Yuthura was sitting, huddled in a chair in the corner, clutching a cup of caffa to her chest and staring vacantly at the wall. The twi'lek looked up with a jolt as Aeryn moved to sit beside her. "We're taking you to a Jedi Enclave on Dantooine," she explained softly to the woman. "You will be safe there."

Yuthura looked surprised, then scowled, her eyes on the floor as she asked bitterly, "You don't actually expect them to train me, do you?"

Aeryn caught the twi'lek off guard as she answered honesty, "No, I don't." As Yuthura looked up at her, confused, Aeryn continued, "I said you'd be safe, I didn't say anything about training. You will be free to make your own decisions, Yuthura. Don't blow this chance." Suddenly, her eyes shining with intensity, Aeryn leaned close so that only the twi'lek could hear her whispered words. "You went from being a slave of the flesh to a slave of the mind – do not let anyone take your freedom from you again."

Yuthura startled and leaned away, her mouth open in wonder. "How…how did you know…?"

Smiling softly, Aeryn patted her kindly on the arm as she said, "Just, heed my advice. You won't regret it." Turning back to the others, she explained more fully, "As well as giving Yuthura a place to start, I do believe we are in need of a short rest. Besides…there's still the matter of Dustil. I assume that's where Carth is now?"

Jolee nodded, frowning in annoyance, "Yes, your young Sith friend is still unconscious, but he should be up and about anytime now – and I'll bet he'll be madder than a neutered gizka when he does wake up."

Aeryn chuckled humorlessly at the imagery, knowing the old ex-Jedi was probably right. Juhani gave both Jolee and Aeryn a level gaze before she said, "It would be best to turn him over to the Council, would it not?"

Jolee snorted, shaking his head at her wryly, "You know Carth won't go for that. And, frankly, I don't blame him."

"He is a Sith, Jolee," Juhani reasoned. "He is a danger to us all."

"That may very well be, young lady," Jolee conceded honestly. "But, he's Carth's son, and he was Carth's son long before he was a Sith." The old man's face turned dark at some internal memory as he mumbled, "Just because you give in to the darkness doesn't mean people stop loving you."

Aeryn frowned sadly at Jolee, wondering what in his past could pain him so. "Well," she finally sighed to break the looming silence, and rising to her feet. "I think it would be wise if I wait with Carth for Dustil to wake up. I'm still not sure how he's going to react when he sees his father, but I'm guessing it won't be pretty."

As her mind wandered over the recent events, Aeryn nearly walked into the medbay before she realized she could hear voices coming from inside the room. Hugging the wall, she tilted her head to listen, and was surprised to hear Bastila's voice. _So much for resting, _she thought, a little annoyed.

"…just seems a bit excessive, is all," Carth responded to something Bastila had said. "I mean, he's just a kid and you've all got him strapped down like a wild animal!"

Bastila sighed in frustration as she tried to explain as kindly as possible, "As I said, Carth, he is a Sith, and is therefore dangerous. I know he is still a child in your mind because it has been so many years since you last saw him, but to be perfectly honest, he is quiet powerful. Actually…" she mused softly, "it is odd that his connection to the Force was not identified by the Jedi when he was a child."

Carth cleared his throat uncomfortably before muttering, "Well, uh, actually it…_was_, sort of…."

"What are you talking about?" Bastila quietly pressed.

Sighing, Carth leaned back against the wall as he began, "Well, it was a long time ago, fourteen years or so, I'd say. Dustil wasn't more than two years old when a Jedi came to my wife while I was away on duty and asked to take Dustil and train him as a Jedi. He said that Dustil was special and could do great things with the proper training. Morgana was…excited, at first, because she knew Dustil was easily frustrated and often bored with the things that most young children liked, and this Jedi told her he could help with that."

Nodding, Bastila asserted, "Yes, that is often the case with Force sensitive children."

Carth crossed his arms over his chest as his brow wrinkled at the memory before he continued, "Then the Jedi explained that giving up Dustil was…forever…permanent…we'd never see our son again. Morgana was livid. I think she felt like she was being tricked into giving Dustil away. Well," he smiled sheepishly as he remembered, "I wasn't there, but I guess she started screaming at the Jedi, asking him what kind of monster would separate a child from his family, cussing him out like mad. When I got off shift that day, I had a holo message from her. She was sobbing and so…angry. She said, 'How could that man believe he could raise our child better than we can?' By the time I returned home two months later, she refused to talk about it anymore, and she'd dedicated herself to keeping Dustil happy, finding things that kept him interested and involved."

Bastila swallowed hard as she thought back to her own mother, the relief the woman had shown when the Jedi had taken her daughter away. "Your wife," Bastila said in a pinched voice, "sounds like a remarkable woman."

Carth smiled sadly as he responded, "Yes, she was. She, uh," he shifted uncomfortably, glancing away from Bastila's face for a moment before finishing, "kind of reminds me of you…in a lot of ways."

Aeryn suddenly felt very guilty for listening in, but the impression that she needed to be here when Dustil awoke was growing stronger. Putting on a neutral face, she turned and strode casually into the medbay, feigning surprise. "Bastila?" she asked, concerned but pleasant as the young Padawan turned away from Carth, blushing furiously. "I thought you were asleep. What are you doing here?"

"I…was restless. I could not sleep," she confessed in a half-truth, unwilling to admit that she was worried about Carth, feeling the tension of his mind even as she tried to rest. "But, I am quite exhausted. I believe I will retire."

"Rest well," Carth called after her as she practically scrambled from the room, a light smile on his lips as he watched her leave. All at once he realized that Aeryn was regarding him with a bemused smirk, one eyebrow raised. "What?" he demanded, a bit defensively.

"Oh, nothing," she said playfully, smiling still. "Just noticing that the guilt is gone."

Confused, and absolutely defensive now, Carth moved to the end of the bed where Aeryn stood and asked, "What guilt? What are you talking about?"

Aeryn chuckled as she explained, "Well, when we first met, you felt guilty every time you noticed a woman…now, no guilt."

Carth mumbled as he glanced away and ran his hand nervously through his hair, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be such a child," Aeryn scolded playfully. "She feels the same way about you, you know?"

Carth's eyes met hers in surprise, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before he abruptly shook his head. "It just wouldn't work, Aeryn. She's so young, and she's Jedi, and I…" he trailed off with a helpless shrug.

Shaking her head, Aeryn said cautiously, "I don't think you really believe anything you just said, but it's your decision, Carth. Just…be careful with her. She doesn't know anything about 'emotional attachments' as she calls them," she finished with a rueful smile.

Nodding, Carth started, "I know, that's why I just-."

"What's going on?" Dustil's hoarse, angry voice caused them both to jump. Lifting his head off the table a few inches, he stared only at Aeryn as if he wished he could tear her in half, and hissed, "Where the hell am I?"

"Dustil?" Carth moved to stand by his son's head.

Dustil stared up through the Force cage into the eyes of his father, his fury dissolving into confused surprise and finally loathing acceptance. Turning to Aeryn as she moved up the other side of the bed, Dustil sneered angrily, "So this was all a set up. You came for me because of _him_."

Aeryn sighed softly. "Don't flatter yourself, kid," she told him. "We didn't even know you were there. Hell, we didn't even know you were alive."

Dustil's eyes shifted to his father as Carth said, "Dustil, I thought you were dead. When we got to Telos, it was too late…your mother was…and I tried to find you-."

"Not hard enough," Dustil snarled, fury and grief mingled in his eyes. "You were _never_ there when we needed you, you _never_ cared what happened to us, and you proved it by letting her die!"

Carth sucked in a sharp breath as the words hit him like a vibroblade through the heart. "It's true, I should have been there," Carth whispered hoarsely. "I should have protected you, both of you, but I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing, being a soldier, fighting for-."

"Fighting for glory," Dustil interrupted, his voice dripping with venom. "Or honor, or recognition. You never fought for us. You did it for yourself."

Carth shook his head, searching for words to deny his son's hate-filled accusations, but Aeryn beat him to it. "Alright, that is _enough_," she snapped, frustrated and angry. "For the last five years, you both have lived a selfish lie. You," she pointed sharply at Carth, "wallowed in your guilt and lust for vengeance. And you," she glared down at Dustil's defiant face, "fueled your rage and loneliness with the Dark Side. Now, I don't expect you two to be buddies right away, but for Force sake, give each other a break!"

Both men frowned and looked away grudgingly, their resemblance almost comical had the situation not been so serious. "Thank you," Aeryn said softly. "Now, Dustil, I'm going to let you up. Will you give me your word not to harm anyone on this ship?"

Dustil scoffed bitterly, "Like you'd take the word of a Sith."

Aeryn shrugged nonchalantly, "No, but I'll take yours."

The young man eyed her curiously before he sighed in annoyance. "It's not like I could accomplish anything by attacking you – there's too many of you for me to take at once."

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Aeryn muttered as she deactivated the Force shield and, with Carth's help, removed the restraints that held Dustil to the table. The second he was free, Dustil's hand flew to his belt.

"Where is my lightsaber?" he scowled viciously.

Aeryn raised an eyebrow at him as she explained, "I left that tainted artifact in the dust on Korriban, where it belongs. Why? You weren't planning to use it, were you?" she asked in mock innocence.

Dustil glared in response, pushing himself into a sitting position and ignoring the pain in his stiff muscles. As he stood up, careful to avoid accidentally touching either Carth or Aeryn, Dustil asked rudely, "So, are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

Aeryn studied him for a moment before responding, "No." She watched as the young man scowled darkly at her, and avoided the questioning gaze that Carth was giving her. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah," the irritated Sith grumbled. "Where the hell's the 'fresher? What, were you planning to leave me here until I pissed myself?"

Aeryn couldn't help but grin at him, even as Carth looked like he wanted to smack the boy upside the head for his foul mouth. "Come on," she said, moving toward the door. "Your father and I will give you the grand tour – starting with the refresher."

-

It was several hours later when Aeryn opened her eyes from her meditations to find Juhani standing over her, passively watching her. "I hope I am not disturbing you," the Cathar softly whispered to avoid disturbing Bastila as she slept on a nearby bunk.

Aeryn smiled warmly, signaling Juhani to join her on the floor of the dorm room as she whispered back, "No, of course not. What's on your mind?"

As Juhani gracefully lowered herself into a cross-legged position, she said softly, "It is not what is on _my_ mind that I wish to discuss, but what is on _yours_." She paused as Aeryn looked at her in sincere confusion before she finally said, "Something happened on Korriban."

Caught off guard, Aeryn tried to sound casual as she laughed quietly, "What, you mean besides me pretending to be my dead sister, the Sith Lord? And finding out that Carth's son is not really dead, but a Sith in training? And killing a Sith Master? And deciding to take his apprentice to a semi-secret Jedi Enclave? Oh, and, of course, nearly getting caught by _Lord_ Malak?" she sighed heavily. "You mean besides all that?"

Her expression completely deadpan, Juhani nodded and responded, "Yes, besides those things."

Aeryn sighed, relenting under the Cathar's persistence. "Yes," she whispered painfully. "Something did happen." Juhani folded her hands in her lap and waited patiently for Aeryn to continue. "I guess it would be better to say that we met someone. Someone I could not have expected." She looked firmly into the Cathar's eyes and said flatly, "We met Ajunta Pall."

Juhani's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The ancient Sith Lord?" she asked.

"The very same," Aeryn confirmed. "The other tombs had already been virtually demolished by Sith students, but the Tomb of Ajunta Pall was practically untouched. I disabled the lock on the sarcophagus while Jolee and Canderous searched the main chamber."

Juhani frowned as she interrupted, "It does not seem wise to disturb such a tainted place."

Shrugging off the Cathar's concerns, Aeryn continued, "Yes, well…inside the sarcophagus, I found these." Aeryn leaned over to retrieve a wrapped bundle half hidden under one of the bunks. Slowly, almost reverently, she folded back the cloth to reveal three beautifully crafted swords. Despite the unique and interesting appearance of each, Juhani felt her eye strangely drawn to the double-bladed sword. "Yes," Aeryn's gentle voice caused Juhani to jerk back and stare up at the knowing smile on her friend's lips. "This is the sword of Ajunta Pall. As soon as I touched the swords, I could feel his spirit in the tomb."

"You could feel his taint?" Juhani asked uncertainly. "Like the taint I feel from this weapon?"

Aeryn's eyes filled with a deep sadness as she shook her head. "No," she explained carefully, "I could only feel…regret. A sorrow so deep, there are no words to express how it felt." In spite of the Cathar's disbelieving frown, Aeryn continued. "We spoke with his spirit for some time, then he asked us to remove his sword from his tomb, to rid himself of the taint of it. He described the sword as…" her voice drifted off for a moment as she ran her fingertips gently over the grip of the double-bladed sword. "'I am that which grips the heart in fright, Harkens night and silences the light.'"

"Hmm," Juhani grunted softly, "It sounds like a more accurate description of the man than the blade." Seeing Aeryn's piecing gaze, the Cathar added, "He was a monster who betrayed his Jedi vows and slaughtered many innocents for his own gain."

Aeryn's jaw worked painfully before she whispered, "He had been inside that tomb for three hundred generations, Juhani."

The Cathar raised her hands in a shrug as she replied, "A fitting punishment for one such as he."

Fighting for composure, Aeryn asked, "And what will Revan's punishment be, Juhani?" The Cathar looked surprised and a bit guilty as she realized why Aeryn was so affected by her encounter with the ancient Sith. "Is my sister's spirit somewhere, unable to find peace? Yes, she did betray her vows, just as Ajunta Pall did, but she did it to save lives, not to conquer!"

Frowning, Juhani said cautiously, "Revan allowed the Dark Side to consume her. She reveled in her fall."

"So did you." Aeryn struggled to keep her voice low for Bastila's sake, but the pain burned the back of her eyes. "You were redeemed, Juhani, given a second chance. I know you deserved this, my friend, but it's just…so hard…she was my sister…" she trailed off as a dry sob stuck in her throat.

Juhani averted her eyes from the distraught woman, uncomfortable, until she thought of something. "Aeryn, what happened after you spoke to Ajunta Pall?"

Aeryn looked confused for a moment, but a slow, sad smile crept across her features. "He found peace," she whispered. "I told him there was no reason for him to linger, that he'd suffered enough."

"So," Juhani quietly urged, "do you believe the punishment was worth the end result?" At Aeryn's questioning stare, she explained, "The Force allowed him to remain a spirit long after he should have faded to nothing. Three hundred generations seems so very long, but now the time is over and he is one with the Force."

Aeryn silently considered her words for a long moment before asking, "So, you are saying that Revan may not be beyond redemption? That the Force may give her another chance?"

The Cathar hesitated, not wanting to get Aeryn's hopes too high. "I cannot know all the ways of the Force," she said slowly. "But surely you have noticed the many 'coincidences' on this journey. The Force is working strongly around us, and it would seem foolish to believe that your encounter with this ancient Sith Lord was accidental. Perhaps the Force is showing you what you need to see, Aeryn."

-

Dustil sat cross-legged on the medbay table, his eyes shut, as he pretended to ignore the person staring at him from the doorway. His father had tried to convince him to rest in the starboard dorm with the rest of the men, but he'd refused, wanting to associate with these people as little as possible. The only person he felt even remotely interested in was Aeryn, and he figured that must be out of some twisted sense of loyalty since she had saved his life, or maybe just because she was Revan's sister. _Huh,_ he thought,_ I should have paid more attention in history – I didn't even know Revan had a sister._

Unable to keep his concentration off the person in the doorway, Dustil opened his eyes, but his irritation turned almost immediately to curious surprise at the sight of the young blue twi'lek whose brilliant blue eyes glared back at him. She was leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, her head tilted to one side with ill-concealed animosity. Dustil raised one eyebrow and grinned unkindly as he asked, "What are you, the resident table-dancer-in-training?"

Mission's expression didn't change, but she shook her head in disgust as she said coldly, "You think you're tough, but you're nothing but a coward."

Dustil's features hardened as he pushed himself off the table, crossing the distance to stand in front of her and glare down into the fiery twi'lek's eyes. "What did you just say?" he hissed in fury.

Undaunted by the good ten inches the young Sith had over her, Mission firmly held her ground. "I said," she enunciated loudly, "'you are…nothing…but…a…coward.' Your mother would be ashamed of you."

Dustil's hand trembled as he fought off the urge to slap the incensed girl. "You know _nothing_ of my mother, cantina rat!" he spat hatefully.

Mission shrugged, still staring up at him. "No, I didn't know her," she said, her own anger barely controlled. "But I _do_ know your father, and the way you treat him makes me sick! He's a good guy who's gone out of his way to protect me and everyone else on this ship over and over again, and you blaming him for your mom's death, it's…it's just wrong!" she finished with a stomp of her foot.

A low growling sigh escaped Dustil's lips as he turned and walked back into the medbay away from her. "Then you can have him, okay? I've done just fine without him."

Mission snorted in disgust as she shot back, "Oh, yeah, you did great running to the Sith, the ones who actually _did_ kill your mother! Like I said," her voice lowered and was edged with sadness, "you're a coward, and your mother would be ashamed."

Dustil whirled around to respond, but all he saw was the flick of Mission's lekku as she walked away, leaving him feeling more alone than he ever remembered feeling before.


	20. Chapter 19

Okay, another dialog heavy chapter, but next one ships us off to Tatooine. I am so grateful to all my readers and reviewers, and I'm sorry that I haven't been responding to the reviews, but my alerts are only just now catching up to the present. But, I am reading them, and attempting to take your advice as often as possible, so thank you!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Mistakes and Correction

Lying flat on her back in her bunk, Bastila stared blankly up at the metal ceiling of the port dorm, her thoughts darker and deeper than the silence that permeated the empty room. _How could you have given in? Are you really that weak? You told him exactly what he wanted to know, and now everyone is in danger because of you!_ She bit her lip hard to try to stop the tears that slipped from the corners of her eyes to wet the hair above her ears. _Stop being such a selfish child!_ With a frustrated growl, she pushed herself upright, angrily wiping the tears away as she prepared to dress.

A sharp knock on the door added urgency to her movements as she sloppily threw her robe around her body. "Yes?" she called softly, attempting to tame the loose and unruly locks of brown hair, mussed from her restless sleep.

Carth cautiously opened the door, frowning as his eyes searched the dark room before he turned on the light. He stared at Bastila as she squinted and blinked against the offending brightness, causing the young Padawan to think, _Oh, wonderful. I must look an absolute fright!_ In truth, he was surprised and strangely drawn to the sight of the woman who never had a hair out of place now looking so disheveled: her robe wrinkled and crooked, her hair down, hanging in tangled brown waves to just below her shoulder, her eyes puffy and red-rimmed from…crying? "Bastila, are you okay?" he asked with concern, stepping toward her with one arm extended.

Ducking her head to avoid his worried look, Bastila retreated from his reach and murmured, her voice coldly evasive, "Of course. I am fine. What do you need, Carth?"

Confused, Carth dropped his arm and frowned at her for a moment before stammering, "Uh, I was just…uh, letting everyone know that we'll be landing on Dantooine in less than a half hour." Bastila nodded sharply in response, still looking at anything but his face. Frustrated and concerned, he stepped toward her again and quietly implored, "Bastila, please, talk to me."

Bastila retreated once more only to find her back pressed firmly into the cold metal wall. Tucking her hair nervously behind one ear, she pulled into herself, folding her arms over her chest as she mumbled, "There's nothing to talk about, Carth. I said I am fine."

Mirroring her motions, Carth crossed his arms over his own chest and frowned in disapproval. "You're not fooling me, Bastila. You've been crying."

Defensive and angry at his persistence, Bastila finally glared up at him. "If it were your business," she hissed through clenched teeth, "I would have sought you out."

"For some reason, I doubt that," Carth grumbled. Seeing that she was about to duck away from him, Carth leaned forward, planted both hands on the wall behind her shoulders, and fenced in the upset Jedi. As she glowered up at him, Carth stated, "Look, sweetheart, if you're trying to push me away because I care about you, it won't work. I invented that little 'keep-everyone-at-arm's-length' routine, so I'm immune, okay?"

Bastila ground her jaw painfully, shame filling her eyes as she spat, "And what exactly would you like me to tell you, Carth? That I could not withstand Malak's attack on my mind? That I told him exactly what he wanted to know?" Her breath caught in her throat as the traitorous tears filled her eyes once more before she finished in a choked whisper, "That I was helpless to protect any of you?"

Stunned in the face of her outburst, Carth instinctually pulled her against him, wrapping his arms protectively around her slight form. At first, Bastila stiffened and resisted his compassion, but finally, with a sigh of release, she buried her face into his chest, sliding her arms around his waist tentatively. His voice hoarse, Carth whispered down at her, "You don't always have to protect other people, Bastila. You did nothing wrong. There's a lot of expectations on you, so much weight on your shoulders, and…" _you're so damn young,_ he finished in his mind.

Blinking away her tears, Bastila said, her voice muffled against his chest, "But I am a Jedi, Carth. It is my duty to-."

Carth pulled her away to look her sternly in the eyes, gripping her shoulders firmly. "You can't always be a Jedi, Bastila." He gently brushed her hair back from her face, his voice thick with emotion. "Sometimes you have to let yourself be a woman, too – a person. People are weak and emotional, and they make mistakes all the time. Part of being a strong person is learning from your mistakes, _and_ how to forgive yourself." Carth nearly choked on the words as he realized that even though he meant them, it was something he'd never done himself. To hide his hesitation, Carth embraced Bastila again, resting his chin on her head as he said softly, "You shouldn't have to sacrifice the woman to be the Jedi, Bastila, and you never have to hide from me."

Closing her eyes tightly, Bastila breathed in the scent of the man, absorbing his warmth as she was held and supported in a way she'd never experienced before. Jedi did not encourage physical affection for many obvious reasons, but being exposed to the memories of Revan and Aeryn had cemented the need for detachment in the young woman's mind. Now…everything was changing.

They stayed that way through a long, comfortable silence before Carth leaned back to look down at her, smiling slight as he said, "It will be good to be on Dantooine for the next couple days. It will give you a chance to rest and recover from this, be in familiar surroundings."

Though she nodded, Bastila blushed and looked down as she as she murmured, "The Master's would hardly approve of this…this…whatever this is, Carth."

Chuckling, Carth lifted her chin with one hand gently and started to say, "I don't think-."

The Comm suddenly beeped and Aeryn's voice rang out, "Uh, Carth, we're about to drop out of hyperspace. Now, I _could_ land this tub, but there's no guarantee that it'll be in one piece…or that _we'll_ stay in one piece…."

"I'm on my way," Carth responded, smirking. Taking Bastila's face in both hands, he kissed her gently on her forehead, whispering, "No more hiding." With a warm smile, he turned and left the dorm, closing the door gently behind him.

After several seconds, Bastila realized she was staring at the closed door. Despite Carth's reassurances and openness, Bastila still felt guilty, for allowing Malak to control her, and for allowing herself to become emotionally tied down, not just to Carth, but to the rest of the crew as well. _Why can't I trust them the way I want to?_

A low, bone-chilling chuckle filled her mind with dread. _You cannot trust them, Little Padawan, because you know that they lie. They will betray you…you will see._

-

_I'm glad we came back to Dantooine,_ Aeryn thought as she stretched languidly out on her back, gazing up at the stars through the tall grass. _We all needed this chance to recover._

"What is it with you?" Aeryn smiled up as Canderous' head eclipsed the stars. "You complain about how much you hate space travel, but every time we're grounded, you can't keep your eyes off the stars."

"Haven't you learned anything about women yet, Canderous," she teased. "We're consistently duplicitous."

The burly Mandalorian laughed, a pleasant rumbling sound that ended far too soon, as he lowered himself into the grass beside her and leaned back on his hands, regarding her without emotion. "We need to talk," he finally said.

Aeryn sighed, turning her head back to stare at the stars once more as she said, "Oh, come on. I've been doing such a good job avoiding you, though."

"That you have," Canderous said, irritated. "I take it you know what I'm going to ask."

Aeryn was silent for a long time as she studied the sky. Finally she turned her face back to Canderous and said softly, "I thought you told me my past doesn't matter to you."

"It doesn't," he said, his face gravely serious, "unless the past directly affects the present. Or our future." Something about the way he spoke made Aeryn study him more closely. Before she could question him, though, he asked bluntly, "Malak was your lover, wasn't he?"

Slowly Aeryn sat up, crossing her legs and staring down at her hands in her lap. Finally she nodded without looking up as she said, "Yes, and Revan's as well."

The Mandalorian's eyebrows shot up and he snorted as he muttered, "Lucky guy." Aeryn glared daggers at him, but he only shrugged and said, "It's true. I take it the two of you didn't know he was playing you both for fools."

"I didn't," Aeryn admitted, somewhat ashamed. "Malak and I were close for a long time, but when the war started and we betrayed our vows to the Jedi…it seemed stupid to deny what we both wanted. A few months into the war, Revan started…requesting his presence on her missions and denying him leave to spend time with me. I thought it was just a way to keep us all focused on the war instead of each other." Shaking her head bitterly she whispered, "I was so damn blind."

Canderous nodded as he said, "You let yourself be used, and so did Revan." They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts, before Canderous finally asked, "Do you think he's still hung up on you?"

Aeryn chuckled bitterly, shaking her head as she explained, "I can't see how. He's the one that walked out on me, not the other way around."

Scowling, Canderous asked flatly, "Are you still hung up on him?"

Aeryn scooted closer to the Mandalorian, looked deeply into his eyes, as she answered honestly, "No." She watched Canderous nod, his shoulders visibly relaxing in relief. "But," she began, slow and painful, "I am…afraid…of being like that again, being…helpless."

Canderous nodded in understanding, leaning forward to tuck her hair behind her ear and cradle her chin as he said quietly, "Look, I'm here. Even if you just need someone to take a blaster shot or two for you, I'm your man. But I'm not in any hurry either…I've got no where better to be, anyway."

Aeryn chuckled, her mind filled with gratitude as she leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. Canderous pushed his hand through her hair and pulled her close in an attempt to deepen the kiss when Aeryn abruptly pulled away, whispering playfully, "I thought you weren't in a hurry." Canderous growled in response as he moved to kiss her again, but Aeryn wriggled away, leaping to her feet and laughing as she taunted, "Come on, old man. Show me what you're made of."

As he climbed to his feet, Canderous grumbled, "I was _trying_ to show you what I'm made of, woman. I'm not some fool kid who's going to chase you through the grass."

Despite his words, Canderous followed her, trying to grab her as she let him get close, but she always danced away, laughing teasingly. Her sultry smile and the occasional flash of bare skin she revealed kept the indignant Mandalorian from giving up altogether. Still a short way off from the ship, Aeryn let herself be captured, melting into his passionate embrace, sliding her tongue sensually over his lips as they kissed. Aeryn nearly knocked the muscular man back as she suddenly leaped against him, wrapping her long legs around his waist, not caring who might see their intimate embrace. Neither one of them noticed a shadow slip silently up the loading ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_.

As Canderous' hands became more aggressive, Aeryn pulled away, panting as she dropped down to her own feet again. Smiling, she took his hand and led him up the ramp onto the ship.

-

"Looking for something, kid?"

Dustil cursed under his breath as he smacked his head on the underside of the cabinet in the security room, turning to scowl at Jolee as he stood up. The old man leaned against the doorway, one eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer. "No," the young Sith snapped. "Just getting aquatinted with the ship, since it looks like I'm stuck here." When they first arrived on Dantooine, the Jedi Council had basically stated that he could either be given into his father's direct custody, or he could become their prisoner.

Jolee shook his head, chuckling to himself as he said, "You know, kid, you're a lousy liar. I'm just going to say one thing and we'll never speak of it again. You will regret what you've done."

Dustil regarded him, confused and suspicious. "If you know what I did," he said slowly, "aren't you going to tell them?"

The old ex-Jedi shook his head wryly. "Look, sonny, I've been around a long time. In my experience, it's always best to let these things play out – butting in just tends to make everything worse. But, mark my words, boy: you will regret it." Without waiting for a response, Jolee turned away and left the young man frowning angrily.

On his way back to the medbay, Dustil stopped and rolled his eyes as his father's voice called out to him.

-

As soon as Aeryn and Canderous stepped onto the ship, they heard Dustil shouting, "I should have known," Canderous grumbled as Aeryn released his hand and walked quickly into the main hold of the ship.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing you can say to change my mind?" Dustil was yelling in his father's face. "The Sith were there, you were not, it's just that simple."

"It is, huh?" Dustil whirled around angrily as Aeryn spoke. "It doesn't matter that the Sith were the ones who bombed your planet, and countless other words, simply because those worlds refused to bow to them?"

"That is war," Dustil justified, almost proudly. "People die in wars, worlds are bombed, but the truth is, the Republic should have been there to defend Telos."

Carth started to reply, but Aeryn held up her hand to stop him before she asked quietly, "So, the loss of innocent life in war doesn't bother you."

Dustil tilted his head as he responded coldly, "That is often the price of war."

"Okay then," Aeryn nodded, moving a few steps closer as she spoke. "What about killing someone because they're holding another person back?"

Dustil looked uncertain, clearly concerned about where she could be going with this line of questioning. "I…don't…."

Aeryn reached into a pouch at her belt and retrieved a datapad, turning the device on and frowning down at it. "You knew a girl named Selene?" she asked before offering him the datapad.

Dustil paled and frowned before taking the object from her and saying, "Yes, I…she was rescued from Telos at the same time I was. She was…" he deflated visibly as he began to read. "They told me she was killed during training," he said weakly to himself, "but this says…."

Carth leaned over his son's shoulder to read the memo. "They killed her for holding you back, Dustil," he said softly, horrified. "Please tell me you can't justify something like this, son."

Dustil lowered the datapad, his eyes staring off blankly as he responded, "No…I…I can't."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Carth placed his hand hesitantly on his son's arm as he said, "Good. Now there's the son I know."

Everything changed about the young man then, his posture, his expression, and his emotions, but Dustil pulled away from his father gently. "I need…time to think about this. I just…." Without another word, Dustil walked hurriedly from the ship, his boot falls echoing on the ramp as he fled.

When Carth moved to follow, Aeryn stopped him, shaking her head, as she said, "No, Carth. Give him time. He just needs some time."

Carth nodded hesitantly before asking sharply, "Why the hell didn't you show him that sooner, Aeryn?"

Shaking her head sadly, Aeryn explained, "I really hoped he would come to his own conclusion about the Sith, Carth. After all, if the death of his mother didn't convince him, why would the death of a friend? But he sees it now, the evil that comes from following this path. Hopefully he can find a way to come to terms with it…and with his relationship with you."

-

"And you really don't have any idea what this is about?" Carth asked for the tenth time.

Sighing in annoyance, Aeryn rolled her eyes as she paced the empty Council chambers. "No, Carth. All I know is that Bastila said the Council wants to speak with me, you and Dustil before we leave, and since we are leaving an hour ago, I'm so glad we came when we did." They'd been waiting for over two hours for the Council to arrive, and Aeryn was minutes away from leaving…or so she'd been saying for the past hour and a half. _It's funny how the past four days of relaxation and rejuvenation can be utterly destroyed by the Council's summons!_

"Maybe they changed their minds," Dustil said quietly. "Maybe they don't think it's such a good idea if I go with you now." The young man had spent most of their time on Dantooine alone and introspective, but the change in him had been quite dramatic. The fiery anger was gone from his eyes, and now that he wasn't putting on an arrogant front, it became clear that he was actually quite soft spoken, preferring action to words.

"Over my dead body," Carth muttered. "I don't care who the Council thinks they are, you're _my_ son. If they think for one second-."

The chamber doors opened then, bringing Aeryn's pacing to a halt as she stood respectfully beside Carth and Dustil, waiting for the Council to file inside. Aeryn smiled at Master Zhar as he acknowledged her with a smile and nod of his head, but she was surprised that it was Master Vrook who spoke first.

"You have changed much in your short time here, young one," he said, his voice uncharacteristically compassionate. Aeryn followed his gaze with surprise as she realized he was speaking to Dustil.

The younger Onasi nodded and simply said, "Yes, Master."

"Your anger, your hatred, your fear…they are gone," the stern-faced Master continued, "but your guilt remains."

Dustil bowed his head in shame, breaking away from Vrook's gaze as he repeated quietly, "Yes…Master."

Master Vrook cast a sidelong glance at Master Zhar, and the Jedi twi'lek said in his soft, fatherly voice, "We believe there is a way to correct this imbalance in you, young one, but only if you are willing."

Dustil looked up in suspicion, his eyes resting briefly on each member of the Council before he asked Zhar, "What must I do?"

Zhar's gaze traveled to Aeryn momentarily before he explained, "We do not believe it was chance that brought you to us, just as we do not believe it was chance that Aeryn was the Jedi to find you. This was the will of the Force, make no mistake, and we believe it would be best to follow the current, so to speak."

Realization began to dawn on Aeryn as she blurted out, "You're not suggesting that-."

"We are _suggesting_," Vrook interrupted loudly, sending her a searing glare, "that you actually listen instead of speak for once in your life."

Master Zhar raised one hand to forestall the coming argument. "Dustil has had much training in the ways of the Force," he continued slowly. "It would be irresponsible, or dare I say even dangerous, for the Council to allow him to go free."

All at once Carth stepped forward, his face contorted with anger. "I don't care what you think," he shouted as he shook his fist at them, "Dustil is _my_ son, and there is no way I'm going to let you take him away from me now!"

Before Vrook had a chance to put him in his place, Dustil stepped up to his father, putting one hand on his arm hesitantly. "Father," he said softly, "I trust the Council's decision in this matter. Whatever punishment they believe I deserve will be fair. Please," he interrupted as Carth tried to protest, "I know this is the right way."

Carth's jaw worked as his eyes drifted from his son to the Council and back again. Finally he sighed and stepped back, though he was clearly unhappy. Dustil offered him a small, grateful smile before stepping back and saying to Master Zhar, "I am prepared to face the Council's judgement, Master, no matter what the punishment."

Master Zhar surprised everyone by actually laughing then. "It is humorous that you would see our decision as a punishment," he said, still chuckling. Turning to Aeryn, who was regarding him coldly, knowing full well what the Council was about to propose, Zhar asked her, "Are you willing?"

Aeryn pressed her lips into a thin line of irritation before demanding, "Why?"

Zhar shrugged thoughtfully, seemingly not at all surprised by the question. "As we have said, my former pupil, we believe it is the will of the Force. Surely you have seen the signs as well."

Aeryn wavered, her eyes flickering momentarily to Carth and Dustil, who were regarding her in blind confusion. "Master Zhar, I may be willing, but…how can you be sure I am able?" she asked quietly.

Zhar stepped up to her and, smiling, pressed a small bag into her hands. "My dear, if you were not able, neither of you would be here." He squeezed her hand encouragingly and added, "May the Force be with you," before he and the rest of the Council filed silently out of the chambers.

Carth looked at her in bewilderment as he stammered, "W-what the hell _was_ that? What's going on?"

Aeryn ignored him, turning instead to Dustil, her face absolutely serious as she offered him the small bag that Master Zhar had given her. Confused, Dustil opened it and peered inside, his expression shifting almost instantly to shocked awe. Looking back up at Aeryn reverently, he whispered, "I…I don't understand."

Laying a firm hand on his shoulder, Aeryn explained, "There are all the parts you will need to construct your new lightsaber. Welcome to the Jedi Order, my young Padawan."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty – Old Acquaintances

_Thrum, thrum, thrum, thrum._

Jolee watched in silent annoyance as Bastila's fingernails attempted to drill holes into the kitchen counter while she frowned at the wall, clearly lost in her own thoughts. After exchanging a questioning glance with Juhani, who could only shrug in answer, Jolee asked, "Something on your mind, kid?"

Startled, Bastila folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "How much longer until we reach Tatooine?" she asked with a pensive frown.

Juhani arched an eyebrow at her as she observed, "That is the third time you have asked that question in the past hour, Bastila."

Aeryn shuffled through the kitchen door, rubbing at her bleary eyes and stifling a yawn. "I swear," she grumbled as she poured herself a cup of caffa, "I am _never_ having kids."

Jolee chuckled, "Dustil's really doing a number on you, eh?"

With a haggard sigh, Aeryn said, "I swear the Council used the Force to persuade me into this. Don't get me wrong, he's a powerful Force user, and someday he'll make an incredible Guardian, but the first step is undoing all the damage the Sith did to him. It's like…blowing up a star just so we can piece it back together again."

Jolee patted her arm as he left the room. "Don't make things worse than they are," he gently warned. "Besides," he turned to give her a pointed look, "you agreed to this because you need it as much as Dustil does…maybe more."

"Huh," Aeryn grumbled under her breath, "old people think they know everything." The abrupt _thrum, thrum, thrum_ of Bastila's nails as she once more began her nervous habit caused Aeryn to frown at Juhani, who again merely shrugged. "Uh, Bastila," Aeryn asked tentatively, "you okay?"

Bastila sat down with a heavy sigh. "I am just anxious to get on with our mission, that is all."

Aeryn frowned at her, her brow wrinkled in concentration before she snapped, "You _really_ have to stop blocking our bond, Bastila. It's very irritating."

The young Padawan gave her a sheepish glance. "I am sorry," she said softly, "but it is a…personal matter."

Aeryn laughed in surprise as she sat beside the Padawan and said, "There are no personal matters on this ship anymore. Come on," she urged with gentle concern, "tell us what's got you so worked up."

Bastila shifted uncomfortably as she glanced from Aeryn to Juhani and back again, but seeing nothing but genuine care, she finally relented. "Several months ago," she began quietly, "I received a message from…my mother on Tatooine." Juhani and Aeryn exchanged a wondering look, but didn't interrupt as Bastila continued. "She claimed she was ill and urgently needed to speak with me. At the time, Jedi business kept me from answering her summons. But…even had it not, I do not believe I would have come."

"I do not understand," Juhani pressed, confused. "Why do you not wish to see your mother? Especially if she really were ill."

"My mother can be…a bit taciturn," she said carefully. Aeryn had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as Bastila, of all people, criticized someone for being uncommunicative. "We never had a strong relationship. I was very close to my father, who doted on me, and I often thought she was jealous of the attention he gave me. When the Jedi offered to train me, she was practically jubilant to be rid of me." It seemed impossible to hide the bitterness in her words.

Aeryn laid one hand on Bastila's arm in comfort as she gained a better perspective of the younger woman's fear of emotional attachments. "Oh, Bastila," she said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Bastila dismissed her sympathy with a wave of her hand and continued, "What does worry me, though, is that _she_ contacted me instead of my father. I fear…I fear something has happened to him." She chewed her lip fretfully as she stared off before finishing quietly, "I am unsure whether I should attempt to contact her while we are there, if she is even still there."

"Well, I think you should," Aeryn offered. "You've obviously been thinking about this since she first tried to contact you, so if for no other reason than to clear your conscience, I think you should find her." Aeryn rose as Bastila nodded uncertainly. "Now, I'd better go shower – we'll be landing on Tatooine in less than an hour."

-

As the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ descended the loading ramp onto Tatooine, every one of them squinted and attempted to shield their eyes from the scorching light. "And I thought Korriban was bad," Dustil muttered.

Canderous snorted and pointed out, "Korriban only has one sun, kid."

Dustil narrowed his eyes as he peered through the fingers of his raised hand, noticing the second sun in the sky for the first time. "Yep," he grumbled, "I already hate this place."

"Okay," Aeryn said decisively, turning to face them all, "here's the plan for the moment. Dustil, Carth and I will accompany Bastila on some…personal business." Aeryn paused as Bastila offered her a grateful look. "Canderous, I want you to take Jolee and Juhani and see what you three can find out about this area. It would be pretty stupid to go wandering through the vast desert with no idea where the Star Map is. Just…ask around, see what you can find. But Canderous," she gave him a meaningful stare, "try to keep a low profile."

Canderous snorted as he claimed, "Hey, 'low profile' is my middle name."

Jolee muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "More like 'low profile if everyone in a ten mile radius is dead.'"

"Alright, that's enough," Aeryn said over the chuckles of her companions. "Mission and Zaalbar, I want you to stay with T3 on the ship. This isn't exactly the safest planet and-."

"No way!" Mission interrupted. "I am not getting left behind AGAIN! Big Z is perfectly capable of holding down the fort, so you can just find me somewhere to be – somewhere that's _not_ the ship!" She crossed her arms and set her jaw stubbornly.

Aeryn sighed, and gave Canderous a pleading look, which he adamantly ignored until she laid one hand on his arm and puffed out her bottom lip in a pout. With an aggravated sigh, the Mandalorian shook his head and rolled his eyes at her display, but said to Mission, "Alright, kid, you can tag along, but try to stay out of trouble."

Mission beamed and said teasingly, "Oh, don't worry, staying out of trouble is my middle name!"

Canderous groaned and gave Aeryn that all-too-familiar "you owe me" look before the two groups left the ship and split up.

-

"Mm, yes? Can I help you?" The aging woman looked up from her drink in the smoke-filled cantina. She was thin and frail, her back bent from years of hard living, but her resemblance to Bastila was immediately apparent.

"It is me, Mother," Bastila said coldly, stepping up to the table. "Or do you not recognize your own daughter?"

The older woman wrinkled her nose disdainfully as she said, "And just how can you expect me to when I haven't received so much as a picture of you since you left?"

Bastila sighed in irritation, trying to recite the Jedi Code in her mind to keep her temper in check. "You knew that once I entered the Order there would be no contact. In fact," Bastila put her hands on her hips and glared, not caring how childish she might look, "you seemed quite pleased with that arrangement."

Shaking her head bitterly, the older woman chided, "You haven't changed a bit. Still blaming me for everything, I see. Ah, well, I suppose I should have expected as much."

Seeing Bastila preparing an angry retort, Carth stepped in, placing one hand on Bastila's arm as he said quietly to her, "Bastila, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Why don't you just ask her why she contacted you?"

Bastila pursed her lips and squared her shoulders. "Yes, Mother, why _did_ you contact me?" she asked harshly. "And where is Father?"

The older woman's bitter scowl softened into sorrow. "I…I had thought you would have heard by now," she said mournfully. "I'm sorry, Bastila, but your father is dead."

Bastila looked like the wind had been knocked out of her as her shoulders slumped and her face contorted from the painful revelation. Carth and Aeryn both reached instinctively to comfort her, but before they could say two words, Bastila brushed them off, pointing accusingly at her mother as she spat, "This is all _your_ fault! Always leading Father around on those damn fool adventures! Tempting him with treasure hunts that always led nowhere! _You_ got him killed, you selfish woman!"

Surprisingly, the older woman kept a neutral face through the tirade, a sad sigh escaping her as Bastila finally fell silent. "Well," she said calmly, "then you'll be happy to know that I will soon be joining him. I am dying Bastila, but before I go, there is something I want you to do for me."

Bastila shook her head in disgust as she hissed, "I seriously doubt you are dying, Mother. This simply sounds like more of your melodrama."

Dustil pulled Aeryn aside, whispering in her ear so that only she could hear, "Her mother's telling the truth, Master. Can't you feel the sickness destroying her body?"

Aeryn nodded and whispered back, "Yes, but I wonder why Bastila can't. Maybe because she doesn't want to." She shook her head sadly at the woman and her daughter, focusing back on their conversation.

"…find your father's holocron," Bastila's mother was saying.

"Why?" Bastila asked angrily. "So you can sell it for a few credits?"

Her mother sighed wearily, her shoulders slumping as she murmured, "Is it too much to ask for an old woman to have something to remember the man she loved before she dies?" When all she received was a scornful sneer from Bastila, the older woman continued, "Look, this is all I am asking for. A krayt dragon out on the Dune Sea killed your father. One of the other hunters said it dragged his body into its lair, which means his pack, and therefore his holocron, are probably still there."

Exasperated, Bastila threw her hands up and said loudly, "We are on a very important mission for the Jedi Council, Mother! You cannot expect us to go running off on some fool's errand!"

Carth again attempted to calm the situation by asking, "Bastila, don't you want to find your father's remains? It might do you both some good."

Bastila gazed at him, her fury melting to depressed resignation. "What good, Carth?" she asked meekly. "He is dead, and nothing can change that." Her expression tightened as she turned quickly back to her mother and said, "I am sorry we have wasted each other's time." She turned and fled the cantina, Carth right behind her.

Aeryn turned to offer an apology to Bastila's mother, but the older woman had already returned to staring in forlorn silence into her drink. Frowning, Aeryn and Dustil left as well, following at a reasonable distance from Carth and Bastila. As she watched the older man attempt to talk some sense into the young, impulsive Jedi, Aeryn became acutely aware of strong emotions radiating from Dustil, mostly anger and jealousy toward the couple in front of them. Aeryn made a mental note to speak to her young charge about such feelings the next time they meditated.

The four were nearly back to the ship when they spotted Juhani and Canderous walking out of a building marked simply as "Hunter's Lodge." Aeryn could sense immediately that something was wrong, both from the confusing swirl of powerful emotions that surrounded Canderous, and from the scorching fury that burned behind his eyes.

"Any luck?" Carth asked hopefully, oblivious to the Mandalorian's demeanor. "Where's Jolee and Mission?"

Juhani cast a reproachful glance at Canderous before responding, "Jolee and Mission are questioning the Czerka employees of this world at their base down the street. As for us…we-." The Cathar broke off as Canderous abruptly turned and walked away, back toward the _Ebon Hawk_.

Aeryn ran to catch up with him, but he neither paused nor looked at her as she asked, "Canderous, what's wrong?" He stared straight ahead, his pace never slowing, even as they reached the ship and boarded. Aeryn tried to follow him as he strode into the garage, but to her shock, he slammed the door shut in her face and locked it behind him.

The moment Juhani stepped off the ramp, Aeryn demanded, "Alright, what the _hell_ happened!? What's the matter with him?"

Juhani pulled her gently into the women's dorm, closing the door for privacy. "Canderous met an old friend," she said hurriedly. "Another Mandalorian named Jagi."

Lost, Aeryn shook her head and said, "Wait, wait. Start from the beginning, please."

Juhani nodded and began again, "I…I am not entirely sure what happened, but one moment we were talking to one of the hunters, the next, this big man, as tall and imposing as Canderous, bumped into him intentionally. I was certain they were going to come to blows, but Canderous recognized the man, called him by name. This…Jagi, it seems, has spent many years searching for Canderous. He called Canderous a glory-hunter and said he acted without honor, abandoned his men, during an important battle. The…Battle of Althir, I believe he said."

Aeryn frowned as she thought back, vaguely recalling the battle from one of Canderous' many war stories. "Well," she sighed, worried, "I suppose that explains a lot about his attitude."

"That is not all," Juhani said with foreboding. "Jagi challenged Canderous to a battle of honor. Tomorrow, at sunset on the Dune Sea, they will fight to the death."

-

Aeryn was pacing outside the locked garage door when Jolee and Mission returned. Though she wondered as Mission ducked her head to avoid making eye contact and scurried toward the port dorm, Aeryn said wearily to Jolee, "Please tell me you've had some success."

Jolee shrugged thoughtfully and said, "You could say that – all it took was selling my soul to Czerka. I got us a hunting license."

Aeryn blinked in confusion, failing to see the connection between finding the Star Map and having a hunting license. "A license to hunt what, exactly?" she asked carefully.

"Sand People," Jolee said flatly. Chuckling at Aeryn's dismayed expression, he reminded her, "I told you I had to sell my soul."

"I guess so," Aeryn responded. "But I still don't see how this helps us find the Star Map."

"Well, from what we gathered," the old man began with unusual patience, "the only creatures that know this planet well enough to locate the Star Map are the Sand People."

Bewildered, Aeryn asked, "So…you want to _hunt_ them?"

The old man heaved an irritated sigh as he grumbled, "Kids these days really are dense. No, young lady," he explained in a voice that implied he was speaking to a three-year-old half-wit. "The license is just our ticket out of this city, since no one but hunters can leave. Sheesh," he muttered, "you'd think our fearless leader would be able to deduce that much at least."

Wrestling with the urge to scream at the infuriating old man, Aeryn said in a measured tone, "So, if you're not suggesting the wholesale slaughter of a species, what are you suggesting?"

"Well," Jolee began slowly, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the hallway, "there was a man inside the offices when we arrived who claimed that Czerka is the reason for the Sand People becoming aggressive. He seemed to believe they could be reasoned with."

Aeryn frowned as she said, "Even if that were true, I don't speak their language, Jolee."

"That's what I told the man," Jolee said with a nod. "He claims that the local droid dealer has an unusually sophisticated translator droid for sale right now. It might be worth looking into."

Finally seeing a thin ray of hope on this dismal planet, Aeryn had nearly broken into a smile when she felt a deep wash of sorrow coming from the port dorm. Jolee frowned as she met his eyes, obviously feeling the change too. Together, they rushed down the hall, met halfway by Juhani and Dustil as well. Not a word was exchanged as the four Jedi burst into the dorm room, only to see Mission sitting on her bunk staring at the wall across from her as tears slid silently down her cheeks. In her trembling hands was a datapad.

Aeryn quickly knelt beside the young twi'lek, shaking her slightly to get her attention. "Mission, what is it?" she gently pleaded. "Why are you crying?"

Mission stared at her, or rather through her, for a long moment before pushing the datapad into her hands. Without so much as a glance at the other three, the twi'lek laid down on her bunk and rolled her back to them, curling herself into a ball.

Gazing down at the datapad, Aeryn realized with some surprise that it was an employee manifest from the Czerka Corporation. _We have **got** to stop stealing these things!_ The screen displayed the picture of a blue male twi'lek, young with a cock-sure grin spread across his face. Beside the picture was the name "Vao, Griff." Underneath the name, in large, bold-faced red letters were the words "Missing: Presumed Dead."

Squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose, Aeryn handed the datapad off to the others with a sigh, hoping she would not have to explain what they were seeing. Aeryn shifted to a comfortable sitting position beside the bed, putting one hand on the girl's shoulder, but saying nothing. As soon as the other's finished reading, Jolee silently ushered them from the room. Dustil hesitated in the doorway, a painful frown wrinkling his brow, but with a sigh, he too left the room.

They stayed like that for a long time, Mission perfectly still on the bed, Aeryn offering silent comfort. Finally, Aeryn decided to leave the grieving girl to rest, but as she began to stand, Mission's weak, cracked voice whispered, "Please don't leave me. I…I don't want to be alone."

Smiling slightly in relief to hear her speak, Aeryn sat back down and whispered in return, "You're never alone, Mission."


	22. Chapter 21

Okay, used some actual game dialog in this one, but HK-47 has some weird change ups, for anyone who notices. I don't think the whole "repair him bit by bit" really works in a story setting like it does in a game, so I improvised…like always!

* * *

Chapter Twenty One – New Acquaintances

Aeryn circled the tall, rust colored droid, eyeing its unique design with open curiosity. "And you are certain it's a translator droid?" she asked the ithorian shop owner.

The ithorian shifted uncomfortably. _"Yes…though as I said, I was unable to discover much beyond that about its primary functions."_

Aeryn looked questioningly at Juhani, Jolee and Dustil, seeking their advice, but all she received was a round of shrugs. Sighing inwardly, Aeryn thought, _Well, at least this thing looks fairly competent with a blaster. _"Very well," she told the shop owner as she handed him a pouch of credits. "Go ahead and remove its restraining bolt."

The ithorian did so and activated the droid, which hummed to life, straightening to stand several inches taller than Aeryn, its glowing yellowish-red eyes scanning the room. From close behind her, Aeryn heard Dustil mutter, "That's the scariest damn translator droid I've ever seen."

Though she agreed wholeheartedly, Aeryn stepped up to the droid as it said in a rather sinister voice, "HK-47 is ready to serve."

Aeryn wondered at the designation, but asked, "HK-47, what are your primary functions?"

"Disclosure: I am a versatile protocol and combat droid, fluent in verbal and cultural translation. Should your needs prove more...practical, I am also skilled in highly personal combat."

"'Highly personal combat?'" she echoed, raising an eyebrow at the droid. "So what makes you better than an armored battle droid?"

There was a strange sense of pride in the droid's tone as it responded, "Disclosure: Finesse. Battle droids hold battlefields. I am capable of eliminating a very...specific type of target."

Realization dawned on her, and Aeryn whirled on the ithorian and hissed in disbelief, "You just sold me an _assassin_ droid!?"

Before the frightened ithorian could respond, HK-47 chimed in, "Warning: Please, Master, do not say that so loudly! Such modifications in a droid are highly illegal and as such I would be subject to immediate termination, an unfitting end for a droid of unrivaled sophistication and advanced programming such as myself."

Bemused by the droid's response, Aeryn forgot her anger with the ithorian and asked, trying to hide her mirth, "HK, what _would_ be your preferred method of termination, if I might venture to ask?"

Aeryn could swear the droid was smiling as it said in a tone that could very nearly be described as whimsical, "Musing: Ah, Master, you are the philosophical type of meatbag. Answer: My preferred method of termination would be with a blaster rifle in one hand and a thermal detonator in the other, piles of meatbag corpses at my feet. Surely even a meatbag like yourself can appreciate such a glorious demise, Master."

Juhani looked worried and Jolee chuckled in open amusement as Dustil commented, "Well, he and Canderous will get along just fine."

Aeryn however, was shaking her head as she demanded, "Wait a minute, did you just call me a 'meatbag?'"

"Retraction: Did I say that out loud? While it is true you are a meatbag, I should refrain from addressing you as such."

Bewildered, Aeryn looked at Jolee and Dustil, who were trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face, before she snapped, "You just called me a 'meatbag' again!"

The droid took on what could only be called a placating tone as it said, "Qualification: It's just that, you _are_ an organic meatbag, Master. And all that water…how the noise from your insides sloshing around doesn't drive you mad, I have no idea."

Dustil and Jolee burst out laughing, and even Juhani's mouth was turning upward. Shaking her head and chuckling softly, Aeryn answered, "Neither do I, HK."

"Relieved Statement: Then you see my dilemma, Master."

"Alright, everyone," Aeryn said turning toward the door, "We've got a mission to accomplish. Let's get our translator droid a blaster rifle and a thermal detonator and see if we can't find some meatbags to pile at his feet."

"Objection: Do not tease me, Master."

-

Carth leaned against the doorway of the women's dorm, studying Bastila as she sat meditating, and fighting an internal battle with himself.

_You care about her more than you should. She's way too young for you – she's practically Dustil's age. And she's Jedi. Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments, at least not the kind you'd like to have with her. She's told you herself a hundred times that emotions are dangerous…you could be leading her closer to the Dark Side. It would be selfish and even dangerous to keep this up. But…if I push her away now…will that make things worse? I should be there for her, to protect her. _

Suddenly Bastila's eyes moved frantically behind her closed lids, and her brow furrowed in a deep frown. Carth hesitated, debating if he should interrupt or simply leave, when with a gasp, she opened her eyes.

In two strides he cleared the distance between them, knelt beside her as he asked, "Bastila, are you alright?"

The young Jedi stared at him, her eyes dazed with confusion for a moment. "Y-yes," she finally said softly, rubbing her forehead. "I…it is just difficult for me to remain centered."

Carth lowered himself to sit beside her. "Thinking about your father?" he asked cautiously. Bastila didn't respond but frowned down at her hands in her lap, silent and withdrawn. After a moment, Carth urged, "It seems like you really loved him."

A faint, sad smile appeared on Bastila's lips. "Yes," she whispered. After a long pause, she continued, almost as though she was speaking to herself, "He was always telling me stories about his adventures. It was obvious that he made up half the things he said, but…still, it made me feel like I was there with him. It made me feel special."

Carth smiled softly as he responded, "Then it sounds like he was a great father."

Bastila looked away, fidgeting uncomfortably for a moment before she said abruptly, "I must apologize for my emotional outburst in the cantina. It is just that my mother…she has always brought out…strong emotions in me. I suppose I should be grateful that she turned me over to the Order, if only to escape those emotions."

Frowning, Carth said, somewhat chiding, "Not all strong emotions are bad, Bastila." Before she could respond, he pressed on by saying, "And I know this is probably going to get me killed, but you and your mother seem a lot alike."

Bastila shot him a dark glare as Carth prepared to be Force choked for such a comparison, but surprisingly, the young woman sighed and lowered her head. "You are probably correct," she said meekly. "I spent my whole life trying everything to be different from her…and yet I still turned out just like her."

"Now, wait," Carth broke in. "I never said that was a bad thing. I mean, look at how much you've accomplished in your life so far, Bastila. Very few people would have had the tenacity to achieve what you have, and yet you make it look easy."

Bastila blanched, her voice trembling as she argued, "It is anything but easy, Carth."

Seeing her suddenly vulnerable, Carth scooted closer to her and wrapped one arm over her shoulders. "I know," he said quietly as she slowly relaxed into his partial embrace. "I worry about you, Bastila, because I know something else is going on, something that's tearing you apart." Feeling her stiffen under his hand, Carth quickly continued, "Look, I'm not going to ask you to tell me about it because I figure if I need to know, you'll tell me. But…it's like there's this darkness inside you that's just waiting for an opportunity to take over. Sometimes it gets a hold of you, like in the cantina, but you always seem to regain control. I guess I'm just worried about what will happen if you _don't_ win out."

Bastila's bitter chuckle startled him. "Afraid that I will fall to the Dark Side, Carth?"

Worried, Carth tilted his head to try to see her face, but Bastila kept her head bowed. Finally he sighed and said, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm concerned about you, and that I'm here for you, no matter what you need. Okay?"

Bastila turned her face up to his then, a slight, pleased smile on her face. "Thank you," she whispered, her pupils dilating as she realized the proximity of his face to hers. Before he could lose his nerve, Carth slid his free hand under her chin and leaned in to lay a soft, tender kiss on her mouth. Bastila inhaled sharply in surprise at the new sensation, but did not pull away. Instead, she leaned into him slightly, her inexperienced lips mimicking his as she basked in the raw adoration that flowed from the man.

_You cannot trust them, Little Padawan, because you know that they lie. They will betray you…you will see._

Bastila jerked away as the words trickled like ice through her mind. Stumbling to her feet, she barely heard Carth say, his voice thick with worry and confusion, "Bastila, what's wrong?"

Bastila swallowed hard, trying to slow her frantic breathing as she backed away from where he still sat on the floor. "I…I shouldn't have done that," she said, more to herself than to him. "There is no passion, there is peace." The words were hollow in her ears.

Carth stood up and approached her cautiously. "Bastila, it's alright," he gently persuaded. "I-."

"No," she said as she tripped backward through the doorway, barely maintaining her footing. "It is not alright. I am so sorry, Carth, but I cannot…." She turned tail and fled, blinking the tears from her eyes as she fought to forget the feeling of his kiss.

-

Dustil eyed the three other Jedi worriedly. "This is a very bad idea," he said before following their example and tugging the headpiece of the Sand People robes over his head.

"Statement: I agree with the young meatbag, Master. Advisory: Perhaps it would be in our best interest to simply annihilate these desert dwelling meatbags to save you the trouble."

Aeryn sighed as she tried to figure out where the eyeholes of her headpiece were, ignoring the sweat that was already dripping down the sides of her body from the unrelenting heat. "HK, you're here to translate, not kill. And Dustil," she focused on the blurry figure that she guessed must have been her Padawan, "yes this is a very bad idea. But if everything goes to hell, blame Jolee – this was his idea."

Through the thick robe, Aeryn was sure she could hear Jolee grumbling something about, "ungrateful children," as she walked off in the direction they believed would lead them to the Sand People Enclave. After what felt like hours of walking in two hundred degree heat, they finally spotted something on the dunes up ahead.

"Okay," she told the others, "we've only got one shot at this. Let's make it believable."

Juhani, Dustil and Jolee fell in behind her, HK-47 walking somewhere in the middle to make it look like he was a salvaged droid from one of the Sand People's raids. Aeryn's heart hammered in her chest as they approached the closest patrol, but the Sand People didn't give them a second glance. _This just might work._

Everything was going smoothly until the moment they stepped inside the Enclave. The guard at the front immediately began roaring loudly, waving his gaffi stick at them threateningly. The Jedi froze, uncertain what to do next, but HK-47 stepped forward, tilting his head in what could be described as amusement.

"Surprised Statement: Why, Master, I believe I understood what he just said, though it was not his intention."

Frantic, Aeryn urged, "Well, then, quick – tell him we mean no harm!"

HK's vocabulator emitted sounds similar to the grunts and squeals of the Sand People. The guard responded, and HK said, "Translation: He is expressing surprise, Master, as am I." Suddenly several guards surrounded them. "Translation: He will take you to their Chieftain, but first you will be stripped of your false identities."

"False identities?" Dustil whispered.

Juhani pulled the headpiece off as she explained, "They speak of our disguises. We must remove them."

"Oh, is that all," the Padawan muttered to himself as he followed her lead. "Because it's always been a personal fantasy of mine to be paraded around in front of a bunch of Sand People in my underwear!"

-

Aeryn worried her lip between her teeth as she stood in front of the Czerka offices, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why does everything have to have a catch?" she finally asked no one in particular.

"That's life, kid," Jolee said flatly. "I know the idea of buying those vaporators from Czerka isn't exactly appealing-."

Aeryn snorted in disgust before she snapped, "At this point, I'd rather blow up the building and take the damn things out of the wreckage."

"Pleading Advisory: Oh, yes, Master, that would be my first choice as well."

Dustil chuckled as he pointed out, "Anything HK thinks is a good idea is probably not."

Aeryn sighed and squared her shoulders, saying, "Okay, Jolee, I'm ready to sell my soul, too." As she prepared to enter the building, she was stopped mid-step by someone screaming her name.

"Aeryn!" Mission called out desperately, running as fast as she could toward them. She literally fell into Aeryn's arms, panting and exhausted.

"Mission, what's wrong?" Aeryn demanded in worry.

"It's…Canderous…" she panted, swallowing and gasping for air. "He…finally…out…garage. He…left for the…Dune Sea. Couldn't…stop him."

"Son of a," Aeryn cursed angrily, shoving the young twi'lek into Juhani's arms. She practically ripped her credit pouch from her belt and threw it at Jolee as she said, pointing at him as she backed away, "Buy those vaporators, take HK and get them back to the Sand People. Find out where that Star Map is." She was about to turn away when she suddenly whirled back. "HK-47, you are to follow Jolee's orders, no matter how non-violent they may be. Is that understood?"

"Weary Resignation: Yes, Master."

-

"You didn't think I'd let you come out here alone, did you?"

Canderous froze in his tracks as Aeryn strode up beside him. The Mandalorian had used his time locked away in the garage to upgrade his armor and repeater, and at that moment, he was the most intimidating Aeryn had ever seen him. "This is for me to face alone," he said in a soft but deadly tone.

Aeryn laid one hand on the thick armor covering his arm as she asked, "Why, Canderous?"

The Mandalorian stared straight ahead as his jaw worked painfully, before he finally looked at her, his gaze full of fury and pain. "This is a matter of honor," he said as an explanation. "Jagi has insulted me to my face and to other Mandalorians. He must answer for his false charges."

Aeryn thought for a moment as Canderous resumed his journey over the dunes. "Is it forbidden for a witness to observe this battle?"

Again he halted, this time turning to study her, as if he were determining her motivations. "No," he answered finally.

Aeryn nodded and caught up with him once more, falling into step beside him in silence. It was not long before they reached the pre-designated place for the duel.

"So, Canderous," a deep voiced called out in Mando'a. "I see you decided to bring backup. Shouldn't expect a glory-hunter like yourself to honor the tenants of the duel."

Aeryn narrowed her eyes as they turned to face Jagi, a dark skinned and battle-hardened Mandalorian a few years younger than Canderous, flanked by two hired thugs. "You didn't come alone, either, Jagi," Canderous spat back. "But this is between just you and I, so let's get this over with."

Jagi started to grin, but before he could respond, Aeryn stepped between them and said, "Wait just one minute please. I don't understand – what is this about?"

Jagi barely acknowledged her, staring steadily at Canderous as he said, "This is a matter of honor, something your cowardly friend here knows nothing about. He is a man who would turn his back on his men, leave them to die while he sought glory." Lines of long-held bitterness wrinkled Jagi's face as he spoke.

"Do not interfere," Canderous growled at Aeryn, a deadly glint in his eyes.

Aeryn ignored him, and turning fully to Jagi, she asked, "This is about the Battle of Althir, is it not?"

The Mandalorian looked surprised, and even a little impressed. "Yes, it is, but what would you know of it, jetti?" he asked skeptically.

Shrugging slightly, Aeryn admitted, "Not much, beyond what I've heard in stories. Perhaps you can tell me what happened, from your perspective."

Jagi contemplated the request for a moment before he sighed and began, "The Althiri were powerful warriors with a better than average grasp of military tactics. For five days, we battled their ships in orbit, took many losses, and were no closer to victory. A new strategy was devised and Canderous was given orders to feign an attack on their left flank in order to draw some of their forces away from the main fleet. Only, that's not what happened, is it Canderous?"

Canderous immediately defended himself. "I saw an opening in their flanks so I drove through and attacked the central fleet. They had allowed their fleet to be split in two and I took advantage of their mistake. As a result of my decision, the remaining ships became scattered and divided."

Seething with anger, Jagi cut in, "You disobeyed a direct order, and because of that, you left your men to die in a false attack while you were honored as a hero!"

"I did what needed to be done!" Canderous shouted back, but he slowly began to deflate. "But…I can…regret their loss."

Jagi sneered in derision at Canderous, but Aeryn interjected, "Jagi, what Canderous did was a smart tactical move. You said yourself that your losses had been great and no progress had been made. What he did probably _saved_ lives."

Confusion showed on Jagi's face as he took in her words, and Canderous seemed to take heart from her support as he said firmly, "Mandalore taught us that opportunism and flexibility in battle were to be admired. You may contradict me, but do you contradict him as well?"

Jagi's face fell as the truth of those words sunk in. "I…no," he said in quiet surprise. "I cannot. I have not been true to the Mandalorian teachings. I was wrong to question your honor." He straightened up suddenly, tightening his grip on his blaster as he said decidedly, "I must now cleanse mine with my life."

Canderous raised his chin and responded coldly, "And so shall it be."

Aeryn realized what was about to happen and squeezed her eyes shut just as a single blaster shot rang out across the darkening dunes. She opened them again to see Jagi's body slump slowly into the sand, dead from a self-inflicted blaster bolt to the head. The two thugs that had accompanied Jagi shrugged and walked away as Aeryn and Canderous stood silently over the Mandalorian's body.

Finally, as the second sun silently slipped toward the horizon, Aeryn said softly, "Are you going to be okay?"

Canderous jerked as he came out of his own thoughts. "I… I think this has affected me in ways that I didn't anticipate," he began, his voice pinched with pain. "I think I'll need time to sort things out. Thanks for what you did, whatever your intentions might have been. I just need… time."

"That I can give," Aeryn said softly, a slight smile on her lips as they began the long walk back to the ship.

-

Aeryn and Canderous arrived back at the ship well after dark. Mission surprised them both by charging full speed down the loading ramp and tackling Canderous in a bear hug. She didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable it was to hug someone wearing full body armor as she spouted, "Oh, you're okay! I was so worried you were going to die!"

Aeryn offered Canderous a bemused smile as he patted the twi'lek awkwardly on the head and said, "Uh…thanks, kid. I'm fine." The three were about to climb the loading ramp when Aeryn heard Jolee call her name.

She turned to him as they approached, Jolee, Juhani and HK-47 walking abreast with Dustil following behind, dragging someone they couldn't quite make out in the darkness along by the arm. "Did it work?" Aeryn asked anxiously. "Did you find out where the Star Map is?"

"Yes, but" Jolee answered turning to Mission, "young lady, I think we found something that belongs to you."

Mission looked confused until Dustil came into the light, dragging a dirty, smelly, ragged looking male twi'lek with him and shoving him in Mission's direction. She started to tremble as she whispered, disbelieving, "Griff?" The male twi'lek straightened up and offered her a false half-smile, but she gasped in delight and flung herself at him joyfully. "Oh, Griff, you're alive! I thought you were dead! Oh, I'm so SO happy you're alive!"

Griff hugged his sister awkwardly, flinching as Dustil stepped up beside him. "Now," the young Padawan hissed angrily. "You will tell her the truth."

Mission stepped away, looking in confusion from Dustil's cold features to Griff's guilt-ridden expression. "Truth?" she asked. "Truth about what?"

Griff scuffed his foot in the sand, and when he didn't answer immediately, Dustil stepped a bit closer and said with more force, "Tell her the truth about why you left her on Taris."


	23. Chapter 22

This is a super short chapter for me, but I needed a transition before the next one, and I think this stands better alone. I am loving reviews, hoping for more – any suggestion is a good suggestion…okay, so that's not necessarily true, but you get what I mean.

And to fully agree with sharinganavenger, I hated Griff as well...hence the reason for the not-quite-lightside treatment:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two – Disturbance

"Are you sure Mission will be alright by herself on the Hawk?" Carth asked Aeryn as they trudged over the miles of endless sand. Canderous and Bastila followed at a short distance, but both had been elusive and sullen as they followed the map that they'd been give by the Sand People Chieftain.

"She's hardly alone, Carth," Aeryn reminded him. "Dustil and Juhani are there, and Jolee and Zaalbar will finish buying supplies soon enough, so stop worrying. Besides, she needs time to handle her grief."

"I know," Carth admitted grudgingly. "It just makes me sick how her brother abandoned her like that." He shot her a reproachful glance as he added, "I can't believe you gave that scumbag an open-ended ticket off this rock. Being stuck here is exactly what he deserves."

"Maybe," she conceded with a sigh. "But I think it's best for Mission to forget about him. She needs to see that she has a 'family' now…no matter how dysfunctional," she added with a glance back at their silent companions. "Dustil did well in revealing Griff's deception, despite the pain it caused her."

Carth couldn't hide the proud, fatherly smile that blossomed on his face. "Yeah…it was good to see him like that. It's how he used to be, back on Telos – he couldn't stand injustice. I know he and Mission aren't exactly friends, but…."

Aeryn's chuckle stopped him before she smiled mysteriously and said, "Things change, Carth."

As they crested a dune, Aeryn suddenly felt her elbow being practically crushed by a tiny hand. Turning quickly, she gazed into Bastila's wide, frightened eyes that gazed past Aeryn's shoulder as she hissed, "Is that…is that a _krayt dragon_?"

They all followed Bastila's gaze off into the distance. Just under a mile off they could see a large cave that appeared to be at least partially formed from ancient ruins. Basking in the sun in front of the cave was a massive lizard, at least forty feet high at the shoulder and twice as long…and clearly carnivorous, judging from the half eaten bantha between its front claws. Aeryn glanced down at the map in her hands and said, "I'll give you three guesses where the Star Map is."

Canderous grunted as he surveyed their surroundings. "It would only make sense that it's in there – there's nothing else around here for miles. Looks like we're not alone, though." He pointed out several land speeders off to their right. "Looks like hunters to me."

Aeryn shielded her eyes with her hand and studied the situation before deciding, "Okay, let's go talk to those hunters – see if we can't give them a hand."

-

The excited cheers of the jubilant hunters as they stood around the krayt dragon's corpse faded from Aeryn's ears as she stood in the darkness of the krayt dragon's cave. Beside her, Bastila stared down at the mountainous piles of bones that surrounded them, her face sickly pale, sweat beading on her forehead. "Bastila, please," Aeryn pleaded for the third time, "I told you I'd search for his pack – you don't have to do this."

Bastila clamped her jaw firmly before she whispered back, "Yes, I do. Find the Star Map." Before Aeryn could say another word, the young Padawan waded into the bones, picking through the scraps of torn cloth as she went.

As Carth and, surprisingly enough, Canderous joined Bastila in her search, Aeryn followed the walls of the cave farther and farther into the darkness, until she was forced to ignite her lightsaber just to see her way through. Finally, at the very back of the cave ruins, she found what she sought. As the Star Map unfolded before her, she was still moved by the beauty of the ancient machine.

As she wound her way back toward the entrance after collecting the data they needed, Aeryn was glad to see the other three standing outside the cave. Bastila was staring down at her hands, the small object she turned over and over reflecting the sunlight. Aeryn smiled to herself, a bit relieved that they'd found the holocron, but wondering what Bastila would do with it.

Suddenly the world tilted as a stabbing pain lanced through Aeryn's body, culminating in her stomach. Staggering to her knees, Aeryn gasped as wave after wave of anguish punished her, stripping her of her senses. Through a haze of tears that veiled her eyes, Aeryn saw Bastila fall, clutching her head as she screamed, Carth trying frantically to rouse her. Aeryn was only vaguely aware of Canderous sprinting through the cave toward her, his mouth forming her name, but she heard only deafening silence….

-

Dustil frowned in concentration, holding his breath as he forced his hand steady and lowered the crystal into the open lightsaber resting on the workbench. He'd actually been glad when Aeryn had asked him to stay behind because he'd been anxious to upgrade his saber with the enhancement crystals she'd given him. With a self-satisfied sigh, Dustil smiled as the crystal slipped perfectly into place.

With the tricky part done, his mind began to wander as he easily fitted the remaining parts back together. He felt a pang of sadness remembering how crushed Mission had been the night before, tears running down her face as she tried to make sense of her brother's pathetic excuses for abandoning her. It didn't seem right to Dustil that someone with so much strength and conviction could be turned inside out by a bastard like Griff. When Dustil had spotted the twi'lek in the Sand People Enclave, he'd immediately recognized him from the employee manifest. At first, they'd been sure it would be a happy reunion for both Mission and Griff, but the second they'd mentioned her name, the scumbag showed his true colors. He'd actually asked them to give him credits so he could leave port before she saw him. Mission had made it clear that she didn't like Dustil much, and he was pretty sure that dragging her worm of a brother out into the light wasn't going to help matters much, but she deserved to know the truth. _After all,_ he figured, _she had the guts to be honest with me._

"Are…are you busy?" Mission's soft voice nearly caused Dustil to jump out of his skin – it wasn't often that someone was able to sneak up on him.

She was leaning against the open garage door, arms folded over her chest as she glanced away from his face nervously. Dustil realized he was just standing there, staring, and forced his mouth to work. "Uh…yes. I-I mean, no, no! Um…what I mean is…come on in," he finished, disgusted by the taste of both feet in his mouth.

Mission nodded and moved into the garage, hopping up to use a plasteel bin as a seat. "I just…" she started uncertainly, staring down at her hands in her lap. "I just wanted to say 'thank you.'"

Dustil blinked in surprise. "'Thank you?' For what?" He hated that he sounded so inept, but this was the last thing he'd expected from her.

"For what you did with Griff," she answered, looking up at him finally, her eyes filled with sincerity. "I guess…I guess I always knew why he left, but…I never had to face it, you know? I didn't want to think about. But…now, hearing him say it…I didn't have any way to lie to myself anymore, you know?"

Dustil shifted uncomfortably and offered weakly, "No offense, but that doesn't sound like a reason to thank someone."

Mission tilted her head as she thought over her words. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she said, "No, it really doesn't, does it?" She ducked her head and snickered before turning her eyes back to him and confirming, "But I do. Uh, thank you, that is. You didn't show me what I _wanted_ to see, but what I _needed_ to see." She wrinkled her nose and complained, "Geez, I'm starting to sound like the rest of you freaking Jedi."

Now Dustil chuckled as he said, "Yeah, a little bit. And, uh, you're welcome…I guess."

Mission smiled shyly and jumped down from her perch, her legs carrying her toward the door. Suddenly Dustil grunted, a stab of pain driving him back against the wall. Shaking his head, he tried to clear the cloud that seemed to surround him, but the pain only intensified, forcing him to slide down the wall and sit on the cold floor, his knees drawn up to his chest. Mission ran toward him, fear in her eyes as she begged him to tell her what was wrong, but all he could hear was screaming….

-

"I knew you were good for something besides shedding hair all over the ship," Jolee teased his wookie companion as they made their way back to the ship. Zaalbar tried to respond in disgust to the old ex-Jedi, but when the two hundred pounds of supplies - mostly food - he carried in six huge boxes threatened to topple, he decided to save his retort for another time.

Suddenly, Zaalbar watched in increasing distress as Jolee stumbled, catching himself against a wall. He groaned in pain, his eyes squeezed shut as he leaned against the building for support and attempted to calm the war that raged inside his mind….

-

Juhani floated peacefully through the Force, deep in her meditations. Her mind wandered back to happier days, when she was an infant, before the Mandalorians had destroyed her home world. She could see herself, a tiny Cathar, and her parents, pointing out different animals to her as they walked through the wilds.

Then she was violently pulled from her meditations. She hissed in fear as horrific images of faces, burned and melted by fire, roared through her mind. As her long nails sank into the skin of her knees, her own blood coloring her leggings, Juhani gasped for air as she felt herself being suffocated….

-

"'A disturbance in the Force?'" Carth echoed uncertainly. "I still don't understand."

They were all gathered in the main chamber of the Ebon Hawk, the disturbance they had experienced now gone, but leaving them scarred none the less. Aeryn knew she didn't have the words to explain to those who could not feel it, but she tried anyway. "It was like…thousands of voices crying out in terror…."

"And then suddenly silenced," Juhani finished, her voice hollow as she stared at the floor unseeing.

Jolee shook his head, his brow furrowed in a deep frown. "I'm afraid something terrible has happened."

Bastila sounded like a little girl as she asked, "What should we do?"

Everyone fell silent for a long moment before Aeryn sighed and suggested, "I believe it would be in our best interest to return to Dantooine and find out what the Council thinks of this disturbance. I know we can't exactly afford a delay, especially with only one Star Map to go, but…after the affect this has had…on all of us…." She faded off, having no more words to express her fears.

Bastila lit up slightly at the suggestion. "I believe that would be for the best as well," she nodded.

Aeryn could feel something was off about Dustil, standing in the shadowy doorway, separated from the group. He was pale, his eyes jumping nervously from one person to another, but he made no outward objection to their plan. "It is decided then," she finally said when no one spoke against the idea. "We will complete our business on Tatooine and leave in three hours."


	24. Chapter 23

Okay, this is the last one before the Leviathan…

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three – Moving On

Aeryn popped her head inside the cockpit where Carth was doing a last minute system check. "Bastila's just returned," she told him, "so we can leave whenever you're ready, Captain."

She turned to walk back down the hallway when Carth called out, "How is she?"

Raising an eyebrow, Aeryn turned back around and leaned against the doorway, scrutinizing him. "Why don't you just ask her yourself, Carth?" When Carth gave her a dark scowl in response, she shook her head, "She's still avoiding you, huh? You'd think after you kissed her, she'd-."

"What?!" Carth hissed incredulously, looking around unnecessarily to make sure no one else could hear them. "You know I kissed her?"

"Uh, we have a bond, Carth," Aeryn reminded him. "She's good at blocking me when she's prepared, but she was most certainly _not_ prepared for that." She grinned wolfishly at the man as he blushed slightly.

"I…I don't know, Aeryn," he finally admitted, his tone one of defeat. "I care about her, but she won't let me get close. Sometimes…sometimes I'm convinced that my priorities are in the wrong place. I mean, I just got Dustil back, and I'm spending more time with Bastila than him!"

Aeryn frowned as she pointed out, "Dustil's not a child who requires an excessive amount of time and energy, Carth. Even if that were true, you can't rush rebuilding your relationship with him. It's going to take time…not you hanging over him every moment, so don't make him your excuse." Leaning forward to give him an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder, she urged, "Talk to her. She'll listen, even if she doesn't want to."

Carth thought over her words for a long moment before heaving a heavy sigh. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she stated. "Oh, and to answer your question, Bastila seems to be doing well. I guess the talk with her mother went fine, and even though she tried to give her the holocron, her mother insisted Bastila keep it. To me, she feels…more at peace than she has in a long time."

Carth smiled appreciatively as she turned and headed down the hallway. Stretching out with her mind, Aeryn searched for her Padawan and felt his presence in the cargo hold. As she moved in that direction, Aeryn suddenly felt Canderous' eyes upon her. He was working on something at the workbench, but had paused mid-motion to watch her walk. Aeryn smiled suggestively at him over her shoulder, and was relieved to see a smirk play across his face before he shook his head and returned to his work. The Mandalorian was no longer silent because of rage or bitterness, but because he was deeply thoughtful about things he was not yet ready to discuss. Aeryn understood and respected his privacy…but she still longed for a return to normalcy.

Turning the corner, Aeryn stopped short outside the cargo hold, an amused smirk forming on her lips as she watched what was apparently Mission teaching Dustil how to play paazak. The pair sat on two cargo cylinders, leaning over a large crate, talking softly and exchanging friendly smiles as they played.

After a long moment, Aeryn finally interrupted, "I hope you're not playing Nar Shaddaa rules, Mission, because I think you're still a bit young for that." Dustil looked confused, but Mission turned the deepest shade of violet as she giggled, "Aeryn!" and avoided Dustil's eyes. Smiling, Aeryn said, "I'm sorry, but I need to borrow my Padawan for a few moments, if you don't mind Mission."

"Sure," the twi'lek said, trying to regain her proper color. "He's lousy at this game anyway."

Dustil snorted as he rose to follow his Master, saying, "Only because I let you win, blue." Aeryn smiled to herself as she led Dustil into the empty medbay and closed the door behind them.

Aeryn stared at the young man, her face devoid of emotion as she tried to get a read on his progress. After a brief moment, Dustil shifted nervously and asked, "Uh, Master? Is everything alright?"

Aeryn dropped her eyes from him and sighed as she lowered herself into a chair. "Dustil, I hope you know that it's not in my nature to pry into people's personal lives." She paused as Dustil raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, and finally she rephrased with, "Okay, so I do butt in, but not when it's something they should work out alone. Like this thing with Canderous and the other Mandalorian." Dustil nodded in understanding, so she continued, "But, as your guide, I think there is something we need to discuss. It's about your father…and Bastila."

Dustil's face darkened, and though he tried to hide his emotions, Aeryn could feel the animosity simmering below the surface. "What about them, Master?" he asked coldly.

Aeryn frowned as she struggled to decide what he would understand best. "Dustil, you know it's been five years since your mother died." She waited until Dustil nodded, his eyes flashing with pain at the very mention of the woman he still missed so terribly. "And your father has spent that time devoted to revenge, because he believed you were dead as well. He had nothing to live for, and was only surviving so that he could kill those responsible for his pain." She paused again as the words sunk into her Padawan, the wall of resentment around his mind weakening slightly. "Now he has you back, and I know," she leaned forward and pointed at him emphatically, "_know_ that he wants to live for _you_."

Dustil scowled silently at the floor for a long moment before he mumbled bitterly, "Then why the hell does he need her, huh?"

Aeryn surprised him by simply shrugging. "Who says he needs her?" she asked honestly. "I don't think he _needs_ Bastila any more than Bastila _needs_ him. I think it's a matter of _want_. Both of them have spent so much of their lives sacrificing for other people…eventually it burns you out. Sometimes you just want something in your life that is for _you_." Aeryn felt her Padawan begin to understand, but she pressed him just a bit more, adding softly, "It doesn't mean that he loves your mother any less, because he will never stop loving her, Dustil."

The young man stared at her, shocked by her openness, but accepting what she said. Finally he sighed, dropping his eyes to the floor as he asked, "Why are you telling me this, Master?"

Though the boy sounded miserable, Aeryn knew he had taken a big step, and she had to suppress a proud smile in case Dustil might think she was being patronizing. "I just don't want you to be your father's excuse, Dustil," she explained. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and that includes letting himself be happy. Look, I'm not trying to make you do something you don't want to, but…just keep it in mind, okay?"

Dustil nodded just as his father's voice carried over the ship's Comm system. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen…and, uh, wookies, twi'leks, Cathars, Mandalorians and droids, both assassin and otherwise…we'll be taking off in about two minutes, so strap yourselves down. Carth out."

Dustil rolled his eyes in mock disgust as he muttered, "I don't know what Bastila sees in him."

-

Aeryn frowned and squinted into the mess of wires and circuitry that were inside HK-47's access panel. "It looks like you've see a lot of action," she commented before giving up making sense of the disaster and closing the panel.

"Confirmation: Indeed, Master. Though I am still unable to recall much of my existence prior to awakening on that sand-pit hell of a planet, my internal sensors indicate that I have been active for the better part of five years."

"It's so odd that you don't know who created you," she muttered with a frustrated frown. "I've never seen a droid quite like you, HK."

"Proud Statement: Of course not, Master, and you are not likely to find my equal in any regard."

Aeryn smirked at the droid, but a deep voice behind her interrupted her response. "Hey," Canderous said, leaning into the garage, "you got a minute?"

"For you? Anything," Aeryn said with a smile before ordering HK to shut down and following the Mandalorian toward the men's dorm.

Aeryn was surprised to find the dorm empty, and she smiled playfully as Canderous closed and locked the door behind them. "You know, there's a lot of people on this ship," she murmured slyly. "One of them is bound to hear us if…."

Her voice trailed off, as did all coherent thought, as Canderous pulled her against his chest, capturing her mouth with his. As one hand tightened across her lower back, Canderous ran his other hand through the delicate hairs on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine as his tongue gently but insistently parted her lips. Pressing herself against the muscular man, Aeryn wrapped her arms around his neck as she groaned softly into his kiss, no longer caring what the rest of the crew might hear. Then, just as abruptly as he had grabbed her, Canderous pulled back from the kiss, still holding her against him as he gazed down at her, his steel gray eyes locked within her sea-green gaze. "Thank you," he said quietly, touching his forehead to hers briefly.

Before she could question him, Canderous extracted himself from her embrace as he said, "I made something for you." Surprised, Aeryn followed his gaze toward his bunk, her hands flying to cover her mouth in wonderment as she moved slowly toward the bed. "I know black is not exactly what you goody-goody Jedi are supposed to wear, but it's all I could find."

Aeryn stared down at the beautiful black body armor spread out on the bunk. From far away, it looked like typical Jedi robes, but from this distance, the faint outlines of the armor beneath the cloth could be seen: a chest and abdomen plate, upper and lower arm guards, upper and lower leg guards, front and back, and a back plate. Though she had yet to try it on, the armor looked to be tailor made for her body. "Canderous…it's…I…" Aeryn struggled to find the words.

The Mandalorian turned her back into his embrace once more, pushing a stray strand of hair back from her face as he smiled slightly. "I needed to think," he started. "And I think best when my hands are busy. I'd already upgraded my own weapons and armor, so I thought I'd make myself useful. Besides," he added, only half-joking, "I'll worry less if you wear something more than a robe into battle."

Aeryn shook her head in disbelief. "First the lightsaber, now the armor…Canderous…why?" The word was said reverently, as if she could not possibly imagine his answer.

Canderous frowned, struggling with his natural instinct to smother his feelings. "I…care about you," he said slowly, leaning his forehead against hers again. "You've become this completely unexpected but…incredible constant for me. I'm not the same man I was five years ago," he admitted, pulling his head back again as he frowned. "Hell, I'm not the same merc you met back on Taris. I'm still not sure what to make of all that's happened, but I am sure of one thing. And that's you."

Aeryn felt a lump form in her throat, a mixture of terror and adoration, worry and confidence as he spoke. After a long look into his eyes, she wound her arms around his neck and drew his mouth down to hers again.

-

"Hey, uh, Dad," Dustil said nervously and he sank down into the co-pilot's seat. "Do you have a minute?"

"Actually," Carth said squinting at the control panel, "I have exactly twelve minutes – before we reach Dantooine, that is. What's on your mind, son?"

Dustil turned his focus to the stars that whizzed past the front viewport. "I, uh," he started ineloquently, "just wanted to say that, uh, I know that you and Bastila…are…um…."

Carth shot his son a sharp glance as he asked, "That we're what, Dustil?"

"Well, what I mean is, you…uh, like each other, I guess," he finished, wondering how in space a son and father were supposed to have these kinds of talks.

Hiding a smile, Carth said expectantly, "Okay…?"

"And, well…I just want you to know that I'm okay with it," Dustil hurriedly finished.

Shaking his head, Carth smirked as he said, "Aeryn put you up to this, didn't she?"

Dustil tried to feign innocence, but soon enough he relented. "You're pretty observant, Dad," Dustil teased. "I guess we know what side of the family is Force sensitive."

Carth ignored the statement, saying instead, "Look, I know Aeryn's your Master and all, but you didn't have to come in here and say that just because she wants to play matchmaker."

"No," Dustil stopped him. "It's not like that. I…I know how much you loved Mom." He paused as his voice threatened to crack. "She knew how much you loved her too. And I know she would have wanted you to be happy now, even without her. So…if Bastila makes you happy, Dad, you shouldn't let her get away."

Carth stared unseeing through the console, his mind was reeling from his son's words. Finally he turned to Dustil, his voice filled with awe as he said, "You've grown up. Hell, you're more grown up than me, son."

Dustil broke into a wide grin as he said, "Oh, please, that's not hard to do. Look, I just-."

The console beeped and Carth turned in his chair as the ship began to slow. "We're dropping out of hyperspace right-." The sensation of gradual deceleration was cut short as the ship was slammed sharply with an invisible force and then began to shake. "What in the…" Carth started angrily, but as his eyes took in the scene before him, his mouth fell open in shock. He didn't see the look of horror and guilt on his son's face as Dustil stared through the viewport.

-

For Aeryn, the very warm pleasant sensation of Canderous' chest against hers suddenly became the crushing weight of a huge Mandalorian pinning her against the hard metal wall as the pair was sent reeling from the sudden jerk of the ship. The two regained their balance, shared a quick glance, and wordlessly sprinted for the door. Aeryn dodged around the others as they appeared in the hallways, throwing herself into the cockpit before everyone else. "Carth, what in space is…going…on…" she faded out breathlessly as she stared out the front viewport.

As the cockpit quickly filled with people, Aeryn was vaguely aware of Canderous saying, "That must be half the damn Sith fleet!" and Mission's terrified whisper, "Why is the ship shaking?" and then Carth's frustrated, "Because we're caught in a tractor beam." No, for Aeryn, there was only Dantooine. The planet before them looked normal except for one large spot of land that was blackened, the thick smoke visible even from space. But, worst of all was the…_nothingness_ that radiated from the surface. The Jedi…Masters, Knights, Padawans…they were all dead. _I could hear them screaming…._

"Aeryn!" Canderous shook her hard, and she drew in a long shaky breath as she tried to focus on his words. "We can't get out of this. We're going to have to fight."

"Fight _that_?!" Carth snapped, motioning to the dozens of smaller ships surrounding the battlecruiser that was slowly dragging them in.

Canderous snarled back, "It's either that or be tortured by the Sith – take your pick!"

"No." Dustil's faint voice surprised everyone. He was pale and his emotions were erratic, but his face was set with determination as he said flatly, "Surrender."

"What?" Bastila asked, finally tearing her own eyes from the surface of Dantooine.

Dustil swallowed hard as he suddenly found himself the center of everyone's attention. "I said 'surrender.' We have a better chance of escaping later than we do fighting now."

"Unless Malak himself is here!" Canderous exploded.

"No," Aeryn said quietly, "he's not here, but I bet he's not far off."

They all fell silent for several seconds until Carth suddenly whispered, "No…it can't be…the _Leviathan_?" He was staring out the viewport at the battlecruiser, his face contorted with hatred. "This is Saul Karath's vessel."

The urgency in Dustil's voice increased. "Please, listen to me," he pleaded. "I know this won't be easy, but you have to trust me. I can get us out of here if you just surrender!"

Aeryn stared down at her Padawan, unable to discern much about his current state as his emotions waged war within him. "How can you do that, Dustil?" she asked carefully.

"I can tell them who I am," he said, hoping that she was taking him seriously. "I'll say you kidnapped me and that I have all kinds of information that I'll give only to Lord Malak himself. They'll still put me under guard, but they won't lock me up like they will all of you. Please," he finished, his eyes bordering on panic, "you have to let me try."

Several loud metallic clanks told them they were out of time. Aeryn squeezed her Padawan's shoulder and said, her voice level and calm, "Okay, Dustil. We will trust you."


	25. Chapter 24

Added this at the same time as the previous chapter, so make sure to read them both…some things won't make sense otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four – Revelations, Part 1

Dustil took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before striding confidently down the loading ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_, straight into a waiting squad of Sith troopers. Though they tensed and raised their weapons, Dustil didn't bat an eye as he coldly faced their commander and demanded, "Take me to Saul." When the man hesitated, Dustil's hand passed through the air between them as he insisted, "Now."

Persuaded, the commander nodded sharply and ordered one of his men to escort Dustil to the bridge. As they moved quickly down the hallway, Dustil stretched out with his mind, memorizing the many corridors, rooms and turbolifts for future reference. As they stepped on to the bridge, Admiral Saul Karath raised an eyebrow at the unexpected arrival, but as he saw Dustil, a wide pleasant smile spread across his face.

"Ah, Dustil, my boy," he said proudly as he strode across the deck and pulled the younger man into a rough, fatherly embrace. Stepping back, he gripped Dustil by the shoulders and said, "I should have known it would be you when they didn't find your body on Korriban."

Dustil smiled back coolly. "Yes, the Jedi thought they could convert me. The fools even armed me and let me walk free. But I showed them what happens to those who cross the Sith."

Saul chuckled low in his throat as he put his arm around Dustil's shoulders and steered him off the bridge. "You certainly did, my boy. When we received your message, we couldn't be sure of the authenticity, but Malak himself ordered us here. He has been delayed, but I understand he will be here himself within the next twenty-four hours."

"Good," Dustil said as the walked down the myriad of hallways. "I have much information for my lord that he will find most…invaluable."

-

Aeryn hissed in pain as she tried for the twelfth time to touch the Force cage that shimmered around her. Bastila sighed irritably before she snapped, "Would you please stop that? I swear, you are like a obstinate child."

Aeryn scowled and snapped back, "You're just mad cause you're in your underwear…again."

Carth hung his head and sighed, wondering how in space the two women could be bickering while the three of them were standing in a Sith torture chamber in the dark. "I'm beginning to agree with Canderous," he grumbled. "We should have fought."

Basila shook her head as she said, "No, it would have done nothing but cripple the _Ebon Hawk_, and gotten the rest of you killed."

"So say you," Carth said, "but I don't like-."

Carth cut himself short as the door slid open. The three companions squinted into the darkness as they tried to make out the faces of the forms that moved into the room. Finally a twisted male voice chuckled and said, "Ah, Carth Onasi. I see the years have not been kind to you. I hardly recognized you."

Carth's face distorted into a snarl as the speaker came into the low light from the Force cages. "But I recognize you, Saul," he growled. "I see your face every night as I tell myself I will kill you for what you did to Telos."

Saul smiled cruelly, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he taunted, "Oh, Carth, such harsh words. You used to be a man of action…what a pity."

Bastila hissed urgently to Carth, who was seething as he prepared to respond, "Carth, do not let him goad you. This is what he wants – do not give in!"

Though his eyes narrowed in hatred, Carth fell silent. Saul shrugged and turned to the console in front of their cages. "Very well," he said, sounding bored. "I suppose we'll just get down to business then, shall we?" With a flick of his finger, the torture fields inside the Force cages crackled to life, searing white light lancing through their bodies as the three captives arched their backs and screamed at the sudden agony. Seconds later, Saul deactivated the field and said, "That was to demonstrate the consequences if you refuse to answer my questions. Now, why were you on Korriban? What were you looking for?"

"Forget it, Saul," Carth spat viciously. "We won't tell you anything."

Saul scratched his chin thoughtfully as he paced in front of their cages. "Yes, I doubt I will be successful in extracting information from you, or from the young Bastila for that matter. But," he turned and cocked his head Aeryn's direction, "we all know your friend's loyalties have proven…fickle in the past."

Aeryn said nothing, simply stared back at the twisted, hateful man, her face impassive and unrevealing. Carth smirked darkly at Saul and repeated, "Like I said, we won't tell you anything."

Saul sneered at them angrily, striding toward the console as he growled, "We'll see about that." He was stopped mid-stride when one of his commanders burst into the room, flushed and breathless.

"Admiral Karath," he whispered fiercely. "There is an urgent communiqué from Lord Malak."

"I'll be there at once," Saul said before turning to one of soldiers with him. "Show them the price of defiance…do what you will, but they are not to be permanently damaged."

The soldier's malevolent chuckle echoed through the room as he moved behind the console. "With pleasure, Admiral."

-

Canderous paced the large cell, his fists clenching and relaxing rhythmically as he struggled to control his temper. He had known the Sith would torture them for information, and he also knew that now there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. When he heard the faint screams coming from down the hallway, it was everything he could do to keep from throwing himself again the Force shield that covered the only exit from their cell.

"Calm yourself, Canderous," Juhani said softly. "You will do them no good if you wear yourself out with worry."

The Mandalorian shot her a dark glare. "Doesn't it bother you that they're torturing them and not the rest of us?"

Jolee chuckled as he muttered to himself, "Never thought I'd hear someone complain about _not_ being tortured."

Juhani frowned at the old man disapprovingly before answering Canderous. "Of course it bothers me, but it is not unexpected. Bastila is the one Malak wants, but Carth has a history with this Admiral Karath and Aeryn's history with Malak…."

She faded off as Canderous stopped pacing to glare menacingly at her. "If you're trying to help," Canderous said in a measured, barely restrained tone, "you're not doing a very good job."

The Cathar opened her mouth to respond, but her eyes focused just past the Mandalorian's shoulder out through the cell door. "Dustil?" she said in hopeful surprise.

The entire group moved toward the Force shield, staring expectantly at the young man on the other side. Dustil regarded them, his expression shifting rapidly as different emotions pulled at his mind. Only those closest to Jolee heard the old man whisper, "Come on, boy. Fight it. You can do this…."All at once, the young man's jaw hardened and his eyes sharpened as he physically shook himself out of his daze. "We don't have much time," Dustil said quietly, moving to the control panel beside the door. "Malak will be here sooner than expected."

The second the Force shield was down, Canderous charged the younger man, shocking everyone by grabbing Dustil firmly by the collar of his robe and lifting him off the floor. Though the Padawan could certainly have resisted, he only stared back at the irate Mandalorian, his eyes filled with shame and guilt. "I know you had something to do with his, boy," Canderous snarled, murder on his voice. "I will tell you now, if anything happens to her, I swear you will not live to regret this day."

"I already do," Dustil wheezed, nothing but open pain in his voice.

Mission stepped up to Canderous, her eyes wide and frightened as she put her hands on the muscular man's arm. "Canderous, please, put him down," she pleaded. "We have to get out of here and he knows this ship better than we do. Please…I want to get out of here."

The Mandalorian's face softened as he glanced at the terrified twi'lek, and slowly he lowered the young man back to the floor and released his robes. "Remember what I said, boy," he growled as he turned and strode quickly in the directions of the screams he had heard earlier.

-

Saul's face paled as he stared at the holo image of Lord Malak, absorbing the Dark Lord's words. Finally, bowing low, Saul said, "I…I understand, Lord Malak. It will be done."

As the image faded, Saul signaled for two of his commanders to come forward. "Get a squad down to the interrogation room right away," he said, the nervous urgency making his voice tremble. "It seems our captives are more valuable than they appear."

-

Aeryn groaned as Canderous gently lifted her into a sitting position. "Easy, now," he said, his voice softer than she'd ever heard it. "You've taken some serious damage, but don't worry…I got the bastard back for you."

Opening her eyes languidly, Aeryn spotted the body of their torturer, his neck twisted almost completely around from Canderous snapping his neck with his bare hands. "Thanks," she croaked, her throat dry and hoarse from screaming. Through a foggy haze, Aeryn noticed Juhani and Mission trying to rouse Bastila as Jolee and Zaalbar bent over Carth's prone form. "Damn Sith," she grumbled, struggling to gain her feet, but failing miserably.

Canderous chuckled as he forced her to sit back down. "At least you're keeping your perspective," he said just as Dustil came running into the room.

"Here," the young Padawan said, tossing something to Juhani and Jolee before moving to crouch beside Aeryn. "I know you don't like stims, Master, but we have to get out of here. You probably can't sense him, but Malak is close." He waited for Aeryn to nod in agreement before jabbing her thigh with three stims, one right after another. As the fog on her mind began to clear and she regained control of her weakened limbs, Dustil added, "I found your equipment in the next room, but we have to hurry."

With the aide of their companions, Aeryn, Bastila and Carth staggered to their feet and moved with determination after Dustil, every step stronger as the stims worked their magic. As Aeryn shrugged on her robes, she grumbled to Canderous, "I sure wish we hadn't left my nice shiny new armor sitting on your bunk." The Mandalorian grunted in agreement, but he was thinking that it had better still be there or he was going to come back and blow the Sith ship to hell. By the time they had finished equipping themselves, they were feeling almost back to normal – just in time for all hell to break loose.

"Sith troopers!" someone screamed as blaster fire erupted all around them.

-

"My Lord Malak," the commander said, bowing low. "We will be arriving at Dantooine in fifteen minutes, my lord. If it pleases you, I will organize my men to escort you on the-."

"No." Malak's frightening, metallic voice was sharp, agitated. "I will be going alone to the _Leviathan_."

The commander shifted uncertainly. "Are you certain, my lord? Perhaps…" but his words fled from him as he cowered away from Malak's searing stare.

Malak turned back to the viewport, anticipation growing within him as he thought, _No, commander, this is something I must face alone._

-

"Carth, forget him, there's no time!" Aeryn screamed as she ran for the nearest console and attempted to shut down the tractor beam.

Standing over the dying body of Saul Karath, Carth's face was an indecipherable mask, his eyes cold and empty. As he leveled his blaster at the gasping man's head, Dustil sprinted to his side. "Please, Father," he quietly pleaded. "Don't do this. Don't give in."

Carth stared at him in disbelief. "Dustil, you know better than anyone what this man has put us through," he choked in despair. "He deserves to die."

Bastila said softly, "Nothing can stop that now, Carth – he is dying. Do not let yourself become what you hate, do not become like him." It was the first time since the day he'd kissed her that she actually looked into his eyes, and her passion stayed his hand.

Blood dribbled from the corner of Saul's mouth as he chuckled darkly. "Yes, Carth," he said, his voice a gurgling hiss. "I am going to die, but before I go, I have a gift for you. Please…come closer." Bastila and Dustil shared a worried look and gripped their lightsabers tighter as Carth crouched beside the man. "Those…those you travel with, Carth," Saul continued, his eyes fading in and out of focus as he struggled for each breath, "you don't know them, Carth. Not even…your own son. He…betrayed you." He faded off to a pained chuckle, but before Carth could move, Saul grabbed him firmly by the collar dragging him closer as he hissed, "But there is an even greater…betrayer…among you…." His voice lowered so that only Carth could hear his next words. Aeryn finished at the console and ran toward them as Carth staggered away from Saul, shaking his head in stunned disbelief. "Remember, Carth," the dying man wheezed, "remember my dying words…my final…gift…to you, my old friend." With a final rasp, Saul Karath died.

"Malak is here," Aeryn almost groaned as she reached them. "We have to…leave…Carth, what's wrong?"

Carth was backing slowly away from the other three, his eyes wide and distrustful, flitting from one to another as he mumbled, "No…what he said. It can't be true…Bastila?"

Bastila's jaw clamped tight, her lips pressing into a thin, grim line. "There is no time, Carth," she finally said harshly. "We have to go now or we will all die here. Please," her voice abruptly became pleading, "you must trust me."

"TRUST YOU!?" Carth screamed in a near panic. "How can I trust any of you? This is…Dustil, how…?"

Aeryn watched the exchange with a concerned frown, fearing that the stressed man was nearing a breakdown. "Okay, Carth," she said, her voice deadly calm, "it's safe to assume that anything that foul man said was intended to hurt you. Right now, you need to pretend like you didn't hear a word he said because as we speak, Malak is flying his scuttle into the docking bay." Aeryn had no idea how she kept her voice so calm as terror and panic pulled at every corner of her mind.

Carth turned his gaze on her, and the emotions that roiled there, anger, resentment…_hatred_, caused the astonished woman to take a step back. "After you," he growled, his tone indicating that he didn't trust any of them at his back. As they fled the bridge, Aeryn tried desperately to meet Bastila's eyes, but the young woman stared straight ahead and firmly blocked their bond.

-

Malak's heart pounded in his ears as he landed his scuttle and almost ran down the boarding ramp. She was so close, he could almost smell her skin. _Ah, Bastila, I cannot believe you were telling the truth. It's her…it's really her._ The Dark Lord of the Sith stifled a malevolent laugh that rose in his throat as he strode purposefully toward the door…and her.

-

"We're nearly there," Dustil panted as he strained to keep pace beside Aeryn and Bastila. He used the Force to open the door in front of him just as Aeryn glanced over her shoulder at Carth. He glared back at her, hostility radiating off of him, but she could get nothing from his mind that would explain his anger. As she turned forward again, Aeryn didn't see the other three people jerk to a halt, open terror written on their faces. Instead, she ran straight into an all-too-familiar rock hard chest before she stumbled backward from the impact.

Aeryn stopped breathing as her eyes traveled up the undeniable form of Darth Malak. His strong chest, his broad shoulders…then her eyes landed on his mechanical bottom jaw and she felt her heart wrench. _Revan did that to you…._ Then she met his eyes, the icy stare she knew so well was now twisted with contempt and darkness.

Malak's gaze slowly raked over her body as she backed away toward her companions, sick amusement playing in his eyes as he began to chuckle coldly. "Oh, Bastila," he said, his distorted voice grating on Aeryn's ears. "You _were_ telling the truth. Absolutely amazing. It really is her."

Aeryn glanced at Bastila to see that the young woman was deathly pale, her hands trembling at her sides. Turning back to Malak, Aeryn's voice carried a strength that her mind did not echo as she said, "I suppose this meeting was inevitable, Malak."

The Dark Lord threw his head back and laughed heartily, sending Aeryn back another step in confusion. "You are right, of course," he finally said, his eyes sparkling with a disturbing pleasure, "though for all the wrong reasons. I cannot believe that you really do not know."

Carth's cold voice startled them all as he growled, "Then why don't you tell her."

Again Malak laughed, this time more subdued, before he answered quietly, "Oh, I wouldn't dare steal the pleasure from our dear little Bastila." The Padawan retreated a step, looking like a cornered animal as his gaze fell upon her. "Come, Bastila. Tell our 'friend' just what you and the Council did to Lady Revan."


	26. Chapter 25

I'm taking a break after this one. There's only so much fantasy drama I can handle! But I'll be back, sooner rather than later. Oh, and thank you all so much for the reviews…I've been so bad about responding to them, but I read every single one.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five – Revelations, Part 2

"Revan?" Aeryn asked, looking in confusion from Malak to Bastila. "What does he mean, Bastila?"

Bastila stared at Malak pleadingly, almost as if she expected him to suddenly change his mind and save her from this disastrous scene. The Dark Lord gestured grandly, as if to say "go right ahead" before crossing his arms over his powerful chest and leaning against the doorway as he relished her discomfiture.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Bastila turned to face Aeryn. "What I told you was true," she started, her voice carefully calm. "Myself and several other Jedi were to capture Darth Revan and deliver her to the Council so that she might be redeemed. What I failed to mention is that Revan was not killed in that attack."

Aeryn stared in disbelief, her eyes filled with hurt and confusion. "You mean…Revan is alive?" she whispered.

Malak began to chuckle, but indicated that Bastila should continue. "Yes," she confirmed hesitantly. "Revan is alive. She was gravely wounded from Malak's assault, but I was able to hold on to the thread of life in her body and sustain it through the Force. She was brought back to the Council, just as planned, but a new strategy was deemed necessary when the Master's realized just how extensive the damage was to her mind. It was decided…" she broke off momentarily, her eyes traveling nervously across the faces of all those present, "that her identity would be replaced…with that of her sister's."

A deafening silence filled the corridor as Aeryn, or rather, Revan, stared, unblinking, unmoving at Bastila. It was Dustil who asked, his voice a cracked whisper, "You mean…Aeryn…she's really _Revan_?"

Bastila nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Revan's face as she tried to reach her through their bond, but now it was Revan's turn to block the connection. After an interminable silence, Revan whispered harshly, "You lied. About everything. You and the whole damn Council…you _lied_!"

Malak began to chuckle again, a triumphant light behind his eyes as he watched Bastila squirm. "Please, you must understand," Bastila implored. "We had no other choice. We needed the information in your mind, but we could not risk restoring you to what you once were. Even you yourself admitted to what a threat Darth Revan was!"

"And could still be," Carth muttered under his breath, earning a scathing glance from his son.

Shaking her head as she struggled to come to terms with the unwanted information, Revan finally managed, "Why…why don't I remember anything about being Revan? How can all of my…of _Aeryn's_ memories be so clear?"

"I was wondering that, myself, dear Bastila," Malak said, pushing himself off the wall and slowly circling them like a predator. "Our beloved Revan here appears to have many of the more…intimate memories of my time with Aeryn. Just how did the Council acquire such knowledge?"

Bastila set her mouth as though she had no intention of answering him, but Revan's piercing stare convinced her to explain. "Much was gathered from historical and private records," she admitted painfully. "The rest, most specifically her time in Exile, was speculation."

"'Speculation?'" Revan repeated, rubbing her forehead with one hand. "So, the Council has no idea where Aeryn is…or even if she's still alive."

"No," Bastila said. "The last true 'memory' of hers is the day you and Malak walked out of her life."

Tears stung Revan's eyes as she suffered guilt for an act she could not remember. Malak's cruel voice cut through the silence, "It's not really surprising that you couldn't figure it out, Revan. You always were the weaker one."

Channeling her sorrow into anger, Revan faced him, her voice low and menacing as she growled, "Not so weak as to be under you, my old apprentice."

Malak's eyes sparkled mockingly as he approached, stopping only a few inches from her. "Ah, Revan," he said softly, "but you _have_ been under me…many, _many_ times, my dear." Revan stared at him defiantly, refusing to flinch even as he ran one cold finger across the scar on her face. "You were so much easier to manipulate than she was. It took me years to win her trust, but for you…all it took was a few pretty words." His hand slid from her face to her neck, gently encircling the delicate pale skin as his eyes took on a haunted look. Revan stood motionless in his grasp, almost hoping that he would kill her and end the torment in her mind.

The sudden hum of a lightsaber and a flash of blue blurred Revan's vision as the weapon appeared over her shoulder, aimed at Darth Malak's neck. "Get away from her," Dustil ordered, his face set with grim determination.

Malak chuckled again, but let his hand slide from Revan's neck as he backed away. "So, one traitor comes to the defense of another," he taunted. "I find it most amusing that you betrayed your allies, your father, the Jedi Council, only to end up betraying me. And now, you will die along side them."

Dustil's eyes narrowed as he growled, "Not if I can help it." Throwing his hand out, Dustil caught the Dark Lord by surprise, sending a Force wave that threw the tall man backward into a dark side room with a loud crash. "Get out of here!" Dustil yelled as he sprinted past Revan. "I'll hold him off while-."

His words were cut short just outside the door as he was suddenly thrown into a stasis. Bastila dashed after Malak, calling out, "Get out of here! Complete the mission!"

"No, Bastila!" Carth screamed as he ran toward her. Bastila gazed back at him, her eyes shining with regret as she closed and sealed the door behind her. Carth's fist pounded against the hard metal as he screamed, "No, please! Bastila!"

Time slowed to a crawl. Revan's steps were leaden as she moved toward Carth and the door that Bastila was holding closed. A panicked refrain echoed in her mind: _Bastila, no…Bastila, no…Bastila…_

_You must flee now!_ Bastila's urgency as she screamed through their bond brought Revan to a halt. _I do not know how long I can hold him off, but you must go!_

_No!_ Revan screamed in response. _I won't leave you here! We can defeat him!_

_Please listen to me! Think of the others. Get them away from here. Save them!_

Revan hesitated for only a moment before she finally said, her voice weak and hollow, "She is telling us to leave." Dustil moved up beside her, now free from the stasis that Bastila had used on him, his face strained, but Carth seemed not to hear her words and continued to beat relentlessly on the door. "Carth," her voice gained volume and conviction, "Bastila is telling us to go."

Carth whirled on her, his face twisted in agony as he spat, "Like I'd believe a single word out of your mouth, _Revan_."

She flinched at the naked hatred in his voice, but Dustil stepped toward him slowly. "She's telling the truth, Father," he said calmly. "I can feel Bastila's emotions. She is doing this to protect us."

Eyeing his son warily, Carth asked, his voice cracking with misery, "And why should I trust you any more than her, Dustil?"

"You shouldn't," the younger Onasi said flatly, burying the pain caused by his father's words. "But you should think about this logically. We can't save Bastila now, not surrounded by half the Sith fleet, but if we escape and find the other Star Map, we can find this Star Forge and end this war." Carth's eyes showed uncertainty, so Dustil pressed him. "Don't let her sacrifice be for nothing."

Carth wavered indecisively for a moment before turning back to the door, his face filled with sorrow has he rested his hand briefly on the cold surface. Without a word, he turned and ran down the corridor toward the _Ebon Hawk_, followed closely by Dustil and Revan.

Canderous stood anxiously on the loading ramp, frowning as they ran past him onto the ship. "Where the hell is Bastila?" he demanded.

"Get to the gun turret," Revan told him softly as Carth sprinted for the cockpit. "You might have to hold them off for a few minutes until we can make the jump to hyperspace."

Canderous studied her closely for a second, knowing something was very wrong, but accepting the necessity of the situation, he ran toward the turret. As they shot out the docking bay doors, Carth shouted over the Comm, "We've got company already – looks like half a dozen Sith fighters."

"Come to papa," Canderous muttered, taking aim at the first fighter.

Carth focused on evasive maneuvers as the fleet lurched slowly to life, all crafts focusing their attention on the _Ebon Hawk_. Revan hovered over the navicomputer, punching in the coordinates for Manaan. Carth was so absorbed in his piloting that he didn't notice her finish and back quietly out of the cockpit.

"Everybody hold on to something," he shouted through the Comm as the hyperdrive hummed to life. With a sigh, he sank back into his seat, running his hand through his hair as they left the Sith fleet behind them.

Canderous appeared in the doorway. "Where's Aeryn?"

-

Alone in the port dorm, Revan locked the door behind her and moved slowly to stand before the full-length mirror. _This damn mirror was your idea, Revan. You always were a vain, selfish woman. Guess not even the Council could erase that._

Staring at her reflection, she studied every aspect of her visage, willing her mind to conjure up something, anything to corroborate what she'd been told. Every memory that formed, every emotion that surfaced, was a lie…a fabrication…a fantasy. "Who are you?" she whispered aloud to the woman in the mirror. Silence, more deafening that a sonic charge, filled her senses, washed over her mind…_who are you?_ There was nothing, just the vacant stare of her reflection, taunting her with inaction. Revan felt her body begin to tremble, the air around her crackling with the Force, her nails digging mercilessly in her own palms as she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Dry, ragged sobs rose in her throat, her shoulders shuddered with every agonized breath as she slowly opened her eyes again. With a gasp, she stepped back as she saw that the mirror had been split by the force of her scream, divided by a jagged vertical crack down the center. She gazed now upon two identical images of herself, panic pulling at the corners of her mind.

_Please calm down. You are making this much more difficult for me._

Revan jumped at the voice in her mind, forcing herself to look away from the mirror. _Bastila?_

_Yes, but I do not have much time. There are things you need to know before I do what I must._

_Do what you must? What are you talking about?_

_I will explain in a moment. Right now, you need to listen. I am sorry that things were revealed to you in this way. The Masters were always divided on how this should be handled, and I personally never liked the idea of keeping the truth from you, but I had little choice._

_It…it's alright, Bastila. I understand…and I forgive you, and the Masters. I can't believe they're dead…Master Zhar…_

_We do not have time to dwell on this. The wall that separates Revan's memories from those of your conscious mind was formed almost entirely from the bond that we share. That is why you started to have flashbacks when I was injured on Taris. The damage to my mind also impaired our bond._

_So…so those **were** Revan's memories…_

_Some of them, but mostly it was a confusing blend of the real and the artificial. The strain on your mind could have killed you. I am telling you this because I hope to avoid a repeat of that when I sever our bond._

_What? Sever…? Bastila, no, don't!_

_There is no alternative. You have to be allowed to be Revan again. Being Aeryn will only drive you slowly mad, as your little tantrum with the mirror just proved. This is the only way._

_But how will we find you? Bastila, isn't there any other way? I don't want to lose you!_

_A Jedi's life is sacrifice, Revan. I will resist whatever Malak puts me through, but I cannot allow you to be put at risk for me when the entire Republic is at stake. Just…will you please tell Carth…that I…I am sorry…so sorry…please…_

_Bastila, no do not do this!_

_He is returning. I must act now. I am sorry, Revan…for everything._

_No, Bastila!_

A searing, white-hot pain sliced through her mind and she found herself collapsed on the metal floor of the dorm room. Outside the locked door, her companions called to her frantically, beating the door as someone attempted to disable the lock. Suddenly the door flew open, and Canderous cleared the room in two long strides, gently lifting the trembling woman into his arms. "What…?" he started to ask, then broke off, "You're bleeding." They both gazed down at her hands, blood stained on her palms from her own fingernails. Canderous looked up at the broken mirror, shaking his head in confusion. "Aeryn…what in the hell is going on?"

"Aeryn?" she gazed up at him, her dazed eyes sharpening with every passing moment. "No, Canderous, I am not Aeryn. I am Revan."

-

"How…how can you be Revan?" Juhani's voice struggled to stay calm as the words echoed through the main chamber of the Ebon Hawk where the crew had gathered. "The woman that I know, that I have come to…to care for, could never do the things that Revan did."

Revan calmly met her gaze, though there was sadness and regret behind her eyes. "And yet it is true," she said softly. "I can remember much now, and the rest is slowly falling into place. It will be some time before I fully recover the memories of my time as Sith Lord, but," she tried to smile, but it came out as a pained grimace instead, "I am in no hurry for those to return."

Jolee chuckled. "Can't say that I blame you there," he mumbled.

Revan suddenly focused on him, the corners of her mouth quirking slightly as she said, "You knew."

The old ex-Jedi shrugged. "Of course I did. I'm glad you do too now – better that you know, if you ask me."

Dustil scowled at him as he said, "You seem to know a lot of things that you don't share with the rest of us."

Jolee tilted his head at the young man and asked pointedly, "And what would you have preferred me to do, boy? Tell the crew that they were being led by the former Dark Lord of the Sith? Or that you found a portable long-range communicator in the security room and used it to alert the Sith to the location of the Enclave on Dantooine?"

Dustil shifted uncomfortably, his eyes pinned on the floor as everyone turned to regard him. "It…" he started brokenly, "it was before…before I knew about…Selene. I didn't…I was…I just…" he faded out as tears filled his eyes.

It was Mission who moved first, sitting beside him on the bench and putting her hand gently on his back. Dustil fought back a sob as she said quietly, "It looks like we've all made some pretty bad mistakes. Maybe it's time we all forgave each other…and ourselves."

Revan smiled at the wisdom and compassion the young woman displayed, but Carth seethed, "Forgive? How can you say that? Dustil…well, he didn't know all the facts, but only because _Revan_ thought it would be a good idea to keep that datapad from him. If she'd just told him the truth from the beginning, we might not be here right now!" He turned his furious gaze upon Revan, as he spat, "You really didn't change much did you? They may have given you Aeryn's memories, but you were still the selfish, twisted, evil Sith Lord underneath."

Revan swallowed hard the lump of pain in her throat, but met his gaze calmly, thinking, _This is what you deserve after all you've done_. Canderous, however, was much less accepting of his anger. Carth suddenly found himself staring up at an enraged, scowling Mandalorian. "Just give me an excuse, kin jag," he growled. "All I need is one, and it doesn't even have to be a good one."

"No, Canderous," Revan rose and placed her hand on his arm to pull him away from Carth. "He has every right to be upset. You all do, I suppose. Now Bastila is gone…." She saw the anger in Carth's eyes transform briefly to deep anguish. "But we cannot give in to our emotions. There is too much at stake now. We only have a few days until Manaan. I suggest we use this time to rest and gain some perspective." Without waiting for anyone to respond, Revan turned to leave.

Canderous caught up to her in the corridor. "Revan…please wait," he said, his voice strained as he called her by a name that his mind didn't yet know.

Revan turned to him, her eyes luminous and sad. "I am sorry, Canderous," she said, forcing her voice not to waver, "but I need some time. Time alone. Please, excuse me." Canderous watched helplessly as she walked away.


	27. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay - I really did need a break to get some perspective and find out what direction I wanted to take some parts of the story, so things will probably start flowing again now. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Oh, and I know I probably butchered the story Jolee tells, but it was my favorite part of his character in the game, so I had to include it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six – Let the Healing Begin

Sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, Revan took a long, slow breath, relaxing her shoulders as she gradually released her breath. She'd been meditating for several hours, finding comfort in something that finally felt a part of her once more. With Aeryn's memories instead of her own, meditation had been strained because of a lack of willingness to reconcile her actions with her thoughts, but now she felt complete once more, as if another part of a very confused puzzle were falling into place.

She once more felt him standing behind the door to the port dorms, his young mind torn with indecision. As much as he felt the need to speak with her, he understood her solitude, perhaps more than anyone else on board did. Before he could lose his nerve again, Revan said loud enough for her voice to carry through the thick door, "You can come in, Dustil."

Revan could feel his surprise, a small smile blossoming on her lips as she opened her eyes and saw her Padawan, grinning sheepishly, as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I, uh," he started, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, "guess I should have figured you knew I was there."

Revan chuckled kindly. "I am not all knowing, Dustil," she teased, "but when your emotions are broadcast so strongly, it is difficult to miss." She patted the floor beside her and waiting for him to sit before she said, "Now, you are wondering why the Masters would appoint you as my Padawan knowing that I was…_am_ Revan."

It was Dustil's turn to laugh then as he teased back, "Maybe you are all knowing, Master."

"No," she said, her face saddened, "I only know because I have been wondering the same thing." Her eyes went distant for a long moment, and Dustil waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts. Finally she began slowly, "It is hard for me to understand how they could entrust you into my care. All those who followed me before were led to the Dark Side…except for Aeryn, of course."

Dustil mused, "Perhaps they thought you'd never know that you were Revan, that you'd go on for the rest of your life believing you were Aeryn."

"Some of them, perhaps," Revan conceded, "but not all. Master Vrook was abnormally hostile toward me, now that I think on it, and Master Zhar…." Her face contorted painfully at the newly recovered memories of her former Master, remembering his patience, his persistence, and his willingness to teach her from her mistakes instead of punish her for them. Revan tried to control the tremble in her voice as she continued; "Zhar would have known that they could not keep this from me forever. I only wish…there was someone…to give us those answers."

Dustil lowered his head in shame. "It's my fault," he said softly, his voice strained, but utterly devoid of self-pity. "I killed them, Master. My actions-."

Revan grabbed him firmly by the chin, forcing him to meet her stern gaze. "Do not do that," she growled, almost angry in her determination to make him understand. "Do _not_ blame yourself for what happened. You may have had a role to play in the events, but everything happens for a reason: good or bad, wrong or right. The most foolish thing anyone can possibly do is lament for the past, for what cannot be changed."

As she released his chin, Dustil hesitated, but finally asked, "Do you regret what you've done? I mean, as Darth Revan."

"Regret?" she whispered the word softly, as if it frightened her. "Yes, Dustil. I supposed I do regret what I have done. But that is where the lesson comes in. While I can mourn for myself, how I lost my way and became a monster shrouded in darkness, I cannot allow myself to pity what I was. If I do…" her eyes bored into him, willing him to see the truth of her words, "then I will walk old paths that end the same as before."

"Do you…" Dustil started to ask, "do you fear falling again? Letting the Dark Side win you over?"

Revan looked surprisingly calm as she pondered the question. "I supposed it would be most accurate to say that I do not _wish_ to fall again. Do not forget, my young Padawan, fear, even of falling, is the path to the Dark Side. So, in your attempt to keep the Dark Side at bay through fear, you only usher it into your heart."

Dustil thought over the words for a long moment before shaking his head ruefully. "You are so different from Aeryn," he said quietly, but fearing she might misunderstand, he quickly added, "uh, not that that's a bad thing or anything. It's just…well, to me, and most of the rest of us, too, you're still the same person we knew before, but in reality…."

Revan smiled in understanding as she finished for him, "I am very different. Aeryn and I were always this way, but I cannot imagine how difficult this must be for the rest of you to accept. You have all spent the last several months getting to know each other, and me as I was, but now…I am a stranger." She frowned, but there was no self-pity in her voice, just an oddly disconnected longing.

"You are no stranger," Dustil denied kindly as he stood up. "Eventually they will come to terms with this, even…even my father. And that will happen a lot faster if you get out of this room once in a while."

Smiling at the gentle reprimand of her Padawan, Revan assured him, "Soon."

-

Carth Onasi sat alone in the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_, his eyes fixed aimlessly out the front viewport. He'd been that way for over a day, leaving only when nature demanded it, and purposely avoiding everyone on board. _No one understands,_ he decided.

He'd thought and rethought their situation: Revan, Bastila, Dustil…and still he was no closer to finding peace with any of it. Now he was, for lack of a better word, bored, and desperately wishing he could find something to keep his mind occupied. All at once he remembered something he had intended to do months ago that had always been pushed to the back of the priority list.

Leaning over the console, he began typing into the database: _Ulgo, Trask_. As the data processed, he tried to stem the blinding rage that welled up in him as he realized, _Trask died for her. Not for Aeryn, a hero of the Republic who gave up everything to save us all, but for Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith who tried to destroy everything. He's another dead friend she's left in her wake._

The console beeped and Carth pushed his anger aside and focused on the file in front of him. He sighed heavily to himself when he saw that the Dark Jedi on Taris had been telling the truth, and Trask was indeed survived by his wife and child. Carth was torn between relief that they were safe and sadness that they would probably never know why Trask died – or for whom. _It's time to put some of the credits I've been saving up to good use._

As he scrolled through the file, Carth froze, his mouth falling open in surprise as the final entry caught his eye:

"A donation in the amount of 250,000 credits was made to the Ulgo family shortly after news of his demise arrived. The credits were accompanied by a note that read:

_No amount of money can undo what was done, or bring back what you have lost. Know that Trask did not die in vain, but that he defended others until his final moment. Though people make many mistakes in their lives, the true nature of a man is revealed in his final act – for Trask, it was making the ultimate sacrifice to give another a chance. I will never forget what he did for me, and it is my hope that he will forever be remembered as a hero. – A.R._

All attempts to track the donation have failed, but the family wishes to thank the anonymous donator for their generosity and kind words."

Carth sank back into his seat after looking at the date of the donation. _That was a few days after Aeryn…no, Revan woke up on Dantooine. She must have done this during her training. _He was torn, for the first time wondering if Revan really could change, really could be redeemed. _The question is, would she do the same thing now that she knows who she really is?_

-

Revan leaned against the doorway of the medbay, smiling slightly as Jolee grumbled to himself as he organized their medical supplies. After a long time, the old man snapped without turning around, "If you're spying on me, I'm afraid I make a boring subject."

Revan chuckled as she moved into the room, pulling herself up to sit on the medbay table. "No, no, not spying," she said softly, "just making the rounds."

"Yeah?" Jolee said, giving her a mildly curious glance. "How's that working out for you, kid?"

Revan shrugged. "Well, it turns out that I built HK-47. He was supposed to assassinate Mandalore. Oh, and Malak was the original meatbag."

Jolee laughed in surprise, as Revan smiled to herself. "Well, that's got to lift your spirits a bit. I mean, the part about Malak, not you being the 'mother' of a psychotic assassin droid." He paused as Reven smiled and nodded her agreement. "Who else did you talk to?"

"Well, Mission does not seem to be bothered by it," Revan admitted, the relief evident in her tone. "She does say that I am quieter and that I smile less, but other than that, I am still the woman she knows." Revan tried to hide the pain in her voice, but knowing that she was different, and not in any good ways, made it hard for her to accept the changes that she could not control.

"The young don't always realize that what they say can hurt," Jolee said in genuine concern. "At least be grateful that she's honest with you."

"That is true," Revan conceded before changing the subject. "Zaalbar is the same, saying that he still owes me a lifedebt and will not abandon me or this mission. Juhani…was difficult to talk to."

"I take it she's not thrilled with traveling with the former Dark Lord, hmm?"

"Not exactly," Revan said uncomfortably. "Actually…it is quite the opposite. She…was apparently rescued from slavery by Revan…by me…and it is almost like she believes me to be some sort of ultimate example of triumph over the Dark Side."

As Revan broke off, frowning down at her hands in her lap, Jolee pressed, "And you don't think that's true?"

Revan chuckled bitterly. "No, Jolee, it is _not_ true, not in the least. I was not given an option of redemption, no chance to change my ways, and from what little I can remember, I would not have changed for all the power and credits in the galaxy. Instead, I was stripped of…_myself_…of everything that defined me, and given the identity of my _sister_!" Revan stopped as the anger welled up inside her.

Jolee waited until Revan seemed calmer before he asked, "Would it have been better if they gave you the identity of a stranger?"

Revan looked surprised by the question, then began to shake her head as she answered, "No, I suppose not."

"And would you have preferred that Bastila just let you die on that bridge?"

"I…no, I would not."

"Then what are you complaining about?" the old ex-Jedi snapped irritably. "From where I'm sitting, you've got things pretty good, especially considering that you could be dead, kid."

Revan contemplated his words in silence. Finally she asked softly, "Jolee, why are you here?"

"Why?" he repeated, smirking slightly. "For the free meals, of course."

"Seriously, Jolee…why?"

Seeing the fearful need in Revan's eyes, Jolee sighed heavily as he sat down in a chair across from her. "Well…let's see…I think I could best explain it with a story." He paused, eyeing her suspiciously as if he expected a complaint, but Revan just nodded and gazed at him intently. "You see, a venomous snake wandered into a village one day. A man who lived there saw the snake, and using a stick, he carefully directed the serpent out of the village. But he did more than that – he followed the snake on its path, clearing away tree branches, helping it find food, and so on. Finally the snake led them into the desert, and still the man followed. After a time, the snake grew hungry, and with nothing else to find for food, he turned on the man and bit him. As the man lay dying, the snake asked him, 'Why did you follow me, knowing what I am and that I could turn on you at any time?' The man replied, 'Follow you? I thought I was leading you away from the village.'"

Revan lowered her eyes and said painfully, "And so I am the snake."

"Well, that's what I was trying to see for myself," Jolee said with a shrug.

"And what have you decided?"

Jolee thought about the question for so long, that Revan looked up fearfully at him. "We've still got a long ride ahead of us," he said sincerely, "and it isn't looking like it's going to get any easier. You've got an incredible chance ahead of you, girl, and I'd hate to see you waste yourself by falling back on old habits. You're too good for that."

Revan smiled sadly at that, and added warmly, "I am glad you are here, Jolee."

The old man answered with his own kind smile. "Ah, you're a fine lass, and I think you'll do alright for yourself. But, I'm here to help you if you need something, so don't hesitate, hmm?"

Revan smiled in appreciation and shifted to a less serious subject. "So, Jolee, what do you know about Manaan?"

"Well, there's lots of water…and it's a bad idea to try to order fish for lunch." Revan chuckled, and Jolee turned more serious as he explained, "The Selkath try to stay neutral, play both sides of every conflict and supply kolto to everyone, which in this case, means both the Sith and the Republic. It's self destructive, in my opinion, and before they know it, those fish are going to find themselves right in the center of the war."

"Great," Revan said with a heavy sigh, "so this should be as easy as the rest of the planets we visited, then?"

Jolee chuckled, "Well, it's good to see that you and Aeryn share the same sarcasm. Actually, I just found out that an old – and I do mean _old_ – friend of mine moved to Manaan in recent years. Sunry's a war veteran, and a Republic war hero. If anyone can help us find out where the Star Map is, it'd probably be him."

"That is good news," Revan said as she headed for the door. "Maybe this will not be as bad as it seems."

-

Canderous leveled another right hook at the punching bag in front of him, grunting as he danced on bare feet to sink a hit and a well-placed kick, ignoring the sweat that stung his eyes. His movements were practiced and balanced, but his mind was in turmoil.

_She's a different woman now. She's not going to feel the same way anymore. Hell, maybe it's me that shouldn't feel the same…but I do. No, that's not true, now it is. I don't feel the same. It's deeper…more urgent…like a need rather than a want…it's almost like…._ He stopped mid-swing. _…love. I'd die for her in a heartbeat if need be, but that's always been true. She's honorable, smart, beautiful…so what's changed? I failed her. She was being used the whole time…she was violated…and I couldn't protect her from it._

With a growl, Canderous pushed his scattered thoughts aside and attacked the bag once more, losing himself in the heat and rhythm of the exercise. He was so caught up that he didn't notice Revan watching him from the doorway.

"I think the bag gives up, Canderous," she finally said quietly.

The Mandalorian froze in surprise, a bit irritated that she'd been able to sneak up on him, as he realized that he'd split the bag in half and the stuffing was beginning to puff out of the broken seam. Straightening up, he used the bottom edge of his T-shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead, not noticing the longing look Revan gave his temporarily bare torso. "Are you done hiding?" he finally demanded more gruffly than he'd intended to.

"For now," Revan replied, shifting uncomfortably as she tried to stifle her nervousness. "I…there is something I have to say to you." Canderous approached, standing only a few inches away to stare down at her intently. Revan felt dizzy as the heat radiated from him, the overwhelmingly male scent of fresh sweat filling her nostrils. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to look him levelly in the eyes as she spoke. "I do not know how you feel. Even before…before I knew who I was, I struggled to read your emotions, and the same is true now. I am a different person, Canderous, a…stranger to you in many ways. But you are not a stranger to me. My feelings for you have not changed, but the truth is…you care for Aeryn, and I am-."

Revan's words caught in her throat as Canderous cupped her face with one powerful hand and brought his mouth down to hers. She stiffened in surprise as she thought, _Why does it feel different now?_ but did not linger on the wayward thought as she felt herself melting against him. She could feel the sweat, warm and damp, through his shirt as she slid her arms around his strong body, pushing herself up onto her toes to deepen the kiss, which he willingly obliged. Pushing his hand roughly into her thick mass of hair, a low growl of desire rose in his throat, making Revan feel weak in the knees. As the kiss came to a natural conclusion, Canderous pulled gently away, gazing down calmly into the eyes of the woman in his arms.

"Nothing has changed," he murmured, "except your name. Ni ridvvrok gar, Revan."

Revan gasped and started to tremble at the words, spoken so soft and reverently, words that had never been spoken to her in all her life, by Malak or even by Aeryn, but the truth of them was written in the steel gray gaze of a Mandalorian. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, she regained her voice enough to respond in a bare whisper, "I love you, too, Canderous."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven – It's Never Easy

Revan couldn't hide the broad smile that graced her lips as she smoothed her hand over the sleeve of the armor Canderous had made for her. It fit like a glove and despite the plating inside the robe, it did nothing to hinder her connection with the Force. She felt a twinge of guilt as she told herself she didn't deserve such a gift, let alone the Mandalorian's loyalty, but pushing those thoughts aside, she gathered the rest of her gear and headed to join the others in the main hold.

Canderous looked up when she walked in, eyeing her with open approval as a warm, fleeting smile flashed across his face before Mission started chattering excited. "Did you see all the water when we landed?" she asked, beaming up at Revan. "It was so beautiful! I sure hope you're not gonna ground me on the ship the whole time we're here."

Revan smiled softly as she responded, "No, no, I have a task for you, actually. The Sith did a wonderful job cleaning out our supplies – it is a miracle we made it here without running out of rations. Juhani, I'd like you to take Mission, Dustil and Zaalbar and find a respectable merchant to get us stocked up once again. Jolee, Canderous and I will be looking up a possible contact, and we will meet you…back…." Her voice trailed off as Carth walked in, armed and armored to head out with the rest of them, and he frowned as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

Ignoring the murderous glare Canderous was giving him, Carth turned to Revan and asked curtly, "Could you use a fourth?"

Revan stammered in surprise, "Uh…I…sure, of course. We would be glad to have your help." Shooting Canderous a disapproving frown that stopped the Mandalorian from voicing his opinion on the matter, Revan turned back to the group as a whole. "As I was saying, we will meet back here in two hours. Do not forget, this world has many Sith roaming the streets and we must maintain a low profile as much as possible. Be on your best behavior."

-

"_I am beginning to think there is a only one reason I am invited to join these little shopping trips,"_ Zaalbar groaned around the stack of boxes in his arms.

Mission winked at Dustil as she chirped, "Yep, Big Z, you're just a fork lift with fur."

Dustil smirked as he said, "And, no offense big guy, but you do eat at least three times what any of us do at a single time."

"I'd say more like ten times," Mission giggled as Zaalbar grunted in disgust.

Dustil smiled, enjoying the chance to be playful and lighthearted, but suddenly he noticed a sharp, angry voice just ahead of them. Juhani, who had been leading the way back to the ship, was being berated by a pale, sickly male twi'lek with yellowish eyes and broken teeth. The Cathar was more irritated at the delay than angered by the man's words, but Dustil strode quickly to her side, ready to defend her.

"…let your kind walk the streets," the twi'lek was snarling, spittle flying from his mouth as he emphasized. "All you Cathar are is a bunch of filthy slaves."

Juhani regarded him with surprising calm. "If you will please excuse us, sir," she said with quiet control, "we have somewhere to be."

"Where you _should_ be is at the end of a chain!" the man growled. Suddenly his eyes fixed on Dustil, the young Padawan standing at the ready, his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. "This _your_ pet, sonny? You would do better to keep her on a shorter leash!"

"She is _not_ my property," Dustil said, his voice low and deadly.

Juhani's eyes flashed with some unnamable emotion as she snarled, "I am _no man's_ property!"

The twi'lek grunted in disgust and ignored Juhani's outburst. "Oh, come on, boy, don't be difficult," he said to Dustil, oblivious to the overtly hostile attitude of the young man. "We both know these animals can't survive on their own. Can't say I blame you for being protective, though," he said with a viciously lustful smirk, his eyes raking over Juhani's body in a violating manner. "The females do have their uses."

Feeling the fury building in his companion, Dustil said in the same tone, "Sir, I would highly recommend that you step aside before something bad happens to you."

The twi'lek did not seem to hear him, but was instead scrutinizing Juhani's face. "I think I know you from somewhere…" he said thoughtfully. "It's hard to tell cause all your damn kind looks the same, but you look just like…no…it can't be! From _Taris_!?"

"Taris?" Juhani asked, stepping aggressively toward the sneering man. "What about Taris!?"

"It _is_ you!" the man snarled back. "That little kitten bitch I worked so hard to buy! Damn it, and after all the trouble I went through to get your parents out of the way, and those Jedi just stole you right out of my hands!"

Dustil could feel the rage and hatred roiling inside Juhani, a terrible lust for vengeance that Dustil knew all too well flooding the Cathar's heart. Stepping between the two, Dustil said quietly to the twi'lek, "This is Manaan. If you cause a problem now, we will all be arrested and subject to the laws of the Selkath. As much as I would enjoy killing you in self-defense, now is not the time."

The twi'lek sneered, but stepped away from them. "You can't hide forever, kitten," he said as he walked away. "I'll find you, and you _will_ be mine."

As he disappeared around the corner, Juhani stood trembling with rage, her eyes fixed on the place the twi'lek had last been visible. Dustil opened his mouth to speak, but she hissed, "Why? Why did you not let me kill him? That man was a monster - he _murdered_ my family! He deserved to die!"

"Yes, he did," Dustil agreed calmly, almost fearful of the nearly out of control woman. "But we have a mission to accomplish, and we can't do that if we're in jail. And…it's not the Jedi way, Juhani." He swallowed hard as the words nearly stuck in his throat, his mind screaming, _Hypocrite!_ but he forced himself to meet her furious gaze.

With a savage growl, Juhani shoved Dustil aside, stalking down the hallway toward the ship. Misison crept up beside Dustil as they moved to follow the Cathar. "Is she going to be okay?" Mission asked.

Dustil shook his head as he responded quietly, "I'm not sure, Mission…but we need to tell Revan what happened."

-

"He's been _arrested_?" Jolee asked incredulously. "On what charge?"

Sunry's wife, Elora, a frail older woman who had welcomed them into her home the moment she had seen Jolee's face, crumpled into a chair in her living room, sobbing incoherently. After a round of confused looks, the four visitors followed her, seating themselves around the small room as they waited for Elora to calm down. Finally she choked out, "Murder! He's…he's been accused of murder, Jolee!"

"Murder?" the old man said with even more disbelief. "I don't understand, Elora. You'd better start from the beginning."

Elora drew in a haggard sigh, wiping at her nose and eyes as she tried to regain some composure. "He was meeting someone at a local hotel," she began shakily. "A…a Sith spy that was providing him with information to help the Republic. She would tell him-."

"Wait," Revan interrupted gently. "He was meeting a _female_ spy? At a hotel?"

The distraught woman nodded reluctantly. "Yes, he said they needed privacy to discuss…matters of a sensitive nature." Even to Canderous, the only one of the group without at least a faint trace of Force sensitivity, could see that she was lying, but Revan only nodded politely and asked her to continue. "A few days ago, he went to meet her like usual, late at night. They said…" she fought back a sob, "oh, Jolee, they said he shot her in the back! That he was seen fleeing from the room! I just…I just can't believe this could be true!" She collapsed back into desperate tears.

"Is there something we can do to help?" Revan asked. "Have the Selkath given him legal representation?"

Bleary eyed, Elora nodded helplessly as she said, "Yes, they've given him an arbiter, but the Republic doesn't seem to care and won't send anyone to help. Maybe," a sudden wild hope filled her eyes as she leaned toward Jolee, "maybe _you_ can act on his behalf! I'm just sure the Selkath would allow it!"

Jolee frowned, glancing at Revan, who nodded in agreement. "We'll do the best we can, Elora."

-

"And so the Selkath have agreed to allow us to investigate the murder," Revan concluded to the group back on the _Ebon Hawk_. "We will have to divide our forces to cover as much ground as possible." She turned to Canderous. "I need you and Jolee to head to the hotel where the murder occurred and secure some witnesses for our side," she handed him a large credit pouch, "by any means necessary."

The Mandalorian scowled as he accepted the credits. "You know I'm not good at persuasion, cyar'ika," he grumbled.

Revan smirked as she responded, "No, but you are good at intimidation. Jolee will do the persuading." She turned to the old man uncertainly. "You _are_ alright with bending the rules a bit, correct? Because I hate to say it before I see all the evidence, but things are not looking good for your old friend, I am afraid."

"It's like that, is it?" Jolee replied, though his sadness and disappointment were not directed at Revan. "No, no, young lady. You won't hear any complaints from me."

Revan nodded in approval as she continued to explain, "Dustil will come with me and…Carth, if you are willing." Though he looked surprised, Carth nodded in agreement. "And the rest of you will remain here for the time being. Sorry, Mission."

The blue twi'lek gave a false smile as she said, "No, it's okay, really. There's things that need to be done around here too." Her worried eyes inadvertently flickered to Juhani, who had been remote and silent throughout their discussion.

Revan frowned briefly at the Cathar, suddenly acutely aware that something was off about her, then turned to stare at Dustil for several seconds. The young Padawan gazed back at her, but neither said a word until Revan sighed heavily. "Then it is settled. We will meet back here when we have gathered what information we can."

Turning briskly, Revan headed for the cargo hold, as Dustil and Carth followed, a bit confused. As she entered the room, HK-47 activated from his dormant mode and stepped forward. "Query: Is there someone you need killed, Master?"

Revan repressed a smirk at the assassin droid's customary greeting. "As a matter of fact, HK-47, there just may be." Sealing the doors behind them, she said to Dustil, "Describe this man in as much detail as possible." Dustil proceeded to give a vivid description of the pale twi'lek that had approached Juhani, while Carth looked on in confusion. "I want you to patrol the perimeter of the ship," Revan explained to HK as soon as Dustil finished speaking, "and if you see someone who matches that description, you have my express orders to eradicate him and anyone with him. Understood?"

HK-47's eyes glowed malevolently. "Acknowledgement: With pleasure, Master."

As they left the ship, Carth demanded to know what was going on, to which Dustil explained their encounter with the violent twi'lek. Scowling with suspicion, Carth asked Revan, "And just how did _you_ know all this?"

"Dustil allowed me to see what happened," she said as they walked, her eyes scanning the hallway ahead of them and avoid Carth's reproachful stare. "He opened his mind and showed me the confrontation."

"So now you're inside our heads?" Carth asked before he could stop himself.

Revan stopped walking, her lips pursed tightly as she bit back the pain his accusation caused. Dustil looked ready to answer, but she held her hand up to stop him. "No, Carth," she answered very quietly. "As I said, he allowed it, and offered the memory to me freely so that I might be warned of a potential threat to our safety. And…" she looked remorsefully into the man's eyes, "I know you are angry about Bastila, because I am as well. And for what it is worth…I am sorry." Without another word she resumed walking, leaving Carth staring after her in stunned silence.

-

"So let me get this straight," Carth growled with ill-concealed animosity, "you violated the treaty the Republic has with the Selkath, and now you want us to break some _more_ rules to get back some stolen data? And _now_ you're threatening to refuse to help us find what we're looking for if we don't help you? Does that sound about right?"

Roland, the Republic officer in charge of their base on Manaan, looked absolutely exasperated. "Will you keep your voice down?" he hissed. "Do you have any idea what would happen if this information were leaked to the Sith?"

Sharing Carth's disgust, but seeing little alternative, Revan muttered, "I believe I do know what would happen, yes. But the Sith are not simply going to let us waltz onto their base to retrieve this data."

"Certainly not," Roland acknowledged, "and that is why we have a few options that should allow you access to their base." He led them through the Republic base as he explained, "We know the location of a landing pad that the Sith use to bring supplies onto the base through a back door. It's risky, and probably the most overtly dangerous option, but an option none the less. Also, we captured a Sith spy just a few days ago." He waved his hand at a defiant human man in a nearby Force cage. "So far, he's been uncooperative, but you could give it a try. He's sure to have the access codes to the base. And lastly, we recently acquired an encrypted passcard for the base, but we've made little headway in decoding it. Again, you're welcome to try your hand at that as well."

Revan frowned as she processed the options. Running blind into a Sith docking bay sounded like suicide, though she could tell Dustil leaned toward this head-on approach. Her stomach lurched as she stared at the captive spy,_ It is the same kind of Force cage that Saul Karath tortured us in,_ even as Carth glared at the man, his emotions showing he would not in the least be against that option. Though she was already leaning toward the final option, a sudden idea struck her before Revan said confidently, "We will try the passcard."

"Very well," Roland said, and led them to a side room where he introduced them to a young tech. As soon as the process for decryption was explained, Carth, Revan and Dustil were left alone at a computer terminal.

It didn't take long for Revan to decipher the code, but before she logged off, she whispered sidelong to Dustil, "Is anyone looking?"

Dustil feigned a stretch, putting his arms over his head as he arched his back dramatically, his eyes traveling the room casually. "No, Master," he muttered back.

Carth frowned as he saw that Revan was slicing into the Republic database, but before he could say anything, Revan groaned softly, her face heavy with regret. "Oh, no," she breathed, but recovering quickly, she transferred the images she was looking at into her datapad. After the tech congratulated her on her success with the passcard, and warned her that it would probably only be good for a few hours, they quickly left the base.

About halfway back to the ship, Carth grabbed Revan hard by the arm and demanded, "You want to explain to me why we just committed _treason_ against the Republic? What in the hell were you looking at?"

Revan's face contorted, and for a shocking moment, Carth thought she was about to cry, but instead she sighed heavily and handed him the datapad that showed what appeared to be a hotel security camera recording. Dustil leaned over Carth's shoulder, father and son watching in mute horror, as an elderly man with a limp held a blaster to the back of a sleeping young woman's head and pulled the trigger.

-

Juhani was pacing…again. Mission stayed well back in the shadows of the hallway, but always within sight of the agitated Cathar. _Force, I wish Revan were here. What should I do?_ Mission had almost made up her mind to try talking to Juhani when the Cathar Jedi suddenly headed toward the doorway, and Mission's hiding spot. Slinking back into the shadows as far a possible, Mission stayed unnoticed as Juhani strode toward the loading ramp, pausing only briefly to look around, before she left the ship.

"Crap, crap, _crap!_" Mission whispered as she moved toward the exit. After a moments hesitation, Mission set her jaw stubbornly and, activating her stealthfield enhancer, she followed the Cathar at a short distance. As Juhani passed, HK-47 didn't even pause in his circumnavigation of the ship, and Mission found herself nearly running just to keep the long-legged woman in sight. Juhani moved swiftly through docking bay hallway, finally stopping outside one of the hangers.

Even from a distance, Mission could clearly see the loathing and fury that twisted the Cathar's face into an unrecognizable mask. A strange look of acceptance flashing in her eyes, Juhani crept close to the closed door so that the cameras could no longer see her, and activated her own stealthfield generator.

Forcing herself not to scream in frustration, Mission crept forward as the door slid open. With her acute senses, Mission was just able to make out the shimmering outline of Juhani as she crept along the wall inside the hanger. A rusted, beat up ship occupied the bay, and standing in front of it, barking orders at a repair crew, was a sickly, pale male twi'lek.

Mission groaned inwardly, _Oh, this is **so** not good…._

_-_

Revan, Carth and Dustil were about to round the corner into their private hanger when Dustil suddenly froze mid-step, his eyes strangely distant. "Something is wrong," he muttered, then with greater urgency, "Mission is in trouble.

Revan raised an eyebrow curiously at him, but did not question how he knew, only asked, "Where?"

"Nearby," he answered, a bit uncertainly. "This way, I think."

As they rushed down the hallway, Revan too became aware that something was very wrong – a disturbance in the Force that seemed to resonate around…Juhani. "No," she hissed in a hushed whisper. As she sprinted forward, a single blaster shot rang out from the open hanger bay ahead of them.


	29. Chapter 28

I tweaked the Sunry case a little - never much liked the game version, but mine's not too much different. I got a little long winded on this one, but next chapter will wrap up Manaan - I promise! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and anyone willing is more than welcome to comment because I'd love to know how I'm doing.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight – Discoveries 

"Satisfied Statement: Target eliminated, Master."

Revan stopped just inside the hanger bay, her mouth open slightly in dismay as she took in the sight of the assassin droid standing several feet from the prone form of a male twi'lek. "HK-47?" she said in confusion. "Where is…" and then she saw a faint shimmering outline standing over the fallen man's body. Approaching cautiously, she called out, "Juhani?"

The Cathar deactivated her stealthfield generator, but her gaze was trained on the figure at her feet. "He is still alive," she said in a detached, hollow voice.

Revan noticed that the twi'lek was indeed still taking in shallow breaths, the wound on his chest clearly fatal, but in just the right place to ensure that he would live for several minutes as he slowly bled out. When she scowled in disapproval at HK-47, the droid said, "Repentant Apology: Oh, Master, I _am_ sorry. I must have…missed."

Revan was startled out of any response by the sudden hum of a lightsaber. Juhani's face was blank as she raised her blade, preparing to complete what HK had started. "You do not want to do this, Juhani," Revan whispered, feeling the tides of the Force swirling around them, pushing and pulling at their destinies. Everything sharpened with painful clarity in one breathless second: Carth's doubt and confusion pulsating behind her; Dustil and Mission standing off to the side, their emotions in turmoil as they longed for justice for the Cathar, yet worried at the consequences of her actions; and Juhani, filled not with hatred or anger, but fear – fear of being a slave, fear of being helpless, fear of falling. _So, in your attempt to keep the Dark Side at bay through fear, you only usher it into your heart._

A wet, raspy laugh shattered the silence. "Come on, you wretched animal," the twi'lek snarled, bloody spittle flecking his lips. "Or are you to weak to even finish the job?"

Juhani's hand began to tremble, her last remnants of hesitation fading away. Revan stepped close beside her and demanded in a harsh whisper, "Juhani, who am I?" When the Cathar did not respond, Revan repeated the question louder.

Finally Juhani glanced at her and muttered, "You are Revan."

"Formerly the Dark Lord of the Sith," Revan added bitterly. "One who slaughtered millions without a second thought. And do you know how it all started? With a single compromise. I disobeyed the Council and went to war."

"You went to protect the innocent," Juhani murmured, still staring down at the sneering twi'lek.

"And in doing so I fell! So tell me, was it worth the price? You believe that slaughtering this man will bring you satisfaction, that you are protecting other innocent beings by ensuring that what happened to you will never happen to another."

A tear slid silently down the Cathar's cheek. "He deserves to die."

Revan gently reached out, lowering and deactivating Juhani's lightsaber as she whispered, "Nothing can stop that now. Do not let his blood stain your hands. He is not worth sacrificing yourself, Juhani."

The dying twi'lek chuckled, the gurgling hiss dissolving into a fit of weak coughing. "I knew it," he wheezed. "You _are_ weak. Just like…your father…pathetic stimmed-up beast…deserved to die…."

Juhani drew in a deep breath, but Revan could feel peace, like a soft veil, flowing over the rampant emotions of the young woman, calming her raw mind. _There is no emotion…there is only peace…._ Juhani knelt beside the man as he struggled in his last few breaths and she said, "I pity you, sir, that all you have ever known is hatred. So I give you a gift before you die." Leaning in closer, her golden gaze bright and intense, she whispered, "I forgive you."

The twi'lek's clouded eyes widened, his mouth forming the word, "No!" but no sound emerged. His body shuddered as his dying breath escaped his lips before he lay still. Juhani rose to her feet, turning to stare at Revan for a brief moment before she left the hanger bay without a word.

The long silence that followed was broken by Carth's bewildered statement, "You stopped her." He stared at Revan's serene face in disbelief. "You helped her back from the brink…again."

"She did what she knew was right," Revan said simply. "I only showed her the door." Carth lapsed into silence as Revan turned a disapproving gaze to HK-47. "_You_ disobeyed my orders."

"Objection: Being a droid, Master, it would be impossible for me to disobey a direct order from my Master. Explanation: When you gave the order to protect the ship from the now eliminated meatbag in question, I determined that, since this order had not previously been given, it was not the ship that needed protection, but rather its occupants. When I observed two of the three meatbags still onboard depart, I changed my objective and followed."

Revan's eyebrows raised as she asked, "You can do that?"

"Indignant Answer: Master, I am an intelligent droid, capable of anticipating the probable needs of my Master in differing situations. Assertion: As you are my maker, perhaps you should blame yourself for any unexpected behavior."

Revan scowled at the droid as Dustil made a noise that distinctly resembled a laugh-turned-cough. "I am not displeased, HK-47," she clarified. "In fact, I am grateful for your actions."

"Proud Answer: It was my pleasure, Master. Should you have any such needs in the future, do not hesitate to utilize my skills."

Mission sidled up beside Revan and muttered, "Yeah, and he's good too, Rev. I didn't even know he was there until he fired. Not something you expect from a red, six-foot droid."

If it was possible for a droid to stand straighter with pride, HK-47 did so at the compliment. Shaking her head in amusement, Revan started back toward the ship. "I believe Jolee and Canderous are on their way back to the ship," she said before turning to Dustil with a stern look. "But before they arrive, you and I need to discuss something."

The Padawan nodded sheepishly as he followed his Master back onto the ship and into the garage, where Revan locked the door behind them. "You have a bond with her," Revan said simply and without judgement.

"Yes, Master," Dustil admitted, hanging his head to avoid her gaze.

"It is too soon to be a natural bond, Dustil," she said, tilting his chin up to meet her firm look. "Will you tell me how this came to be?"

Dustil sighed, but slowly began his explanation. "On Dantooine, when you were being trained, Mission overheard some of the Jedi talking about your…uh, well, I guess it would be _Aeryn's_ ability to form deep Force bonds."

"Yes, Aeryn always did have that ability," Revan acknowledged.

"Yeah, well, the idea sort of stuck with Mission, I guess. After Tatooine…and what happened with her brother, well…we just started hanging out. Then, one day, after the Leviathan, she asked me about bonds. She said it sounded cool, and was probably something really useful for people on a dangerous mission like we are to protect each other."

Revan sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead as she asserted, "And so you _purposely_ formed a bond with her?"

The young Padawan hung his head once more, looking much younger even than his short sixteen years as he mumbled, "Yes, Master."

"Dustil, Force bonds are meant to be developed over a long association," Revan said, trying to tame the condescension in her voice. "It is reckless, _dangerous_ even for a Jedi to force such an attachment, especially with one who only has faint traces of Force sensitivity."

"I…I know, Master," Dustil admitted. "I just…it seemed like the right thing to do. I want to protect her. She doesn't deserve to have anything else bad happen in her life."

"And neither do you," Revan said softly. "Let me ask you something. You felt that she was in danger, that you were needed to protect her, as you say. Thank the Force she was nearby, but what if she was not? Let us say you felt this 'urge' to intervene for her, but you were unable to get to her, forced to sit back and feel her emotions, but were unable to act. How would you feel?"

"I would feel…" Dustil's mouth hung open as he searched for the words. "I would feel terrible," he finally said miserably.

"You would feel more than that, I am afraid," she said. Laying a hand on his shoulder compassionately, she continued, "Do not mistake me, I understand your feelings more than you know. But there is a reason for caution in such things."

Dustil nodded reluctantly. "What now?" he finally asked.

Revan smiled with kindness at the young man. "_Now_, we establish that you stop keeping things from me. I will help you manage the bond and learn to control the influence it has over you. You must know, however, that you have made things much more challenging for yourself. I do hope it is worth it."

Dustil tilted his head thoughtfully, and a faint smile touched his mouth as he replied, "I think it is, Master."

-

"Authorized personnel only," the guard by the front door of the Sith base droned without glancing up from his terminal.

Revan frowned as she thought, _Okay, how would Aeryn have handled this?_ Flashing the bored guard an overly friendly smile, Revan murmured, "Oh, that's okay, sweetheart, I have a passcard."

The guard snorted in annoyance and still didn't bother to look up as he waved toward the security door. "Then why the hell are you bothering me?" he grumbled. "They'll clear you at the front desk."

Revan could hear Jolee chuckling to himself as they and Juhani boarded the turbolift, but the old man sobered once they reached their destination. The second they stepped into the front entry, a clipped female voice snapped, "Who are you? I don't recognize you. Who let you down here?"

Desperately hoping her charm would have a better effect on the woman, Revan smiled easily, handing the woman her passcard. "Oh, we're new around here," she said, casting her gaze casually around the room. "Maybe someone can show us around?"

The woman ran the card through the terminal before she glared suspiciously at Revan and her companions. "This code is outdated," she snapped, "and I wasn't told about any new hires. I'll have to have you detained." She jammed the button on her Comm and shouted, "Captain! Send a detachment to the front desk immediately!"

_So much for plan A,_ Revan thought as she saw the woman at the front desk draw a blaster. As one, the three Jedi drew their sabers, the blades dancing like living fire as they deflected blaster bolts from the combat droids. Drawing upon the Force, Revan traced the mechanical circuitry of the droids before lightening flowed from her fingertips, springing from one unit to the next until they all lay in crumpled piles of scrap metal. She turned to see that Jolee and Juhani had taken down the woman at the front desk, but she could feel reinforcements approaching.

"Get ready for them!" she called out. _Must everything we do be this difficult?_

-

"I am still not sure what you expect me to do, Jolee," Revan said wearily as they stepped over several bodies on their way out of the Sith base. "This datapad says that the Sith woman, Elassa, was ordered to kill Sunry, but the truth is, Jolee, she did _not_ kill him. _He_ murdered _her_ in cold blood."

Jolee looked every bit his age as he sighed heavily. "I know it, lass," he said softly, "and to be honest, I'm not sure _what_ you should do. The part of me that remembers Sunry as he was, a brave hero and a good man, can't stomach the thought of him getting put to death over a Sith. But…as much as it pains me to admit it, he's not that man anymore."

"I believe you should do whatever it takes to help him go free," Juhani said abruptly. When both Revan and Jolee raised their brows at her curiously, she explained, "He is an old man, one who has made a very serious mistake. But I do not believe the last of his life should be cut short or spent in prison because of that mistake."

"He should not face judgement, then?" Revan asked, frowning. "What if it were a Republic officer he had murdered? Would there not be an outcry for his blood were that the case?"

"Perhaps," Juhani answered carefully, "but that is _not_ what happened, and not every case can be judged by the same standard. After all," her golden eyes bored into Revan's concerned face, "if you were tried for your crimes, Revan, what would your punishment be?"

They had just reached the turbolift to the exit of the base, and the former Dark Lord stopped dead in her tracks to stare at the Cathar. "I would be executed," she answered quietly.

"Instead, you are helping to save the galaxy, a chance you would not have been given were you forced to stand trial with all the evidence against you." Juhani paused as Revan processed the perspective before she added, "I believe it would be fair to allow him to live out the remainder of his days as a free man."

Revan nodded slowly as they activated the turbolift. "Well, first we must get this information about the Selkath being converted into Dark Jedi to the Judges. It could be that even that knowledge will sway some of them to see the Sith for what they truly are."

"Well," Jolee said as the doors slid open, revealing a small detachment of armed Selkath, "it looks like we'll be getting an escort."

-

"_We are grateful for the information you have provided," _one of the Selkath Judges said. _"You have revealed a grave travesty right before us that we could not see. You have saved many of our young from a dismal future."_

Revan bowed respectfully before saying, "It was no trouble, I assure you. The youth were being deceived by a grand lie, and I am only thankful we were able to stop the actions of the Sith before it was too late. Now, there is another matter I would like to address, if that would be acceptable to your Honors." She waited for a signal to proceed before asking carefully, "In regards to the murder case against Sunry…what would his punishment be if I could prove that he acted in self defense?"

The five Judges exchanged surprised looks before one answered, _"There would be none, of course. An act of self defense is not a crime on Manaan, as long as equal force is used."_

Revan approached the bench and offered the datapad they had retrieved from the Sith base. "The woman, Elassa, was a Dark Jedi – we have a witness from the hotel to corroborate that information as well. She was ordered to kill Sunry the very night he is accused of killing her because of her failure to extract useful information from him."

Revan stepped back as the Judges spoke softly amongst themselves. _"If you can provide this witness, and the Sith ambassador cannot refute this evidence, then we will reconsider the charges against Sunry."_

-

Sunry blinked at the bright sunlight, a disbelieving smile highlighting the deep wrinkles on his face. "I…I can't believe it. You did it!"

Despite the joy on the old man's face, and the delighted laughter of his elderly wife, Revan could not find it in herself to celebrate. Jolee could see her reluctance, so he spoke up, "Old friend, I sure hope you appreciate what was done for you. I'm still not sure it should have ended like this."

Sunry shifted uncomfortably, a nervous smile on his lips as he asked, "Wh-what do you mean, Jolee?"

Revan stepped close and said only loud enough for Sunry and Elora to hear, "You murdered your mistress in cold blood. You threw away a life of honor and respect for the passions of a Dark Jedi, and you crushed the love of a loyal woman with your lust for the lies of another. It is good for you that my crimes outweigh yours or perhaps the outcome would not be so agreeable. Please excuse me." Revan walked quickly away, leaving Jolee to say goodbye to his old friend.

-

"You alright?" Canderous leaned against the doorway to the dorm room, gazing down at Revan as she opened her eyes from her meditations. "Jolee told me what happened with the case."

Revan sighed, still feeling off center even after an hour of deep meditation. "I do not know how to feel," she admitted helplessly. "It seems so wrong that a man like Sunry, a hero to all who knew him, could be such a lowly murder."

Canderous frowned as he sat down on a bunk beside her. "You sure that's what's bothering you?"

Revan blinked, surprised, as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I guess I think the question you really want to ask is, 'How did I, a woman who defended the innocent for so many years, become the Dark Lord of the Sith?' Or am I completely off base here?"

Staring at him in disbelief, it took Revan several seconds to find her voice again, and even then it was horribly weak. "I am afraid, Canderous. We are so near the final Star Map, and then we will be able to locate the Star Forge. I still cannot remember anything specific about it, but just the name brings dread. I can feel…darkness…every time I think about the place." She stopped talking, her eyes fearful and distant before she whispered, "What if…what if I fall again?"

Canderous slid to the floor beside her, turning her so that her back leaned against his chest, her head tucked comfortably against his shoulder as he wrapped her in a powerful embrace. He thought for a moment, wishing for once in his life that he could find those profoundly comforting words that some men possessed, but deep down he knew there was nothing he could say that would reassure her. So, with a content sigh, he merely held her, his presence soothing Revan's fears in a way that said, _I will always be there._


	30. Chapter 29

We're off to the Star Forge next chapter. Sorry about the ending - I'm sure all of you have very active imaginations and can let the scene play out however you like:) Thanks for all reviews - you guys are so encouraging!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine – Water, Water Everywhere

Dustil gazed up at the black water that covered the research station. "Am I the only one totally creeped out by the idea of miles and miles of water crushing down on us?"

Canderous grunted, "Shut up, kid. Keep crap like that to yourself." Revan only barely managed to repress a smile as the burly Mandalorian glanced nervously at the water overhead.

"Stop worrying, you two," she chided softly. "This base is designed to withstand the pressure of billions of gallons of water and the likelihood of a collapse is quite miniscule."

Dustil and Canderous glared at her as the Mandalorian grumbled, "How reassuring."

The hallway suddenly opened into a large room where desks were overturned, papers strewn across the floor and the lights flickered faintly overhead. Dustil muttered, "Looks like more than a communications breakdown to me."

Revan nodded but froze as she heard a stifled whimpering coming from behind an upended desk. Gripping her saber, she cautiously approached until she spotted someone curled up against the underside of the desk, rocking slowly from side to side. "Hello?" she said barely above a whisper. "Are you injured? We are here to help."

The man, a merc by the looks of him, scooted fearfully back against the wall, stammering, "H-help? N-no, no, no, no. I-it's too late. They're all _dead!_"

Revan stepped closer, holding her hands up to show she was not a threat. "Who is dead?"

"_Everyone!_" the merc screamed, his eyes wide with maddening panic as he leaped to his feet and rushed toward her. Canderous and Dustil both readied their weapons, but Revan warned them off. The merc stopped so close, Revan could see the muscles around his eyes twitching as he hissed, "They are all dead, and you're next."

"Don't count on it," Canderous growled.

Reaching out with the Force to the insane merc's mind, Revan soothed his fears as she said calmly, "Please, can you tell us what happened here?"

The man relaxed visibly, his eyes loosing the wild, uncontrolled light as he stepped away from her slightly. "I…the Selkath went crazy," he started. "The machinery…it woke something up. It looks like a firaxa shark, but it's huge…and smart. Real smart. It did something to the Selkath…a-and they just started killing everyone!"

Seeing the man's momentary clarity slipping, Revan said, "We are here to help. Let us get you into the pod and take you back to the surface, alright?"

The man started to nod slowly, then jerked back in panic. "No! No, the monster is still out there, in the water!" He stumbled back to his spot behind the desk, muttering, "N-no, stay here…must hide…stay safe…."

Canderous shook his head in disgust, but Revan sighed heavily, deciding that if he were still there on the way back, they'd knock him out and take him with them. Cautiously, the trio made their way into an adjacent hallway, glancing nervously around in the eerie silence. _Secret base, miles of water overhead, creatures driven insane by a monster firaxa shark, long quiet hallways with flickering lights,_ Revan thought irritably. _Why does everything in my life sound like the summary of a B-list holovid?_

-

Carth was bored, and worried about far too many things, as he wandered aimlessly into the ship's kitchen. _I wonder if Revan's having any luck. I sure hope Dustil's okay. I should have smoothed things over with him when I had the chance. What if something goes wrong? I wish Bastila were here. She'd have told me how stupid I am for being a jerk to my own son when he made a mistake and dragged me by the ear to talk it out! I…I don't even know if she's still alive…._

With a weary sigh, Carth poured himself a cup of caffa and was about to return to his usual place in the cockpit when he noticed Jolee watching him from a table in the corner of the room. "Something on your mind, son?" the old man asked with a smirk.

Carth offered a dry chuckle as he took a seat opposite Jolee and said, "It's not hard to find things to worry about these days, Jolee."

"True enough, I suppose," Jolee said, then added with a raise of his eyebrow, "although I've found that worries are often self-inflicted."

"How so?"

"It seems to me that most of your troubles are your own damn fault, Carth," Jolee stately bluntly. "At least the recent ones. But that's just the opinion of an old man who can't even remember what he had for breakfast this morning."

Carth was staring at the passive old man, torn between admiration at the ex-Jedi's brutal honesty and indignity at the implications. "I don't see how I could have possibly done anything better to change what's happened to us, Jolee," he answered defensively.

"Oh, I don't either, sonny," Jolee agreed. "You didn't have any control over Dustil's choices, or Bastila's choices, and most certainly not the choices of the Council. But, you do have control over your own choices – and how you react to the things going on around you is a choice that only you can make."

Carth pondered the words quietly for a moment, unhappy, but grateful to hear someone vocalize what he had already come to understand about his recent actions. With a heavy sigh, Carth asked flatly, "I've been a real ass, haven't I?"

Jolee laughed as he said, "Now, I wouldn't say that. Well, not out loud, anyway. The way I see it, you've taken some hard knocks in life, but then so have all of us on this ship. Seems the Force doesn't always work in mysterious ways, hmm? We were brought together for a reason, several reasons if you take a good look, but there are no accidents. Things are playing out the way they were intended to, for good or bad, but no matter what the outcome, we can always choose our own path."

Carth felt the weight on his shoulders lighten as he nodded, but the anger that had stewed recently was replaced by sadness as he thought of Bastila. "I wanted to protect her, Jolee," Carth said before he could stop himself. "She was the first woman I've cared about since…since Morgana died. I never thought I'd feel that way again."

Jolee's smile was filled with understanding and he caught Carth completely off guard by patting him kindly on the arm. "Don't give up on her just yet," he said as he got up to leave the kitchen. "Like I said, everything is happening for a reason."

-

"There is no way in _hell_ I'm letting you go out there alone!" Canderous roared even as Revan ignored him and continued to pull on the cumbersome deep-sea suit. "That water is swarming with firaxa, and have you forgotten about the giant mother-fish that turned this place into an underwater graveyard!"

"There is no other way," Revan insisted. "This suit won't fit you or Dustil and the rest of the base is sealed off. I will be fine. The sonic emitter should protect me from any sharks, and I will keep in touch the whole time."

"The Comms won't work in that suit," Dustil pointed out, just as irritated as Canderous at the idea of her going off on her own. "Just _how_ are you planning to stay in touch, Master?"

Revan smiled mysteriously and suddenly Dustil heard her clearly in his mind. _As my memories return, so do my abilities, my young Padawan. I will be able to contact you if there is trouble._

Dustil's mouth fell open in astonishment before he finally managed to say, "You have _got_ to teach me how to do that."

Canderous glared at them both in confusion as Revan smiled lightly and said, "It is not that simple. It is an ability that few have, and it has its limits as it only works one way, and only with those trained in use of the Force. I can speak to your mind, but cannot hear you, though, I can feel your emotions at a short distance, and I could never communicate at all with Canderous in that manner."

"Wait," Canderous interrupted, "you were talking to him in his head?"

"Yeah," Dustil said with a wry smirk. "Which means we just lost our last argument as to why she shouldn't go out there alone."

-

Revan stared blankly at the underwater terminal through her helmet, wishing the reprocessed air didn't taste so stale and make her feel even more impatient than she already was. Frowning, she glanced at the Star Map, a few hundred feet away, but completely out of reach because the giant firaxa shark that was swimming agitatedly over the walkway that led to it. Though getting that far had been difficult, and a few panicked survivors had very nearly killed her, Revan felt as though she was now faced with the hardest choice she would have to make.

The giant firaxa was practically glowing with powerful emotions. Revan knew the creature was only protecting her own, trying to stop the harvesting of kolto from the ocean floor and keep the creatures that she saw as her "children" safe. At the same time, Revan also knew that without the extra kolto, the Republic effort against Malak and the Sith would suffer. If she destroyed the harvesters, many Republic soldiers could die as a result. _But if you kill the shark, how will you live with yourself?_

She stiffened as words from a mentor she could never forget formed in her mind. _Echoes. They occur no matter what we choose. Some are small, effecting only a limited area before dying out, while others resound for lightyears, or generations. Some will save ourselves, while others will destroy worlds, galaxies. Beware the echoes you create, Revan._

Revan's hand hovered over the terminal for a moment before she finally began to punch commands. _Dustil, there is no need to worry, but you may need to take cover._ A moment later, a massive explosion rocked the ocean, and Revan crouched against the low wall as the shock wave rolled over her. As she straightened up, Revan could see the giant firaxa shark gently treading water as she regarded the decimated harvesting machine before the shark turned and silently drifted back into the depths of Manaan's ocean. Smiling to herself, Revan approached the Star Map.

-

Carth trotted into the main hold where most of the crew was gathered. "They got it!" he announced. "I guess they ran into some trouble with the Manaan authorities again, but Revan just Commed to say they'll be back to the ship in a few minutes with the last piece of the Star Map."

"Wow," Mission breathed, her Pazaak game with Zaalbar immediately forgotten, to the apparent relief of the wookie as he stuffed the cards into the crack of the cushions on the bench. "So we're really going, huh? I mean, I know that was the plan and all, but…it's just been so long coming, I never thought it'd get here, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Carth said, running his hand through his hair. "I just…hope it's not too late…" _to save Bastila,_ he finished in his head. "I'm going to prep the ship for launch and we'll be on our way."

-

A few hours into the trip, Carth took a deep breath before opening the link on his Comm. "Hey, Dustil?" he said, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. "Could, uh, you come to the cockpit for a minute? I mean, if you're not busy or anything."

There was a long silence, then, "Um, sure, Dad. Just give me a minute."

A short time later, Dustil ducked into the cockpit, looking freshly showered and flushed. "Sorry about the wait," he explained. "Revan and I were sparring."

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to interrupt your training," Carth said sincerely. "You should have said you were busy."

Dustil offered a slight smile as he slid into the co-pilot's seat. "Well, I might have, but Revan insisted that we put the training on hold. What was it she said? I think it was, 'Your relationship with your father is more important than gaining a few extra bruises.'"

_Well, it's good to know she thinks that way,_ Carth thought, though he wasn't really surprised. "I…" he broke off, suddenly unsure what he wanted to say. "Dustil, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for how I treated you on the Leviathan, and since. I could come up with a million excuses why I acted the way I did but it still doesn't make it right. So…can you please forgive me?"

Dustil stared at him in open-mouthed wonder before he finally managed, "_You_ are asking _me_ for forgiveness? No, Dad, no. I should be asking, no _begging_, you to forgive me. I joined your enemy – our enemy – the ones who killed Mom, and now…now they have Bastila. I was so blind…."

Carth leaned across the aisle to squeeze his son's shoulder. "Dustil, you were just a kid. I can't imagine what it was like for you…maybe if I'd kept looking for you, none of this would have happened."

Dustil's smile was humorless as he said flatly, "It looks like we're both determined to blame ourselves. That's a change."

Carth chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose it is. Like father, like son, huh? I guess we'll just have to forgive each other then."

"Yeah, I guess so," Dustil agreed with a smile. A long, awkward paused followed and Dustil rose to leave. "So, uh, do we like _hug_ or something now?"

Carth stood up and clapped his son firmly on the back. "That won't be necessary," he teased. "You never were an affectionate kid, Dustil. I'm just glad we talked."

Dustil looked strangely wounded by the words and before Carth could say anything, he found himself dragged into a powerful bear hug by his son. "Thanks, Dad," he said, his voice choked. "I'm glad we talked, too." With a sheepish smile, Dustil ducked back out of the cockpit.

Carth smiled proudly to himself, another portion of the mighty weight on his shoulders falling away. Suddenly he leaned out the door and called after Dustil, "Hey, could you send Revan up here?"

Dustil stopped and eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh, stop being so over protective. You're not the only person I treated like crap the last couple weeks. It's high time to clear the air."

Dustil smirked, "Wow, I'm so proud – my dad's all grown up."

Carth rolled his eyes to cover the smile that threatened to reveal his enjoyment of the banter. "Alright, smartass, just send her my way, okay?"

Revan appeared only a few moments later. "Dustil mentioned you wished to speak with me?" she inquired softly.

"Yeah, I do," Carth said, motioning her to sit in the co-pilot's seat before he closed the door and sat down himself. He opened his mouth to speak, and suddenly found he didn't quite know where to start. "This has been a hell of a ride," he blurted out, but Revan smiled kindly and nodded, so he continued. "I can't believe what we've been through, and now we're off to the hardest part yet. Revan…you've saved my butt more times than I can count, and I was really wrong to treat you the way I have after…after you found out who you really are. It can't be easy for you, and I haven't exactly helped anything."

"It is alright, Carth," Revan reassured him. "Perhaps had you not been under such stress already, you would not have reacted so harshly. I cannot imagine what must have been going through your mind when Saul told you those things, or when…when Bastila stayed behind." Her face twisted in pain before she added, "If there were anything I could have done to save her, Carth, please know that I would never have hesitated."

Carth smiled in appreciation, though it lacked any semblance of joy. "I know you would have, Revan, and that's why I'm sorry. I guess…I guess I just needed to see for myself that you weren't falling back to your old habits. You helped Juhani, and Dustil has changed so much under your supervision…it's a miracle, really. I don't know how much it means to you, Revan, but I…trust…you."

Revan's eyebrows shot up at the words and her first inclination was to tell him not to. "Carth, I still need all of you to remain vigilant," she said almost desperately. "I am how I remember being as a Jedi, but as that Jedi I very quickly and completely fell to the Dark Side and became a Sith Lord! I do not wish for that to happen again."

Carth suddenly looked leery. "Are you saying you think you _will_ fall again?"

Fighting back the tears that stung her eyes, Revan whispered, "If all of you do not continue to watch me, to monitor me as I asked you to do so many months ago, that is exactly what will happen. When I fell, everyone fell with me, except Aeryn, and she did not realize it until it was too late. As much as I…appreciate your trust, and hope that I deserve it, please, _please_ do not stop watching me."

More worried than he had been before their conversation, Carth frowned but nodded. "I'm no Jedi," he said flatly, "and I'm not sure how I could stop you from taking that path, but I'll help anyway I can."

Revan's face showed obvious relief as she reached over to squeeze his hand appreciatively. "Thank you, Carth, you have no idea how much that means-."

Canderous opened the cockpit door and raised an eyebrow at the sight of their conjoined hands. "Am I interrupting something?" he growled as he tried to stifle the jealousy that came against his will.

Revan smiled knowingly at him and released Carth's hand, saying, "No, no, just clearing the air. We would not wish to go to our impending doom with unresolved issues, now would we?"

Glowering at Carth, who just rolled his eyes and turned back to the ship's console, Canderous muttered something that sounded like, "Didn't realize it required physical contact to resolve issues."

Revan chuckled, amused by the Mandalorian's protective feelings, and rose to leave after thanking Carth. Dragging Canderous into the hallway by the collar of his shirt, she purred up at him, "Oh, is the big, tough Mandalorian jealous?"

Scowling, Canderous grumbled, "It's not smart to tease me, woman."

Revan's face suddenly lost all amusement, the light in her eyes turning predatory as she eyed his mouth longingly. "I would never tease you" she murmured as her hands slid under the waistband of his pants, taunting the sensitive skin on his lower stomach.

Canderous groaned and jerked her up against wall, crushing her mouth to his with an almost painful desire as her hands traveled around his back under his shirt, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake, her touch so maddeningly gentle he could hardly stand it. With a growl of irritation, Canderous pulled away and knelt slightly before throwing the tall Jedi over his shoulder like a sack of dry rations. Revan squealed in surprise and delight, giggling like an excited child as Canderous made his way toward the men's dorm rooms. Thankfully, the room was empty, and after tossing Revan unceremoniously onto his bunk, Canderous closed and bolted the door, and after a brief hesitation, pulled a heavy footlocker in front of it as well. _I'll be damned if we're going to be interrupted this time._


	31. Chapter 30

I'm going a little out of the ordinary on this one (quite a bit darker than I am accustomed to) and I would really appreciate any feedback.

* * *

Chapter Thirty – And Not a Drop to Drink

Revan's breath caught in her throat as they dropped out of hyperspace. "The Star Forge," she breathed, memories springing up unbidden at the sight. Like the tender touch of a former and abusive lover, the Dark Side radiated from the massive machine, whispering seductive promises of utter dark power.

Dustil cast her a worried glance. "You're memories are coming back, Master," he stated more than asked. Revan nodded absently, but continued to stare at the Star Forge in silence as her mind groaned under the weight of a growing temptation.

"I'm sending our coordinates to Admiral Dodonna," Carth informed them. "Maybe a strategic strike by the Republic fleet can take that thing down. In the meantime, we'll keep a safe distance, just in case." He turned a doubtful look to Revan as he asked, "Any memories we can use coming to you?"

Revan's breathing became shallow and quick, sweat beading on her forehead as she squeezed her eyes closed. Canderous had been standing in the doorway, but immediately moved to hold the weakening woman by both shoulders. "Revan?" he said quietly but firmly. The tall Jedi's eyes flickered open then rolled back into her head as she groaned in pain and slumped forward against the Mandalorian's chest.

-

"_Welcome home, Lady Revan."_

_Revan looked nervously around at the darkness that surrounded her, seeking in vain the source of the voice, or rather voices, that spoke to her. "Who are you?" she finally demanded._

"_We are you, Lady Revan," the voices said, sounding like a chorus from the softest feminine to the deepest masculine speaking in unison. "We are the part of you which was poured into this place. We have been waiting."_

_Revan tried to swallow the lump of fear that tightened in her throat, but her voice was strained as she asked, "What is this place?"_

"_Our mind."_

_Confused, Revan asked, "**Our** mind? You mean **my** mind?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And…you claim that you are me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I do not understand," Revan said, struggling against frustration. "Why have you brought me here?"_

"_We did not bring you here. You brought yourself here. We merely came to greet you."_

_Revan sighed in irritation. "Perhaps I have gotten stupider since the last time I spoke to myself, but this conversation is only increasing my lack of understanding! Could you please start from the beginning? Why are you here at all? What did you mean when you said I poured you into this place?"_

"_As you wish, Lady Revan. When we arrived at this place over four years ago, the Star Forge was an empty shell. There was no power, no life left inside the greatest achievement of the Builders. We devised a method using the technology aboard the Star Forge to resupply power to the long abandoned factory."_

_Though she knew she did not want to hear the answer, Revan asked, "And just how did I manage to find enough power for that?"_

-

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Canderous demanded, gazing down into the face of the woman he loved. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the main hold of the ship with Revan's head in his lap, her motionless body stretched out away from him.

"Nope," Jolee snapped impatiently as he joined the growing circle of companions seated around Canderous and Revan. "But it's all we have to go on. She knew, subconsciously at the very least, that she would need us to keep her from falling again, and that's why she kept insisting that we watch her. Now, shut up and pay attention."

The Mandalorian scowled, but turned resignedly back to the woman in his lap. She looked even paler than usual, almost gray in color, and her breathing was nearly indiscernible, her pulse faint and erratic as he gently touched the vein on her neck. _Don't do this to me, Revan. Not now._

Canderous looked up as Carth finally joined them, T3 and HK having taken over the ship's controls for the time being. He sat down between Jolee and Juhani to complete the tight circle that surrounded Revan's body: Canderous at her head, with Jolee to his right, then Carth, Juhani, Zaalbar, Mission and finally Dustil to the Mandalorian's left.

"Alright," Jolee began, his face lined with serious concern. "Let us begin. Canderous, since you have the deepest relationship with Revan – in more ways than one – you will act as the conduit for us to reach her."

"Revan said I have no Force sensitivity," Canderous pointed out.

"Just because you're deaf to the Force doesn't mean you're dead to it," Jolee grumbled, annoyed at the interruption. "The Force still works through you, whether you like it or not, or even believe it or not, so there won't be a problem." Canderous frowned as he thought, _Just a few months ago, I would have told him he's crazy…but now…._

Jolee laid his hand on the Mandalorian's shoulder and took Carth's hand in his, indicating that everyone should do the same. "Now, Canderous, keep your hands on Revan's head, near her temples like…yes, like that. Everyone close your eyes…breath slowly…hear the beating of your heart…."

-

_"No," Revan whispered hoarsely, her body wracked with violent tremors as she shook her head stiffly. "N-no. You are lying. I could not…I would never do such a thing." _

_The voices laughed, a hateful, mocking sound that brought a dry sob to Revan's throat. "Say what you will, Lady Revan. You can no more deny what you did then than what you are now. We are the testament to that."_

_"No," Revan repeated weakly as tears ran freely down her face._ _She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, a desperate twisted wail rising in her throat before she dissolved into breathless whispering, "No, no, no, no…."_

"_You cannot deny us," the voices purred, suddenly soft, like a tender caress. "You cannot deny your true self. You cannot deny your power. And your power is darkness, Lady Revan."_

_Gradually Revan stopped sobbing and let her hands drop from her face, lifting her eyes to stare aimlessly off into the darkness. "So you are saying that I have no alternative in the matter?" she asked, as if musing aloud. "That I am destined for darkness and death?"_

"_Now you understand," the voices said, sounding as though they were smiling at her._

_Revan sighed, feeling her heart breaking in her chest. All at once she became aware of a new presence in her mind, or rather, several presences in one. "Revan?" the faint voice sounded like Canderous, but held an unaccustomed element of fear and worry._

_Revan could feel the tears drying into harsh resolve as she sneered into the darkness around her, "Is this a trick? A way to push me over the edge?"_

_Thick anger, like a stifling fog rolled around her, pressing into her on all sides, pushing away the other presences. "You cannot interfere!" the voices that claimed to be her screamed in fury. "She must be allowed to reclaim her rightful place without hindrance!"_

"_Like hell," snarled the suddenly stronger voice of the Mandalorian, now buoyed by the other presences with him. "Revan, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here."_

_Half suffocated by the hatred, the death that crushed down on her, but feeling a spark of hope within her, Revan wheezed, "I…hear…you…."_

"_Revan, what is going on?" Canderous demanded. "We want to help you, but no one knows what's happening!"_

"_It calls to me," she murmured, allowing some of the darkness to seep into her. She realized that the less she resisted, the easier it became to speak, to move, and the darkness only made her feel more powerful. "The Dark Side pulls me, Canderous, and I do not think I can resist it."_

_The Mandalorian fell silent as he thought for a moment before asking, "Is this what you want, Revan? And don't let the past skew your answer. Is this what you **really** want?" _

_Suddenly the darkness was shoved back as Canderous and the others pushed the malevolent feelings away from her, giving her the chance to breathe, to think clearly for a moment. As tears filled her eyes again, Revan strained out a whisper, "I do not wish to be as I was. I do not want to fall."_

"_Then don't!" Canderous shouted firmly. "Fight, damn it! You are stronger than this, and if it's not what you want, woman, you'd better get off your knees and **fight**!"_

_Revan's back stiffened as his words slammed into her, and with the support of those who cared for her, Revan slowly yet determinedly rose to her feet. Her expression grim and stubborn, she turned her face upward and said to the chorus of voices, "I am no longer you."_

_The evil laughter now had a lining of desperation as it washed over her. "You cannot deny us! No matter where you go, no matter what you do we will always be here, calling you back to your true self!"_

_Revan shook her head almost sadly as she stated, "Then I will never stop fighting."_

"_**NO**!" The darkness shook violently around her, and wild emotions swirled together, gathering into a massive ball in front of her before colliding into her at full force. Groaning under the weight, Revan planted her feet firmly and leaned forward as the emotions tore at her hair and clothing, opening gashes on her arms and legs that bled freely, and drawing all breath from her lungs. Yet through the maelstrom, she did not waver._

_-_

Revan's eyes blinked open slowly, and after a few seconds, the blurry shadow over her head sharpened into the upside-down face of Canderous. Her head still in his lap, he stroked her hair absently as he said with a proud smirk, "You won."

Though she tried to smile back, Revan's body and mind screamed in protest, and she ended up grimacing instead. Her skin was hypersensitive like it was covered in burns, her head pounded and swam, and every breath felt like razorblades in her lungs. Finally she managed to croak, "This time." She sat up partially, her eyes filled with appreciation as she gazed at the rest of the relieved crew around her. She became suddenly aware that her skin felt wet, and when she pressed a hand to the black body armor over her forearm, her hand came away stained with crimson.

"You're bleeding," Canderous said, shocked.

Revan nodded as the Mandalorian helped her to sit up the rest of the way and leaned back against his broad chest for support as he wrapped his arms carefully around her. "The Dark Side does not let go easily," she said, her voice distant and pained. "The wounds are minor, though, and will heal soon enough."

Jolee signaled for everyone to give them some space, and as Carth stood up, he said sincerely, "I'm glad you're okay, Revan. The Republic fleet is still over two days from our position, so I was thinking I'd try to get a little closer to the Star Forge and see if I can't get some readings that might help us in the battle."

Revan nodded, offering him a weak smile as he walked toward the cockpit before she tucked her head under Canderous' chin and rested against him. Though she was more exhausted than she had ever remembered being before, Revan said softly, "There is something I have to tell you."

Canderous chuckled lightly, holding her as if she were a frail doll, afraid he would cause her open wounds more pain. "I figured as much," he said. "It would take one hell of a shock to get you as worn down as you were."

Biting her lip to hold back the tears that threatened, Revan leaned away slightly to look up at him, her eyes filled with shame. "Canderous, I have regained some memories…memories I wish I could destroy forever. I…" she suddenly faded out, frowning deeply, her eyes strangely unfocused. "Oh, no," she groaned, lurching to her feet and stumbling toward the cockpit. Her legs failed, and Canderous barely managed to catch her as she collapsed. "Carth!" she screamed, struggling against Canderous even as he tried to help her. "Carth, do not get any closer! Keep away-."

The ship shuddered suddenly and a large explosion rocked the engine room, sending Canderous slamming backward against the wall, Revan clinging to his chest. The ship wobbled and careened wildly as they half stumbled, half crawled the rest of the way to the cockpit.

"What the hell happened!?" Canderous yelled over the screaming alarms.

Carth was cursing under his breath, punching buttons at record speeds. "Something's taken us out!" he yelled back. "It's like the ship's just gone dead!"

Revan struggled for consciousness as her weary body demanded rest. "Carth…aim for…that planet," she breathed as loudly as she could, nodding weakly at a planet visible through the viewport. "That is…where…." Finally her body gave out and she slumped to the floor with a sigh into blessed oblivion.

-

Nearly twelve hours later, Revan stood on the sandy shores of an Unknown World, watching the setting sun paint the sky in unimaginable shades of pink, orange and red. A cool wind caressed her skin through the thin under robe she wore and she wrapped her arms around herself, stifling a shiver as memories of standing on this same beach with someone, watching a similar sunset flickered into her mind. With a frown she shoved the memory away and turned toward the ship just as Canderous walked down the loading ramp.

"You armor is clean," he informed her as he approached, his voice neutral, but worry shining in his gray eyes. "But there was a hell of a lot of blood on it, Revan."

Revan knew he was trying to give her something else to talk about, a way to ignore the memories that she knew he had a right to know. "I have to tell you, Canderous," she said as if he'd brought the subject up. "This is a part of my past that you must know."

The Mandalorian frowned down at her, but nodded, and Revan turned away, staring at the sunset as if she could not bear to look into his eyes. "When Malak and I found the Star Forge, it was without power. The factory was built as a creation of the Dark Side, and fed off such energies as other machines feed off the energy of a sun. It had been so long abandoned that there was nothing left to fuel its operations."

Revan swallowed hard, and Canderous waited patiently for her to continue. "At Malachor V, I was given a vision by the Force, one that I did not understand and that frightened me deeply, but I followed it nonetheless. Perhaps it was my first true step on the path of darkness. After the planet was destroyed, I sent my most loyal soldiers to recover the bodies of those who were near death on the surface and in the ships in orbit. They returned with…nearly two hundred people, Jedi, soldiers…and Mandalorians. Following the path my vision showed, I placed their bodies into stasis to keep them from dying."

Canderous remained silent as Revan struggled to continue her story, but the Mandalorian was growing more worried by the second. _She prevented my kinsmen from dying with honor?_ "When we finally found the Star Forge, I realized why I had recovered those bodies." She turned to stare at him, her eyes large and despairing as she said, "I used them to power the Star Forge."

The silence stretched out for a long pause before Canderous managed to ask, his voice strained, "And just how did you do that?"

Revan flinched as if struck despite the fact that she knew he would ask her that question. "I…drained them of their life essence," she said, her voice cracking as she turned back to the sun that had nearly fallen over the horizon. "I stripped away their connection to the Force, took their power into myself and in turn fueled the Star Forge with it."

Canderous shuddered in spite of himself as he asked, "You can _do_ that?"

"Yes," Revan answered simply, her eyes on the water, "but I still do not think you grasp the full horror of my crime. You see, when a Force sensitive is destroyed in this manner, they are denied their chance to become one with the Force. All those people were soon to die, so it was not their lives I destroyed…it was their souls." She finally looked at him again, tears shining in her eyes, but her face hard with determination. "I siphoned off their spirits and used them to fuel my ambition."

The Mandalorian's face was emotionless as he asked, his voice low and quiet as if he did not trust himself to speak loudly, "And all of those people you harvested from Malachor were Force sensitive?"

"Every one," she answered, her expression filled with an impossible sadness. "Every soldier in my command, every Jedi that I once served with, and every Mandalorian taken from that shell of a world was my victim, Canderous." She watched his jaw clench, the muscles on his shoulders tighten as he struggled to digest the ghastly information. "It is much to comprehend, and I will respect your wishes, whatever they may be," Revan said with obvious strain before turning and walking back toward the ship.

"Who were they?" Canderous called after her. When she turned to him, confused, he clarified, "The voices when we found you, who were they?"

She smiled grimly, for once surprised by his keen perceptions. "They were them," she said. "The victims, ripped from their bodies and brought into mine, twisted by my darkness, and then driven into that cold machine. They claimed to be me because in truth each one was a part of me for a time. Now they are little more than fuel for Malak's fleet."

Revan stayed where she was, halfway back to the ship, waiting for Canderous to turn away from her, but he instead began to walk toward her slowly. "But you fought it off," he said thoughtfully, though the pain of her revelation still burned in his eyes. "The temptation was there for you to become like that again, without honor, but you resisted."

Revan's eyes dropped in shame as she denied, "Only because of your help, and the help of the others. Without it, I would have fallen back. I was not strong enough…."

Her voice broke as Canderous gently lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You told us right from the start that you would need our help," he said, as much for his own benefit as for hers. "And I said I'd protect you, Revan, and that the past didn't matter. I'll be damned if I'll make a liar of myself."

Despite the conviction in his eyes, Revan shook her head and whispered, "Do not do this out of a sense of honor or duty, Canderous. Please…it would kill me to know you are only here because you gave your word."

Canderous couldn't hide a small grin as he slid his arms around her and said, "I thought you'd know me better than that by now, Revan. I'm _still_ your man until the end, no matter how this plays out."


	32. Chapter 31

This chapter was based on an idea I had when I played KotOR the second time through and thought that there could be a much more interesting way to dispose of that "Mysterious Box." Oh, and to excuse my slow down on chapter output, I got distracted with sketching some fan art of a few characters from this story (and other stuff, too). If you're interested in seeing what I think Revan and Aeryn look like, go to my profile and follow the link listed there (click on my gallery to see them)...but I warn you, I'm not much of an artist and it's just for fun. :) Oh, and as always, thanks for reviews!!

* * *

Chapter Thirty One – Imprisoned

"If I remember correctly, the descendants of the Builders call themselves 'Rakata,'" Revan explained thoughtfully as she trudged inland up the beach, Carth, Dustil and Canderous following behind. "There is some sort of division amongst them, however…something I cannot quite recall…." She broke off with a sigh, frowning in frustration.

"It's alright, Master," Dustil said to reassure her. "You can't be expected to know everything."

Revan opened her mouth to respond when a loud shout ahead of them instantly brought their weapons to their hands. Waving a vibroblade over his head, the creature, a Rakata by the looks of it, yelled something that distinctly resembled a battle cry. "Just one?" Canderous grumbled, irritated. "What, are these things - stupid?"

As he finished speaking, a dozen more Rakata warriors rounded a bend in the trail to join the first. Carth glared at Canderous and snapped, "You were saying?"

Grinning malevolently as the Rakata rushed toward them, Canderous growled, "Now that's more like it!"

-

"_Stop! The One would speak with you."_

Revan eyed the Rakata and the large gathering of warriors behind him suspiciously, but the speaker, a general by his look and demeanor, merely stood still, his hands out to his sides and away from his weapons. _"The One?"_ Revan asked.

"Wait," Carth said quietly, "you understand their language? Of course, you and Malak must have crashed here just like we did when we hit whatever that field is that disabled the _Hawk_."

Revan nodded in acknowledgement, but kept her eyes on the Rakata general as he said, _"Yes, the One. He is our leader, our chosen. He would speak with you, Revan."_

"_I was here before,"_ Revan mused as a few scattered memories trickled back. _"I met with the One when I was here before."_

_"Yes. We attacked you as we do any other, but your mind magic overpowered us. The One spoke with you, but you betrayed us!"_

Revan sighed heavily as she muttered, "And why does that not surprise me." She hesitated for a moment before she finally said, _"Very well, take us to see the One."_

As they were led into a large compound, past dozens more of the Rakata warriors, through rooms and down corridors, Revan pushed her mind, willing the memories to return, but nothing came to her. She had the vague sense of familiarity, a knowledge that she had indeed walked these steps before, yet try as she might, there were no memories to accompany those impressions.

Revan must have let slip a small growl of frustration, because suddenly Canderous was at her side, frowning in concern. "Are you sure it's wise to come here like this?" he surprised her by saying. "If you betrayed this _One_, he's not exactly going to be happy to see you again."

"No, he will not," Revan agreed, "but I cannot even remember what happened here. It is my hope that he will explain what took place the last time. And, besides," she added with a wry smirk, "if he decides to attack, it would be best to kill him first rather than fight our way through his warriors."

Canderous flashed her a grin of approval. "Agreed."

As they entered a large chamber, their guide led them before a Rakata that was a good deal larger than the others and bowed low before leaving them with him. Besides his physical superiority, the One also had the keen look of intelligence and understanding that the rest of his followers lacked. His large eyes sized up each of them silently, and Revan suppressed a shudder at the cruel malevolence she felt from the creature.

"_You are truly arrogant to return here, Revan,"_ the One said with cold tranquility. _"Did you think I would simply forgive your betrayal and allow you to walk freely on my lands once more?"_

"_Forgive me,"_ Revan said with a slight bow, ignoring the disgusted looks of her companions. _"But you see, I do not remember the last time I was here. My memories were taken from me and are only slowly beginning to return."_

"_You lie!"_ the One snarled, stepping forward aggressively as his calm exterior melted away. _"You would say anything to save your life!"_

Revan narrowed her eyes dangerously. _"Surely you know me better than that. I speak truly – I do not remember the last time we met, let alone any promises that I made to you."_

The One glared down at her in challenge as Revan's companions gripped their weapons and prepared for the worst. After several long minutes, the One eased back a step. _"I believe you speak truly,"_ he admitted, surprised. _"Something about you **is** different."_

Revan relaxed and asked hopefully, _"Please, can you tell me what happened the last time I was here?"_

-

Carth looked confused as he asked, "So…we're _not_ going to kill off these Elder Rakata like the One wants us to do even though you just agreed to do it…again?" When Revan responded in the affirmative, Carth added, a bit exasperated, "So you betrayed them once and now you're doing it again?"

Revan stopped walking down the narrow path between the cliffs leading to the Elder Rakata settlement and frowned. "I am doing what I have to, Carth. Would you prefer to slaughter these Elders without a second thought? Even you could see the madness in the One – he is an evil creature."

"I agree completely," Carth said emphatically, "and that's why I don't understand why you'd agree to _anything_ he wanted you to do! I hate to say it, but if he's so crazy, wouldn't it have been best to just kill him instead of telling him you'll get this information he wants?"

Canderous spoke up, his voice low and gruff, "And _I_ hate to say it, but I agree with Carth…for once. We should have gutted him while we had the chance. Next time, he'll be ready."

Revan sighed, and felt grateful that Dustil at least was not arguing with her decision. "I cannot explain it," she said with an edge of frustration, "but I feel there is a better way."

Dustil said quietly, "I feel it as well, Master. There is another option that we have not yet seen."

Revan sent him a mental, _Thank you,_ before saying to Carth and Canderous, "You are just going to have to trust me."

Carth smirked at her in mock annoyance as they resumed their journey. "I knew that would come back to bite me sooner or later."

-

Several hours later, the entire crew gathered in the cluttered cargo hold of the _Ebon Hawk_, watching in confusion as Revan strained and struggled with something behind a stack of plasteel bins. "Are you sure you don't need a hand?" Carth called to her.

"No!" Revan snapped, emerging from the mess dragging a large pyramid-shaped object, which probably weighed nearly as much as she did, that was covered by a heavy cloth. Struggling to explain as she maneuvered the object, she said, "It is…dangerous…cannot put you…at…risk." With a grunt, she released the three-foot object, which wobbled dangerously before settling flat with a thud.

Jolee raised a brow skeptically as he muttered, "Yes, young lady, it looks like a real killer."

Wiping the dust and sweat off her brow, Revan shot him a dark look before she began, "I believe I have a solution to our dilemma."

"You mean the 'dilemma' you got us into by promising to help both Rakata tribes?" Carth asked flatly.

"Yes," Revan answered in a measured tone. "I believe _this_ may be the answer." She pulled the cloth off of the object and turned to face the others.

The object was shaped like a flat-topped pyramid, with a square base, and had intricate runes on the stone surface. There was a round of confused looks, but Dustil said abruptly, "That's Ancient Rakata technology."

Revan smiled approvingly at her apprentice. "You are correct. This is a Rakata prison."

Canderous snorted, "Kind of small, isn't it?"

"It is a prison for the mind," Revan clarified. "It separates the consciousness from the body, leaving the body behind to die and trapping the mind for an interminable amount of time inside this device."

Mission hugged her arms around herself as she said in quiet horror, "That's…that's _awful_. A-and not that I don't believe you, Rev, but…_how_ do you know all this?"

Revan looked sheepish as she admitted, "Well, I, uh…opened it…actually."

Jolee rolled his eyes as he grumbled, "You're not too bright are you?"

"It turned out just fine, thank you," Revan snapped. "When I found the thing shortly after we left Dantooine the first time, I searched for and found Davik's last manifest from before the blockade on Taris. It seems this object was destined for Tatooine before the ship was grounded. It called this a 'Mysterious Box' and said in bold letters 'DO NOT OPEN!' but did not specify why."

"So of course, you just rushed right in to pry it open, right?" Jolee guessed.

Revan looked like a scolded child as she mumbled by way of excuse, "Aeryn was always much more impulsive than I." Straightening her shoulders with determination, Revan pressed on, "Yes, I opened it. It…was almost like a dream. I was standing in an ocean of white, no discernable ground or sky or any other object for that matter, but for a small…presence, I guess I should call it, in the distance. I approached and discovered that it was the mind of an Ancient Rakata prisoner."

Juhani spoke up, astonished, "This prison is inhabited? How long has it been trapped in there?"

"He did not remember," Revan answered, understanding the Cathar's shock. "He must have been there for many hundreds, even thousands of years at least, though. He does not remember his name, or anything about his crimes, for that matter. He was determined to take my body and leave me trapped inside the prison, but we worked that out, and he is still inside. Before he released me, though, I promised him I would try to find a way to free him. Now I believe we have a way to do just that."

The crew looked skeptical as Canderous asked, "And just how are you planning to do that?"

Revan smiled wide, a wicked gleam in her eye as she said, "We present this splendid artifact as a gift to the One."

-

"_You have betrayed us yet again!"_ the Rakata general screamed as he and his warriors rushed toward Revan and Dustil, Carth and Canderous struggling behind them to carry the covered artifact. _"You went into the Elder's settlement and came out empty handed – you have once again sided with those weaklings! The One will no longer tolerate your lies, Revan!"_ The Rakata raised his weapon, preparing to order his warriors to attack.

"_Wait!"_ Revan pleaded, throwing as much persuasion into the command as she could muster. _"I have brought a gift for the One to show my loyalty to him. The Elder's asked for it, but I am offering it to the One freely."_

The general hesitated, and for a breathless moment, Revan was sure the confrontation would end in bloodshed. Finally the Rakata relaxed slightly, but his tone was menacing as he said, _"I cannot determine your intentions. You must be brought before the One immediately."_

Revan stifled a triumphant smile and said solemnly, _"Then, please, lead on."_

The One was in full battle attire when they approached, two wicked blades at his sides as his calculating gaze pierced Revan scornfully. Nearly a dozen of his best warriors stood behind him, ready to act on their leader's order should it be given. Revan forced herself to look contrite, and hoped the rest of her companions tried as well, despite the fact that her hand itched for the feel of her lightsaber.

Revan bowed as the Rakata general explained that they had brought a gift. The One's voice was mocking as he said, _"So, you come groveling for my approval after all, Revan? Your mind magic makes you strong, but perhaps you realize it cannot save you from my power."_

Fighting back to urge to smile as the One's ego played right into her plans, Revan bowed slightly again as she said, _"Your strength is unrivaled, my lord. Please, accept this gift and allow me to show you how it works."_

The One glared fiercely as he approached the Rakata prison and snapped, _"I do not need your help! I am the One!"_

"_Of course,"_ Revan said with complete humility as she stepped away from the prison and watched in anticipation as the One reached to run his hands over the surface. As his hand grazed the runes along the side, a small click sounded inside the device, causing the One to startle backward slightly. When nothing else happened, the One stepped close once more, angry with himself for revealing his nervousness. As his face tilted down to stare at the top surface of the box, a fracture opened on the surface, followed by a blinding flash of white light. As the light faded, the limp body of the One crumpled to the dirt floor.

"_What…"_ the Rakata general looked to be near panic as he gasped, _"what did you do? You foul betrayer! I knew you were not to be trusted! Warriors - attack!"_

The warriors hesitated to obey the command, their eyes straying fearfully on their leader, fallen by some mysterious force. _"This is not how it has to be!"_ Revan called out as more warriors rushed into the room. _"The One has fallen, and I am bringing him to the Elders, but you do not have to fight for him anymore! The Elders will welcome you into their tribe, and you need not sacrifice yourselves for the One's bloodlust anymore!"_

The general sneered at her in disgust as he snarled,_ "I would rather die here now than trust a manipulative witch like you. ATTACK, NOW!"_

This time, more than half the warriors immediately leaped into action, their weapons twirling skillfully through the air. The remaining warriors looked undecided for a moment, backing themselves against the wall before slinking from the room and fleeing the settlement.

Revan would have been grateful for their decision had she not been dodging vibroblades that skimmed over her head as she pressed her back against Dustil's. As one, they summoned a wave of the Force to blast out from their position, sending the nearby Rakata crashing backward to the ground, stunned. Canderous had tossed aside his repeater for a massive Sith warsword, slicing the heavy weapon through the Rakata warriors with impressive speed and grace. Carth had taken up a position somewhat behind the Mandalorian, using his skill with the blaster to rapidly incapacitate anyone in sight. The melee was over in a matter of moments.

"Well, that could have gone better," Revan said, frowning down at the corpse of the Rakata general.

"Yeah," Canderous agreed as he retrieved his repeater and wiped the dust off the weapon lovingly, "the rest of those cowards could have stuck around for the show."

Carth looked disgusted as he responded, "Maybe they were just tired of spilling their blood for a power hungry madman."

The Mandalorian sneered, "Then they should never have sworn allegiance to him."

Before Carth could respond, Revan snapped, her voice harsh and impatient, "That is enough! We need to get the One back to the Elders right away just in case he finds a way to escape this prison." She stood over the catatonic form of the One as the men approached to help her.

Revan's eyes clouded with sadness as she took in the carnage, and without realizing it, she thought loud enough for Dustil to hear, _Betrayer._

"You did what you had to, Master," Dustil said quietly, his words startling her. "This was the best way for everyone."

Revan's smile was hollow as she murmured, "That is what I said when I left for the war with the Mandalorians." Dustil opened his mouth to argue, but Revan held up her hand to stall him. "I thank you for your words, my young Padawan, but we do not have time to dwell on such things. Now, help me carry the One. Carth and Canderous will have to carry the prison, and we will just have to hope we do not run into anything hostile on the way to the Elder's settlement."

-

"_I…I cannot believe it," _the Elder said in open astonishment. _"You have brought us the One, alive! Do you have any idea how much this means to my people?"_

"_I do," _Revan said, smiling slightly, though she did not share the obvious joy of the Elder Rakata that gathered around, murmuring excitedly over the prone form of the One. _"The mind of the One is entrapped within this prison, an artifact created by your ancestors, along with another Rakata who has been there for far too long. I am not sure how to do so, but I believe that there is a way to release one of them without freeing the other. The other Rakata will be most grateful to be released after all this time, despite the fact that he is likely a bit…eccentric. If you allowed him to inhabit the body of the One, I am sure he would be more than willing to participate in any experiments you wish him to undergo to advance your research." _

The Elder Rakata's expression was unreadable as he scrutinized Revan for several seconds. Finally he said, a bit baffled, _"It is difficult to comprehend, but you truly have changed, Revan. You have helped us in a way that we can never repay."_

Revan tried to look appreciative of the compliment, but her expression was pinched as she thought, _And all it took was manipulation, lies and betrayal…again._ Refusing to indulge in self-pity, Revan looked at the Elder and said, _"I do know a way you can repay me. Help me get back inside that temple. Help me correct all the damage that I have done."_

The Elder pondered the question thoroughly. _"I believe you are sincere this time, Revan. We will open the temple for you, but you must go alone."_

A wave of relief mingled with trepidation flooded over Revan at the thought of going in alone, but she responded with a bow of her head, _"As you wish."_


	33. Chapter 32

Flagrant deviation from KotOR dialog: I was disgusted by the post-temple conversation in game where Jolee basically says to Revan, "It's your fault Bastila fell in the first place because you exposed her to your darkness." I thought that was a total 180 from Jolee's character throughout the game, in which he basically seems to say, "People can think for themselves." SO, that's to explain the final conversation and why it's so different.

Now, I have two, maybe three chapters of this story left to go, plus an epilogue that will lead into the next story, so if I'm slowing way down, it's because I want to do the ending right. So...sorry for slow updates, but hopefully it will be worth it. :)

Thanks for reviews!

-

Chapter Thirty Two – The Temple

The rhythmic chanting of the Elder Rakata captivated Revan as she sat cross-legged in the low grass in front of the Temple. Her eyelids were shut lightly and her breathing was calm and steady as she centered herself for the upcoming confrontation. _I am not ready for this_, came the unbidden thought, but she pushed it aside impatiently and opened herself more fully to the currents of the Force. She was so deep in her meditations that she was startled when one of the Rakata abruptly stopped chanting and hissed, _"Someone approaches!"_

Revan frowned as she opened her eyes and watched the entire crew of the _Ebon Hawk_, minus the two droids, crossing the clearing toward them. Jolee was at the head of the group, and as he came close, Revan stood, her face firm and her tone displeased as she said simply, "Go back to the ship."

"Sorry, lass," Jolee said without a hint of regret, "but we can't let you do this alone."

Revan could hear the nervous murmuring of the Rakata behind her. Stepping toward her shipmates, Revan said evenly, "There is no other way. Return to the ship."

Juhani stepped around the old man, her normally passive features troubled as she said, "The Force has given us a vision."

Dustil's jaw was set stubbornly as he added, "You can't win without our help, Master."

"And so you decided to bring the whole damn crew?" Revan said in growing irritation, feeling the peace she had achieved through her meditation slipping away as the nervousness from the Rakata who barely trusted her as it was grew with every moment.

"I didn't exactly give him a choice," Canderous growled as he stepped up close beside her. "Caught him and the other two jetti trying to slip away after you left, and when the old man finally confessed they were coming after you, I wasn't about to be left behind."

"And, uh," Carth started, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "I sort of saw Canderous getting his gear and figured he was coming after you, so I tagged along."

Mission spoke up, "And I when I saw him going, of course I had to come too! Oh, and Big Z wouldn't let me come alone, _of course_, so I guilt tripped him about owing you a life debt and all, and he finally got off his hairy butt."

The wookie grunted in annoyance, but didn't argue. "HK is guarding the ship," Carth explained, "and T3 is running the final diagnostics for our repairs. So we really don't have anything better to do than follow you blindly into a dangerous, Sith-infested temple," he concluded with a teasing smirk.

Revan, moved by their words, yet not to the point of relenting in her decision, set her face stubbornly as she said, "No, I will not put any of you at risk. This challenge is for me alone. Now, please…go back to the ship."

Canderous looked ready to shake her like an obstinate child, when Jolee stepped forward, pulling Revan out of earshot of the others. "Look, kid, maybe you didn't hear the first time, but the Force sent us a vision," he snapped, his genuine concern shining through his irritation. "Not just me, but Juhani and Dustil as well, all at the same time. We are _not_ letting you go alone."

Though her resolve was fading, Revan still shook her head and insisted, "Jolee, no. I cannot put your lives at risk."

"Are you deaf?" he replied testily. "_You_ aren't putting our lives at risk, _we_ are. This is our choice, and we're ready to follow you, so shut up and let's get on with it." Seeing Revan's stubborn wall melting into sadness, Jolee continued, his voice very quiet, "I know what you're doing, Revan. You think that facing this alone will somehow make up for all those souls you destroyed, but I got to tell you, kid, getting yourself killed isn't going to save this galaxy." He paused, watching the astonishment, followed closely by unimaginable shame that flooded Revan's face. "The vision we received showed us what you did the last time you were here. The Force is not demanding that we help you – it's urging us to. So, like I already said, we're ready to follow you."

Revan started at him, a bevy of emotions flashing behind her eyes before she finally nodded. Returning to the group, she set her jaw and said firmly to Canderous, "Take Carth, Mission and Zaalbar back to the ship. Jolee, Juhani and Dustil will accompany me."

"No," Canderous said with equal stubbornness. "I'm not letting you go in there without me."

Though her expression remained calm, there was a dangerous fire in Revan's eyes as she moved closer to the Mandalorian. "It will be near impossible to convince the Rakata to allow _those_ three with me. I need you to do this, Canderous. Take them back to the ship."

Canderous closed the short distance between them, his broad chest only a hairsbreadth away from Revan, the heat and insistence rolling off of him in waves. "No."

Revan had to swallow an angry snarl as she grabbed the surprised Mandalorian by the arm and dragged him away from the group. "Listen, you atin jag," she hissed, low enough that the others would not hear, "there is a reason I cannot let you, or anyone else except the jetti come with me. Bastila is in there."

Canderous leaned back in surprise, his eyes inadvertently flickering to Carth. "How do you know that?" he asked quietly. "I thought your bond was severed."

"It was," Revan said, the emotions she'd been trying to force down suddenly jumping into her throat. "The bond is severed, but I would know her anywhere. And…Canderous, she's…different. I-I do not wish to speculate…but…."

"What are you saying?" Canderous demanded, gripping her shoulders firmly to steady the suddenly weary looking woman. "Different how?"

Revan blinked tears out of her eyes, but her face was hard as stone as she said, her tone hollow, "She has fallen." Canderous let his hands drop away from Revan as he stood in stunned silence. Revan moved close against him, cupping his jaw tenderly as she explained, "And that is why you must take Carth back to the _Hawk_. I have to face her, and I am not sure what will happen. If she will not see reason, I may have to…" she broke off for a moment. "Please, Canderous. Do this for me."

The Mandalorian looked torn, but nodded unhappily. As she leaned on his chest, Canderous instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers pressing the small of her back firmly. Revan drew strength from his proximity, though she hesitated to be overtly affectionate while the entire crew watched. All at once it struck her that he needed reassurance as much as she did, though he would certainly never admit it, and throwing her reticence to the wind, Revan slid her hand around the back of his neck and drew his face down to hers. The slow, deliberate kiss started out tender and meaningful, but as Canderous lifted her against him, a small growl rumbling in his chest, Revan lost herself in the feel of his power, his heat, his unwavering loyalty.

"Ew, gross!" Mission squealed, her lip curled in mocking disgust. "Get a room already!"

Revan laughed against Canderous' mouth before pulling reluctantly away. Canderous shot the twi'lek a searing glare, but she just shook her head and waggled a finger at him as if to say, "Shame on you!" He couldn't help but chuckle as he turned his attention back to Revan, her face smiling up at him, a renewed hope and determination in her eyes. "Just make sure you come back in one piece," he grumbled as he absently tucked a stray hair away from her face before tracing the scar across her nose. "I'm not done with you by a long shot, woman."

Revan smirked, "I should hope not." Disengaging herself from his embrace, Revan approached the Rakata, who were now very impatient and unhappy by this time, as Canderous herded the reluctant non-Jedi back toward the ship_. "I will not be going alone,"_ Revan said firmly. _"Lower the shield."_

"_No!"_ the Rakata said, almost panicked. _"That is what you said the last time. We allowed your apprentice to accompany you, and you betrayed us! We will not help you if you do not go alone!"_

Revan's gaze was steady as she explained, _"I will not be able to defeat our enemies without help. This is the will of the Force. Please…allow me the chance to heal the damage that I have done."_

The Rakata conferred with the others before nodding reluctantly and kneeling in the grass to continue the ritual. As Revan prepared to resume her meditations, she cast a long look over her shoulder at the distant form of Canderous, who paused to regard her before disappearing around a bend in the path. With a sigh, Revan closed her eyes as the droning chant of the Rakata played in her ears.

-

"We're close," Dustil muttered as he stalked cautiously up the narrow ramp beside Revan, his eyes scanning their surroundings for any sign of trouble. "The controls that are keeping the ship from taking off should be around here somewhere."

Revan nodded briefly in agreement, her lips pressed into a firm, thin line as she moved toward the sunlight ahead of them. The past few hours had been spent clearing the Temple of countless Dark Jedi and Sith wardroids, and all of the companions were worn and mentally weary. Revan could feel Bastila, so close, yet the torrent of emotions writhing around the young woman brought fear to the former Dark Lord's heart. _I am not ready for this._

"Then you never will be, kid," Jolee muttered quietly from just behind her. She stopped to stare at him in confusion, so he added, irritably, "Well, if you don't want the commentary, stop projecting so damn loud!"

"I am sorry," Revan said as she resumed moving up the ramp, thrown off by having her private thoughts answered so easily. "You are right, of course. I just…I do not wish to harm her."

Juhani looked pained as she continued to fight against the darkness that permeated the Temple, but her tone was calm and balanced. "You must be prepared to do whatever it takes, Revan," she said in all honesty. "If you are correct, and Bastila has fallen, she will not hesitate to destroy you, and the rest of us as well. While I too do not wish her harm, she must be stopped from aiding Malak with her Battle Meditation."

"I know you are correct," Revan admitted. "It is just that…." She faded off as they immerged into the bright sunlight, and suddenly, as her eyes fell upon a familiar yet distorted figure, Revan knew the time for indecision was at an end.

As they approached her across the flat roof of the temple, a twisted, triumphant expression gleamed in Bastila's slightly yellowed eyes and her sickly, pale skin was a sharp contrast to the black robes that fluttered against her body in the breeze. "I knew you would come," she sneered, her eyes locked on Revan's face. "Lord Malak did not believe you would attempt to return here, but I know you better even than he does, Revan."

Shaking her head sadly, Revan responded, "You may have known me at one time, Bastila, but I do not know you. Why? How could you have given in?" There was no condemnation in her tone as she searched her former friend's eyes for a clue to her fall.

Bastila's sneer twisted into a snarl, something her delicate features were not designed for, and making her seething hatred all the more disturbing to those who once knew her. "My Lord is most… _resourceful_ in his means of acquiring cooperation. And yet," she smiled malevolently, "even with the hours and hours of endless torture each and every day, I would not have turned were it not for you, Revan. Truly, I _do_ owe you a debt of gratitude."

Revan's voice trembled ever so slightly as she said, "What…what are you _talking_ about, Bastila? I _never_ pushed you down this path."

"Ah, but you did, my dear Revan," the fallen Padawan purred mockingly as she paced in a slow arc in front of her audience. "You see, since that oh so fateful day when I saved your pathetic life, you have been here," she tapped her temple with a black gloved finger, "inside my mind, Revan, eating away at my resistances like a parasite. It was your memories, your thoughts, your _urges_ that made me what I am today."

Revan deflated, her face twisted into a grimace of pain and shame as she remembered the darkness she had experienced from time to time coming from Bastila. _It was not her…it was me._ "I am sorry," she whispered numbly. "I never meant to hurt you. It would have been better for you to let me die."

Bastila curled her lip as she made a low growl of disgust. "You are weak," she snarled, the golden flecks in her ice blue eyes gleaming wickedly. "How could you, the Former Dark Lord, the Master of my Master, have allowed yourself to become such a weak, powerless pawn of the Jedi Council?"

Hanging her head with a sigh, Revan said simply, "I did not even know who I was, Bastila."

Continuing to ignore everyone but Revan, Bastila seized upon the emotional instability, moving to stand only a few paces away from Revan as she murmured, "But you do now. You can take back what was yours, Lady Revan. Malak is a fool! Together, you and I, we could rule the galaxy, just as you once longed for!" Revan looked up and frowned in confusion at the sudden change of Bastila's tone. "If I were your apprentice, there would be nothing to stop us."

"My…apprentice?" Revan repeated warily. On an insight, Revan focused on Juhani, Jolee and Dustil, who stood behind her, seething at Bastila's words, but knowing that Revan needed to fight this battle alone. _Play along,_ she thought to them as loudly as she dared, fearing that Bastila might feel her intentions. "Your offer intrigues me, Bastila," she said aloud with a small smile. "But if I join with you…what of them?" she asked, waving her hand toward her companions.

Bastila raised her eyebrow skeptically, trying to determine Revan's motivation, but unable to sense any deception, she answered, "That is simple, Revan. They join you, or they die – the same choice every other life form in this galaxy receives from the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Now Revan raised her eyebrow slyly as she asked, "And what of Carth?"

She watched in satisfaction as Bastila balked at the question, answering slowly after a moment's thought, "Perhaps Carth can be persuaded to change his path. All men have weaknesses."

Revan's laugh was forced, but cruel even to her own ears. "Then you have learned nothing!" she said sadly. "That man loves you, Bastila, but not enough to sacrifice the Republic."

"Loves me?" Bastila echoed mockingly, her emotions wild and dangerous. "He treated me like a child, Revan, and that is all he ever saw me as!"

"I sure as hell hope not," Revan snapped back, "because there are laws in the Republic about kissing a 'child' the way he kissed you."

"Shut up!" Bastila snarled, her lightsaber leaping to her hand and humming to life, the double crimson blades casting blood red shadows across her twisted face. "I should have known better than to mince words with a pathetic Jedi like you!"

With a growl, she flung her lightsaber at them, grazing Revan across the cheek as she ducked backward to avoid the twirling weapon. Ignoring the searing pain and the smell of her own burned flesh, Revan blasted Bastila with a Force wave, sending the young woman crashing backward to the ground before her lightsaber could return to her hand. The weapon deactivated and fell to the ground as Bastila shook her head and started to rise, but suddenly found herself staring up a deep blue blade into Dustil's grim face.

Sneering up at the Padawan's steady gaze, Bastila hissed, "You do not have the guts, boy. What would Daddy think?"

Dustil's gaze did not waver, but his voice was low and morose as he said, "You're right. I don't have the 'guts' to cut down an unarmed enemy…not anymore, at least. And I don't have the 'guts' to be the one to break my father's heart for the second time." Lowering his weapon slightly, Dustil backed away and kicked Bastila's lightsaber toward her. "Crawl back to your Master, Bastila. You've failed here."

Eyeing them suspiciously, Bastila rose slowly, snatching her lightsaber as she stood up and paused half turned in indecision toward her small transport ship. Revan could see the torment, the longing to cast aside her bitterness and hatred, but over all of that was Bastila's fear of Malak, and in the end, it won out. With a growl of rage, the small woman whirled away and rushed toward her ship, launching it immediately to return to the Star Forge.

Dustil watched her go, lost in his own thoughts, and he jumped when Revan placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "I am very proud of you, my young Padawan," she said with a sincere and motherly smile. "You did the right thing."

As Juhani and Jolee approached, the old man offered Dustil one of his rare genuine smiles as he said, "I agree. _But_, we're still going to have to deal with her. You know that right? And now she'll have the chance to use her Battle Meditation against the Republic fleet when they arrive."

"I know," Revan conceded, but fell silent. Dustil and Juhani made their way toward the terminals on the far side of the roof, but Revan hesitated, following languidly as her mind flooded with thoughts and worries. _I led her to the Dark Side. Just like everyone else who ever followed me. I am a curse…will everyone I care about be destroyed by my own hand?_

"It wasn't true," Jolee said, interrupting her internal musings. "It's not your fault that she fell."

"How can you say that, Jolee?" Revan said, her eyes filled with sadness. "I felt the darkness within her myself, even heard it tempting her when we were trapped on Taris! She has fallen because of my influence…just like countless others."

"Now listen here, young lady," Jolee said with a scowl, sounding sincerely angry. "I know you young kids think you know everything and can't learn a damn thing from an old kook like me, but you'd better pay attention. Yes, you sure _did_ influence her. The key word is _influence_. You can't _force_ someone to do something against their will, Revan. She had a choice to follow Malak or not, to fall or not, to embrace the darkness or not, and those were _her_ choices to make and no one else's. While you can't stop other people from influencing you because that's _their_ choice, you sure as hell can determine your own path by making your own decisions."

Revan was floored by the ex-Jedi's tirade, and Dustil and Juhani were staring at him in shocked admiration from halfway across the roof. "Jolee…I…" Revan struggled for the words, and finally settled with, "Thank you."

Jolee's face softened and patted her kindly on the shoulder as they completed the deactivation of the Temple's defenses. "You're welcome, lass. Just…don't make me repeat myself. Who knows if I'll even remember what I just said five minutes from now," he concluded with a playful wink.


	34. Chapter 33

Two more chapters to go...

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three – Preparations

The long walk back to the Ebon Hawk from the Temple felt like a thousand miles in lead boots. When she received a Comm from Carth as they neared the ship, Revan was more than relieved to hear that the Republic fleet was still nearly twelve hours away. "That is excellent news," she replied. "We are all in one piece, but we desperately need rest before this confrontation. And, uh, Carth?" she hesitated, then rushed on before she could lose her nerve, "you and I need to talk as soon as we return."

"You got it," the pilot responded.

Revan suppressed a frown at his casual tone, but Dustil could sense her unease, and sidling up beside her, he asked, "Would you like me to run interference, Master?"

Revan offered him a half-hearted smile, but shook her head. "It would be cowardice if I allowed you to be there," she admitted. "Your father is a good man, and he deserves to know the truth. Let us just hope that he is willing to see reason."

Canderous was pacing in front of the loading ramp of the _Hawk_, scowling at the sand and apparently lost in his own thoughts until Revan was nearly standing beside him. "You're safe," he growled as he pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. The other three Jedi trudged up the ramp, more than ready for a long rest. Canderous loosened his grip enough to look down at Revan's face as he demanded, "What happened in there?"

"Not…yet," she answered softly. "I owe it to Carth to explain what is going on, but I do not have the strength right now to tell the tale twice, ner kar'ta."

Canderous gave her a scowl that clearly said, "Do _not_ make up pet names for me," but he nodded in reluctant agreement. "He's in the cockpit, where he always is. Do what you need to, and then get some rest. You look like hell."

Revan laughed at that, remembering a time in her life when those words would have wounded her vanity, but coming from Canderous, it was a testament of true love. After a light kiss, Revan entered the ship and made her way toward the cockpit, the moment of comfort from the man she loved growing dimmer with every step closer to the confrontation she dreaded.

"Hey, Revan," Carth greeted her with a wide smile. "Glad to see you survived. Uh, not that I doubted you or anything." Revan forced a smile at his playful tone, but the act didn't last as she shut and locked the cockpit door and sat down in the co-pilot's seat beside him. Leaning toward her across the aisle, Carth asked with a frown, "Revan, what's wrong? You look like you've see a ghost."

Revan bit her tongue in an effort to control the bitter laugh that longed to escape, and she managed to maintain her somber expression. "Carth…we found Bastila inside the temple."

Carth appeared to stop breathing as the words hit him. "Oh…no…" he said in a groaning whisper, "she's…she's _dead_?"

The stunned man hung his head in mourning, but looked back up in confusion as Revan said, "No, Carth, she is not dead."

A sudden wild hope flared in his eyes as he said, "So she's…_alive_? B-but I don't understand. Revan, where the hell is she!?"

Carth's emotions swirled and twisted so much that Revan didn't know whether she should take his hand to comfort him or hide behind her seat. Settling on sitting straight in her chair, Revan said calmly, but with a great amount of empathy, "Carth, she has fallen. Malak has turned her to the Dark Side and made her his apprentice. I am so sorry."

Carth looked at her sharply, as though he believed she was playing a sick joke on him. "What?" he demanded in angry incredulity. "What are you talking about? _Bastila_ is Malak's _apprentice_? You're kidding, right?" When Revan's sad expression only deepened, and she shook her head in answer, Carth's face twisted into despair. "No, no, that can't be true. Bastila would never…she'd have fought…it can't be true. Revan, I-I don't understand."

Heartbroken at his helpless gaze, Revan started to explain. "Malak tortured her, Carth. That much she confirmed. She…gave in to the darkness within her after a great deal of torment, and now she has fallen and taken over the mantle of his apprentice. She bends to his will, and she will use her Battle Meditation against the Republic when they arrive."

Carth stood up suddenly and began to pace the very short distance along the back of the cockpit, running his hand through his hair in aggravation. "So, you saw her in the Temple." he finally said, his eyes on the floor. "You talked to her. And…" he trailed off, halting in his pacing to stare at her in dawning understanding. "You…you _knew_ she was in there. You sent me and the others back here because you _knew_ it!"

Revan could feel his anger and indignation as she calmly answered, "Yes, I did Carth. I have a responsibility to protect you all, and things would have gone very badly were you present."

Carth was suddenly in her face, seething, as he spat, "That is _not_ your decision to make, _Revan_! You do not get to dictate our lives or choose our battles for us! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Leaning as far back as the chair would allow in an attempt to escape the fiery anger that rolled off of him, Revan leveled her gaze at Carth and answered, "I think I am your friend, Carth. I needed to see for myself if what I sensed was true, and I could not do that if I were wrapped up in worrying about your safety."

"So this was all about you, right?" Carth shot back, returning to his anxious pacing. "You needed to see for yourself? And what exactly did you find out, oh glorious leader."

Stifling the urge to sigh at his contemptuous tone, Revan answered simply, "I found out that she loves you, Carth. Even still." Carth stopped pacing, his anger fading slowly into remorse as he sunk back down in his chair. She waited in silence for a moment before she added, "There is still a chance to save her."

Carth's eyes lit up, but his tone was cautious as he asked, "How?"

"Well, as Bastila put it today, everyone has a weakness," Revan explained.

"And you know what her weakness is?"

"Of course," Revan said, a small smile curving her lips. "Her weakness is you."

-

Revan groaned in wanton pleasure as Canderous' hands worked over the knots on her bare back, his callused palms diligently smoothing the tension from her aching muscles. Canderous grinned as he worked, enjoying her responses almost as much as she enjoyed his ministrations. Taking in the sight of her bare body sprawled face down on her bunk, it was everything the Mandalorian could do to keep himself from doing more than ease the pain in her tired back, especially since the dorm was locked. _She needs rest more than anything else,_ he chided himself firmly.

After several more minutes of this treatment, Canderous felt Revan's body go gradually limp and her breathing become deep and rhythmic. Easing himself off the bunk so as not to disturb her, Canderous gently covered her with a blanket and moved toward the door, reaching to shut off the lights.

"Why?" Revan's soft voice startled him, and he turned to see her propped up on one elbow, her sea green eyes filled with wonder. "Why are you being so tender with me?"

Canderous scowled at the word, but answered, "You need it."

"Perhaps," she nodded with a teasing smile, "though you have never seemed disposed to such things in the past." When the Mandalorian did not respond to her playfulness, Revan grew serious. "Canderous, what's wrong? When I returned from the Temple, you were nearly sick with worry, and you make a fuss over me getting enough rest, and then you massage my back for nearly thirty minutes. Not to sound ungrateful, but you normally do not function this way. Will you please tell me what brought this on?"

Canderous sighed heavily as he sat back down beside her on the narrow bunk. "I'm not so good at this…_stuff_," he said lamely, waving his hand to indicate the two of them. "I never cared for a woman longer than she was useful for me, and I sure as hell didn't care much about her happiness. But with you…" he trailed off, looking angry about having to open up. Finally he continued with resolve, "While I don't know anything about love, I do know about battle. This one we're about to face is serious –the worst since Malachor by my account. There's no guarantee we'll survive at all, and I just wanted you to know how I feel if this whole thing goes straight to hell."

"Is that what you see happening?" Revan asked as she slipped her hand under his hand resting on his knee. "You do not believe we will survive this?"

Canderous shrugged, but his hand tightened over hers at the thought. "I'm a practical man, Revan. We all have to go sometime."

Revan was thoughtful as she said, "I suppose that is true. Yet…has it never crossed your mind that perhaps everything is happening exactly the way it was intended to?"

Raising his eyebrow skeptically, Canderous asked, "You're talking about the Force, right?"

"Of course."

"Revan, I respect your…_beliefs_," Canderous explained with a frown. "And I'll acknowledge that the Force does exist since most of this trip has been one very unlikely coincidence after another and I'd be an idiot to deny it. But…I guess I'm just not convinced that the Force has our best interests in mind, if you know what I mean."

"I can understand that," Revan agreed. "The Force does not often act as we want it to, but rather in a way that is necessary."

"And that's exactly what I'm saying. Can you honestly say that you believe Bastila giving in to the Dark Side was 'for the best'?"

Revan's forehead wrinkled in concern, as she admitted, "No, I cannot. And yet I _also_ cannot believe that it was for nothing. I do not hope to persuade you, Canderous, but I know we were destined to be here, at this exact moment, in this way. You and I were meant to find one another. I need you as much as you need me. We have relied on each other in many ways throughout this journey, and the journey is not yet complete. There is a reason we are here."

Canderous shook his head in indecision. "I'm sorry, cyar'ika. I wish I could believe you, but it just sounds like a romantic ideal to me."

Revan smiled lightly at that, unconcerned by his lack of faith as she snuggled down in her bunk, preparing to get some much-needed rest. "Perhaps soon I will have the opportunity to prove it to you."

-

As the crew gathered in the main hold of the _Ebon Hawk_, the holo emitter blinked to life, revealing the image of a haggard looking woman in a Republic uniform.

Carth smiled as he stepped forward and greeted, "Admiral Dodonna."

The worry lines on the woman's face eased slightly as a tentative smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Carth Onasi, I am relieved to see you are still in one piece. I am grateful for small favors in such trying times."

"I couldn't agree more," Carth responded. "What is the plan of attack, Admiral? The _Ebon Hawk_ and her crew are at your disposal."

"Excellent. I was just discussing tactics with an…advisor, and I believe you would fit in well with his plan." She stepped to one side and a small, green skinned man hobbled into the image beside her.

Before the Admiral could introduce him, Revan lurched forward and stammered, "M-master…Vandar? You survived the attack on Dantooine?"

Master Vandar cocked his head to the side as he studied her, deep-set wrinkles furrowing his face. "Yes. The Council and I sensed the attack just before it came and were able to evacuate many Jedi before the bombardment began. Still, the losses were…tremendous."

"Yes, but some survived - that is wonderful news, Master," Revan said, as Dustil nodded in agreement behind her. "But…who else is alive? What of the other Masters?" She hesitated to ask what she really wished to know.

"A few of them made it out," he conceded, but the sadness in his wise gaze grew as he went on. "Master Zhar went back when he heard that a young Padawan had not been accounted for. The Padawan made it out safely, thanks to Zhar's aid, but I am afraid Zhar did not make it."

Revan's shoulder's slumped, and she squeezed her eyes closed for a brief moment, but setting her jaw firmly, she said, "Then he died honorably, living what he believed. I will miss him."

Master Vandar looked pleased as he nodded his agreement. "As will I. You should know that he was always proud to have you as a Padawan, Revan."

Revan looked surprised to hear him call her by her name since she had not revealed to him that she knew the truth, but she determined from Vandar's knowing smile that he had gathered as much from her mind. "Thank you, Master Vandar. Now, what is this plan, and how can we help?"

"We intend to use the Republic fleet as a diversion," he began to explain. "They will conduct a direct frontal assault on the Star Forge."

Carth interrupted, "But that's suicide! That thing is a weapon's factory, capable of producing an endless supply of ships and droids."

"And that is precisely why we must fight now," Admiral Dodonna responded with a hint of reprimand in her tone. "As Vandar has said, this attack is only a diversion."

Vandar nodded and continued, "While the Sith fleet is focused on the battle, we will send a small transport to board the Star Forge. Several of the survivors from Dantooine, as well as a handful of Jedi from Coruscant will lead an assault inside the factory itself to locate and eliminate Darth Malak."

Revan looked pained as she spoke up, "It is not just Malak they must stop, Master. Bastila was captured by the Sith just after the attack on Dantooine. She has…betrayed us and become Malak's apprentice."

Master Vandar slumped forward, more shocked than Revan had ever seen him before. "This is indeed dire news. She will use her Battle Meditation to erode the will of the Republic fleet and bolster the spirits of the Sith."

Admiral Dodonna frowned deeply. "Master Vandar, we are not prepared to defend ourselves from this manner of attack. Are you certain it would be wise to proceed at this time?"

"We must attack now," Revan said with conviction. "Every day, every moment even, success becomes less and less possible. All you have to do, Admiral, is keep them busy long enough for us to get inside and take out Bastila and Malak. That _is_ what you want us to do, correct Master Vandar, join the Jedi in their attack?"

"Yes," Vandar acknowledged with an almost absent nod. "But that was before we knew about Bastila. I-."

Revan held up her hand to stop him and said, "Do not worry about her, Master." She shared a pointed look with Carth before adding, "I believe we know a way to erode _her_ will and perhaps bring her back to the light."

Vandar frowned, but eventually nodded as he said, "Then may the Force be with you."

-

Revan checked the clasps on her armor for the third time as the ship shuddered and swayed on its cautious approach toward the Star Forge. "Alright, does everyone know what they are to do?" she asked the nervous crew around her. "Everyone is okay with the plan and I do not have to worry about any unexpected mutinies…right, Mission?"

The twi'lek tried to roll her eyes, but her worried anticipation seemed too great to shut out with playfulness. "No worries, Rev. I'll stay with the ship like you said."

"Good. Zaalbar and T3 will remain as well. I know it seems like we're keeping you from this battle, but in truth, if the Sith break through the Jedi, you will be our last line of defense. If they take the ship, there will be no escaping." Mission turned a pale sky blue, but nodded; Zaalbar looked grim but determined as he tightened his grip on his bowcaster and patted Bacca's Sword at his side; T3 made a series of urgent beeps.

Revan addressed the utility droid with surprise, "Oh, of course. You have not had much reason for combat during this mission." She disappeared down the hallway and returned a few moments later with a heavily upgraded blaster pistol, which she offered to the droid. "Here, my little friend, now you can defend the ship with the others."

T3 accepted the weapon, but his beeps and boops sounded almost skeptical.

Revan laughed and patted the top of the droid as she explained, "Oh, no, no. This does not make you anything like HK-47, T3. You don't need to worry about that!"

HK straightened up and seemed to be prepared to berate the smaller droid, but Revan ordered him to be silent before she continued to address her companions. "Juhani and Jolee, I wish you to stay and fight with the other Jedi. They will need your help to keep the Sith at bay, and I need you to keep the Sith occupied while I attempt to lead Carth, Canderous, Dustil and HK-47 to Bastila."

Dustil spoke up, "Why Bastila, Master? Why not attack Malak first?"

"I am fairly certain that Malak will have placed her in our path intentionally," Revan explained ruefully. "He will hope that forcing us to kill her will break down our wills. If for whatever reason he has not placed her between him and us, we still must stop her from using her Battle Meditation." She looked sadly toward the cockpit where Carth was piloting the ship as she added in a whisper, "No matter what it takes."


	35. Chapter 34

Thanks for all the reviews!!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four – From the Shadows

Revan drew in a deep breath before taking the plunge down the cargo ramp into the docking bay of the Star Forge. She drew up short just outside the ship, confused, as she was greeted only by darkness and silence. _Why are we not being attacked?_ She could feel her confusion echoed in her companions as they gathered around her.

Revan tensed at a sudden flurry of movement in her peripheral vision, but sighed in relief when more than a dozen Jedi rushed around the _Ebon Hawk_ toward them.

"Master Vandar sent you, right?" a young female Knight at the head of the group asked. "Well, I'm sure glad for the help. We're going to have to act fast if we plan to-." An alarm suddenly screamed, the docking bay flaring with bright white lights as the doors along the walls suddenly slid open. "Damn it! So much for surprise. Get ready – this will not be easy."

The first wave contained mostly raw recruits. It was almost painful for Revan to slay the barely trained youths, many only as old as Mission or Dustil. _Malak, you coward,_ she seethed inwardly as she gazed down at the dead eyes of a young Sith, _I should have known you would use these disgusting methods._ Stifling the anger that threatened to throw her off balance and refusing to give in to exactly what Malak hoped for, Revan returned to where the others were regrouping.

"Alright, we didn't take any casualties," the young Knight who had greeted them before said. "This was easy – way _too_ easy. Something's not right."

"Malak is testing us," Revan said sharply, wondering why in the Force Master Vandar had sent such a young woman to lead the Jedi assault. Then she caught the expectant look the young woman and the rest of the Jedi with her were giving her. _Oh, no…she is not in charge. I am. Nice of Vandar to mention that._ "We cannot afford to wait for him to get serious about stopping us. Jolee and Juhani will remain here with you. Your orders are to hold this docking bay at all costs – it is our only exit. I will lead my team through the lesser-known areas of the Star Forge and find Bastila and Malak. Do we all understand our duties?" She paused as a round of decisive nods passed through the gathering before saying sincerely, "Then may the Force be with you."

Heavy boot-falls echoed in the hallway outside the entrance doors, and Revan tensed in preparation for the second wave of attackers. Jolee gripped her elbow and gave a slight shake of his head as he snapped, "Go on, now. You gave the orders, so follow them. Finish the mission, lass. We'll be fine here."

Revan was torn, but with a quick nod at the old man, she dashed away from the ensuing battle toward a large wall vent sealed with a heavy metal panel. "HK, I need you to remove this cover, please," she said impatiently, her eyes flitting nervously to the nearby fighting.

"Resigned Statement: Oh, with _pleasure_, Master. Mockery: I live for _nothing_ if not the mundane task of unscrewing bolts from a wall panel. It would be _incomprehensible_ for a highly sophisticated assassin droid like myself to _complain_ about performing a duty better suited for a worthless utility droid whilst a bloody battle rages behind me."

Despite his grumbling, the panel was removed by the time the droid finished his tirade. "Thank you HK-47," Revan said dryly. "Next time, skip the commentary, hmm?" She gazed down the dark shaft that was now open before them, roughly four feet in height and width. "Alright, everyone, HK-47 will lead us through the access tunnels using the schematics I uploaded into his memory banks a few hours ago. They will take us directly to where I believe Bastila will be meditating. I will proceed behind HK, Dustil, you follow me, then Carth and finally Canderous will bring up the rear. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Carth said with candor, "what if you're wrong and Bastila's not there?"

"Then we would still have to get around the steady flow of Sith that Malak will be sending this way, so no matter what, this is our best chance of avoiding unnecessary delays. Now, if there's nothing else, we should get moving."

Canderous scowled as Revan knelt down to crawl after the assassin droid through the shaft, crawling being a more comfortable position than walking hunched over. As he prepared to follow Carth, the huge Mandalorian in full body armor grumbled under his breath, "The things I do for love."

-

HK-47 was much more satisfied when Revan ordered him to kick out the access panel on the far side of the passageway when he could not discover any other means to remove it. As it crashed to the floor, sending earsplitting echoes throughout the vast chamber beyond, Carth muttered irritably, "So much for stealth."

HK dropped down onto the ramp below the exit, scanning the chamber, while Revan stepped out and moved up the ramp toward a massive doorway. As she approached, she was not in the least surprised when the door slid open of its own will. The Dark Side was like a thick fog rolling from the heart of the Star Forge ahead of her, a writhing purple and black mass of energy that hissed and hummed with a malignant power. There, kneeling on the floor before this accumulation of darkness, was Bastila, her body radiating a soft glow as she continued deep in her Battle Meditation.

Without waiting for the others to catch up, Revan strode toward her former friend and ally, her lightsaber in hand, and her face set in grim determination. She was startled to hear the door hiss closed behind her and lock with a resounding click, sealing her and Bastila from the rest of the factory – and from her companions.

"I knew you would follow me here, Revan," Bastila said, her voice low with contempt as she slowly eased herself from her meditations and rose to face her. "And this time, my Master knew it as well. I am ready for you." Her crimson double-bladed lightsaber sprang to life in her hand, but she made no move to advance.

"I do not wish to fight you, Bastila," Revan said, her voice calm, her gaze focused. "It does not have to be this way."

"Of course it does," Bastila snarled, her eyes filled with unrepentant hatred. "You were right, Revan. There is no 'redemption,' at least none that I have ever seen."

Bastila lunged forward then, her movements bolstered by the Force, and Revan was nearly too slow in activating her own violet blade to parry the red flurry that struck at her from all sides. Knowing that Bastila was a much more aggressive fighter, Revan pulled the Force to propel herself quickly across the room. Before Bastila could reach her, Revan surrounded her body in a glowing protective shield and called upon the Force to strengthen her will. Revan threw a stasis field at the younger woman, but Bastila only flinched momentarily, then sprang toward Revan's body.

"You have been practicing," Revan noted as she ducked under Bastila's swing, answering with a thrust of her own.

"Malak is a difficult Master," Bastila hissed as she parried and channeled the Force into crackling lightning that sprang from one hand and shot toward Revan. "He must have learned that from you."

Revan was able to block most of the lightning with her lightsaber, but she grimaced as some of the energy coursed up her arms and singed the edges of her robe. "You are probably correct," Revan shot back as a Force wave erupted from her, tearing at Bastila's robe and hair, but not stopping the fallen Jedi for long. "I am ashamed of the many things he learned from me. And that is why I will stop him."

Bastila's laughter was cruel and disgusted as she stalked toward Revan. "Arrogant as always, Revan!" she snapped in fury. "The only way to stop him is to come through me."

With a sudden decisive thrust, Bastila managed to catch Revan completely unprepared, and with a sickening wet hiss, the red blade sunk deep in Revan's left side, straight through from front to back. Unable to bite back an agonized moan at the searing fire between her ribs, Revan acted on instinct and punched Bastila as hard as she could manage square in the nose, sending her reeling backward, deactivated lightsaber in one hand and clutching at her bleeding face with the other. Without taking her eyes off Bastila, Revan lay her hand gingerly over the wound, willing the rib that had been severed into three pieces back together. As soon as the pain was tolerable, she stopped, not wishing to expend too much of her powers.

A cold, merciless determination glossed over Revan's features as she watched Bastila heal her broken nose and then begin to approach. "I will do whatever it takes, Bastila," Revan announced with chilling resolve.

Confusion flickered in the younger woman's eyes as she hesitated for only a moment, uncertain in the face of such a sudden change, and fearful that she had misjudged Revan. Acting quickly when she saw the opening in Bastila's mental defenses, Revan drew the Force into herself and wrapped it around Bastila. This time, the stasis field held, freezing the surprised younger woman in place.

Revan snatched the still inactive saber from Bastila's hand and flung it toward the churning energy in the center of the room, watching in satisfaction as the darkness there ripped the weapon to pieces. She turned back just as the stasis field collapsed, sending Bastila to the floor in a prone heap.

The younger woman did not move to rise, but murmured into the cold metal floor, "Please…kill me quickly, Revan. If…if our friendship ever meant anything to you…kill me quickly."

"It does not have to be this way," Revan said for the second time, the coldness vanishing from her eyes and revealing true concern and compassion. "There is no reason for me to kill you, Bastila."

Bastila looked up slowly in suspicious disbelief, her red- and yellow-veined blue eyes filled with a puzzling mess of emotions. "No reason? How…how can you _possibly_ say that, Revan? I betrayed my oaths, I betrayed the Jedi, I betrayed…_you_ a-and…my friends. I was here to _kill_ you, Revan! Do you have any idea the things I have done since becoming Malak's apprentice?"

"I probably have a pretty good notion, yes," Revan said with surprising calm. "As you just said, it was I who taught him much of what he knows. That does not mean you must be another death in his wake, however."

"I have no reason to live," Bastila whispered, all the anger and hatred dissolving into sadness and self-loathing. "There is nothing for me anymore, Revan."

Revan knelt down, forcing Bastila to meet her gaze, as she said, "You are wrong about that. The Jedi are all you have ever known, Bastila, and you believe they cannot forgive you, will not welcome you back. Even if that is so, that does not mean you have nothing without them."

When Revan stopped speaking, she gazed at Bastila expectantly, waiting for the younger woman to fill in the unspoken blank. Though she looked determined to be miserable and stubborn, finally Bastila sighed and muttered, "You mean Carth."

"Yes," Revan answered. "He loves you, Bastila, and would do anything to make you happy."

Bastila scowled, but Revan could see the unshed tears in her eyes as she said, "Perhaps that was true before, but not after…not with all that has happened. He cannot forgive my betrayal."

"He forgave Dustil," Revan reminded her gently. "His own son was a Sith for much longer than you, and did his share of horrific crimes, but still Carth has forgiven him and accepted him as his son, flaws and all."

"That is different," Bastila protested weakly. "It is precisely _because_ Dustil is his son that Carth was able to forgive him. I…I am nothing to him."

Revan was exasperated, but held her mounting frustration back because she was still uncertain if Bastila was simply being obstinate or if she really did not know the extent of Carth's feelings. "There is only one way to know for certain, Bastila." Revan paused and Bastila frowned up at her in confusion, then waved her hand toward the sealed door. "Ask him."

Bastila's ashen skin paled even more, and her throat seemed to go dry as she choked out, "N-no…no, Revan, I cannot face him. Not like this…I am not strong enough to see the hatred in his eyes, to feel the disgust when he sees what I am! No, please, just kill me now."

"Damn it, Bastila, he is right there!" Revan exploded in a near shout. "You really choose death over the chance for love? Stop lying to yourself and face him!"

Bastila cowered on the floor for a moment, frightened by Revan's sudden outburst, but with great reluctance, she lifted herself off the floor and stood up, staring at the sealed door. After a brief hesitation, she lifted her hand toward the door and with a series of loud clicks, it snapped open, revealing three desperate but determined looking men, and one fire-eyed assassin droid. HK immediately lifted his blaster toward Bastila, but Revan ordered him to stand down.

Carth's eyes were locked on Bastila's distorted features as he slowly approached her. Revan moved away to one side to rejoin Canderous and Dustil, and to give Carth and Bastila privacy as they began speaking in low tones.

Dustil immediately noticed something was wrong with Revan and said, "Master, you have been wounded."

Revan waved off his concern and said, "It is only a flesh wound. I have repaired most of the damage." When the Padawan reached toward her to heal the injury completely, she stopped him. "I am grateful for your concern, my young Padawan, but you will need to save your strength now. I have an assignment for you."

Revan left the thought hanging as she turned to see Carth pulling Bastila against him in a fierce yet tender embrace, curling his muscular form around the tiny fallen Jedi protectively. Bastila's body shook as she tentatively returned the gesture, but her fingers practically dented the metal of Carth's armor as she clung to him, afraid he was some apparition that would suddenly vanish. Revan felt a smile tug at her lips as the gray color began to fade from Bastila's skin, and already the blue in her eyes overpowered the darkness that lingered there.

Canderous leaned in toward Revan and muttered, "So, you knew this was going to happen, then."

"Not really," Revan said with a shrug. "But as I said, I knew Bastila did not fall for nothing."

The Mandalorian gave her a stern frown. "I'm still not convinced. And there's still Malak to deal with."

"You are correct there," Revan acknowledged before she reluctantly approached Carth and Bastila. "I am sorry to have to interrupt, but we need to hurry. Malak will quickly realize you have failed to stop us, though I believe he intended for us to kill you, not turn you back. We need to use this surprise to our advantage."

Bastila nodded as she drew away from Carth, but the Republic officer kept his arm protectively wrapped over her shoulder as she said, "With my Battle Meditation."

"Yes," Revan said. "I need you to remain here and use your mediation to turn the tide of this battle. Malak will see that he is suddenly on the losing side, and perhaps that will help to erode his strength. Carth, I wish you to remain here with Bastila – your presence is a comfort to her, and will help to keep the darkness that still clings to her at bay. Dustil, you will remain as well, and shield her as best you can while she allows the Force to work through her. I trust you with this because you know this darkness better than anyone else and will be best equipped to fight it."

The young Padawan looked stunned as he stammered in the face of such praise, "I-I am…_honored_, Master."

Revan smiled and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. "You make me proud, Dustil."

Canderous spoke up, "So, that means you, me and that psychotic droid are going after Malak, then?"

With a false smile, Revan said, "Uh, yes…something like that. Let us move out."

Revan stopped at the far side of the chamber to watch as Bastila knelt down in the same place she had been before and began to meditate. Carth sat down close beside her and rested one hand on her knee, watching her face intently with an anxious frown. Dustil knelt as well and put his hand on Bastila's shoulder as he called upon the Force to create a protective shield around her, keeping the darkness away.

As soon as she was certain that Bastila was immersed in her meditations and Carth and Dustil were focused on her, Revan turned a determined face to Canderous. "You are not coming with me," she stated.

Canderous snorted, looking annoyed as he asked, "Yeah? How are you planning to stop me?"

Revan gave him a rueful grin as she explained, "Well, I had considered reasoning with you. Then I remembered with whom I was dealing . So I developed an alternate plan."

Before Canderous could open his mouth to respond, he was paralyzed, frozen in place by a Force stasis field. His incredible anger shone in his eyes, and Revan shook her head regretfully as she murmured hurriedly, "I do not expect you to understand. And I suppose it would not surprise me if you did not forgive me for this. But if Malak were to kill you…I could not bear it. I would lose myself to the darkness once more, and that is something I cannot allow. I would rather die by his hand than fall to the Dark Side again. I am sorry, and remember that I love you," she finished, rising up on her toes to place a fleeting kiss on his immobile mouth.

"HK-47," she ordered as she opened the door and started down the hallway, "if Canderous opens this door, you have my permission to stop him. He is not to follow me, is that understood?"

"Exuberant Confirmation: With utmost pleasure, Master! And thank you for this opportunity!"

Revan stopped then and clarified, "You are not authorized to use lethal force, HK-47. Simply…incapacitate him…without dismemberment…or doing permanent physical or mental damage."

"Retraction: Ah…I see Master. You certainly do not make things easy for me, do you Master?"

Revan smirked as she resumed her movement down the hallway. "Just think of it as a challenge to your self-control, HK." With a last regretful frown at Canderous, Revan reached out with the Force, closing and sealing the door behind her before setting out at a run toward the only place she knew Malak would be.

-

The vast chamber was cold, but the chill was not a tangible thing in the air, but rather a foreboding that drew all warmth from the mind. The Dark Side flowed, twisted, pulsated like a separate living entity from beneath the walkway that Revan cautiously crossed, her eyes never leaving the tall figure that dominated the center of the room before her.

"I knew you would come, Revan," Malak said in his cold, metallic voice, his pale eyes filled with loathing and contempt. "This place calls to you, and you cannot help but answer."

"You are wrong, my former apprentice," Revan said with equal coldness, but her gaze was calm and serene. "I am here to stop you and to destroy the Star Forge once and for all. It is time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more," Malak said with a malicious glare. "It's fitting that our final battle would be here, of all places…wouldn't you agree, my dear Revan?" he asked with a grand sweep of his hand toward the dozen or so tanks that lined the room.

Revan's eyes did not leave Malak's face, but she knew well what each tank contained. "You cannot distract me from my purpose here, Malak. Let us end this."

Malak's eyebrows raised in amusement as he taunted, "Oh, Revan. Ever eager for a fight, aren't we? Or perhaps you picked that up from Aeryn, hmm? But, there is no need to rush. After all, you haven't yet met my guest of honor," he stepped aside and gestured toward the tank directly behind him, "but then…I believe you two have already met."

Revan's face fell as her breath was sucked from her lungs, an empty helplessness overwhelming her. She stared at the dead figure floating inside the tank, the skin covering his peaceful face pale and distorted, his lekku floating languidly in the fluid that surrounded him. Her voice a broken whisper, Revan managed to groan though her stunned pain, "Master…Zhar?"


	36. Chapter 35

Last Chapter! Epilogue will be up in a few hours...I'll write comments and thank you's at the end of it.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five – Comes the Light

Jolee grunted as he slammed into the cold metal floor, rolling away as a plasma grenade ignited behind him, singeing the edges of his robe and throwing one of the Jedi off his feet and across the room. From his position face down on the ground, the old man hurled his lightsaber at the Sith trooper in the doorway, and watched in satisfaction as the green blade sunk deep into the man's chest, killing him instantly. Jolee's joints creaked as he climbed to his feet and moved to retrieve his lightsaber from the last casualty of the latest wave of attackers, grumbling, "I'm too damn old for all this excitement."

He frowned as he made his way toward the remaining Jedi who were trying desperately to heal their fallen comrade. Juhani looked up at him as she realized the young Jedi was beyond their aid and whispered fiercely, "We cannot keep this up much longer. There are simply too many of them."

Jolee nodded in solemn agreement, but before he could speak, a dark tremor ran through him, so intense and unexpected that it nearly brought him to his knees. Juhani flinched, but seemed much less affected than he was, as did most of the remaining Jedi, but for one young man who groaned, "What _is_ that?"

"A disturbance," Jolee answered as he fought back the raging emotions while at the same time seeking their source. When he located it, he cursed under his breath and muttered, "It's Revan."

Juhani stiffened and asked, "She is in danger?"

The old man sighed, and then moved toward the still open access tunnel behind the Hawk, saying, "Only from herself."

"Where are you going?" one of the eight remaining Jedi called after him, looking desperate and afraid.

Jolee's face was set with determination, though inside he felt a twinge of guilt as he said, "I have to get to her. Juhani will stay here with you – listen to her, and you just might live through this. And don't be heroes! If things get too bad, fall back to the ship." Without waiting for a response, the old man slipped into the tunnel, the Force his only guide as he made his way deep into the growing darkness.

-

Revan stared blankly at her former friend and Master, her mind seemingly unable to translate what her eyes were telling her. Knowing Zhar was dead was one thing, but to see his body inside that dark abomination, his spirit unable to reunite with the Force, was something she had never prepared for. Unable to suppress it, Revan began to tremble as a cold rage more powerful and dominating than anything she could ever remember experiencing before flowed in savage waves through her body, exacerbated by the overwhelming presence of the Dark Side around her.

"Oh, I see I've struck a nerve," Malak taunted, his snide comment like a poisoned vibrodagger in the stomach. "Nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

"You monster," Revan hissed, unbridled fury boiling inside her as she tore her eyes from her dead Master to stare at Malak.

The Dark Lord threw his head back and laughed mockingly, before he declared, "_I'm_ the monster, Revan? You _made_ me!"

Something fragile snapped in Revan as guilt mingled with the rage and sorrow. Without realizing how it got there, Revan's lightsaber suddenly sprang to life in her hand as she snarled, "Just another mistake to correct."

She lunged blindly toward her former apprentice, the Force swirling around her like a storm as her blades sliced the air around him. Malak leaped back out of the path of her wild assault, cackling with cruel delight, though inside he felt a twinge of surprise at the strength and accuracy of her attack despite her emotional imbalance. "There's the Revan we all know and love," he taunted as he gathered the Force and shot a sting of white-violet lightning at her.

Revan didn't move to block the attack, but instead allowed the searing pain to roll through her body, groaning as her muscles twitched spastically. She no longer warred with her emotions – she embraced them, and used the pain as fuel. The lightning died off, and without a pause, Revan straightened up, a malevolent smile twisting her face as she slowly advanced upon Malak. The Dark Lord eyed her warily, waiting for her to make a move as she circled him like a predator. "You know, Malak," she purred in a deep, unnatural voice. "You say that _I_ made _you_. But the truth is…you made me as well, with your lies, your deceptions, and your treachery toward my sister. So, come, my former apprentice, let us end this vicious cycle."

-

Canderous muttered a string of Mando'a curses under his breath as he carefully attempted to plant the last frag mine against the door. The tedious, dangerous work was made all the more difficult as thoughts of strangling Revan for her pride or kissing her stupid if she were kept safe rising in the back of his mind. And of course, the biggest distraction of all -

"Threat: Again I remind you, Mandalorian meatbag, that if you succeed in this rather foolish attempt to follow my Master, I will be forced to obey her orders and…_incapacitate_ you."

"Would you shut the hell up, you walking pile of scrap?" Canderous growled as he finished his task and backed away to scrutinize his handiwork. A dozen or so frag mines lined the perimeter of the door Revan had somehow sealed. _This better work._ A part of him was certain that it wouldn't, but he had to try. As he looked around the vast room for the best place to take cover from the coming explosion, the Mandalorian's eyes drifted over Carth, Bastila and Dustil, still meditating and unaware of the situation with Revan. _What in the hell was she thinking!? Everyone has a duty, a job to do…even the damn assassin droid has orders to baby-sit me. And I'm just supposed to sit back and wait for her to come back…if she even comes back at all!? So much for "everything happens for a reason."_

Canderous swallowed the bitter anger that rose in his throat, and, gripping the detonator gingerly, started toward a cleft in the wall that looked to be far enough away from the door. Before he'd gone two steps a figure rushed up the ramp behind Bastila and the others. Canderous tensed and raised his repeater, then in the same beat, exhaled loudly and relaxed as he recognized Jolee.

The old ex-Jedi veered away from Bastila, leaving her meditations undisturbed and approached Canderous instead. It took Jolee only a second to assess the situation as he approached, and he grumbled, "That damn woman – I should have known she'd try something like this."

Canderous' grunt implied, "I feel the same way," but he said, "She sealed the door. HK here has orders to stop me if I do manage to get through. She _planned_ this."

Jolee's expression softened for a moment and he said, "Don't be too hard on her, kid. She's just doing what she thinks is best." He frowned at the mines along the door. "And that's not going to cut it, I'm afraid. I think…" he trailed off, focusing his will on the Force shielding that protected the door, and after several long seconds, the door clicked and slid open.

Canderous let out an explosive sigh of relief, but HK-47 stepped in front of the now open doorway. "Pleased Statement: I have been waiting for an opportunity to do this, meatbag. How amusing that my Master herself gave me the order!"

The Mandalorian opened his mouth to respond, but Jolee beat him to it. "HK-47," Jolee said with much authority, "access command 'Jolee-2730' and stand down."

The droid stiffened upright suddenly, then said, "Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve. Inquiry: What are your orders, Master?"

Canderous' jaw dropped in shock before he managed to say, "How did you _do_ that?"

The old man snorted in disgust and he snapped, "I reprogrammed him with an override command when we first got him back on Tatooine, just in case. I mean, he _is_ an assassin droid. Kind of scary that I'm the only one who thought of it," he added with a sharp glance. The Mandalorian scowled darkly in response, and Jolee turned to HK and said, "You orders are to accompany me and Canderous to find Revan. Those orders override all others, understood?" As the droid acknowledged, Jolee said to Canderous, "Alright, let's go save your woman."

-

As Revan twisted away from another close swing of Malak's crimson blade, the smell of burnt hair stung her nostrils as the saber severed the end of her long braid. She tried to add this insult to the fading reservoir of anger and hatred that roiled within her, but she was weakening, and fast. Malak clearly had the upper hand in size and brute strength, but under normal circumstances, she was more than capable of neutralizing these advantages through the Force. Now as she backed away from her enemy, panting and sweating with exertion and aching from several wounds, Revan could not shake the feeling of disconnection within herself.

"The Force abandons you," Malak sneered, hiding his own weariness under arrogance as he paced around her while she continued to back away. "You cannot walk both sides of the fence, Revan. Your heart bleeds to be the upstanding paragon of Jedi martyrdom, but the part of you that is the Dark Lord, which will always wallow in the darkness, knows you cannot defeat me without your hatred. Your weakness is your duality."

Snarling at his condescension, Revan opened her mouth to respond when suddenly she felt her back pressed into something smooth and cold. She turned her head to stare up into the vacant eyes of Master Zhar.

Time ground to a stop as Revan was drawn into his dead gaze, her mind flashing memories of training sessions, meditations, a fatherly hand on her shoulder when she doubted herself…those eyes that had held such sorrow when she'd left for war. Then, just as a blurry holo suddenly snaps into focus, the truth of her actions echoed in her mind, and despite the cost, she knew what she must do.

Malak was watching her with morbid curiosity when she turned back, but his expression shifted to hard resolve when he saw the grim determination in her face. Lifting her chin, Revan said in a calm, quiet voice, "Then it is time for me to choose a side."

Revan dropped her lightsaber to the floor at her feet as she turned her back to Malak, and summoning every ounce of will, she formed the Force into blue-white electricity that swirled and cracked around her hands before leaping toward the tank that held Master Zhar. "What are you doing!?" Malak shrieked, but she ignored him, channeling more power into the machine until the tank exploded with a violent spray of liquid and glass. She felt a strange disembodied satisfaction as Master Zhar's body crumpled at her feet, now free to be reunited with the Force.

The overload of the tank caused a cascading chain reaction that erupted outward in a wave, destroying the remaining tanks one by one. Revan's body shook violently with the effort, but she refused to stop feeding the flow of power until the last Jedi was free from the dark hold of the Star Forge. She was so focused on her task that she did not feel Malak's approach until she felt the molten touch of his lightsaber piercing her back. She stared down in uncomprehending curiosity at the crimson blade protruding from the center of her abdomen.

Blinded by his fury and overwhelming desire to kill Revan for her sudden change in tactics, Malak did not stop to think of the implications of using a lightsaber on someone who was radiating with electric currents of the Force. A split second after hearing the satisfying hiss of his blade sinking into her flesh, Malak's entire body boiled with agony. The metal jaw that Revan had given him after he destroyed Telos acted as a conductor, sending the current directly into his brain, and killing him almost instantly. His lightsaber deactivated and clattered to the floor as he sank down still twitching beside it. His head hit the metal with a sickening wet thud, his vacant eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Revan's knees gave out from the pain and incredible exertion, and she fell gracelessly between Malak and Master Zhar, fighting off the black spots that swam in her vision. She rolled to her back and tried to touch the wound that pierced her clean through, just below her heart, but she already knew the damage was fatal. Her head lolled to one side to stare at Master Zhar, and she smiled as she thought,_ Yes…it was worth the sacrifice._

Revan let her eyes fall closed, relishing the warm numbness that was slowly enveloping her. She became aware of voices, running boots, metal-on-metal sounds coming from near where she lay, but she could not bring herself to care enough to open her eyes until someone slapped her, hard.

Her lids blinked open, focusing with reluctance on the scowling yet terrified face of Canderous. "You damn stupid woman!" he hissed as he studied her face. "Just what were you thinking?"

Jolee knelt at her other side as he told Canderous, "Shut up. Now's not the time for that." The old man immediately located Revan's fatal injury, pulling her robes carefully open, the metal armor plate pierced with two melted holes, one from Bastila and the other from Malak. Lifting her undershirt to reveal the charred wound, Jolee groaned softly. Sinking back on his heels with a sigh, he announced grimly, "I can't save her."

"What!?" Canderous screamed, his eyes wild with desperation.

Jolee looked truly regretful, his eyes shining as he said quietly, "I'm sorry, kid, but this is beyond my power. She doesn't have long either. The lightsaber cauterized the arteries, but without the proper blood supply, her body's going numb and eventually she'll just stop breathing. I'm sorry." Jolee reached out and smoothed one hand over Revan's hair, his face twisted with the pain of loss, before he rose and walked away, leaving Canderous alone with Revan.

Canderous stared after him, his mind reeling with a thousand emotions, and it wasn't until he felt Revan's weak touch on his cheek that he looked down at her. "Please…" she whispered forcibly, "please do not…it was my choice. I had to…I am so sorry…."

Blinking back tears, Canderous lifted her gently into his lap as he murmured, "No, no, stop. It's all right now. I'm here, Revan." _She's going to die…and there's nothing you can do about it._

"Hurt you…never meant to…love you," she strained out, her body gradually relaxing in his arms.

Canderous stared down at her fading body, his thoughts and emotions in a swirling knot in his stomach. _I can't believe you're just going to sit here and let her die! You coward! She was willing to sacrifice everything to protect you, and now she's going to die in your arms. Do something!_ And then it hit him.

He shook Revan slightly so that she opened her eyes to gaze up at him. "Revan," he said, forcing her to focus on his face, "use me." The woman's brow wrinkled in confusion, so he clarified, "You said you could draw the life of others into you. Take mine."

She shook her head in resignation, and said, "No…can't. Not strong enough."

"No!" Canderous growled, shaking her harder. "I refuse to believe that! You are the strongest woman, possibly the strongest person I have _ever_ met, and there is nothing you can't do if you want to! DO _NOT_ lie to me!"

Revan's gaze was thick with sadness as she whispered, "Then…maybe I do not…want to live…."

Now angry, Canderous snarled, "That's banthashit, Revan! All that talk on the ship about purpose and meaning and destinies was just a bunch of _lies_!"

The dying woman's eyes sharpened suddenly, focusing on the irate and desperate Mandalorian's face as realization dawned on her. She nodded, lifting a trembling hand toward his face as she whispered, "Kiss…me…."

Canderous hesitated, worried that she was trying to silence him so that she could die in peace, then he recognized the determined glint in her eye, and leaned his face down to hers. As he pressed his lips softly to her own, she guided his hand to cover the still exposed skin on her abdomen over the injury.

_I know we were destined to be here, at this exact moment, in this way._

As his eyes closed and he kissed her with soft conviction, Canderous suddenly remembered the first moments he'd spent alone with Revan back on Taris. She had commented on the scars that pierced his left side…in nearly the same places she was wounded now. Of all the many scars he bore, why did she mention those then?

_You and I were meant to find one another. _

When nothing happened for several long seconds, Canderous felt desperate, but the soft rise and fall of her chest under his palm assured him that she was still alive and kept him from moving away from her lips.

_I need you as much as you need me. _

His stomach tightened painfully as he felt the strangest sensation, like his life was being sucked out through the very air around him.

_We have relied on each other in many ways throughout this journey, and the journey is not yet complete. _

It was only his love for her, his dedication, his loyalty that kept the Mandalorian from jerking away as she demanded more and more of his life to save her own.

_There is a reason we are here._

Canderous tried to fight off unconsciousness, but Revan's powers overwhelmed him. _I can't think of a more honorable reason to give my life,_ he thought before he slipped into darkness.

-

The first thing Revan thought as her mind rose from sleep was that she was starving. _Oh, I feel like I have not eaten in weeks…well, at least I am warm and it is quiet._ Her second thought brought her eyes open with a sharp gasp. _Canderous…_

She was inside the medbay of a Republic ship, in a private room that was dimly lit and almost eerily silent. Revan jumped as a low groan beside her revealed the reason she was so warm: Canderous was asleep, curled around her side, one arm wrapped protectively over her waist. She relaxed against him, tears of relief sliding down her cheeks as she remembered patches of what had happened after her battle with Malak.

"You were willing to die for me," she whispered aloud as her fingers gently explored the firm contours of his face, tracing his scars lovingly. "I could have killed you, you stubborn fool."

The Mandalorian opened one eye, looking an equal mix of annoyed and pleased, as he grumbled, "I almost wish you had. The recovery from whatever you did to me has been hell. And don't you know better than to wake a sleeping Mandalorian?" he added as he closed his eye again and pulled her closer against him, preparing to sleep once more.

Revan pressed her head against his chest as she held him close, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Despite her hunger, she felt sleep calling her as she realized that there was nowhere else for her to be, no quest to complete, no mission that must succeed. Malak was dead. For the first time in what felt like forever, Revan had nothing more important to do than rest.

"Did I persuade you?" she mumbled sleepily.

Canderous frowned at having his rest interrupted again, but muttered back, "Of what?"

Revan pulled away from him, looking at his face until he reluctantly opened his eyes. "You know what I am talking about, Canderous," she said with a small smile. "You just do not wish to say that I was right."

"You're damn right," the Mandalorian snorted. "The second you tell a woman she was right and you were wrong, there'll be no living with her." Revan chuckled softly and allowed him to pull her back toward his chest. She was prepared to receive that as her only answer, but she felt warmth spread through her as she heard Canderous whisper into her hair, "You were right, Revan. We were meant to find each other." Revan smiled to herself before relaxing into a deep, restful sleep.


	37. Epilogue

**STOP! I did a double update – read Chapter 35 first if you haven't already!!**

* * *

Epilogue – Destiny_One year later…_

Revan frowned, her eyes flickering from her armored robes, to her standard robes, and back again as she worried her lower lip between her teeth. Finally she reached for the armor and tucked it carefully, almost lovingly into the small pack at her feet before donning the other simple brown robes over her undergarments. She scanned the cramped bedroom in the equally tiny apartment on Coruscant that she shared with Canderous, trying to determine if she had forgotten anything, and completely ignoring the scowling man standing in the doorway behind her.

Finally she hoisted the pack to her shoulder and turned to face him, her expression carefully neutral. "I thought you were running errands."

"I was," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorway, effectively blocking her inside the room. "Then I realized you were trying to get rid of me for some reason, so I came back. What were you going to do, Revan, just pack up and leave without saying a word?"

Revan sighed heavily as the confrontation she had hoped to avoid was suddenly upon her. "No, Canderous. I was going to pack up and leave with a lot of words…just not spoken," she said with a weary wave of her hand toward the bed. A large box rested on it, a datapad sitting on its top. She gazed pleadingly at the scowling Mandalorian as she said, "You know I have to go. Please…do not make this harder than it already is."

Canderous' expression softened ever so slightly, but his voice was harsh as he said, "You have people here who need you, Revan. What about Dustil? Don't you owe it to him to be here since you're his Master?"

A strange mixture of emotions crossed her face before settling into a sad smile. "He is leaving the Order."

The Mandalorian's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he thought, _Well, it's about damn time…though I could kill the kid for doing it now._ "The meeting you had with the Council yesterday…?" he asked.

Revan nodded and explained, "The Council demanded that he allow them to sever the bond he formed with Mission. He refused, and said that just for asking him to do such a thing, he no longer wished to serve the Council."

"Sounds like another Jolee in the making," Canderous muttered. "Where's he off to now?"

"He is heading to Telos to join his father and Bastila in the restoration effort there. Mission and Zaalbar are there are well so…"

"So he has all the reasons in the galaxy to go there," Canderous finished for her with a wry smirk, though in the back of his mind, he knew he could not continue to stall Revan for much longer.

"Exactly," she agreed. "And I have one less reason to stay." She swallowed hard, steeling herself before meeting his gaze determinedly. "I have to go, Canderous. I can feel her again, even though she cannot feel me, and she is in pain. The Council was mostly correct in their assumption of her antics on the Outer Rim, and it is my fault that she suffers. I betrayed her, and I owe her an apology…many apologies, I suppose. And perhaps she will not forgive me, but I have to find her."

"Damn it, Revan!" Canderous hissed as he lurched forward to grab her roughly by the shoulders. "You know I wouldn't have a problem with this if you were just taking a stroll to the Rim to find your sister! Hell, I'd fly you there myself if that were the case! But that's not your plan. You're _not_ coming back."

Revan gazed helplessly up as his accusing stare, wishing there was something, anything she could say or do to make him accept her decision. "I cannot stop the memories," she whispered, fear edging into her voice. "They come upon me constantly, Canderous, even when I am awake, and I cannot fight their purpose. You _want_ me to stay here with you, but I am _needed_ elsewhere."

Canderous held his furious look for another moment before sighing and pulling her against his chest in a tight embrace. He said nothing, simply held her close, but his mind kept repeating, _Then where am I needed? What do I do without you?_

Reluctant to leave the safety of his arms, Revan eventually pulled away, her eyes rimmed with tears. "I do not want this," she whispered, reaching up to cradle his cheek with one hand. "Everything in me wants to stay, tells me to listen to my own desires. But I cannot be that woman anymore. I am sorry…and I do love you." She lifted quickly on her toes, pressing his lips with the faintest ghost of a kiss before rushing past him and out of the apartment.

The Mandalorian stood still for a long time, relishing the fading warmth of her in his arms, burning the memory of her lips on his into his mind. Eventually he came back to himself, and focused on the box on their bed.

He lifted the datapad first, his gaze drifting from it to the box and back as he debated, _The gift first or the card?_ Finally, with a shrug, he dropped the datapad onto the bed, and tore open the box, only to freeze, breathless, as his eyes fell upon its contents. It took him another few minutes to recover enough to lift the datapad, sinking down to sit on the bed beside the box as he read.

_Canderous,_

_Since I am certain you will have confronted me as I try to leave, I will not go on about the things I am sure we have already covered. I will reassure you once more that I love you, like I have never loved another, and never will love again. The Force brought us together for a purpose, and no matter what the future holds, I am grateful for the time I spent with you._

_I am also fairly sure you will have already opened the box before you read this. Do not ask me how I came into possession of it, but know that the mantle now falls to you. May you bear it with greater wisdom and strength than its forebearer. Do not hesitate – you know where your destiny lies, just as I know mine. The time to act is now._

_I do not know what will happen to us, but know that I hold you in my heart. You have given me the strength to carry forth with my purpose, and a reason to return when I am finished. I will never forget you._

_With all my love,_

_Revan_

Canderous read and reread the letter several times, memorizing the words before he shut the datapad off and slipped it into his pocket. He shifted to slide the box off the bed and onto the floor, bending down to retrieve the battered helmet and resting it in his lap with almost tender care. _The Helm of Mandalore,_ he thought, still awestruck.

He sat for a while that way, in the resonating silence of their apartment, lost in his own vague and rambling thoughts. _You know where your destiny lies._ He heard the words as clearly as if she'd been standing beside him.

Canderous returned the helmet to the box and stood up, reaching for his pack and shoving his belongings inside unceremoniously. _This will not be an easy task,_ he thought as he worked. _My people have been too long scattered and leaderless…and where could we possibly go to rebuild?_ He paused mid-motion as he pondered the question, and a slow smile tugged at his lips as he nodded to himself and continued to pack,_ I think I know the perfect place._

_

* * *

_

I can't believe I'm done! What on earth will I do with myself now?? I can't thank you all enough for reading my story, and I really hope you enjoyed it. I do still intend to write the sequel, but probably not for six months or so. Thanks so much to all my loyal reviewers – without your feedback, I'd be lost! And thanks to all the readers who didn't review as well (hey, I used to be one of those too, and there's nothing wrong with it!), and I hope you liked the story.

A special thanks to The Angst Junkie who sent me a link to a beautiful picture she did of Revan and Aeryn (link on my profile page, because I don't trust it to come through here).

All future reviews/critiques are more than welcome, and I'll still be around even though I'll be on temporary hiatus for a while. Thanks again!


End file.
